SM e YYH em: Um novo inimigo em comum!
by Setsuna Meiyo
Summary: Capítulo 45 On! comentem! onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**1. Mistérios sobre o Reino Lunar!**

Usagi estava andando por um lugar estranho, parecia ser um castelo com grandes salas, enfeitadas com cortinas vermelhas, lustres dourados com cristais em forma de gotas, o piso era de mármore, a porta do salão tinha detalhes de flores esculpidas e ao lado da porta havia dois guardas que ela reconheceu na hora.

- Zeocity? Kunzite? - diz Usagi confusa, mas Kunzite e Zeocity não estavam vendo Usagi.

Usagi não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, foi quando ela ouviu passos, era o seu amado Endymion e ao lado dele estava uma garota de cabelos pretos, olho azul, um pouco mais alta do que Usagi, seu vestido era azul claro. A garota tinha uma expressão de preocupação assim como Endymion.

Repentinamente um luz surge e a cena muda, ela vê as inners senshis, as outers senshis e Endymion em um campo de batalha, vários youmas atacando, eram muitos, eles estavam avançando na direção de um castelo. Quando tudo parecia perdido surge um clarão de dentro do castelo e raios de luz são lançados acabando com os youmas, a luz vinha de uma garota que estava podia ser vista no alto do castelo. Assim que todos os youmas desaparecem a uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da garota, e atrás dela surgem as starlights, ela vira-se para elas e em seguida cai no chão, as starlights correm para ver como ela estava e em seguida começam a chorar.

Usagi acordou assustada, ela tinha tido o mesmo sonho novamente, mas afinal o que aquilo tudo significava?

- O que foi Usagi teve aquele sonho estranho de novo? - perguntou Luna.

- Sim, mas desta vez tinha algo estranho...as Starlights estavam no meu sonho. Luna você sabe alguma coisa sobre o Reino da Terra? - perguntou Usagi.

- Para dizer a verdade eu não me lembro muita coisa sobre o Reino da Terra, a única coisa que eu me recordo é do príncipe Endymion. - disse Luna.

- Hum, talvez seja melhor eu perguntar para a Setsuna sobre esse sonho, só assim vou poder dormir mais tranqüila. - disse Usagi.

Em um lugar afastado da cidade uma garota corria em direção a um templo, ela era alta, tinha longos cabelo preto enrolado nas pontas e grandes olhos azuis. Uma senhora estava esperando por ela na porta do templo.

- Ohaiyo Genkai Basan, Gomen eu estou atrasada. - disse a garota.

- Só dois minutos, não se preocupe você as vezes tem que relaxar um pouco Meiyo-chan. - disse Genkai.

- Então como estão as coisas desde que eu parti? - perguntou Meiyo.

- Bom...as coisas por aqui mudaram bastante desde que você esteve fora, mas entre eu vou lhe contar tudo. - disse Genkai.

Genkai então contou para Meiyo, o que havia se passado, durante os quase cinco anos em que ela esteve fora do Japão e sem exercer sua função de detetive sobrenatural.

- Pena que eu não estava aqui. - disse Meiyo após Genkai ter terminado de falar.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que hoje vamos ter um pouco de diversão. Chamei Yusuke e seu amigos para virem até aqui. - disse Genkai.

Não muito longe dali estavam Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama.

- O Yusuke você sabe o que a mestra quer? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Ah, eu não sei, eu não sei, vai lá saber o que aquela velha maluca quer. - disse Yusuke.

- Botan disse apenas que Genkai queria que nos viéssemos até aqui, mas ela não disse o motivo. - disse Kurama.

Uma bola de energia azul foi lançada na direção deles, mas eles conseguiram desviar.

- Caramba, mas que recepção. - disse Kuwabara.

- Parece que vamos ter um pouco de ação. - disse Yusuke.

- Não se preocupem, isso foi apenas um aquecimento para nós iniciarmos nosso treinamento. - disse Genkai.

- Eu sabia só podia ser a senhora, mas que idéia e essa de nos atacar? - disse Yusuke.

- Ham, a idéia de atacá-los foi minha mas não fui eu quem mandou aquele golpe. - disse Genkai.

- Mas se não foi a senhora...então quem foi? - perguntou Kurama.

Meiyo desce a escadaria do templo correndo e salta ficando na frent dos três.

- Deixem me apresentar-lhes, essa é Himura Meiyo, minha sobrinha. - disse Genkai.

- Sobrinha! - disseram Yusuke e Kuwabara.

- Hai, podem me chamar de Meiyo, é assim que meus amigos me chamam. Estão prontos para o treino? - diz Meiyo preparando-se para lançar seu golpe na direção dos três.

No século XXX Chibi Usa estava se despedindo de sua mãe e de seu pai.

- Tome muito cuidado Chibi Usa. E não se esqueça de entregar a mensagem para as outers senshis o quanto antes. - disse Neo-Queen Serenity.

- Podem deixar eu vou fazer tudo direitinho. - disse Chibi Usa segurando sua time Key e abrindo um portal para o século XX.

Chibi Usa entra no portal e desaparece.

- Espero que Pluto receba a mensagem a tempo. - disse o King Endymion.

- Não se preocupe Chibi Usa ira entregar a msg a tempo, pode ficar tranqüilo. - disse Neo-Queen Serenity.

Sailor Pluto estavan o portal do tempo, quando ouve um click, o portão do tempo se abre.

- Rydia?- exclama Pluto.

- Sou eu mesma, mas por que a surpresa? Achei que vc soubesse que eu vinha - disse Rydia.

Rydia tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e longos, seus olhos eram vermelhos como os de Pluto, ela vestia uma armadura vermelha com detalhes dourados, tinha luvas brancas, suas botas eram vermelhas, sua calça era preta e presa por suas ombreiras estava uma capa branca, em sua bainha estava uma espada dourada com um cristal vermelho.

- Você está certa. Rydia, eu sabia que vc vinha. - disse Pluto.

Yusuke estava tentando acertar Meiyo mas ela era muito rápida e conseguia escapar de sua shotgun com muita facilidade.

- Caramba! Ela é tão rápida quanto o baixinho do Hiei. - disse Kuwabara, que não estava muito afim de lutar contra Meiyo.

Kurama tirou uma rosa de trás de seus cabelos e transformou-a em um chicote.

- Yusuke agora é minha vez. - disse Kurama.

- Vai em frente Kurama. - disse Yusuke já cansado de tentar acertar Meiyo.

ROSE WHIP! - Kurama e Meiyo estavam estudando os ataques um do outro.

Enquanto Kurama atacava com seu rose whip Meiyo se esquivava dos ataque esperando por uma oportunidade para atacar Kurama.

"- Ele está estudando meus movimentos...mas isso não vai dar certo, vou dar uma falsa brecha para que ele me ataque dai então...

Kurama conseguiu derrubar Meiyo com seu chicote.

- Você desiste? - perguntou Kurama.

- Não. - diz Meiyo cortando o chicote de Kurama com as mãos.

Os dois continuaram lutando.

- Esses dois não vão parar nunca? – pergunta Kuwabara.

Kurama e Meiyo estavam concentrados na luta. Kurama então usou seu vento de pétalas, Meiyo estava pensando em uma maneira de atacar Kurama quando ela viu um vulto entre as árvores. Inesperadamente Meiyo saltou para cima de Kurama, mesmo se ferindo, ela conseguiu empurrá-lo para o lado e em seguida uma explosão ocorreu.

- Droga! Maldita garota!

- Quem está ai? - diz Genkai.

Então um vulto negro apareceu na frente de Kurama e Meiyo.

- Isso é impossível! Você não pode estar vivo! Kurama derrotou você no torneio das trevas. - disse Yusuke.

- Você está certo Yusuke, mas eu voltei para me vingar de Kurama.

- Assim como nós de cada um de vocês.

Então na frente de Yusuke e Kuwabara apareceram Bui e Toguro e na frente de Kurama e Meiyo estava Karasu.

Usagi estava no parque com Mamoru, ela ainda estava preocupada com os sonhos que tivera.

- Usako, você está bem, você está tão quieta. - disse Mamoru.

- Sim Mamo-chan...e que eu só gostaria de saber por que eu estou tendo esse sonho.

- Não se preocupe, talvez não seja nada de mais. - diz Mamoru para tentar deixar Usagi mais tranqüila, mas a verdade é que ele também estava preocupado, pois também estava tendo os mesmos sonhos que ela.

- É Talvez você tenha razão. - disse Usagi.

Os dois iam se beijar quando Chibi Usa cai em cima de Usagi.

- Chibi Usa! - grita Usagi.

- Mamo-chan! - grita Chibi Usa e abraça Mamoru.

- Chibi Usa como você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Mamoru.

- É o que você está fazendo aqui?- pergunta Usagi, visivelmente irritada.

- Eu preciso dar um recado da mamãe para a PUU e as outers senshis. - disse Chibi Usa.

- Pode dizer que a gente dá o recado para elas. - disse Usagi.

- Usako.

- Desculpa.

- Não posso Usagi...por que eu não sei que recado é esse, mamãe disse que eu deveria entregar o recado,

mas não me disse o que era. - diz Chibi Usa tirando quatro envelopes lacrados, cada um com o respectivo símbolo de cada uma das outers senshis.

- Estranho...em todo caso temos que encontrá-las primeiro. - disse Mamoru.

- Elas devem estar na casa delas. - disse Usagi.

- Então vamos até lá. - disse Chibi Usa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas:**_

**_- Esse fanfic é um crossover de Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho._**

**_- Os nomes dos personagens de Sailor Moon seguem a versão original japonesa._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**2. A volta de velhos inimigos e o mistério do recado mandado por Neo-Queen Serenity.**

Na mansão das outers senshis Haruka andava de um lado para o outro e Michiru apenas a observava.

- Haruka, o que está lhe afligindo?

- Não sei Michiru, eu sinto que algo está para acontecer. - disse Haruka parando de andar de um lado para o outro e sentando no sofá.

- Eu sei, eu também estou sentindo a mesma coisa. - disse Michiru olhando para Haruka muito preocupada.

O silêncio na casa é quebrado pelo som da campainha.

- Eu atendo!!!!! - grita Hotaru, descendo as escadas apressadamente para abrir a porta.

Nas proximidades da casa da mestra Genkai Toguro, Bui e Karasu estavam se preparando para atacar Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama.

Kurama estava ajudando Meiyo a se levantar, ela tinha um ferimento em seu ombro direito.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Kurama enquanto ajudava Meiyo a se levantar.

- Estou, pode deixar foi apenas um arranhão. - disse Meiyo.

- Meiyo é melhor você ficar fora disso. - disse Genkai enquanto pulava para ficar ao lado de Yusuke.

Meiyo concordou e se retirou do local.

- Agora sim, somos só nós. - disse Toguro.

- Vamos começar logo com isso. - disse Karasu.

- Espere! Onde está Hiei? Eu quero lutar contra aquele miserável que se recusou a tirar a minha vida. - disse Bui.

- Se você veio até aqui esperando encontrar o baixinho se deu mal, ele tá lá no Makai. - disse Kuwabara.

- Deixe isso pra lá Bui, vamos nos divertir com esses moleques primeiro, depois você vai atrás de Hiei. Temos uma missão cumprir. - disse Karasu.

Então começa a luta. Bui lança seu golpe Betal aura contra Yusuke e Genkai, os dois conseguem escapar com muita dificuldade do golpe.

"- Estranho, será impressão minha ou o poder de Bui parece ter aumentado?" - pensou Kurama ao observar bem o ki de Bui.

- Não se preocupe com os seus amigos Kurama, pois você terá o mesmo destinos deles! - disse Karasu enviando suas bombas na direção de Kurama.

Uma grande explosão ocorre, mas Kurama consegue escapar do golpe de Karasu se transformando em Kurama Youko.

- Parece que você não precisa mais do fruto do passado para se transformar em raposa...melhor assim a luta fica mais interessante. - diz Karasu.

- Desta vez eu vou vencê-lo Karasu, pode ter certeza disso. - disse Kurama Youko sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

Enquanto isso Kuwabara tentava acertar Toguro com sua espada espiritual.

"- Eu estou mais forte do que quando eu lutei com Toguro no Torneio das Trevas...mas tem alguma coisa errada que eu não sei o que é." - pensava Kuwabara enquanto acertava Toguro.

- Você já se esqueceu Kuwabara, que eu posso manipular as parte do meu corpo como eu quiser, é o único jeito de me vencer é acertando o meu coração ou o meu cérebro. - diz Toguro rindo histericamente.

Yukina estava indo ver o que eram as explosões que estava ouvindo, mas quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Meiyo.

- Meiyo-chan?! O que aconteceu? - perguntou Yukina assustada.

- Eu estou bem Yukina, vamos entre não é seguro sair agora. Genkai e os outros estão lutando contra uns inimigos que eu não conheço. - disse Meiyo.

- Certo, eu vou cuidar desse seu ferimento. - disse Yukina que usou seus poderes para curar Meiyo.

Mamoru e Usagi estavam do lado de fora da mansão das outers senshis.

- Chibi Usa seu pais te mandaram para cá somente para entregar esses envelopes para as outers senshis? - perguntou Usagi.

- Não ela disse que eu tinha que ajudar a Puu em uma missão. - explica Chibi Usa.

- E que tipo de missão eles lhe deram? - perguntou Mamoru.

- Bom infelizmente eu não posso contar, nem mesmo para você Mamo-chan. - disse Chibi Usa jogando seu charme para cima de Mamoru.

- Chibi Usa... - disse Usagi enciumada.

Nisso a eles ouvem a porta se abrir.

- Chibi Usa! - grita Hotaru ao abrir a porta.

- Hotaru-chan!

- Usagi-chan, Mamoru-sam como vocês estão? Por favor entrem. - diz Hotaru sorrindo.

Então eles entram. Michiru e Haruka recebem os três e Chibi Usa entrega o envelopes com os símbolos de neptune, uranus e saturno.

- O que é isso? - pergunta Hotaru curiosa.

- Isso é um recado de minha mãe para vocês...por falar nisso ainda falta entregar o envelope de plutão para a Puu. Onde ela está? - pergunta Chibi Usa.

- Ela está viajando a trabalho, mas acho que estará de volta amanhã bem cedo. - disse Michiru.

- Tudo bem, então eu entrego para ela amanhã. - disse Chibi Usa.

Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru abrem os envelopes e lêem a mensagem.

Rydia e Pluto ainda estavam no portal do tempo. Rydia tinha em mãos uma chave , ela gira a chave no ar e esta transforma-se em um sabre, ela pega a espada e guarda na bainha. Pluto prepara-se para abrir o portal do tempo.

- Então ele escolheu essa época para despertar. – diz Pluto.

- Não...não foi ele que escolheu, algo nesta época esta forçando para que ele desperte... alguém de equivalente poder... – diz Rydia séria.

- São poucas as pessoas com o mesmo poder...mas isso pode acontecer... – diz Pluto olhando para o garnet orb.

O portal se abre e as duas entram nele.

Michiru, Haruka e Hotaru estavam terminando de ler a mensagem que cada uma delas tinha recebido, ao terminar elas olharam uma para a outra, muito sérias.

- Michiru, Haruka, o que foi? Você parecem preocupadas. - disse Usagi.

- O que a minha mãe escreveu? - perguntou Chibi Usa para Hotaru.

- Nós, não podemos dizer. Não, ainda. - disse Hotaru.

- Ela nós deu uma missão, temos que partir imediatamente. - disse Michiru.

- Mas e a Puu? Você não vão esperar por ela? - perguntou Chibi Usa.

- Não podemos, cada uma de nós tem que ir para um lugar diferente. E além do mais não temos muito tempo. - disse Michiru.

- O que foi? É um novo inimigo? - perguntou Mamoru.

- Sim e não, ao mesmo tempo. Um novo desafio nos será imposto através de uma velha ameaça. - disse Hotaru.

- Em todo o caso, Usagi, você como eternal Sailor Moon deve estar preparada, pois em breve teremos que enfrentar inimigos muito fortes. - disse Haruka.

Usagi e Mamoru se olharam preocupados.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**Uma nova guerreira aparece, será ela uma inimiga ou uma aliada?**

Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru se despediram de Mamoru, Usagi e Chibi Usa, e em seguida começaram a conversar seriamente.

- Então você estão prontas para a primeira parte da missão? - perguntou Haruka séria.

- Sim, eu vou ter que descobrir onde a energia maligna vai se instalar. - disse Hotaru.

- E eu tenho que ajudar algumas pessoas que devem estar sendo atacadas por inimigos. - disse Michiru.

- E eu...eu vou ter que ir para Kimouku. - disse Haruka não muito contente...

- Bom então...espera aí você disse Kimouku? Você tem certeza que é para lá que você deve ir? - perguntou Michiru.

- Antes isso fosse uma brincadeira, mas infelizmente eu vou ter ir até lá...e o pior de tudo é que vou ter que trazer...você sabem quem para a Terra. - disse Haruka.

- Vamos, temos que completar nossa missão o mais rápido possível. - disse Hotaru.

- Certo . - disseram Haruka e Michiru.

Yusuke e Genkai estavam lutando contra Bui, que parecia não estar muito feliz por ter que lutar contra eles, na verdade ele queria mesmo era lutar contra Hiei.

- Você não vão poder me vencer. - disse Bui.

BETAL AURA!!

- Yusuke, escute, quando ele lançar o golpe dele novamente ataque ele com o seu Leigun. - disse Genkai enquanto desviava do golpe de Bui.

- Certo mestra.

Então Yusuke esperou que Bui enviar outro golpe, ele evitou o golpe e aproveitou a chance para usar seu Leigun contra Bui.

LEIGUN!

Bui estava preparado para o golpe de Yusuke ele tinha ouvido o que Genkai tinha dito para Yusuke, mas ele não espera um outro golpe.

SHOT GUN!

Genkai atirou seu shotgun contra Bui que não teve tempo de escapar nem do golpe dela e nem do golpe de Yusuke, com isso Bui acabou sendo derrotado...por enquanto.

Yusuke e Genkai foram ajudar Kuwabara, que parecia não estar se dando muito bem na luta contra Toguro.

Rei andava por um lugar muito escuro, quando viu uma luz ela correu até onde estava a luz e viu todas as Sailor presentes em volta de um redemoinho negro que lançava raios roxos e destruía tudo a sua frente, e esse redemoinho foi destruindo as Sailor uma a uma, inclusive Sailor Moon.

- Não! gritou Rei e uma luz dourada atrás dela começou a brilhar. - Então ela viu uma garota vestindo um longo vestido branco com asas coloridas de borboleta. A garota ergueu sua mão direita, e Rei pode ver claramente que ela segurava um cristal muito parecido com o cristal de prata, mas o cristal que a garota segurava era dourado.

O cristal na mão da garota começou a brilhar e o redemoinho devastador se aproximava mais e mais...

Rei abriu os olhos assustada, ela tinha tido uma visão enquanto rezava.

- Essa visão...se parece muito da vez em que estávamos procurando pelo messia que iria deter o Silêncio...será que isso tem alguma relação com o sonho da Usagi?

Yukina tentava acalmar Meiyo que estava preocupada com a luta que ocorria do lado de fora.

- Não se preocupe Meiyo-chan, tenho certeza de que eles conseguiram derrotar o inimigo. - disse Yukina.

- Você pode estar certa Yukina, mas eu acho que eu deveria ter ficado lá para ajudar.

Repentinamente a porta foi arrombada, Meiyo protegeu Yukina, as duas não se feriram.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - disse Meiyo.

- Peguem as duas, vamos usá-las para que aqueles moleques colaborem conosco.

- E quem é você? - perguntou Meiyo

- Eu sou Zeocity um dos quatro generais do Negaversus, colaborem ou sofram as conseqüências.

- Se vocês são inimigos de Genkai, então não vou colaborar com vocês. - disse Meiyo.

- Garota atrevida, vai se arrepender por ter dito isso. - disse Zeocity atacando com sua espada.

Meiyo defendeu-se, tirando sua espada.

- Yukina, fuja! - gritou Meiyo enquanto se defendia.

Yukina concordou e fugiu.

Kurama Youko lutava contra Karasu, as bombas de Karasu estavam mais rápidas e poderosas.

"- Estranho, as bombas de Karasu não era assim tão rápidas, há algo de errado." então Kurama Youko percebeu algo brilhando no pulso de Karasu que estava escondido por causa de seu casaco.

Kurama Youko então jogou uma rosa na direção de Karasu, mas a rosa apenas rasgou a manga de Karasu.

- Sua mira parece não estar tão boa, meu querido Kurama, qual o problema? - disse Karasu cinicamente.

- Minha mira está perfeita, eu só queria saber o que você estava escondendo. - disse Kurama Youko apontando para o pulso de Karasu, o que Kurama tinha visto brilhando era um bracelete...

Genkai que então olhou para o pulso de Karasu e depois olhou para Bui que ainda inconsciente, e percebeu que os dois estavam usando o mesmo tipo de bracelete em seus pulsos, mas observou que Toguro não estava usando nenhum bracelete.

- Agora chega, cê já tá enchendo Toguro. - disse Kuwabara que ia atacar novamente quando, viu Yukina correndo.

- Yukina, espera aí! Onde você vai!? - Kuwabara então correu para falar com Yukina deixando Genkai e Yusuke para trás com Toguro. - gotas.

- Esse Kuwabara, não muda mesmo...sempre agindo como um idiota. - resmungou Yusuke.

- Yukina...

- Kuwabara, você tem que ajudar a Meiyo, ela está lutando. - disse Yukina, muito assustada.

- Mas como assim? Mais inimigos? - disse Kuwabara.

Amy estava dentro de uma livraria, quando ouviu pessoas gritando na rua.

- O que será que está acontecendo? - disse Amy indo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao descobrir o que estava acontecendo Amy se assustou, duas estavam atacando as pessoas na rua e Amy reconheceu elas na hora...

- Não pode ser! São...Esmerodo e Eudial..

Meiyo e Zeocity ainda estavam lutando, e a luta não estava sendo nada fácil. Zeocity e Meiyo se enfrentavam em uma luta de espada feroz, o estilo de Meiyo era muito bom e sua espada era muito boa apesar de ter mais de cem anos...

- Você luta muito bem, mas não poderá me vencer. - disse Zeocity atacando.

- É o que veremos. - disse Meiyo se defendendo e em seguida saltando para trás.

Zeocity e Meiyo continuaram lutando, até que um raio atingiu Meiyo que foi jogada para o lado de fora da casa.

Um homem de cabelos prateados apareceu ao lado de Zeocity.

- Você chegou bem na hora. - disse Zeocity.

- Eu sei, agora vamos temos um serviço a fazer, vamos cuidar desses moleques. - disse Kunzite.

- Certo.

Os dois então foram para o lado para onde estava a turma de Yusuke.

Meiyo estava caída no chão e aos poucos ia se levantando, mas de repente ela começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e desmaiou.

Usagi, Mamoru e Chibi Usa estavam passeando pelo parque quando o comunicador de Usagi toca.

- Sim...Amy-chan? O que aconteceu...O que? Pode deixar eu vou avisar as outras nós estamos indo.

- O que aconteceu Usagi? - perguntou Mamoru.

- A Amy-chan...ela...você não vai acreditar, ela disse que Esmerodo e Eudial estão no centro da cidade atacando as pessoas.

- O que?! Isso é impossível! - disse Chibi Usa.

- De qualquer modo temos que ir ver o que está acontecendo. - disse Mamoru.

- Vou chamar as outras e dai nós vamos...mas antes vamos até aquela barraca de cachorro quente, eu estou morrendo de fome. - gotas.

Esmerodo e Eudial estavam destruindo tudo o que viam pela frente, enquanto os civis corriam desesperados.

- Onde será que estão aquelas pestes das Sailors senshis? Eu não tenho o dia todo para ficar aqui. - resmunga Esmerodo.

- Isso não importa, eu quero me vingar delas.. principalmente de Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune...e ainda mais de Sailor Pluto. - disse Eudial.

- Não permitirei isso!

- O que? - disseram Eudial e Esmerodo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou Sailor Mercury e punirei vocês em nome de Mercúrio!

- E você pensa que pode nos deter? Você não tem poder para isso. AHAHAH! - disse Esmerodo com a sua risada irritante.

Sailor Mercury não pensou duas vezes de deu seu melhor golpe contra Esmerodo e Eudial.

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!

Esmerodo que ainda continuava rindo foi jogada contra um latão de lixo, enquanto Eudial pulou e desviou do golpe de Sailor Mercury.

- Vejo que você está mais forte, mas mesmo assim não poderá me vencer! - disse Eudial se preparando para lutar.

Hey sua idiota! Não fique ai parada venha aqui me ajudar!!! – reclama Esmerodo que estava entalada na lata de lixo. – gotas.

Kuwabara ainda estava conversando com Yukina, quando explosão ocorrem na casa de Genkai.

- O que foi isso? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Essa não, Meiyo-chan! – lembra-se Yukina.

- Algo deve ter acontecido, temos que ira ajudá-la. - disse Kuwabara.

- Não se preocupe você se encontraram logo com ela no outro mundo.

- Mas quem são vocês? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Zeocity? Kunzite? O que você estão fazendo aqui? A missão de vocês não era ir atrás do cristal dourado? - disse Bui.

- Estamos aqui, exatamente por causa disso...nos detectamos a presença do cristal dourado aqui. - disse Kunzite.

- Sendo assim, um desses moleques deve ser o tal de Endymion e deve ter o cristal. - disse Zeocity.

Ninguém tava entendendo mais nada.

- Vamos pegar logo esse cristal. - disse Zeocity fazendo o cristal negro aparecer, mas ele foi empedido de usa-lo por ter que desviar de um golpe muito poderoso.

DEEP SUBMERGE!!

- Maldição! quem se atreve a em interromper? - gritou Zeocity.

- Eu, uma das outers senshis. Sailor Neptune!

- Sailor Neptune? Hum...Sailor Neptune? Eu não sabia que as Sailors senshis existiam de verdade. - disse Kuwabara.

- Sailor Neptune? Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa Sailor. - disse Zeocity.

- Não importa, se ela insiste em ficar e nosso caminho então não temos outra saída a não ser acabar com ela. - disse Kunzite.

Eudial estava ajudando Esmerodo a sair da lata de lixo. Esmerodo cai com tudo no chão.

- Não dava para ser mais delicada, não é!

- Acho que devia ter deixado você no lixo que é o seu lugar. - disse Eudial.

- O que você disse?!

- Nada, vamos ainda temos que cuidar da Sailor Mercury.

Eudial então atirou duas bolas de energia dourada na direção de Sailor Mercury que iam atingi-la.

- Agora será o seu fim sua maldita Sailor senshi. - disse Eudial.

"- Esse golpe...está parecendo o mesmo golpe que Galáxia usou contra mim e as outras Sailor para roubar nossas stars seeds!" - pensou Sailor Mercury assustada.

Mas assim que as bolas de energia dourada estavam quase se aproximando de Sailor Mercury um golpe neutralizou as bolas de energia dourada.

BLUE IMPACT!

- O que foi isso? - disse Sailor Mercury, ela olhou para o alto de uma árvore onde o vulto de uma garota podia ser visto.

- E quem é você?! - gritou Eudial.

O vulto então saltou da árvore, então Esmerodo, Eudial e Sailor Mercury puderam ver de quem se tratava, era uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, vestindo o uniforme igual ao das Sailors senshi e tinha uma máscara branca que escondia seus olhos.

- Eu sou Sailor Earth e não permitirei que o mal domine o planeta Terra!

- Sailor.. Earth? - disse mercury confusa.

- Ora sua pirralha como ousa se intrometa. - disse Esmerodo pronta para atacar.

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!

Esmerodo quase foi atingida por Sailor Vênus.

- Droga, são as Sailors senshis. - disse Eudial.

- Isso mesmo, Eudial e Esmerodo por tentar atacar pessoas inocentes eu não as perdôo e punirei você em nome da lua! - disse Eternal Sailor Moon.

- Ei...essa dai é a Sailor Moon? Mas ela está diferente. - disse Esmerodo olhando para ela.

- É verdade, bem diferente de quando ela tinha conseguido o Holy Grail. - disse Eudial.

- Holy Grail? - disse Esmerodo.

- Deixa pra lá, não se esqueça do que Nikúme nos disse ela disse que Sailor Moon estaria bem diferente de quando nós lutamos com ela...aliás ela tinha dito que haveriam mais Sailors mesmo. - disse Eudial.

- Do que é que você estão falando? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Aliás como é que vocês voltaram a vida. - disse Sailor Mars.

- Isso não importa, por hora deixaremos vocês viverem, mas nós voltaremos. - disse Eudial.

Esmerodo e Eudial então desapareceram em meio a uma névoa negra que se desfez assim que elas se foram.

- Estranho...acho que isso significa problema. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- É verdade, mas o mais estranho é...Ei? Para onde a Sailor Earth foi? - pergunta Sailor Mercury.

- Sailor Earth ?! - disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso Sailor Neptune lutava contra Kunzite e Zeocity, e Yusuke e Genkai lutavam contra Bui; Kuwabara contra Toguro e Kurama Youko contra Karasu.

Karasu estava se movendo mais rápido do que Kurama Youko e sua energia estava bem mais forte, Kurama estava tentando se desviar das bombas morcego de Karasu,

mas cada vez que Kurama acertava uma delas elas se duplicavam.

"- Mas que droga, essas bombas não eram tão poderosas assim." - pensou Kurama Youko.

- O que foi Kurama, assustado com o meu poder? Não se preocupe eu lhe garanto que logo você terá uma surpresa. - disse Karasu .

Mas de repente uma luz cobriu o local e as bombas de Karasu se desintegraram sem explodir;

Toguro se desfez em cinzas, Karasu e Bui fugiram, assim como Kunzite e Zeocity.

- Um que estranho o que foi aquilo? - disse Kuwabara.

- Sei lá? De qualquer modo nós nos livramos daqueles chatos. - disse Yusuke.

- É...cadê a Sailor Neptune? - disse Kuwabara.

- Depois a gente vê isso, agora precisamos nos preocupar com outras coisas. - disse Genkai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**4. Haruka vai para Kimouku!**

Usagi, Rei, Amy, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Luna, Ártemis e Chibi Usa estavam todos reunidos na casa de Usagi, já que seus pais e seu irmão tinham saído.

- Amy, você quer nós contar quem é essa tal de Sailor Earth. - disse Usagi.

- Eu não sei, eu estava lutando contra Esmerodo e a Eudial. Então Eudial me atacou...e o mais estranho é que ela usou o mesmo golpe que a Sailor Galáxia usou quando retirou as nossas star seeds. - disse Amy.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rei.

- Não sei explicar, só sei que ela quase me matou e quem me salvou foi a Sailor Earth.

- Luna, você sabe algo sobre a Sailor Earth? - pergunta Usagi.

- Infelizmente não... mas precisamos ter cuidado, não sabemos quem ela é. – diz Luna.

Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Yukina estavam entrando na casa de Genkai.

- Nossa a senhora vai ter que fazer um belo de um conserto na sua casa. - disse Yusuke olhando a porta toda arrebentada e um buraco na parede. - disse Kuwabara.

Kurama andou até o buraco na parede e viu Meiyo caída do lado de fora, ele correu para ver se ela estava bem.

- Hey! Kurama onde você vai?! - gritou Kuwabara.

- Essa não! Meiyo-chan! - disse Yukina.

Meiyo estava caída do lado de fora da casa, desacordada.

- Você está, bem? Ei, me responda. - dizia Kurama tentando, fazer com que Meiyo acordasse.

- Hã?...aí acho que a minha cabeça vai explodir. - disse Meiyo abrindo os olhos.

- Meiyo-chan você está bem? - perguntou Genkai.

- Acho que sim...só estou um pouco tonta. - disse Meiyo.

- Eu ajudo você. - disse Kurama, ajudando Meiyo a se levantar.

- Obrigada...você deve ser o Kurama, não é mesmo? - perguntou Meiyo.

- Sim, eu sou Kurama.

- Agora vamos para dentro temos muita coisa a fazer. Meiyo você deve descansar um pouco, você mal acabou de chegar e já tem teve uma bela de um recepção. - disse Genkai.

- Está certo. - disse Meiyo, se levantando com a ajuda de Kurama.

- Você pode andar?- perguntou Kurama, preocupado com Meiyo.

- Eu estou um pouco zonza mas, acho que consigo...obrigada por se preocupar. - disse Meiyo.

Meiyo caminhou até para o interior da casa meio cambaleando, Kurama ficou observando-a até que ela sumisse de sua vista.

- O Kurama você está bem? - perguntou Kuwabara, vendo que Kurama não saia do lugar enquanto Genkai e Yusuke estavam indo para dentro da casa.

- Hã? O que? - disse Kurama meio abobado.

- Vamos Genkai e Yusuke já estão lá dentro. - disse Kuwabara, achando que Kurama estava meio estranho.

- A sim claro, vamos. - disse Kurama.

Michiru estava acabando de chegar em casa, entrou e trancou a porta.

- Espero que a Haruka esteja tendo sorte com a missão dela. - disse Michiru.

- Gentileza sua desejar isso, mas eu ainda estou aqui.

- Haruka?

Haruka estava sentada no sofá com uma cara muito séria, em suas mãos ela segurava sua caneta de transformação.

Michiru não precisava perguntar nada, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo com Haruka, então ela se sentou ao lado no sofá ao lado de Haruka.

- Por que? Por que, eu tenho que ir para Kimouku? - disse Haruka inconformada.

- Haruka, não fique assim, eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir cumprir sua missão com êxito. Além disso quanto mais você demorar para ir, pior vai ser. - disse Michiru colocando a mão no ombro de Haruka.

- Você tem razão, quanto mais cedo eu cumprir a minha missão melhor. - disse Haruka se levantado.

URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Haruka se transformou em Sailor Uranus.

- Então eu vou indo.

- Boa sorte.

Haruka então se concentrou e desapareceu virando indo em direção ao céu em forma de um raio dourado.

- Espero que corra tudo bem, espero que ela consiga se manter calma. - disse Michiru olhando para o céu da janela da sala.

Assim que Michiru sai de perto da janela uma luz surge no meio da sala e duas pessoas se materializam na frente dela.

- Pluto? Quem é essa garota? - pergunta Michiru.

- Oi! Eu sou Rydia muito prazer, você deve ser a Michiru. - diz Rydia cumprimentando Michiru... antes que pluto pudesse dizer algo.

- Prazer, mas como você sabe quem eu sou. - disse Michiru desconfiada.

- A minha irmã me contou sobre você no caminho. - disse Rydia.

- Irmã? - disse Michiru olhando para Pluto.

- Rydia e eu somos irmãs, Michiru, ela vai passar uns tempos aqui na Terra conosco. - disse Pluto, revertendo sua transformação e voltando a ser Setsuna.

- Não é legal, assim eu vou poder conhecer melhor o planeta Terra. - disse Rydia empolgada.

" - Nossa, será que ela é mesmo a irmã da Setsuna? Ela é tão...diferente dela." - pensou Michiru vendo a alegria de Rydia.- gotas

Em Kimouku a princesa Kakryu andava pelo jardim do palácio quando Sailor Uranus apareceu na sua frente.

- Ótimo pelo menos não dei de cara com o Seiya. - disse Uranus.

- Você é Sailor Uranus, não é? Seja bem-vinda a Kimouku. - disse Kakryu.

-Tá, tá, vamos cortar o papo furado e vamos direto ao assunto. Neo-Queen Serenity me enviou para que eu viesse buscar as starlights. - disse Uranus.

- Eu já esperava por isso, elas devem estar se preparando para ir a Terra nesse momento. - disse Kakryu.

- Seiya! Volta aqui! - gritava Yaten correndo atrás de Seiya que estava com um ursinho de pelúcia nas mãos.(Seiya e Yaten estão em sua forma feminina).

- Você vai ter que me pegar primeiro.

Sailor Uranus não pode evitar e começou a rir quando viu Seiya (ela) vestida com um vestido vermelho e Yaten (ela) vestida com um vestido amarelo correndo atrás de Seiya.

Quando Seiya viu Sailor Uranus não acreditou e parou, em seguida sendo derrubada por Yaten que não viu quando Seiya parou, as duas ficaram caídas no chão.

- Você me paga Seiya agora me devolve o meu ursinho. - disse Yaten.

- Você não acha que está um pouco grandinha para essas coisas. - disse Sailor Uranus agora tentando se segurar para não rir de novo.

- Oras, isso não é da...Uranus?! - exclama Yaten surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta Seiya assustada.

- Não se preocupe Seiya, ela veio para acompanha-las até a viagem de vocês à Terra. - explica a princesa Kakryu.

- Então vamos terminar de arrumar nossas coisas e vamos, logo. - disse Yaten pegando seu ursinho das mãos de Seiya.

Seiya ficou quieta e seguiu Yaten. Uranus ficou só olhando as duas, ela nunca tinha imaginado ver Seiya a Yaten dessa forma.

Na janela do de um dos quartos do palácio Uranus pode ver Taiki (ela), observando Seiya e Yaten, ela acenou educadamente para Uranus e Kakryu.

"- O que será que a Sailor Uranus está fazendo aqui? Será que a princesa Kakryu se comunicou com as Sailor senshis da Terra?" pensou Taiki.

- Você deve estar cansada, venha você precisará recuperar suas energias para voltar a Terra mais tarde. - disse Kakryu gentilmente.

- Tá certo, mas fala para as duas que eu estou com pressa. - disse Uranus.

Uranus e Kakryu seguem para o interior do palácio. Entrando lá Uranus vê uma garotinha que está correndo com o ursinho de Yaten e este corre atrás dela.

- Hey! Volta aqui com isso! - gritava Yaten, correndo atrás da garotinha.

- Chibi Chibi! Ulso Chibi Chibi. - falava a garotinha.

Chibi Chibi correu na direção de Uranus e pulou no colo dela.

-Chibi chibi? Você aqui? - disse Uranus.

- Chibi, oi ura...Uranus. - disse Chibi Chibi abraçando Sailor Uranus.

- Galáxia estava com Chibi Chibi mas ela teve que deixa-la aqui, por algum tempo, ela está muito ocupada ajudando na reconstrução de outros planetas. - explica Kakryu.

- Agora eu te peguei. - disse Yaten pegando o ursinho das mãos de Chibi Chibi que começa a chorar.

- Yaten, olha o que você fez, devolva o ursinho para Chibi Chibi. - diz Kakryu pegando Chibi Chibi dos braços de Uranus e essa fica um pouco mais calma.

- Não se preocupe, ela não precisa desse ursinho, venha Chibi Chibi, vamos dar uma volta.

Chibi Chibi salta dos braços de Kakryu e vai com Uranus dar uma volta.

- Ela mal chegou e já começa a se achar a tal. - resmunga Yaten pegando seu ursinho que Chibi Chibi tinha deixado no chão.

- Yaten, por favor lembre-se do que eu lhe disse, procure ser mais amigável com as pessoas. - pede Kakryu.

- Certo, princesa eu vou tentar. - diz Yaten.

Na casa de Usagi as garotas comentavam o fato de Sailor Earth estar no sonho de Usagi e ter aparecido e salvo Amy.

- Amy, conte-nos mais sobre a Sailor Earth. - disse Makoto.

- Não há muito o que dizer, foi tudo muito rápido. - disse Amy.

- De qualquer maneira não podemos bobear, talvez essa tal de Sailor earth posso ser uma inimiga. - disse Ártemis.

- Não acho que ela deva ser uma inimiga, afinal ela salvou a Amy. - disse Usagi.

- É provável que ela apareça novamente, assim como Esmerodo e Eudial. - disse Rei séria.

- E nós estaremos esperando. - disse Makoto.

- Usagi, e a Chibi Usa? você voltou para nos visitar? - perguntou Amy.

- Sim e não, minha mãe mandou que entregasse uma mensagem para cada uma das outers senshis. - explica Chibi Usa.

- E nem adianta perguntar o que é, por que nem ela sabe que mensagem é essa. - disse Usagi.

- Nossa, mas quanto mistério. - disse Minako.

No Makai Hiei estava todo ferido, assim como Mukuro que estava ao seu lado os dois estavam escondidos esperando uma oportunidade para saírem do esconderijo.

- Precisamos ir para o Ningen kai o mais rápido possível, temos que avisar o filho de Raizen antes que Nikúme consiga organizar seu exército. - diz Mukuro vendo que não havia ninguém por perto e saindo do esconderijo.

- Eu, sei disso, vamos atrás daquele idiota do Yusuke. Vamos sair logo desse lugar. - disse Hiei.

- Vamos! não devemos estar muito longe da passagem para o Ningenkai. - observa Mukuro.

Os dois correm o mais depressa possível e desaparecem num piscar de olhos.

Yusuke estava trazendo algumas tábuas enquanto Kuwabara estava trazendo alguns pregos e um martelo, enquanto Kurama conversava com Genkai.

- Mestra, a senhora não notou algo de estranho quando estávamos lutando? - pergunta Kurama.

- Você deve estar se referindo aos braceletes, sim eu também reparei nisso. - responde Genkai.

- Mestra Genkai, a senhora sabe quem eram aqueles dois, outros que apareceram?

- Não, não faço a mínima de quem sejam.

- Vocês devem estar se referindo a Kunzite e Zeocity, não é.

- Hiei...Hiei! Mukuro! O que aconteceu com vocês? disse Kurama assustado ao ver o estado dos dois.

Yusuke e Kuwabara largam as coisas para socorrer Hiei e Mukuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**5. A volta das starlights!**

Em Kimouku, Seiya, Taiki e Yaten já estavam prontas para partirem, uranus estava esperando por elas do lado de fora do palácio.

- Mal posso acreditar que nós vamos voltar para a Terra. - disse Taiki.

- Eu sei, você deve estar morrendo de saudades...de uma certa pessoa. - riu Seiya, deixando Taiki vermelho.

- Fazer o que, lá vamos nós de novo Ter que agüentar aquelas garotas no correndo atrás de nós como umas loucas. - disse Yaten, virando os olhos.

- Certo, agora vamos, antes que a Uranus resolva vir atrás da gente. - disse Taiki.

As três se transformam e vão ao encontro de Sailor Uranus para partirem para a Terra.

Yukina estava curando os ferimentos de Mukuro e de Hiei com a ajuda de Kurama, enquanto Mukuro contava o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas afinal de contas como alguém pode derrotar o tal de Enki? Ele não foi o cara que venceu o tornei do Makai? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Foi pura sorte, ele nem era tão forte assim. - disse Hiei.

- E por que você não conseguiu ganhar dele, hein? - disse Kuwabara. tentando provocar Hiei.

- Por que alguém venceu Hiei antes que ele pudesse lutar contra Enki. - disse Kurama.

- E quem foi o felizardo, eu quero conhece-lo.

- Você está olhando para ele, ou melhor ela agora. - disse Yusuke, apontando para Mukuro.

- Você? Quer dizer que foi você quem derrotou o baixinho? - disse Kuwabara surpreso.

- Vamos mudar de assunto e falar sobre o que realmente interessa. - disse Genkai.

- Eu acho ótimo. - disse Hiei.

- Mas me digam uma coisa você conhecem o tal de Kunzite e o tal de Zeocity? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Sim, eles são uns dos guerreiros de Nikúme, foi ela quem matou Enki e tomou o controle do Makai.

- E o que você fizeram a respeito disso? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Eu e Yomi nos opusemos a Nikúme e tentamos derrotá-la, mas ela é muito poderosa e nós fomos vencidos, eu e Hiei conseguimos fugir antes que ela pudesse nos prender como os outros. - disse Mukuro.

- Estranho...primeiro aparecem Karasu, Toguro e Bui querendo nos enfrentar, será que isso tem alguma ligação? - disse Kurama.

- Mais estranho ainda foi o aparecimento da Sailor Neptune. E eu que pensava que as Sailors senshis fossem apenas histórinha de mangá. - disse Kuwabara.

- O que você sabe sobre as Sailor senshis? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Não muito coisa. A líder delas é a Sailor Moon, acho que ela foi a primeira Sailor a aparecer depois apareceram as outras. - disse Kuwabara.

- E o que essas Sailor senshis fazem? - perguntou Kurama.

- Elas combatem monstros que ameaçam a população. - disse Kuwabara, se sentindo o maioral por só ele saber sobre as Sailors.

- Será que elas são detetives sobrenaturais como o Yusuke? - perguntou Kurama.

- Pode ser...,acho que vamos Ter que perguntar pra Botan. - disse Yusuke.

- Não precisa eu já estou aqui! Sentiram a minha falta? - disse Botan aparecendo.

- Já sei o senhor Koema te mandou aqui por causa da confusão que tá acontecendo lá no Makai. - disse Kuwabara.

- Confusão? Que confusão? Eu vim aqui por que fiquei sabendo que a Meiyo-chan tinha voltado para Japão, por falar nela onde ela está?

- Estou aqui. Oi Botan. - disse Meiyo aparecendo.

- Quem é essa? - perguntou Hiei.

- Ela é sobrinha da mestra Genkai. - disse Yusuke.

Na casa de Usagi as garotas e Mamoru estavam falando sobre a volta de Eudial e Esmerodo e do aparecimento da tal Sailor Earth quando a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo! - disse Chibi Usa correndo para atender a porta.

Chibi Usa abriu a porta e teve uma grande surpresa eram Michiru, Setsuna e uma garota que ela nunca tinha visto na vida.

- Oi! Você deve ser a Smal Lady! A Setsuna me falou muito de você, muito prazer meu nome é Rydia eu sou a irmã, mais nova da Setsuna. - disse Rydia com um grande sorriso.

- Rydia, calma. - disse Setsuna.

- Mas eu estou calma. - disse Rydia.

Chibi Usa olhou para Setsuna e Rydia por alguns instantes e disse:

- Puu, ela é mesmo a sua irmã? - gotas.

- Mas onde está a princesa Serenity? - perguntou Rydia.

- Ah! A Usagi tá lá dentro, mas onde estão Hotaru e Haruka?

- Não se preocupe logo elas estarão aqui. - "Espero" - . pensou Michiru.

Rydia, Michiru e Setsuna entraram, Setsuna nem precisou apresentar Rydia, pois ela foi logo se apresentando.

- Nossa eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã, Setsuna. - disse Minako.

- É que a Setsuna é assim, uma pessoa que adora fazer um mistério. - disse Rydia, deixando Setsuna meio sem graça.

- Nisso ela tem razão. - disse Usagi.

- Mas onde estão Haruka e Hotaru? - perguntou Rei.

- Hotaru foi até o laboratório do pai dela e Haruka...ela teve que sair mas logo estará de volta.

- Ah...espera aí. - disse Usagi.

- O que foi Usagi? - perguntou Makoto.

- A Hotaru foi até o laboratório do pai dela, mas será que não é perigoso?

- Usagi, você está querendo dizer que talvez...Eudial tenha ido para lá? - perguntou Amy.

- Talvez, afinal o centro de comando do Death Buster era lá. - disse Usagi.

- De que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Michiru.

- Vamos até o laboratório, no caminho a gente explica. - disse Minako.

Então eles foram até o laboratório do pai de Hotaru.

Após uma longa discussão Yusuke e os outro decidiram que o mais correto seria esperar até o dia seguinte e se reunir para procurar mais informações sobre o inimigo.

Cada um foi para sua casa, apenas Hiei e Mukuro ficaram no templo de Genkai, já que não podiam ir para outro lugar.

Botan foi para o Reikai ver se descobria algo sobre Nikúme e sobre as Sailor senshis.

Meiyo estava se despedindo de Genkai, enquanto Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kurama já estavam indo.

- Você tem certeza de que já vai? - disse Genkai.

- Sim, tia...ou melhor mestra Genkai, tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas malas, amanhã vai ser um longo dia pela frente, vou estudar em um novo colégio novamente...disse Meiyo um pouco triste, apesar de estar acostumada a sempre estar mudando de endereço, havia uma coisa que fazia muita falta...ela sentia falta de ter amigos por perto, pessoas com que pudesse contar.

Ter voltado para o Japão e rever Genkai, estava sendo ótimo para ela, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Certo, então se cuide. - disse Genkai.

- Pode deixar. - disse Meiyo indo.

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama estavam caminhando quando ouviram Meiyo se aproximando.

- Vamos esperar pela Meiyo, afinal não é seguro para uma garota como ela ficar andando sozinha a uma hora dessas. - disse Kurama parando.

- Você está certo, mesmo ela sabendo lutar é melhor não facilitar. - disse Kuwabara.

- E além do mais ela mais, ela até que é bonitinha...mas é melhor não tentar nada, afinal ela é sobrinha da mestra. - disse Yusuke, que reparou como Kurama ficou vermelho quando ele disse isso.

- Ei, Meiyo para onde você vai? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Para casa, ainda tenho muitas coisas a fazer. - disse Meiyo.

- Você quer que a gente te acompanhe? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Não obrigada, eu não quero fazer aborrecer vocês podem deixar...

- Não há problema algum eu levo você. - disse Kurama.

- Se não tiver problema...

- Problema algum. - disse Kurama.

Yusuke olhou para Kuwabara, os dois não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Eles andaram mais um pouco e se despediram, Yusuke e Kuwabara foram para um lado enquanto Meiyo e Kurama foram para o outro.

Hotaru estava no laboratório com seu pai, ele estava mostrando o laboratório quando Hotaru sentiu uma energia maligna se aproximando, ela ia avisar seu pai, mas não deu tempo e uma grande explosão ocorreu.

Do lado de fora Mamoru e as garotas ouviram a explosão.

- Essa não devem ser os inimigos. - disse Makoto.

- Mina henshi yo! - disse Usagi.

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

MOON CRISIS POWER, MAKE UP!

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

PLUTO PLANETPOWER, MAKE UP!

MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!

CHARON GUARDIAN, MAKE UP! (Rydia)

Mamoru se transformou em Tuxedo Kamen ele, as Sailor e Rydia se dirigiram para o laboratório.

Meiyo e Kurama estavam andando quando ouviram uma explosão e resolveram ir ver o que era.

- Deve ser o inimigo. sinto uma energia muito forte. - disse Meiyo.

- Você tem razão, mas devemos tomar cuidado. - disse Kurama.

Os dois se dirigem para o local de onde estão vindo as explosões.

Quando chegam lá eles vêem a s Sailors senshis lutando contra Eudial, Esmerodo, Karasu e Zeocity.

- São as Sailors senshis, temos que ajudá-las. - disse Meiyo.

- Espere Meiyo, vamos primeiro ver o como elas se saem. - disse Kurama.

Esmerodo estava lutando contra Tuxedo Kamen e Eternal Sailor Moon; Sailor Vênus, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercury e Sailor Mars estavam lutando contra Zeocity;

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Super Chibi Moon e Sailor Pluto estavam lutando contra Eudial e Sailor Neptune e Rydia estavam lutando contra Karasu.

Esmerodo, estava atacando Sailor Moon com seu leque do qual saia uma espécie de pó.

- Mas o que é...

Antes que Sailor Moon pudesse terminar sua frase ela caiu no sono.

- Sailor Moon! O que você fez? - perguntou Tuxedo Kamen.

- Nada eu só coloquei ela para dormir. Agora é a sua vez! - disse Esmerodo, mas Tuxedo Kamen conseguiu escapar de Esmerodo, ele pegou Sailor Moon em seus braços e em seguida deixou-a em um lugar mais seguro.

- Não se preocupe eu já volto. - disse Tuxedo Kamen beijando Sailor Moon na testa e voltando para lutar contra Esmerodo.

Enquanto isso as inners senshis estavam estranhando o poder de Zeocity, cada vez que uma delas tentava acertá-la ela desaparecia e atacava em seguida com seu ataque de pétalas cortantes. Sailor Mercury estava tentando achar um ponto fraco em Zeocity quando ela é derrubada por um youma grande e deformado, o parte para cima de Sailor Mercury.

- Sailor Mercury! - gritou Sailor Júpiter.

JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!

O youma cai no chão e começa a sofrer convulsões e se divide em dois, as Sailors ficam apreensivas, Sailor Júpiter está pronta para atacar novamente mas é impedida por Sailor Mercury.

- Não faça isso, parece que a energia do seu golpe faz com que o youma se multiplique. - disse Mercury.

- Se for assim como iremos derrotá-lo? - perguntou Sailor Vênus que lutava contra Zeocity.

- Você não poderão vencer, não desta vez. - disse Zeocity partindo para cima de Sailor Vênus com sua espada, mas felizmente Sailor Vênus conseguiu desviar.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury e Sailor Júpiter estavam lutando contra os dois youma numa luta desesperadora, já que não podiam usar seus poderes pois se o usassem os youma iram se multiplicar.

Mas a medida que elas vão tentando acertar os youmas e não conseguem, Sailor Mars fica nervosa e perde a paciência.

- Droga, assim não dá! - reclama Mars.

MARS FLAME SNIPER!

A flecha de fogo acerta os dois youmas que se multiplicam, agora as Sailors tem que lutar contra quatro youmas.

Sailor Pluto estava lutando contra Eudial enquanto Chibi moon e Sailor Saturn estavam tirando o Dr. Tomoe a sair do laboratório.

Com sua time staff, Sailor Pluto tentava acertar Eudial, que de repente desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de Sailor Pluto dando-lhe um chute nas costas.

-Puu! - grita Chibi moon assim que ela e Saturn conseguiram a sair do laboratório com o Dr. Tomoe que estava desacordado.

- Você, não poderá vencer Sailor Pluto, você me atrapalhou uma vez e agora vai pagar caro por isso. - ameaça Eudial exibindo sua Fire Buster e pronta para atacar Sailor Pluto.

- Ah você não vai fazer isso! - grita Saturn.

SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Eudial foi jogada contra o muro, mas logo se levantou com mais raiva ainda, pluto que se levantava nesse momento reparou nos punhos de Eudial e percebeu que ela estava usando braceletes iguais ao de Sailor Galáxia, ela então reparou nos outros inimigos e percebeu que todos eles estavam usando braceletes.

- Sailor Saturn, tente acertar nos braceletes que Eudial está usando. Chibi moon proteja o Dr, Tomoe. - pede Sailor Pluto.

Mesmo sem entender, saturn tentou acertar nos braceletes de Eudial, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu não vou deixar que você me acerte de novo. - diz Eudial.

DARK BUSTER!!

Chamas negras foram disparadas por Eudial na direção de Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn, as chamas ficaram ao redor das duas e aumentavam cada vez mais.

- Saturn! Pluto! - grita Chibi moon.

Kurama e Meiyo continuavam a observar as Sailors, quando Meiyo estava tirando sua espada.

- O que você vai fazer? - pergunta Kurama.

- Ajudá-las, não posso ficar aqui só olhando, elas estão precisando de ajuda, ou elas vão perder, eu sinto isso. - diz Meiyo.

Meiyo já estava indo ajudar as Sailors, mas foi empedida por Kurama que segurou seu braço.

- Não, você ainda precisa se recuperar de seus ferimentos, deixe que eu faço isso. - disse Kurama.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais, fique aqui. - fala Kurama indo ajudar as Sailor senshis.

Eudial se aproximou de Chibi moon que estava protegendo o Dr. Tomoe.

- Ora, ora, você deve ser a princesa de quem Esmerodo falou. Vou acabar com você, desta maneira teremos uma Sailor a menos. Prepare-se!

Chibi moon não sabia o que fazer, Eudial se prepara para atacá-la quando uma rosa corta seu caminho.

- Mas o que? Tuxedo Kamen! Seu...

Mas para a surpresa de geral, não tinha sido Tuxedo Kamen que tinha lançado a rosa e sim um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos verdes.

Karasu que estava lutando com Rydia e Sailor Neptune parou de lutar, ele sabia muito bem quem era.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Chibi moon.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder Karasu desaparece da frente de Rydia e Sailor Neptune e aparece ao lado de Eudial.

- Ora, Não esperava ter ver tão cedo Kurama, parece que daremos continuidade ao combate que iniciamos. - disse Karasu cinicamente.

- Karasu, o que você está pretendendo? - disse Kurama.

- Apenas...acabar com você. - disse Karasu partindo para cima de Kurama.

Sailor Neptune foi ajudar Sailor Chibi moon, enquanto Rydia foi tentar tirar Sailor Saturn e Sailor Pluto do meio das chamas negras.

Meiyo observava a luta das Sailor senshis, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para elas lutarem, ela percebeu que as inners Sailors estavam esgotadas de tanto tentarem atacar os youmas e que Zeocity não estava atacando com toda a sua força.

- Ele deve estar esperando até que as Sailors esgotem toda a sua energia, não posso deixar que ele vença. Vou ter que ajudá-las.

Ela estava indo ajudar as Sailors quando de repente começa a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Essa...não.. de novo. - Meiyo acaba desmaiando.

Rydia estava tentando ajudar Saturn e Pluto, mas cada vez que ela tentava se aproximar as chamas aumentavam, não vendo outra alternativa ela resolve usar seu golpe para ver se consegue dissipar o fogo negro.

- Pluto! Saturn! - gritava Rydia sem saber o que fazer.

Dentro do círculo de fogo, saturn e pluto tentavam se manter longe das chamas que avançavam cada vez mais sobre elas.

- Pluto, eu vou tentar usar o meu golpe para ver se consigo desfazer essas chamas.

SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Mas fazendo isso Saturn só piorou a situação as chamas só aumentaram.

Rydia vendo isso tirou sua espada da bainha e gritou.

HOLY FLAME!

Chamas brancas apareceram em volta de Rydia que em seguida se dirigiram contra o círculo de fogo negro que se desfez.

- Pluto! Saturn! Vocês estão bem?!

Rydia corria na direção das duas quando um youma apareceu na sua frente, ela enfrentou-o com a sua espada.

- Sai da frente youma feio!

Rydia atravessou o youma com sua espada, que brilhou quando atingiu o youma, que se transformou em cinzas.

- Parabéns parece que sua espada é muito poderosa para ter conseguido derrotar um de meus youmas. - disse Zeocity aparecendo na frente de Rydia junto com três youmas.

Rydia então olhou para ver onde estavam as inners senshis, foi quando ela viu Sailor Moon dormindo, enquanto Tuxedo Kamen estava tendo uma luta difícil contra Esmerodo e o resto das inners estavam caídas no chão desacordadas.

os três youmas partiram para cima de Rydia que ia ser atingida em cheio por um deles quando um clarão destruiu os três youmas.

BLUE IMPACT!

- Droga, você de novo! - disse Eudial.

A misteriosa Sailor que tinha salvo a vida de Sailor Mercury apareceu.

Tuxedo Kamen lutava contra Esmerodo quando viu Sailor Earth aparecer e salvar a vida de Rydia, vendo-a ele teve a sensação de que já conhecia a misteriosa Sailor de algum lugar.

Esmerodo aproveitou que Tuxedo Kamen tinha se distraído e derrubou, golpeando-o com seu leque.

- Pronto para ir para o outro mundo. - disse Esmerodo levantando seus punhos.

"- Esses braceletes...são iguais aos de Sailor Galáxia". - pensou Tuxedo Kamen.

Esmerodo estava pronta para disparar um golpe fatal em Tuxedo Kamen.

WORLD SHAKING!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

STAR SERIUS LASER!

Esmerodo nem teve tempo par ver o que estava acontecendo, ela foi atingida por três golpes consecutivos e ficou muito ferida.

- Parece que chegamos bem a tempo. - disse Sailor Uranus.

- Sailor Moon...Onde ela está? - perguntou Figther, Sailor Uranus não gostou nada.

- Ela está bem, Esmerodo jogou uma espécie de pó do sono nela ela está dormindo. - disse Tuxedo Kamen.

Rydia estava lutando contra Zeocity e estava se saindo muito bem, ela era muito hábil com a espada e Zeocity quase não conseguia escapar de seus ataques.

Sailor Neptune estava lutando contra Eudial com a ajuda de Sailor Saturn, as duas tinham cercado Eudial que se via num beco sem saída, mas ela ainda tinha sua arma e podia usá-la contra as senshis.

Kurama estava lutando sozinho contra Karasu, que curiosamente não tinha usado nenhuma de suas bombas para atacá-lo e parecia estar mais lento.

As inner senshis estavam já haviam se recuperado e acordavam lentamente.

- Ai, ai, mas que droga de youma. - reclamava Sailor Júpiter.

- Será que eles foram derrotados? - perguntou Sailor Vênus olhando para os lados quando viu as Sailors Starlights.

- Jú..jupiter me belisca acho que eu estou sonhando. - disse Sailor Vênus.

- Vênus? mas o que...espera um pouco ai! São as Sailors Starlights! - disse Júpiter surpresa.

- Parece que você apareceram bem na hora. - disse Sailor Mars se levantando.

A única que não falou nada foi Sailor Mercury que ficou olhando para Sailor Star Maker, assim como ela olhava para Mercury

- Cuidado! - gritou Vênus vendo Esmerodo atacando.

Esmerodo usou seus braceletes para atacar as Sailors starlights, ela conseguiu acertar Sailor Star Maker e uma flora apareceu e de dentro dela um star seed.

- Maker! - gritou Sailor Mercury.

- Pelo menos eu consegui uma star seed. AHAHAHAHA! - disse Esmerodo rindo.

- Fique longe dela! - gritou Sailor Star Fighter.

- Isso mesmo sua hiena! - gritou Healer, deixando Esmerodo nervosa.

- Hiena! Você vai ver quem é hiena! - gritou Esmerodo preparando para atacar novamente.

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!

Esmerodo conseguiu neutralizar o golpe de Sailor Mercury usando seu bracelete fazendo uma espécie de barreira aparecer.

- Vocês não poderão nos vencer com esses poderes. - disse Esmerodo.

Mas quando ela se virou para ir pegar a star seed de Maker, Sailor Earth apareceu na sua frente.

- Não permitirei que você pegue a star seed. - disse Sailor Earth fazendo um cetro aparecer em suas mãos.

- Ora, sua pirralha. Vamos ver se você poderá me impedir.

- Já que você insiste.- diz Sailor Earth.

O cetro de Sailor Earth era branco com uma espécie de botão de rosa e um laço vermelho.

Sailor Earth girouu seu cetro jogando no ar em seguida pegando-o, o botão se abriu se transformando em uma flor que começou a emitir raios coloridos e a flor ia mudando de cor até que ela gritou.

ANGEL'S IMPERIAL ATTACK!

Um raio dourado saiu da rosa junto com várias estrelas brancas e destruiu os braceletes de Esmerodo que começou a desaparecer aos poucos, vendo isso Zeocity, Eudial e Karausu fogem.

As Sailors e Tuxedo kamen ficam surpresos ao ver o poder de Sailor Earth, esta desaparece logo em seguida.

- Hey!Espere!Droga...ela foi embora. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

Sailor Star Fighter e Sailor Star Healer estavam retornando a star seed de Maker que abriu os olhos lentamente.

- O que...o que aconteceu? – pergunta Maker, ainda atordoada.

- Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe. - disse Sailor Star Figther.

- Você quer dizer quase tudo bem. - disse Sailor Uranus.

- E por que você está dizendo isso? - perguntou Fighter.

- Ei você, duas não vamos começar tão cedo,né? - disse Sailor Mars. Fighter e Uranus olham para ela bravas.

- Desculpa, eu retiro o que disse. - fala Mars.

Kurama ia saindo quando foi impedido por Sailor Neptune.

- Espere, onde você pensa que vai? - pergunta Neptune.

- Aliás quem é você? - perguntou Sailor Saturn.

- Não sei quem ele é, mas ele se parece tanto com o meu antigo namorado. - disse Júpiter. -gotas.

-Você já deveria saber, afinal não foi você que nos ajudou a pouco eu e meus amigos a lutarmos contra nossos inimigos. - disse Kurama.

Neptune então se lembrou, ela tinha ajudado Kurama e seus amigos a lutarem contra Bui, Karasu, Toguro, Zeocity e Kunziti.

- Desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir. - disse Kurama indo embora.

Uranus já ia atrás dele, quando foi empedida por Neptune.

- Espre Uranus deixe ele ir, ele não é um inimigo. - disse Neptune.

- E como você sabe? - perguntou Uranus com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Mais tarde explico. - disse neptune.

Carros da polícia e uma multidão de curiosos começou a se aproximar então as Sailor, Rydia e Tuxedo Kamen (que carregava Sailor Moon) saíram do local.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Explicações**

No templo Hikawa , Rei tinha arrumado um quarto para Usagi (que ainda dormia), em seguida ela se juntou ao grupo para discutirem sobre o recente ataque do inimigo e outras coisas.

- Afinal de contas como é que isso pode estar acontecendo? - disse Minako.

- Isso o que? - perguntou Seiya.

- Vocês estão se referindo ao aparecimento desses novos inimigos? - perguntou Taiki.

- Mais ou menos Taiki-kun, é que nós já lutamos antes com esses inimigos e vencemos..com exceção daquele um com cabelos pretos e com uma máscara. - disse Amy

- A volta do mortos-vivos. - disse Rydia.

- Por falar nisso quem é essa garota? - perguntou Haruka desconfiada.

- Eu sou Rydia! Você deve ser a Haruka! Muito prazer eu sou a irmã mais nova da Setsuna!Por falar nisso, ouvi dizer que você é ótima em corridas de... o que era mesmo?

- Corridas de carro. - disse Setsuna.

- Ah, é isso mesmo! - disse Rydia sorrindo.

Haruka e os Three Lights ficaram olhando um tempo para Rydia, até que Haruka disse.

- Setsuna se tem certeza de que vocês são irmãs? - perguntou Haruka, deixando Rydia um pouquinho chateada e Michiru notou e deu um cutucão em Haruka.

- Ai...eh, desculpa, eu não disse por mal. - disse Haruka.

- Tudo bem, é que nós somos realmente muito diferentes. - disse Rydia sorrindo.

- Espera um pouco, tem mais uma coisinha estranha. - disse Makoto.

- O que? - perguntou Yaten.

- A volta de vocês à Terra. - disse Makoto.

- Eles vieram porque eu foi até Kimouku buscar eles. - disse Haruka.

- O QUE?! - disseram Minako, Rei, Amy e Minako.

- Bom essa foi a missão que eu recebi. - disse Haruka.

- Você quer dizer o recado que a minha mãe mandou para vocês? - perguntou Chibi Usa.

- Exatamente. - disse Michiru.

- Agora é minha vez de perguntar. Por uma acaso essa garotinha é a irmã da Usagi? - perguntou Seiya.

Todas ficaram mudas e não sabiam o que dizer, até que Rydia inocentemente disse..

- Essa é a Small Lady, ela veio do futuro...

Setsuna tapou a boca de Rydia.

- Irmãzinha, fica quietinha por favor. - disse Setsuna.

As garotas acharam engraçado a atitude de Setsuna e tiveram que se segurar para não rir.

- Futuro? - disse Seiya olhando para Chibi Usa.

- Ah...eu sou uma prima muito distante da Usagi, sabe como é né. - disse Chibi Usa mentindo.

- Ah, bom tava achando que era outra coisa. - disse Seiya.

- Agora é a minha vez. Será que você podem me contar sobre vocês? - disse Mamoru para os Three Lights.

- Nossa! É verdade a gente se esqueceu que o Mamoru-sam não estava aqui quando a Sailor Galáxia nos atacou... só se viram qdo elas partiram para casa. - disse Minako.

- Quem? - perguntou Chibi Usa.

- É quem? - disse Rydia.

- É melhor a gente contar a história desde o início. - disse Amy.

Kuwabara estava em casa assistindo televisão quando a campainha tocou.

- Kuwabara vai atender a porta! - diz Shizuka.

- Ah! Já vai. - disse Kuwabara indo atender a porta.

- Mas quem será? Já vai, já vai! - dizia Kuwabara, aborrecido, enquanto a campainha continuava tocando.

- Que coisa será que...Kurama? Mas o que aconteceu? - diz Kuwabara ao abrir porta e lá estava Kurama carregando Meiyo.

- Kuwabara me desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, será que eu posso entrar?

- Claro, venha.

Kurama entrou, assim que Kuwabara fechou a porta ele pediu para sua irmã arrumar um lugar para Meiyo.

- Mas afinal de contas Kurama o que aconteceu? Não vai me dizer que o inimigo atacou vocês? A Meiyo-chan está muito ferida? - perguntou Kuwabara

- Não a Meiyo-chan está bem, eu já verifiquei.

- E o que aconteceu?

Kurama então contou o que tinha acontecido para Kuwabara.

No Makai, no castelo do Reino Gandara; Zeocity, Esmerodo e Eudial discutiam por causa da batalha que tinham perdido.

- Sua idiota! Por que você não acabou logo com o Tuxedo Kamen?! - gritava Zeocity para Esmerodo.

- E você por que não acabou as pirralhas das senshis quando teve a oportunidade?! - gritou ainda mais Esmerodo.

- Você duas querem parar com isso! Nós fracassamos por incompetência de todos! - disse Eudial

- Só se for você, querida. - disse Esmerodo.

- É isso, mesmo! Quem você pensa estar chamando de incompetente!- disse Zeocity.

- Parem vocês três!- gritou Nikúme.

Zeocity, Esmerodo e Eudial então pararam de brigar e se ajoelharam.

- Realmente, houve uma falha, como Eudial disse, você não conhecem mais as Sailors como elas são atualmente, por isso você terão que aperfeiçoar-se e dentro de uma semana estejam prontos para atacarem as Sailor. - disse Nikúme.

- E quanto a Yusuke? - perguntou Karasu aparecendo.

- Não se preocupe, você e Bui terão sua vingança. Mas você precisam estar sozinhos com seus adversários, por isso teremos que pensar em uma maneira de separar o grupo enquanto estiverem lutando.

- Pode deixar isso comigo.

Um homem de cabelo verde curto, vestindo uma armadura cinza com uma capa preta, com uma espada em sua bainha apareceu.

- Fantom, muito bem você vai ajuda-los com seus poderes. Agora saiam daqui e não voltem até que tenham obtido algum resultado. - disse Nikúme.

- Sim. - disseram todos desaparecendo.

Nikúme então andou até a janela e ficou olhando para a paisagem do Reino Gandara.

- Em breve terei minha vingança e os três Mundos serão meus! - disse Nikúme e seus olhos emitiram um estranho brilho vermelho.

Usagi levantou meio sonolenta, ela pensou que estava em casa, mas não estava, não demorou muito para que ela descobrisse que estava no templo Hikawa.

- Nossa, o que será que aconteceu? - disse Usagi se levantando.

Quando Usagi foi procurar por Rei e os outros Yuuchiru apareceu e disse que Rei tinha ido a escola e que estava quase chegando.

- Nossa como eu dormi! - disse Usagi, por um lado ela estava até feliz, pelo menos não teve que ir a escola.

- A Rei disse que se você acordasse antes dela chegar para você esperar, acho que ela e seus amigos devem vir para cá depois da aula. - disse Yuuchiru.

- Tá, certo...Yuuchiru será que não tem nada para comer ai? Estou morrendo de fome. - diz Usagi e seu estômago começa a roncar. - gotas.

Yusuke estava na escola, era hora do intervalo e Kuwabara estava contando o que aconteceu no dia anterior com Kurama.

- Quer dizer, que o Karasu mas outros inimigos estava lutando contra as tais Sailors? - dizia Yusuke enquanto comia seu lanche (bolinho de arroz).

- É, mas sabe de uma coisa, eu não entendi o que aconteceu com a Meiyo-chan. Será que enquanto o Kurama estava lutando alguém atacou ela? - dizia Kuwabara mordendo um pedaço de seu cachorro-quente.

- Pode ser, mas em todo o caso só vamos descobrir depois que ela acordar...por falar nisso ela ficou na sua casa? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Ficou e sabe de uma coisa o Kurama tá la´ vigiando ela.

- Hum? O Kurama? Mas Por que?

- Sei lá? Eu disse para que não precisava se preocupar, a Shizuka também, mas ele insistiu tanto que eu acabei deixando ele ficar.

Yusuke então deu um sorriso malicioso, uma idéia já estava começando a se formar em sua mente, mas ainda era cedo para dizer se ele estava certo ou não.

Meiyo não sabia onde estava, ela caminhava na escuridão em meio a uma densa neblina.

- Que lugar é esse? - disse ela quando a sombra de garras apareciam atrás dela, quando ela se virou e viu a sombra de uma espécie de monstro.

O monstro tinha olhos vermelhos, era dez vezes maior do que ela, mas mesmo assim ela não deixou-se levar pelo medo.

- Quem é você!- disse Meiyo

A criatura não respondeu e apenas vez alguns movimentos com as mãos e sombras de monstros aterrorizantes começaram a se aproximar dela quando a sombra de uma mulher apareceu atrás dela e tentou acertar um golpe de espada, mas alguém empurrou Meiyo e acabou levando o golpe em seu lugar.

- Não!

Meiyo gritou e caiu da cama...em cima de alguém...

- Mas o que? - disse Meiyo abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com Kurama, ela se levantou rapidamente, seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha.

- Go...Gomen..Gomen ne. - disse Meiyo.

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem. E você aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Kurama preocupado por causa do grito que Meiyo.

A porta do quarto se abriu, era Shizuka que também ouviu o grito de Meiyo.

- Está tudo bem, aí? - perguntou Shizuka em seguida soltando fumaça de cigarro.

- Sim está, acho que foi só um pesadelo. - disse Meiyo.

Shizuka então saiu e deixou os dois.

Kurama se levantou, ele e Meiyo acharam melhor ir conversar na sala.

- Meiyo, você tem certeza que você está bem? - perguntou Kurama todo preocupado.

- Hai, e você? Não se machucou quando estava lutando?

- Não, eu estou bem, mas e você? O que aconteceu?

- Como assim?

- Você não se lembra? Eu encontrei você desmaiada depois que a luta terminou.

- Estranho...eu não me lembro de nada. Só me lembro que eu estava indo ajudar vocês quando tudo ficou escuro de repente.

- Pelo menos você está bem.

- É.. Essa não! Tenho que ir para casa! Amanhã tenho que ir a escola! - disse Meiyo.

- Acho que quanto a isso não podemos fazer nada, já são onze e meia da manhã. - disse Kurama.

- Quer dizer...que eu dormi esse tempo todo?

- Hai.

- E você ficou aqui o tempo todo... (ela ficou vermelha de novo) por que você não foi a escola?

Afinal não precisava ter faltado por minha causa.

Agora foi a vez de Kurama ficar sem graça.

- He...é que eu tive medo que o inimigo atacasse você...nunca se sabe, não é?

- Em todo caso obrigada por ter se preocupado comigo, mas eu acho melhor eu ir andando.

- Espere, você disse que tinha que arrumar sua casa ainda, já é quase meio dia, você não quer ir até algum lugar para comer primeiro.

Agora até Kurama estranhou o que ele falou.

- Não, eu não quero dar mais trabalho que eu já dei...

- Não se preocupe, vamos até a minha casa, daí de lá nós vamos para algum lugar para almoçar.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Meiyo não teve como recusar o convite de Kurama, afinal ele insistiu tanto que ela teve que aceitar para não fazer desfeita.

Eles se despediram de Shizuka e agradeceram ela por tudo e foram embora.

Shizuka entrou e fechou a porta, pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o com o isqueiro que Sakio tinha dado para ela.

- Esses dois... - diz Shizuka e em seguida fumando.

Seiya, Taiki e Yaten tinham voltado ao Juuban High Scholl, a garotas do colégio quase não podiam se conter de tanta alegria ao ver o Three Lights estudando na mesma escola que elas mais uma vez.

- Ai, ai, vai começar tudo de novo. - disse Yaten com uma cara de enjôo.

- Pelo menos isso aqui é mais agitado, eu já estava até sentindo falta daqui. - disse Seiya.

- Sei. - disse Yaten com desinteresse.

- Se você acha que eu estou adorando ter voltando então olha para o Taiki. - disse Seiya.

Taiki estava conversando animadamente com Amy.

- Esses dois foram feitos um para o outro, devem estar falando sobre coisas de escola.

Bom pelo menos a Minako ainda não começou a me encher. - disse Yaten dando graças a deus por não visto Minako ainda.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão contente, olha só quem vem lá. - disse Seiya.

Para a infelicidade de Yaten, Minako e Makoto estavam vindo na direção deles e antes que Yaten pudesse dar um passo Minako os viu.

- Yaten-kun! - gritou Minako correndo na direção dele e de Seiya.

- Mas...quero dizer oi Minako. - disse Yaten se lembrando das palavras de Kakryu, ela disse que Yaten precisa ser mais...gentil.

- Oi Seiya! Oi Yaten! Mas onde está o Taiki? - perguntou Makoto

- Acho que ele está ocupado conversando com a Amy-chan. - disse Seiya.

- Esses dois formam um par tão romântico. - disse Minako com corações nos olhos olhando para Yaten. - gotas.

- Mas me diga uma coisa, afinal o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Seiya.

- Não sabemos, mas discutiremos isso mais tarde no templo Hikawa. E vocês? Vão voltar a cantar? - perguntou Makoto.

- Sim, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco. - disse Yaten.

- Por que? Não vejo a hora de ver vocês cantando novamente! - disse Minako.

- Nós estamos dando um tempo, queremos primeiro obter mais informações sobre esse novo inimigo, depois sim teremos tempo para começar a cantar novamente. - disse Yaten.

- E tenho certeza de que desta vez, lutando juntos nós certamente venceremos! - disse Minako.

- Vencer quem? - perguntou Umino aparecendo atrás deles.

- Ah! Umino! mas que mania essa a sua de ficar escutando a conversa dos outros! - disse Makoto.

- Desculpem foi sem querer, mas vocês estavam falando em vencer quem? - insistiu Umino.

- Vencer...quero dizer...conseguir boas notas para a próxima prova é isso! - mentiu Makoto.

- É isso...afinal vamos precisar estudar muito, ficamos muito tempo fora. - disse Seiya.

Umino pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e deixou-os em paz.

Amy e Taiki ainda estavam conversando.

- Quer dizer que a Uranus apareceu lá dizendo que tinha a missão de buscar vocês?

- Disse, mas nós já estávamos vindo para a Terra, a princesa Kakryu nos mandou vir.

- Entendo, mas depois você me conta tudo direitinho, aqui não é um lugar muito seguro.

- Você tem razão, parece que já vai dar o sinal, vamos. - disse Taiki olhando o relógio e em seguida o sinal toca e todos vão para suas salas.

Seiya e Yaten estavam na mesma classe de Usagi e Makoto e Taiki estava na mesma classe que Amy, só Minako estava sozinha por estar uma ano à frente de seus amigos.

No Rei Kai Botan tinha contado tudo o que Yusuke lhe contará para o senhor Koema que ficou muito preocupado com as notícias, mas não muito surpreso.

Dois soldados do comando especial, que estavam fazendo uma patrulha perto da passagem para o mundo das trevas, tinham desaparecido fazia pouco tempo e Koema já tinha pensado em chamar Yusuke.

- Então senhor Koema o que vamos fazer?

- Não sei? Mas me diga a Meiyo-chan já chegou?

- Sim ela chegou, por que?

- Nada, dessa forma eu fico mais tranqüilo, afinal ela é muito forte e será de grande ajuda para o grupo do Yusuke.

- Por falar em ajuda, o Yusuke contou que uma tal Sailor Neptune ajudou-os, o senhor sabe quem é ela?

- Não, não sei, mas vou pedir para que isso seja verificado. Botan diga para Yusuke ficar atento a qualquer movimento estranho...bom acho que não vou precisar dizer isso para a Meiyo.

- Tá certo, eu já vou indo então.

Botan saiu da sala do senhor Koema e foi para o Ningen Kai falar com Yusuke.

Yusuke e Kuwabara resolveram matar a última aula e por isso saíram mais cedo da escola, eles estavam agora esperando o sinal abrir para que eles pudessem atravessar a rua.

- Sabe Yusuke, eu tô com uma sensação muito estranha.

- E o que foi desta vez Kuwabara.

- Não sei é a sobrinha da mestra, algo me diz que ela esta escondendo algo.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, ela parece não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos e poderes.

- Bom quanto aos sentimentos pode ser, mas quando poder de luta só vamos ver o real poder dela quando vermos ela lutando pra valer. (o sinal abre para os pedestres)

- A única coisa chata é que vou ter que aturar o baixinho do Hiei.

- Quanto a ser chato eu não sei, mas pelo menos ele não é um idiota.

- Isso é verdade...Hey espera um pouco ai! Você está insinuando o que com isso?!

- Você sabe, do jeito que você age sempre parece um retardado.

Os dois ficaram discutindo no meio da rua quando o sinal começa piscar e fica vermelho, nisso uma moto em alta velocidade vem vindo, Yusuke percebe e empurra Kuwabara para o lado quase sendo atropelado.

O motoqueiro, ou melhor motoqueira, tira o seu capacete e começa a reclamar.

- Vocês dois estão loucos? Querem ser atropelados?! Se querem se matar façam isso em outro lugar e não no meio da rua!

- E você quem pensa que é para falar desse jeito com a gente, hein? - disse Yusuke.

Yusuke já ia partindo para a briga quando Kurama e Meiyo apareceram e foram ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Kurama.

- Esses dois estavam brigando no meio da rua e eu quase atropelei eles.

- Se você não fosse tão apressadinha nós já teríamos atravessado a rua. - disse Yusuke.

- Para com isso Yusuke, afinal de contas o culpado foi você. - disse Kuwabara.

- A é! E quem foi que ficou parado que nem uma mula querendo brigar comigo.

Os dois começaram a brigar e já havia um engarrafamento por causa da briga, Kurama, Meiyo e a garota tiveram que arrastar os dois para descongestionar o transito.

- Eles são sempre assim? - perguntou Meiyo.

- Você não viu nada, pior vai ser quando a gente tiver que se encontrar com Hiei.

- Desculpe os nossos amigos pelo incidente...como é o seu nome? - perguntou Kurama.

- Haruka.

- Espere, você é Tenou Haruka? - perguntou Meiyo.

- Sim sou eu mesma.

- Ah, eu conheço você, você está entre os melhores pilotos de corrido do Japão.

Eu sou sua fã, será que você poderia... me dar seu autógrafo? - perguntou Meiyo meio tímida.

- Claro. Como é o seu nome?

- Meiyo. Himura Meiyo.

Haruka deu seu autógrafo para Meiyo e em seguida foi embora mais calma, ela não sabia explicar mas tinha ido com a cara de Meiyo.

Yusuke e Kuwabara quase não acreditavam que quem quase tinha os atropelado tinha sido Tenou Haruka.

- Caramba! Quer dizer que ela é aquela famosa garota que está entre o melhores corredores do Japão! - disse Yusuke.

- E você quase saiu na porrada com ela. - disse Kuwabara.

- Isso foi culpa sua. - disse Yusuke.

- Não foi!

- Foi!

- Não foi!

- Será que vocês podem parar? - disse Kurama.

- Tá bom, mas afinal onde você dois estão indo? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Almoçar, agora nós vamos indo. Vemos vocês mais tarde. - disse Kurama.

Kuwabara e Yusuke olharam para os dois enquanto iam se distanciando.

Yusuke sentia que suas suspeitas a respeito de Kurama e Meiyo estavam cada vez maiores, ou ele estava certo ou talvez Kurama estava tentando ser apenas gentil com Meiyo como ele sempre é com todo mundo.

Bom Yusuke deixou seus pensamentos de lado e ele e Kuwabara continuaram discutindo por um bom tempo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**7. A ajuda misteriosa! Mais aliados ou inimigos?**

Rydia estava tentando arranjar um disfarce para Rydia, enquanto ela estivesse na Terra iria precisar de uma identidade e de uma ocupação.

Setsuna estava no quarto esperando Rydia terminar de se arrumar.

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? - perguntou Rydia.

- Sim, afinal você tem a idade deles. - disse Setsuna.

- Não sei...

- Agora deixa eu ver como é que ficou.

Rydia se vira para Setsuna, ela estava vestindo o uniforme do Juuban High School.

- Ficou bom, caiu muito bem em você esse uniforme.

- Quem bom!...Mas espera um pouco. Sets, como eu vou saber para onde tenho que ir e o que eu tenho que fazer nessa escola? Eu nunca freqüentei uma escola aqui da Terra. - disse Rydia preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

- Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo, você não vai estar sozinha. Venha agora temos que nos apressar e fazer a sua matrícula. - disse Setsuna.

- E qual vai ser o meu nome? - perguntou Rydia.

- Rydia Meiouh.

Keiko estava voltando da escola, quando ela entrou teve uma surpresa, Kurama e uma garota que ela não sabia quem era estavam no restaurante de seu pai comendo e conversando.

"- Quem será essa garota?" - pensou Keiko que foi logo entrando e indo cumprimentar Kurama.

- Oi Kurama! Quem é a sua amiga? - perguntou Keiko.

- Essa é Meiyo, ela é sobrinha da mestra Genkai. Meiyo essa é a namorado do Yusuke.

- Oi, muito prazer em conhece-la Keiko. - disse Meiyo.

- Igualmente. Fiquem a vontade vocês dois eu já volto para falar mais um pouco com vocês. - disse Keiko se retirando.

Keiko subiu as escadas, foi para o seu quarto e guardou suas coisas da escola.

Ao ver Kurama com Meiyo ela teve vontade de perguntar se estava tudo bem, se um novo inimigo não havia aparecido.

"- Não, acho que deve ser só a minha imaginação. Ultimamente, após Yusuke ter voltado do Makai, tudo esta tão calmo, acho que não há nada com o que se preocupar."

Pensando nisso de repente um vulto avança sobre Keiko.

Haruka tinha acabado de chegar em casa e lá estava Michiru esperando por ela, Hotaru ainda estava na escola com Chibi Usa e Rydia e Setsuna tinham saído.

- Haruka você demorou aconteceu alguma coisa?

Então Haruka contou o que aconteceu, Michiru então sorriu gentilmente.

- Mas você ainda não me contou sobre aquele rapaz que nos ajudou outro dia. De onde você o conhece? - perguntou Haruka se referindo a Kurama.

- Para dizer a verdade eu não o conheço, mas é que minha missão é proteger cinco pessoas e esse rapaz esta entre essas cinco pessoas. - disse Michiru.

- Quer dizer que o inimigo está atrás deles?

- Não sei, talvez é cedo para dizer.

- Tudo bem, mas acho melhor ficarmos de olho, sinto que desta vez não será fácil derrotar o inimigo.

- Eu também sinto a mesma coisa, mas sinto também que desta vez não poderemos só depender de Sailor Moon para vencer.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, parece que o inimigo esta buscando mais do que apenas a nossa destruição.

Kurama estava conversando com Meiyo quando de repente os dois sentem um youki que parecia estar muito próximo e ser de um monstro de categoria, Kurama reconheceu na hora era o youki de Karasu.

Então eles ouvem Keiko gritar, antes que Kurama pudesse dizer algo à Meiyo, ela já tinha ido socorrer Keiko.

Enquanto isso Keiko estava tentando fugir de Karasu correndo para a porta, mas Karasu pulou e ficou na frente da porta.

- Não tente fugir ou será pior, posso te machucar garotinha. - disse Karasu ironicamente.

Karasu ia se mover para capturar Keiko quando a porta é arrombada e cai em cima dele.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Meiyo que estava pisando em cima da porta ...e em cima de Karasu.

- Cuidado! Ele está em baixo da porta! - gritou Keiko.

Karasu empurrou a porta com tudo, mas Meiyo já tinha saído de cima da porta e agora estava na frente de Keiko.

- Mas que coisa, você de novo. Essa é a segunda vez que você me atrapalha, mas não vou lutar com você aqui, fique esperta eu voltarei para me vingar! - disse Karasu que sentia Kurama se aproximando, ele se concentrou e desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

Keiko caio de joelhos no chão, ela estava muito assustada, ela já tinha visto Kurama lutar contra Karasu e sabia que ele era muito forte e muito cruel, muito mais cruel do que Toguro. Meiyo estava tentando acalma-la quando Kurama chegou.

- Está tudo bem? Onde ele está?

- Ele fugiu, não se preocupe esta tudo bem.

Keiko levantou a cabeça e olhou para Meiyo e perguntou.

- O que ele quis dizer que você atrapalhou ele pela segunda vez?

Meiyo não sabia o que responder, ela olhou para Kurama que fez sim com a cabeça e ela começou a contar sobre o ataque que eles tinham sofrido na casa da mestra Genkai.

Depois que Keiko se acalmou, Kurama e Meiyo foram embora, Kurama ia pagar a conta mas o pai de Keiko disse que era por conta da casa por eles terem salvo Keiko.

Kurama telefonou para Kuwabara e Yusuke e disse para os dois irem se encontrar com eles em uma praça perto dali, mas não contou nada sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Rydia e Setsuna tinham acabado de fazer a matricula de Rydia no Juuban High School, na saída elas se encontraram com o resto do pessoal.

- Setsuna, Rydia como vocês estão? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Minako.

Setsuna ia falar algo quando Rydia falou.

- Sim! Eu vou estudar com vocês! - disse Rydia.

- Poxa que legal! Isso merece uma comemoração. - disse Makoto.

- É..só tem um problema. - disse Rydia.

- Qual? - perguntou Seiya.

- O que é que você aprendem na escola aqui na Terra? - gotas.

- Não se preocupe, nós iremos ajudar você. - disse Amy.

- Obrigada. – agradece Rydia, que estava muito feliz.

- E para onde vocês vão agora? - perguntou Setsuna.

- Nós estamos indo para o Templo Hikawa ver como esta a Usagi. - disse Makoto.

- Nossa é verdade, temos que ver como ela esta. – lembra-se Rydia.

- Vocês vem com a gente? - perguntou Seiya.

- Claro. - disse Rydia.

Yusuke chegou no local onde Kurama havia pedido que ele comparecesse, logo em seguida chegou Kuwabara.

- Então Kurama por que você chamou a gente aqui? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui, por que Karasu apareceu e tentou raptar a Keiko e se não fosse por Meiyo ele teria conseguido.

- Aquele canalha! Ele vai pagar, e como esta a Keiko? Ela esta bem? - perguntou Yusuke aflito e com muita raiva da covardia de Karasu.

- Ela ficou um pouco nervosa com tudo, mas agora já esta melhor. - informa Meiyo.

- Temos que ter cuidado, parece que eles não estão pra brincadeira. - diz Kuwabara.

- Você está certo Kuwabara, nós realmente não estamos para brincadeiras.

- La...Lando!! - disseram Yusuke e Kuwabara.

- Que coisa, agora todos os inimigos que derrotamos resolveram levantar do túmulo! reclamava Kuwabara e em seguida fazendo sua espada espiritual aparecer.

- Você está certo, ele não esta sozinho. - disse Suzako.

- Ai, ai, lá vem outro, esses dois parecem que voltaram para apanhar mais. - disse Yusuke.

- Chega de conversa vamos lutar! - disse Kuwabara atacando Lando.

Suzako então usou seu golpe e fez com que mais sete Suzakos aparecessem.

A batalha se inicia, Kuwabara luta contra Lando; Yusuke lutava contra o Suzako original; enquanto Kurama e Meiyo lutam contra as sete cópias de Suzako.

Lando e Kuwabara lutavam de igual para igual, Yusuke levava vantagem contra Suzako que estava quase sendo vencido.

Kurama já tinha derrotado uma das cópias de Suzako e lutava contra três outros e Meiyo lutava contra quatro, mas a medida que lutavam Meiyo ia se afastando do restante do pessoal, como se os Suzakos estivessem querendo que ela realmente se afastasse.

Haruka estava dirigindo seu carro esporte conversível, no carro estavam Michiru e Hotaru elas estavam indo para o templo Hikawa, quando ouviram explosões.

- O que será que foi isso? - disse Hotaru

- Deve ser o inimigo novamente. - disse Michiru.

- Vamos ver o que é. - disse Haruka estacionando o carro, elas então descem do carro, elas vêem que não há ninguém por perto e se transformam.

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

Yusuke já tinha vencido Suzako e agora ajudava Kurama a derrotar mais uma das cópias de Suzako, Kuwabara já estava quase vencendo Lando.

- Isso aqui tá muito fácil, não deu nem para esquentar. - disse Yusuke.

O que Yusuke tinha dito era verdade, mas Kurama estava sentindo que tinha algo de errado, estava fácil demais.

- Yusuke isso está fácil demais, tem algo errado. - disse Kurama.

- Kurama tem razão Yusuke, acho que eles eram mera distração. - disse Kuwabara acabando com Lando.

- Deve ser isso, você não concorda...?Onde esta Meiyo? - disse Kurama não vendo-a.

Nisso eles ouvem várias explosões, eles correm para ver o que era.

Meiyo estava em posição de ataque, as quatro cópias de Suzako estavam no chão ao seu redor e a sua frente estava Karasu.

- Eu disse que eu voltaria para me vingar, desta vez você vai morrer! - disse Karasu.

Karasu se aproximava de Meiyo que se desviava dele, ela não estava tendo chance para revidar, apesar de ser muito rápida ela estava tendo dificuldades pois não conseguia enxergar a substância sobrenatural que Karasu produzia para ataca-la.

"- Desse jeito ele vai vencer, como farei se não posso ver as bombas que ele materializa?" - pensou Meiyo.

Karasu parou em frente à Meiyo e fez com várias bombas-morcego aparecessem.

- Agora você vai morrer! - disse Karasu mandando com um gesto suas bombas na direção de Meiyo.

"- Essa não! não me resta outra saída a não ser usar o golpe que ainda estou aperfeiçoando". - pensou Meiyo.

As bombas já estavam quase se aproximando.

Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke chegaram bem na hora que as bombas já estavam quase chegando perto de Meiyo.

- Meiyo!! - gritou Kurama.

WHITE...EXPLOSION!

Meiyo foi envolvida por uma bola de energia branca que em seguida se propagou destruindo as bombas de Karasu sem que estas explodissem. Karasu não podia acreditar, ele estava admirado com o o poder de Meiyo. Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke também ficaram impressionados com o poder do golpe de Meiyo.

- Nossa ela é forte mesmo, hein? - disse Yusuke.

- Não é a toa que ela é a sobrinha da mestra Genkai. - disse Kuwabara.

Kurama olhou para Meiyo, ela estava exausta, tinha gasto toda sua energia nesse úlitmo golpe, ela começou a cambalear e Kurama logo correu para socorre-la.

- Meiyo-chan você esta bem? - perguntava Kurama.

- Es...estou não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. - disse Meiyo em seguida perdendo a consciência.

Após ter visto o golpe de Meiyo, Karasu ficou ainda mais motivado para matá-la, ele já estava começando a sentir a mesmo sentimento de admiração e ódio por Meiyo, seria uma boa matar ela e Kurama ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe você dois formar um pelo casal, acho que vou mandar os dois juntos para o outro mundo! - disse Karasu.

- Pare aí!

- O que? - disse Karasu.

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune e Sailor Saturn apareceram.

- Meu planeta é o planeta dos dos ventos, sou Sailor Uranus!

- Meu planeta é o planeta dos oceanos, sou Sailor Neptune!

- Meu planeta é o planeta da destruição e do renascimento, sou Sailor Saturn!

- Somos as outers senshis!

- Seis contra um, isso não me parece muito justo. - riu cinicamente Karasu.

- Não seja por isso. - disse Fantom aparecendo com mais cinco youmas.

- E quem é você?! - disse Kuwabara.

- Eu sou o general do exército de Nikume, sou Fantom. Youmas ataquem! - ordenou Fantom.

- Desta vez nós vamos acabar com esses youmas. - disse Kuwabara.

Mas um youma fez uma espada igual a de Kuwabara aparecer (só que a espada era negra) e numa velocidade incrível partia para cima dele.

SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

O golpe de Sailor Uranus deixou o youma atordoado, mas logo ele se levantou.

- Nani? Mas como? O youma só ficou meio segundo no chão e já se levantou! - disse Uranus indiginada.

- Deixa ele comigo. - disse Saturn.

SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Saturn acertou três youmas destruindo dois.

- Ô garotinha forte, hein!Como é que você fez isso. - disse Yusuke.

- Ô Yusuke você não prestou atenção? - disse Kuwabara.

- No que?

- Ela é Sailor Saturn, a Sailor da do renascimento e da destruição, é lógico que ela tem que ser forte. - gotas.

- Cansei de brincar com vocês, agora você devem pagar por interferirem em nossos planos. - disse Fantom.

Fantom começou a emitir uma aura verde escura e seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

DEATH BLAST!

Um intensa luz cobriu o local e sem que pudessem ter a chance de escapar do golpe de Fantom, as outers senshi, Kuwabara e Yusuke foram jogados para longe e com o impacto do golpe acabaram ficando perdendo a consciência.

Kurama estava ao lado de Meiyo, enquanto Karasu se preparava para atacá-los.

- Karasu, acabe com eles logo, não podemos perder tempo. - disse Fantom.

- Não me apresse Fantom! Quero saborear esse momento e acabar com esse dois lentamente.

Fantom não gostou da resposta de Karasu, em seus punhos ele tinha braceletes prateados com pedras verdes que começaram a brilhar, na mesma hora os braceletes de Karasu começaram a brilhar e ele começou a se contorcer em meio a dor.

- Nunca me desafie Karasu, ou senão terá um fim muito pior do que o deles.

disse Fantom se preparando para disparar seu golpe contra Kurama e Meiyo.

- "Essa não o que vou fazer?" - pensou Kurama.

Fantom já estava quase pronto para desferir seu golpe quando uma bola de energia dourada foi lançada contra ele ferindo sua mão.

- Mas quem se atreve! - disse Fantom.

Então um homem vestindo uma roupa igual ao do Tuxedo Kamen apareceu, seus cabelos eram castanhos e uma máscara roxa cobria seus olhos.

- Você não poderá vencer Fantom, nem agora nem nunca. - disse o estranho.

- Você ainda me paga! Eu voltarei! - disse Fantom desaparecendo junto com outros dois youmas.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Kurama.

- Logo você saberá. - dizendo isso o estranho desaparece.

- Ele conseguiu ferir Fantom, mas parece que se esqueceu de mim. - disse Karasu.

- Pare aí mesmo!

- De novo não. - disse Karasu.

- Eu sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça! Sou Sailor Moon!

- E eu sou Sailor Chibi Moon!

- E puniremos você em nome da Lua!

- Eu sou Sailor Merrcury!

- Eu sou saillor Mars!

- Eu sou Sailor Júpiter!

- Eu sou Sailor Vênus!

- Somos o time das inners senshis! E puniremos você em nome da Lua!

- Sailor Star Fighter!

- Sailor Star Healer!

- Sailor Star Maker!

- Stage on!

- Vocês já acabaram? - pergunta Kurama.

- Ainda não, falta nós! - disse Rydia. - gotas.

- Eu sou a red guardian, Charon knight!

- Meu planeta é o planeta do tempo e do espaço, sou Sailor Pluto uma das outers senshis!

Karasu se viu cercado pelas Sailors senshis e viu que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser recuar.

Ainda vou conseguir ter a minha vingança! Kurama esteja preparado! - avisa Karasu desaparecendo em meio a uma névoa negra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo!**

**8. A reunião**

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Yusuke e Kuwabara tinham acabadado de acordar quando Karasu tinha acabado de fugir.

- Volta aqui! Seu covarde venha lutar conosco! - disse red guardian (Rydia).

- Calma, red. O inimigo irá aparecer outra vez, e nós então poderemos enfrentá-lo. - disse Pluto.

- Red? - exclama Sailor Vênus.

- É um apelido. – diz Rydia.

- Ah, entendi.

- Caramba, mas o que foi que aconteceu? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Cadê aquele covarde? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Não se preocupem ele fugiu. - responde Sailor Mercury.

- É mas ele aparecerá de novo. - disse Sailor Uranus, enquanto ajudava Sailor Neptune a se levantar.

- E temos que estar preparados para quando eles aparecerem novamente.

- Um sombra se esconde por trás dos velhos inimigo reunidos e esta sombra se alimenta da era de trevas que esta por vir. - disse Saturn assustando a todos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Saturn? - perguntou Eternal Sailor Moon.

- Ela quer dizer que há um inimigo maior que esta comandando nossos velhos inimigos e que este inimigo anseia por uma era de trevas. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Eu ainda não entendi. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Nem eu. - disse Yusuke.

- Muito menos eu, será que dá para vocês traduzirem, issso. - disse Kuwabara.gotas.

- E acho que já entendi, você quer dizer que há alguém que esta comandando o inimigos que vocês e nós derrotamos em torno de um objetivo maior. - disse Kurama.

- Exatamente. - disse Saturn.

- E o que isso significa? - perguntou Sailor Mars.

- É verdade, por que eles uniram suas forças? - disse Kuwabara.

- Alguém deve estar querendo destruir a nós Sailors senshis e a vocês, por algum motivo. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Espere um pouco, será que é a Sailor Galáxia? - disse Sailor Moon.

- Não, ela não está mais sob o domínio de chaos. - disse Figther.

- É verdade ela até nos ajudou a na reconstrução de Kimouku. - disse Maker.

- Mas e os braceletes? - disse Júpiter.

- É verdade todos os inimigos que voltaram a vida estão usando braceletes iguais ao da Sailor Galáxia. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Com licenças, será que vocês podem nós explicar do que vocês estão falando? - disse Yusuke.

- Agora não, é melhor irmos embora antes que eles nos vejam. - disse Sailor Pluto, apontando para o multidão que estava vindo na direção do local.

- E onde nós encontraremos? - perguntou Kurama.

- Nesse mesmo local hoje as onze horas da oite. - disse Pluto.

Dizendo isso as Sailors senshis e a turma de Yusuke saem do local antes da chegada dos curiosos.

Mais tarde na casa da outers senshis, estavam todos reunidos.

- Setsuna, por que você disse para nos encontrarmos as onze? - perguntou Usagi.

- Para que possamos conversar um pouco antes de falarmos com eles.

- Mas se fosse assim poderíamos ter deixado para manhã. - disse Yaten.

- Não, acho que quanto mais cedo esclarecermos as coisas melhor será. - disse Setsuna.

- Ah! Eu esqueci. - disse Chibi Usa.

- O que Chibi Usa? - perguntou Usagi.

- O recado da minha mãe para a Setsuna. - disse Chibi Usa entregando o envelope para Setsuna.

- Você não vai abrir? - perguntou Rey.

- Vou, mas depois quando resolvermos esse assunto. - disse Setsuna.

- Sabe tem algo estranho, a Sailor Earth não apareceu hoje. - disse Amy.

- É verdade, ela sempre aparece que quando os inimigos aparecem. - disse Makoto.

- Talvez não tenha dado tempo para ela chegar. - disse Usagi.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, de onde vem os poderes daqueles garotos? - disse Taiki.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta para fazermos para eles. - disse Setsuna.

- É isso, vamos escrever as perguntas que temos a fazer para eles. - disse Makoto.

- Vamos perguntar se aquele bonitinho tem namorada! - disse Minako.

- Minako-chan!! - disseram todos.

- Ora,não vão me dizer que vocês não querem saber. - gotas.

- Tá, mas você pergunta. - disse Makoto.

- Parece que você até se esqueceu do Yaten. - disse Seiya, Yaten olhou com uma cara...

- Ah! Mas é claro que eu não me esqueci do Yaten-kun! - disse Minako olhando com corações nos olhos.

- Você tinha que lembra-la? - disse Yaten suspirando.

- Nós temos que formular perguntas para eles, mas tem uma coisa que acho que também deveríamos fazer. - disse Rydia.

- O que? - perguntou Seiya.

- Falar sobre os inimigos contra os quais nós lutamos. Afinal há inimigos contra os quais a inners senshis lutaram e que nós não conhecemos.disse Rydia.

Todos ficaram assustados, Rydia tinha dito algo sério.

- Ei o que vocês estão me olhando? - perguntou Rydia.

- Nada, nada. - disseram.

- Então vamos começar. - disse Amy pegando um caderninho e um lápis.

Na casa de Yusuke; Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama estavam reunidos conversando sobre o inimigo.

- Então o que nós vamos fazer? Será que podemos confiar nessas tais Sailor Senshis? - disse Yusuke.

- Acho que sim, pelo menos eu não sinto que elas estejam tramando nada contra nós. - disse Kuwabara

- Acho que devemos ir até a casa da mestra e chamar , Mukuro e Hiei para essa reunião. - disse Yusuke.

- Ah, Não! Aquele chato do Hiei não!

- Mas vamos ter que chamá-lo. Não é mesmo Kurama...Kurama?

Kurama estava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e nem estava ouvindo Yusuke lhe chamar, algo estava preocupando-o.

"- Estranho, não estou gostando nada dessa situação.Parece que os inimigos das Sailors e os nossos antigos inimigos estão trapalhando juntos...será que isso tem alguma relação com o que aconteceu no Makai?Mas o que mais me preocupa é a volta de Karasu.."pensava Kurama enquanto se lembrava de Meiyo lutando contra Karasu, quando foi interrompido por Yusuke.

- O Kurama acorda rapaz, se tá sonhando acordado. - disse Yusuke.

- Não..eu estava pensando sobre o que tem acontecido até agora, estou achando melhor nós irmos chamar a mestra Genkai, Mukuro, Yukina e Hiei para essa reunião.

- Era isso que eu estava dizendo... - gotas.

- Em todo caso é melhor avisarmos eles. - disse Meiyo entrando na sala.

- Ela tem razão,vamos pedir para Botan transmitir o recado. - disse Yusuke.

No mundo espiritual Koema andava de um lado para o outro muito pensativo.

Ele estava preocupado com as notícias que Botan tinha lhe trazido sobre o Makai e sobre as Sailors senshis.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo...

- O que o senhor está resmungando senhor Koema? - perguntou George seu ajudante.

- Nada, diabo. Fica quieto no seu canto eu preciso pensar. - disse Koema se sentando em sua cadeira.

- Tá certo o senhor é quem manda. - disse George saindo.

Yukina estava pegando água em um pequeno lago perto da casa da mestra Genkai, sem perceber Hiei tinha seguido ela, ele ficava o tempo todo vigiando Yukina de longe, Mukuro estava fora tentando descobrir algo sobre os planos de Nikume.

O vento soprava fraco, os galhos das árvores pareciam estar dançando com o vento, Yukina então começou a cantar e vários animais começaram a se aproximar para escutá-la.

Hiei estavam em cima de uma árvore, e escutava sua irmã gêmea cantar e observava como ela era diferente dele. Ele era um koorime com poderes para evocar a chamas das trevas, era calado e taciturno; enquanto Yukina era uma garota do país do gelo, gentil, meiga com poderes para curar ferimentos.

"- Como alguém como eu pode ser irmão de uma garota assim?" - pensou Hiei.

Yukina terminou de cantar e pegou o balde de água e foi em direção da casa da mestra Genkai, quando Hiei ia segui-la uma mãos tocou seu ombro ele sacou sua espada mas a pessoa conseguiu se desviar de seu golpe.

- Você estava tão distraído que nem sentiu minha presença?

- Humf...é você? O que foi agora?

Era Mukuro que foi se aproximando de Hiei.

- Fui até o local onde há uma entrada para o Makai, mas não pude chegar muito perto, há homens de Nikume por toda a parte.

- Eu já esperava por isso, ela não deixaria nenhum inimigo entrar lá. - disse Hiei.

- Parece que você está muito preocupado com a sua irmã.

- Isso..ei como você sabe?

- Simples...por causa da sua jóia, depois que vi Yukina entendi o que você procurava com a sua terceira visão. Você tenta esconder as coisas mas é muito previsível.

Mas não se preocupe eu não vou dizer a ninguém sobre isso, principalmente Yukina. Agora vamos Genkai disse que Botan tinha um recado para nós.

Hiei não disse nada e seguiu Mukuro.

No templo Hikawa, Setsuna pediu desculpas para todos e disse que tinha uma assunto urgente para tratar, mas que compareceria na reunião com a turma de Yusuke.

A lista com perguntas que deveriam ser feitas já estava pronta, mas Minako fez questão de acrescentar mais algumas perguntas...

- Minako-chan, você tem certeza de que você quer colocar mais perguntas? - perguntou Makoto.

- Ah, só mais umas três perguntas. - disse Minako.

- Rydia você sabe onde a sua irmã foi? - perguntou Usagi.

- Não, ela é sempre tão cheia de mistérios que as vezes nem eu mesma entendo ela.

- Isso é verdade. - disse Usagi.

- Rydia-chan, por que a sua roupa é diferente da nossa? - perguntou Chibi Usa.

- Não sei? Deve ser por que o estilista não é o mesmo. - gotas.

- Essa está se saindo uma bela Usagi. - disse Yaten.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! - disse Usagi brava.

- É essa eu não entendi. - disse Rydia com uma cara estranha.

- Yaten! Para de ser tão chato! - disse Seiya de repente.

- Olha quem fala! - disse Haruka, que levou um cutucão de Michiru.

- Pelo menos eu não sou esquentatinho como certas pessoas! - disse Seiya.

- Seiya...

- Esquentatinha é! Pelo menos eu não sou entrometida como vocês! gritou Haruka se levantando e partindo para cima de Seiya.

Seiya e Haruka começaram a discutir cada vez mais, mas pararam quando perceberam que Rydia estava quase chorando. Seiya e Haruka olharam para ela e Rydia saiu correndo.

- Viu o que você fez! - disse Haruka.

- Eu não fiz nada! Foi você quem começou! - gritou Seiya.

- Parem vocês dois! Os dois tem culpa, agora vamos atrás de Rydia. - disse Mamoru, Haruka e Seiya não gostaram nada da observação mas ficaram quietos.

Rydia tinha corrido e quando percebeu já estava mais ou menos ums quatro quarteirões do templo Hikawa, ela se sentou na calçada e começou a chorar, quando um homem se aproximou.

- O que você tem?

- Hum...nada, eu estou bem. - disse Rydia enxugando as lágrimas e se levantando com a ajuda do estranho.

- Isso não me parece nada.

- Não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem.Mas quem é você? - sorriu Rydia.

- Meu nome é...Masato e o seu?

Antes que Rydia pudesse responder ela ouviu alguém chamando por ela telepaticamente.

- Desculpe mas eu tenho que ir! Até mais! - disse Rydia correndo.

- Que garota estranha...mas a energia dela não parece ser de uma Sailor comum. - disse o estranho.

Seiya, Yaten, Minako e Artemis estavam procurando por Rydia quando Seiya tromba com alguém.

- Ai essa doeu. - disse Seiya.

- Ai, eu acho que vou ficar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- Rydia?! Nós estavamos procurando por você. - disse Seiya olhando para ela.

- Gomen ne, não queria preocupar vocês. Desculpem mas tenho algo urgente para resolver. - disse Rydia se levantando rapidamente e correndo.

- Ela é realmente muito estranha. - disse Minako.

Seiya ficou só olhado Rydia se distanciando, ele tinha ficado preocupado com a reação de Rydia quando ele e Haruka estavam discutindo.

" - O que será que ela tem?" - pensou Seiya.

"- Ela me parece meio abalada. algo aconteceu com ela...até parece que a briga de Seiya e Haruka lembrou ela de alguma coisa ruim do passado." - pensou Yaten.

As 10:45 da noite Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Meiyo estavam reunidos no local onde eles deveriam se encontrar com as Sailors senshis.

- Faltam quinze minutos para elas chegarem, será que o baixinho vem? – pergunta Kuwabara.

- Preocupe-se com você, seu idiota.

- Pelo visto a nossa turma esta completa. - disse Yusuke.

- Agora só nos resta esperar pelas Sailors senshis. - disse Kurama.

- Vocês conseguiram descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre o que está acontecendo no Makai? - perguntou Meiyo para Hiei.

- Não.

- A entrada para o Makai esta sendo muito bem vigiada por homens do exército de Nikúme, não há como passar por eles. - disse Mukuro.

"- Estranho...esse nome me parece familiar. " - pensou Meiyo.

Não demorou muita para as Sailor chegarem, mas ainda faltava uma, Sailor Pluto.

- Você são pontuais, são onze horas em ponto. - disse Kuwabara babando enquanto olhava para Sailor Vênus.

- Ô Kuwabara será que dá para parar de fazer essa cara de idiota. - disse Yusuke.

- Isso vai ser meio difícil, ele já é idiota por natureza. - gotas.

- Repete! o que você disse, seu tampinha! - gritou Kuwabara tentando acertar um soco em Hiei mas esse desviou-se do golpe de Kuwabara que cai com tudo no chão.

- Eu não disse, uma vez idiota sempre idiota. - disse Hiei, que agora estava em cima de uma árvore.

- Você vão continuar com isso, ou a gente pode começar? - perguntou Sailor Uranus meio impaciente, afinal ela já tinha brigado com Kuwabara e Yusuke uma vez, e não tinha ido com a cara deles.

- Então vamos começar logo, vocês primeiro. - disse Mukuro.

- Eu! Você tem namorada? - perguntou Sailor Vênus para Kurama. - todas as Sailors caem para trás.

- Vênus!!! - gritam todas.

- Ué? Essa é uma das perguntas da lista. - disse Sailor Vênus. - gotas.

- Ele não tem namorada não, e você gatinha tem namorado? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Hã..Yusuke você já se esqueceu de que VOCÊ tem namorada? - disse Kuwabara.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa. Quem são vocês e de como vocês conseguiram os poderes que vocês tem? - disse Sailor Star Healer.

- Eu e Kuwabara somos detetives sobrenaturais; Hiei é um koorime, ou se preferirem dêmonio de fogo e Kurama é o lendário ladrão das trevas Kurama Youko.

- Kurama...Youko? - disse Sailor Mars.

- Você conhece ele Sailor Mars? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Já ouvi falar...pensei que essa fosse apenas mais uma histório doida do meu avô. - disse Sailor Mars, meio desconfiada de Kurama.

- E quanto a essas duas? - perguntou Sailor Júpiter.

- É verdade Yusuke você esquece de falar de Meiyo e de Mukuro. - disse Kurama.

- Ah...esqueci.

- Deixa pra lá. Meu nome é Meiyo, Himura Meiyo, também sou detetive sobrenatural.

- E eu sou Mukuro, sou um demônio do Makai.

Kuwabara então olhou para as Sailors e percebeu que Sailor Pluto estava ausente.

- Não é por nada não, mas tá faltando uma Sailor. - disse Kuwabara.

- Você está certo, a Sailor Pluto teve foi resolver um assunto, mas disse que ia aparecer. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Estranho, por que será que ela está demorando tanto. - disse Sailor Saturn.

- Não se preocupe Saturn, a Puu logo chega. - disse Chibimoon.

- Agora é nossa vez de perguntar. - disse Yusuke.

- Não tão rápido Yusuke.

Todos se viram para o lado e um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos e com Jr escrito na testa aparece, em seguida aparecem Pluto e Red.

- Koema? - diz Kuwabara.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sailor Star Fighter.

- Não há tempo, para responder as suas perguntas estamos em sérios apuros. - diz Sailor Pluto.

- É, o inimigo está atacando Crystal Neo Tokyo! – Diz Red

- E parece que no Makai estão organizando-se para invadir o Ningen kai. – diz Koema.

- O que?!! - dizem as Sailors, menos as Sailor Starlights.

- Crystal Neo Tokyo? - diz Yusuke sem entender.

- Não há tempo para explicar vocês precisam impedir que o inimigo consiga prosseguir com seus planos. - diz Koema.

- Exato. Iremos precisar da ajuda de todos para retardar os planos do inimigo. Depois nós iremos continuar com as perguntas. - diz Sailor Pluto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**9. O ataque a Crystal Neo Tokyo!**

**Primeira parte : O ataque no portal do tempo!**

- O que faremos? Não podemos permitir que Crystal Neo Tokyo seja destruída. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Eu vou para lá! Tenho que salvar meus pais! - disse Chibi moon pegando sua time key sem pensar duas vezes e usando ela desaparecendo em meio a uma clarão na frente de todos.

- Para onde ela foi? - disse Kuwabara.

- Crystal Neo Tokyo, e nós também iremos. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Não tão rápido, vamos nós dividir em equipes, assim será mais fácil de conseguirmos derrotar o inimigo. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Tá certo, mas quem vai com quem para onde? disse Sailor Mars.

- Vamos nós dividir dois grupos. - disse Rydia.

- Vamos fazer um sorteio assim fica mais fácil. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até saber do que vocês estão falando. disse Sailor Star Healer.

- Estamos falando do Makai, um mundo onde vivem os demônios das trevas e de Crystal Neo Tokyo o futuro reino da Terra. - disse Koema.

- Nani? Futuro! - disse Kuwabara.

- E como faremos para ir para o futuro? - disse Yusuke.

- Esperar até ele chegar. - disse Hiei. - gotas.

- Não será necessário Hiei, Sailor Pluto é a guardiã do portal do tempo. - diz Red.

- Certo então vamos logo, vamos decidir logo quem ira para que lugar. O tempo é precioso. - disse Meiyo.

Então eles fizeram um sorteio e os grupos ficaram assim:

O grupo escolhido para ir para o Makai:

Sailor Uranus

Sailor Star Healer

Sailor Star Fighter

Sailor Mars

Sailor Júpiter

Sailor Vênus

Rydia

Meiyo

Kurama

Yusuke

O grupo escolhido para ir para Crystal Neo Tokyo:

Sailor Pluto

Sailor Neptune

Sailor Saturn

Sailor Star Maker

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Moon

Hiei

Mukuro

Kuwabara

Tuxedo Kamen (porque Sailor Moon insistiu que sem ele não ia a lugar algum)

Uma vez formados os grupos, eles partiram cada um para o lugar onde deveria ir. Sailor Pluto bateu sua time staff no chão e o grupo de Crystla neo Tokyo desaparece num piscar de olhos.

Koema então chamou alguns guardas do exército especial do Rei kai e pediu para que eles abrissem um portal para o Makai, antes que todos passassem pelo portal Koema deu uma espécie de pergaminho para Yusuke usa-lo quando fosse voltar para o Ningen kai.

Assim que todos passaram pelo portal, este se fechou.

Espero que eles consigam impedir a ação do inimigo. - disse Koema.

Sailor Pluto e os outros que a acompanhavam apareceram diante do portal do tempo, mas algo parecia estar errado, havia um forte vento no local e estranhas luzes apareciam e desapareciam.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Mukuro.

- Este lugar é que é Crystal Neo Tokyo? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Não, Este é o portão do tempo. - responde Sailor Pluto.

- Mas tem algo de estranho por que ele está assim? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Por causa do distúrbio que o inimigo está causando na linha do tempo. - explica Sailor Pluto.

Pluto então caminhou até o portal do tempo para abri-lo, mas algo estava muito, muito errado; o portal não estava querendo se abrir parecia que uma força estava controlando-o.

- O que foi? - perguntou Mercury.

- O portal não quer se abrir.

- Ótimo, então vamos voltar. - diz Hiei.

- Sua idéia até que é boa, mas não posso permitir que saiam daqui vivos.

- Quem está aí? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Olá princesa, você não se lembra mais de mim? Você me derrotou uma vez, mas desta vez você não poderá me vencer.

- Beryl!!! - disseram Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon e Sailor Mercury.

- Não, espere tem algo errado, mesmo que Beryl estivesse com a Nega força ela não seria capaz de controlar o portal do tempo. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Você tem razão Sailor Mercury mas com a energia da negaforça mais a energia que recebi de meu novo mestre agora possuo esse poder.Agora morram! - disse Beryl.

- Ah! Isso é que você pensa! - disse Kuwabara se preparando para atacar Beryl quando dois youmas aparecem na sua frente.

Mais seis youmas aparecem e cercam o grupo.

- E agora? - disse Sailor Saturn.

- Vamos acabar com esses youmas depressa não podemos nos deter aqui. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Mas e quanto a rainha Beryl?...Já sei vou usar o cristal de prata. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Não! Não faça isso, talvez nós precisemos do poder do cristal para impedir a invasão em Crystal Neo Tokyo. - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Mas então como iremos derrotar Beryl? - perguntou Tuxido Kamen.

- Eu irei fazer isso. - disse Sailor Saturn.

- Saturn? - disse Sailor Moon.

Rainha Beryl olhou para Sailor Saturn e começou a rir.

- Você? Me derrotar? Você é corajosa garotinha, mas não quero perder o meu tempo com você. - disse Beryl fazendo dois youmas atacarem Saturn.

- CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS DAS TREVAS!!!!

As chamas negras de Hiei inceneraram os youmas que estavam atacando Sailor Saturn.

- O que mas quem...

- Humf...esses monstros não são de nada, não conseguiram resistir ao meu ataque. - disse Hiei e todos olharam para ele.

- AH!!! - gritou Sailor Moon assustada quando viu o Jagan (terceiro visão de Hiei).

- Ele tem três olhos? - disse Sailor Star Maker surpresa.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - disse Mukuro, usando seu golpe de cortar o espaço e destruindo mais três youmas.

- Agora é minha vez. - disse Sailor Saturn.

- SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!

Saturn destruiu o resto dos youmas com muita facilidade. Beryl ficou boba, mas não perdeu a pose de tentou acertar Saturn com uma rajada de energia negra.

- SILENT WALL!!!

Saturn conseguiu se defender do golpe de Beryl.

- Maldita garota. disse Beryl com muita raiva e concentrando-se para lançar o máximo de energia que pudesse quando ele recebe um golpe e cai no chão sangrando. - Hiei tinha aproveitado para dar um golpe de espada bem no estomago de Beryl.

- Mal...maldito...você podem ter me vencido, mas não conseguiram impedir a invasão... - disse Beryl cainda no chão morta e ao seu redor uma poça de sangue se formou.

As Sailor (menos Sailor Pluto), tuxido Kamen e até mesmo Kuwabara ficaram bobos com a frieza de Hiei ao martar Beryl.

O disturbio no portal do tempo começou a enfraquecer e o portal logo se abriu ao comando de Sailor Pluto.

- Acho que não estou me sentidno muito bem. - disse Sailor Moon, com nauseas ao ver o corpo de Beryl.

- Vamos sair logo daqui. - disse Hiei.

Então eles partem em direção ao século XXX.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: um novo inimigo em comum!**

**10. O ataque a Crystal Neo Tokyo!**

**Parte 2: O encontro com a nova geração!**

No século XXX Crystal Neo Tokyo estava cercada por um exército de youmas liderados por Fantom e Eudial, eles estavam tentando quebrar a barreira que Neo queen Serenity havia criado com a ajuda das Sailors do futuro para proteger a cidade.

FIRE BUSTER!!!

DEATH BLAST!!

A barreira começou a se enfraquecer.

- Agora é nossa chance, mais um pouco e conseguiremos entrar em Crystal Neo Tokyo. - disse Fantom, ele e Eudial estavam prontos para quebrar a barreira mas foram empedidos.

- Pare ai mesmo!!!

- Eu sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela Justiça eu sou Sailor Moon!

- E punirei você em nome da Lua!

- E eu sou Sailor Mercury e punirei você em nome de mercúrio!

- Eu sou Sailor Star Maker uma das Sailors Starlights!

- Meu planeta é o planeta dos oceanos!

Sou Sailor Neptune!

- Meu planeta é o planeta da destruição e do renascimento!

Sou Sailor Saturn!

- Meu planeta é o planeta do tempo e do espaço!

Sou Sailor Pluto!

- Somos as outers senshis!

- E eu sou Kuwabara um detetive sobrenatural e punirei vocês em nome da Yukina!!! - gotas (O Hiei ficou morrendo de raiva). – gotas.

- Como ele é idiota. - disse Hiei, querendo matar Kuwabara.

- Vocês não conseguiram nos atrapalhar desta vez. Youmas acabem com eles! - ordenou Fantom enquanto ele e Eudial continuram a atacar a barreira.

- Mais youmas, mas que coisa. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Não podemos deixar que destruam a barreira que esta protegendo a cidade de Crystal neo Tokyo. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Então vamos nos dividir, eu, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn e Tuxedo Kamen vamos tentar impedir que eles destruam a barreira enquanto vocês cuidam dos youmas. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Certo, então vamos começar a festa. - disse Kuwabara preparando-se para a batalha.

- Mas como vocês irão fazer para chegar até Eudial e Fantom?O caminho está bloqueado por youmas. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Deixa isso comigo. - disse Hiei, estraçalhando todos os youmas que encontrava pela frente.

- Esse carinha é uma máquina de matar. - disse Sailor Moon. - gotas.

- Vamos Sailor Moon. - disse Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto e Tuxedo Kamen então se dirigiram até onde Fantom e Eudial estavam com o auxilio de Hiei;

enquanto Mukuro, Maker, Mercury, Neptune e Kuwabara ficaram para trás para lutar contra os youmas.Mercury e Maker estavam lutando quando viram alguém correndo no meio dos youmas e gritando.

- AH! Alguém me ajude!

- Mas quem...Essa não Chibi Usa! - disse Sailor Mercury, vendo vários youmas correndo atrás de Chibi Usa.

- Temos que ajudá-la. - disse Maker.

- Rápido antes que seja tarde. - disse Mercury.

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!!!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

Sailor Mercury e Sailor Star Maker conseguiram salvar Chibi usa dos youmas. Chibi Usa então se transformou.

MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE UP!

- Você está bem Chibi moon? - perguntou Sailor Mercury.

- Estou graças a vocês.

- Então vamos, precisamos destruir esses youmas. - disse Maker.

Mas quando eles se viraram Mukuro e Neptune já estavam acabando com o último youma.

- Você demoraram demais já acabei com todos eles. - disse Mukuro acabando com o último youma.

- Correção nós acabamos com eles. - disse Neptune.

- Bom já que é assim vamos ajudar os outros...

- AH!!!! Socorro!

Kuwabara estava correndo de um youma gigante que estava jogando bolas de fogo contra ele.

- Acho que ele é realmente um idiota. - disse Mukuro. - gotas.

- Mesmo assim temos que ajudá-lo. - disse Mercury.

Hiei estava destruindo o último youma, logo atrás dele vinham Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto e Tuxedo Kamen.

- Esse foi o último. - disse Hiei.

- Vejam! - disse Saturn, apontando para a cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo.

A barreira que protegia a cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo estava enfraquecendo,

Deamondo e Eudial aumentaram seus poderes e destruiram a barreira por completo.

- Essa não, não podemos deixar que eles invadam Crystal Neo Tokyo. - disse Sailor Moon.

Deamondo olhou para trás e viu Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen e Hiei.

- Sailor Moon é um prazer vê-la novamente. - disse Deamondo.

- Deamondo? Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Acho que você deve saber Sailor Moon...meu mestre prometeu que se eu o ajuda-se poderia ter você . - disse Deamondo.

- E por que você acreditaria nele? Talvez ele esteja lhe prometendo isso, mas como você pode ter certeza de que ele não está enganando você? - perguntou Sailor Neptune.

Deamondo então olhou para o grupo que estava junto de Sailor Moon e percebeu a presença de três pessoas que ele não conhecia, mas quem lhe chamou a atenção foi Sailor Neptune...

- Não iremos permitir que você destrua Crystal Neo Tokyo Deamondo! - disse Tuxedo Kamen se transformando em príncipe Endymion.

Mas uma barreira apareceu aprisionando Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Endymion e Hiei.

- Mas o que é isso? - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Parece uma espécie de barreira. - disse Sailor Saturn

Então diante deles apareceu Fantom.

- Você não poderão sair desta barreira, mesmo que consigam, será tarde demais. Crsytal Neo Tokyo será destruída! - disse Fantom, em seguida se concentrando uma bola de energia negativa se formava em suas mãos.

- Não! Não faça isso! - gritou Sailor Moon correndo na direção de Fantom, mas Deamondo entrou na sua frente.

- Desculpe, mas você não irá a lugar nenhum, você virá comigo. - disse Deamondo.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você Deamondo!

- O que? Quem disse isso?

Um garoto com cabelos azuis e olhos violetas apareceu, ele vestia uma armadura azul com dois símbolos em sua armadura; e e sua bainha ele tinha uma espada de cristal azul.

o garoto saltou para atacar Deamondo, que conseguiu se esquivar facilmente do ataque.

O garoto ficou na frente de Sailor Moon para protege-la; ele virou-se para Sailor Moon e disse:

- Sailor Moon, eu vou cuidar de Deamondo, ajude os outros.

Sailor Moon estava curiosa para saber quem era o garoto, mas como a situação era de extremo perigo ela resolveu deixar as perguntas para depois e ir ajudar seus amigos.

Porém assim que Sailor estava se aproximando da barreira onde seus amigos estavam presos ela foi atacada por Eudial, que fez com que um cículo de fogo se formase ao redor de Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon! - gritou Endymion.

- Temos que ajudá-la! - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Mas antes temos que sair daqui. - disse Hiei.

- Bom, nesse caso eu vou tentar destruir essa barreira. - disse Sailor Saturn

SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!

Para a surpresa de Saturn seu golpe não surtiu efeito e foi absorvido pela barreira que começou a diminuir.

- Vamos combinar nossos ataques para destruir a barreira! - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Certo vamos...

Mas antes que eles usassem seus poderes, a barreira foi atingida por uma bola de energia lilás muito forte e desapareceu.

- Parece que meus cálculos estavam corretos a barreira é mais fraca se atacada por fora. - disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis; vestindo um uniforme igual aos das Sailor senshis; sua saia era lilás;

sua tiara era dourada com um pedra lilás que tinha pequenas asas uma do lado direito e outra do lado esquerdo;

seu laço era lilás e no centro tinha uma estrela com asas;suas luvas eram pretas e longas assim como suas botas; ela era muito alta para sua idade tinha mais ou menos 1,60.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Sailor Saturn.

Antes de responder a garota olhou para Sailor Pluto que não disse nada, a garota então olhou para os outros e quando viu Hiei deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- Meu nome é Akane, não se preocupem eu sou uma aliada.

Agora precisamos deter o ataque à Crystal neo Tokyo. - disse a garota.

Antes que alguém dissese algo Endymion correu até o círculo de fogo para salvar Sailor Moon que tentava escapar das chamas, mas cada vez que Sailor Moon tentava sair de dentro do círculo de fogo as chamas aumentavam.

Eudial só assistia a agonia de Sailor Moon que tentava sair de dentro do círculo de fogo, ela percebeu que Endymion e os outros estavam se aproximando e deixou Sailor Moon de lado para ir atacá-los.

Enquanto isso A Fantom ainda se concentrava e a energia dele crescia mais e mais, ele já estava quase pronto para lançar sua energia contra a cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo.

Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn seguiram Endymion; Akane olhou para Fantom e foi na direção dele, Hiei percebeu qual era intenção da garota e achou melhor não deixar ela sozinha e seguiu-a.

Mercury, Maker, Chibi Moon, Neptune e Mukuro estavam ajudando Kuwabara a lutar contra o youma gigante que estacava-os com bolas de fogo.

- Temos que nos livrar desse youma para irmos ajudar os outro o mais rápido possível. - disse Neptune desvidando-se de uma das bolbas de fogo atiradas pelo youma.

- O jeito é atacarmos todos de uma vez. - disse Maker.

- Mas como? Esse youma não para de jogar bolas de fogo em nós! - disse Kuwabara.

Mercury ficou pensativa por um momento e então teve uma idéia.

- Eu tive uma idéia! Maker, Mukuro, Chibi Moon e Kuwabara distraiam o youma para que eu e Neptune possamos atacar o youma como nossos poderes e logo em seguida você atacam.

Todos concordaram. Kuwabara correu tentando se aproximar do youma e depois saiu correndo na direção onde Maker e Chibi Moon estavam.

O youma disparou bolas de fogo contra os dois, Chibi moon se desviuo das bolas de fogo indo para o lado esquerdo e Maker para o lado direito.

Logo depois o youma se viu cercado por Mukuro, Chibi Moon, Kuwabara e Maker, irritado ele girou sua cauda e todos pularam, Maker pegou Chibi Moon antes que ela fosse atingida pela cauda do youma.

- Agora!!! - gritou Mukuro

o youma não teve tem para ver o que estava acontecendo tudo o que ele pode ver foi Neptune e Mercury desferindo seus golpes contra ele.

DEEP SUBMEERGE!!!!

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!!!!!

O youma não foi ferido apenas caiu por causa do impacto dos golpes.

- Todos juntos agora! - disse Mercury

Todos se preparavam para atacar, neptune fez seu talismã aparecer e se preparou para usar seu golpe mais poderoso, Chibi moon fez seu sacred cup aparecer e se transformou em Superchibi Moon.

RAINBOWN MOON HEARTHEACH!!!!

SUBMARINE AQUA REFLECTION!!!!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!!!!

REIKEN!!!

SLASH SPACE!!!!

O youma foi retalhado pelo golpe de Mukuro e em seguida se transformou em cinzas após ser atingido pelos outros golpes.

- Conseguimos!! - disse Chibi Moon.

- Agora temos que ir ajudar Sailor Moon e os outros. disse Maker.

Sailor Moon continuava cercada pelas chamas enquanto Endymion lutava contra Eudial.

Sailor Moon já estava ficando sufocada por causa do fogo e ela não conseguia sair quanto mais ela usava seu poder para tentar desfazer a chamas mais elas aumentavam, Tuxedo Kamen já estava ficando desesperado ele não conseguia vencer Eudial e Sailor Moon estava em sérios apuros.

- O que Tuxedo Kamen? preocupado com Sailor Moon? Não se preocupe logo você estarão junto! - disse Eudial.

FIRE BUSTER!!!!!

Endymion pulou para se esquivar do golpe mas foi atingido no ombro de raspão.

- Desta vez você teve sorte, mas não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez.

De repente um raio branco atingiu Eudial derrubando-a e deixando-a incosciente.

Tuxedo Kamen olhou para ver de onde o raio tinha vindo e viu uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis vestindo um uniform igual ao das Sailors star lights só que com algumas coisa diferentes, o uniforme era azul con detalhes dourados nas botas e nas luvas e sua gargatilha era dourada com uma estrela no meio e sua tiara era dourada com uma pedra azul no meio.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Endymion

A garota não respondeu e foi até onde Sailor Moon estava rapidamente, Endymion então se levantou e segui-a.

Fantom ainda estava concentrando sua energia quando ouviu alguém tentando atacá-lo.

MERCURY STAR BLAST!!!!

Uma bola de energia lilás explodiu assim que atingiu Fantom.

- Acho que consegui...pelo menos ele levará um tempo até concentrar a energia novamente...

- Você não deveria ter feito isso garota. - disse Fantom aparecendo atrás de Akane e fazendo raios nergros aparecerem e envolverem Akane.

- Não...vou deixar que...você invadir Crystal Neo Tokyo...Não vou!

Akane se contorcia de dor, mas não se entregava facilmente. Fantom tirou a espada da bainha e foi se proximando de Akane.

- Desculpe mas você não poderá me impedir, agora você irá morrer.

MARS FIRE STORM!!!!

Uma chuva de bolas de fogo começou a cair onde Fantom estava ferindo-o consideravelmente.

- Tenshi...?

Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos um uniforme igual aos das Sailors senshis, sua saia era roxa, seu laço frontal vermelho, suas botas brancas assim como suas luvas, sua gargantilha era roxa com o símbolo de marte em vermelho no meio, sua tiara era dourada com uma pedra vermelha, seus brincos eram roxos em forma de estrela.

- Akane você está bem?

- Estou...Tenshi! Cuidado!

Fantom desparou uma rajada de energia negra na direção de Tenshi, uma grande explosão ocorreu.

Akane se levantou e correu para onde sua amiga estava e felizmente nada tinha aconteceido, pois Hiei tinha salvo Tenshi.

Dentro do círculo de fogo, Sailor Moon já estava ficando sufocada quando a garota que tinha ajudado Tuxedo Kamen aparece no meio das chamas e tirou Sailor Moon de dentro do círculo de fogo facilmente apenas fazendo com que um passagem se abrisse entre as chamas ao seu comando.

Assim que ela e Sailor Moon saíram do círculo de fogo Tuxedo Kamen apareceu para ver como Sailor Moon estava, a garota então deixou Sailor Moon nos braços de Tuxedo Kamen.

- Obrigada por me salvar...Como é o seu nome? - perguntou Sailor Moon para a garota.

- Alina. - respondeu simplesmente a garota que começou a observar a sua volta, e viu Deamondo e o garoto de cabelos azuis lutando, vendo isso ela correu até lá.

- Ei espere! - gritou Sailor Moon ainda tentando se recuperar.

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn e Mukuro se encontram com Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Kamen.

- Princesa você está bem? - perguntou Sailor Pluto.

- Sim estou, graças à Alina.

- Alina? - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Não se preocupe Alina é uma aliada...ela e os outros que vocês encontraram fazem parte da defesa da cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo. - explicou calmamente Sailor Pluto.

- Bom...nesse caso acho que deveríamos ir ajudá-los. - disse Sailor Saturn.

- Então vamos. - disse Sailor Neptune.

Eles correm para ajudar os defensores da cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo e no caminho encontram Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Chibi moon, Mukuro e Kuwabara; e juntos vão até onde Fantom estava...

Hiei, Akane e Tenshi estavam lutando contra Fantom, e não estava sendo nada fácil.

Mesmo os três atacando Fantom continuamente ele parecia não se abalar.

Tenshi tentou usar seu golpe novamente mas desta vez não obteve resultado Fantom se defendeu o ataque delas fazendo uma barreira aparecer e absorver a energia do golpe de Tenshi, o mesmo com o golpe de Akane com as chamas mortais de Hiei.

- E agora o que faremos? - disse Tenshi.

- Talvez...talvez se tentassemos um ataque corpo a corpo...ele pudesse ser derrotado. - disse Akane.

- Deixe isso comigo então. - disse Hiei tirando lentamente sua espada da bainha e em seguida pulando na direção de fantom com uma velocidade incrível.

- Nossa...ele é rápido. - disse Tenshi.

- É assim como a Ina. - disse Akane.

Hiei usou sua espada para atacar Fantom, mas este desapareceu da frente de Hiei e reapareceu flutuando sobre Akane e Tenshi.

- Você já me importunaram tempo demais. Não vou perdoa-los. Vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Fantom começou a lançar raios de energia negra na direção de Crystal Neo Tokyo, Akane e Tenshi partiram para cima dele, mas a energia negra era muito forte e as duas foram jogadas para longe. Hiei tentou usar suas chamas negras, mas as chamas se voltaram contra ele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deamondo estava lutando contra o garoto de cabelos azuis a luta estava bem equilibrada.Vendo isso Deamondo resolveu usar sua terceira visão para hipnotizar o garoto, mas bem na hora em que ia usar sua terceira visão ele foi atingido por um golpe.

HEALER WHITE HELL!!!!!!!!!!

Uma rajada de estrelas brancas foi lançada por alina que voaram em espiral atingindo Deamondo e jogando-o para longe e causando uma grande explosão.

- Você está bem Yuki?

- Estou obrigado Alina...mas onde estão os outros?

- Acho que devem estar lutando...

Alina sente uma energia negra muito forte e vê Fantom atacando Crystal neo Tokyo, ao mesmo tempo vê Tenshi e Akane caídas.

- Essa não! - disse Alina.

Alina e Yuki correm para tentar deter Fantom.

Fantom continuava atacando Crystal Neo Tokyo, quando Sailor Moon e os outros chegam, eles tentaram se aproximar de Fantom, mas não conseguiram por causa da energia negra que estava envolvendo Fantom, a energia era muito forte.

- O que faremos não podemos deixar que ele destrua Crystal Neo Tokyo. - disse Sailor Moon.

- Mama! Papa! Não!!! - disse Chibi moon tentando ir até onde estava Fantom, mas foi empedida por Sailor Pluto.

- Small Lady, fique aqui, nós vamos conseguir salvar Neo Queen Serenity. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Sailor Mercury use seu visor para sabermos como podemos impedir Fantom e salvar Crystal Neo Tokyo. - disse Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury usou seu visor e viu que ao redor de Fantom a energia negra e percebeu que a fonte da energia vinha de um cristal que estava pendurado em seu pescoço.

Mas o estranho era que a energia não era constantemente a mesma.

A medida que Fantom atacava Crystal Neo Tokyo o cristal estava em seu ponto máximo de energia e depois precisava de um tempo para se reenergizar.

- Descobri, a fonte da energia de fantom é um cristal negro pendura no pescoço dele, o cristal leva mais ou menos dois minutos para se reernergizar depois de cada ataque. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Dois minutos? Como faremos para deter Fantom em dois minutos? - disse Kuwabara.

Sailor Star Maker teve uma idéia.

- Podemos distrair Fantom enquanto aquele seu amigo...como era o nome dele mesmo?

- Hiei. - disse Mukuro.

- Isso, enquanto Hiei pega o cristal. - disse Maker.

- É ele é rapido o bastante para fazer isso. - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Mas onde ele esta agora? - disse Sailor Moon.

- Estou aqui. disse Hiei aparecendo na frente de Sailor Moon assustando-a tanto que ele pulou no colo de Tuxedo Kamen.

Então todos se prepararam para por o plano em prática. Logo depois que Fantom lançou mais uma rajada de energia contra Cristal Neo Tokyo todos começaram a atacar Fantom com seus golpes em de cada vez, enquanto Hiei se preparava para pegar o cristal negro.

DEEP SUBMEERGE!!!!

Fantom escapou do golpe de Neptune, mas não viu quando Maker e Mercury lançaram seus golpes.

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

Fantom foi atingido pelos golpes mas não sofreu nenhum arranhão, ele apenas caiu no chão e quando ia se levantar sentiu uma brisa passando rápido por ele e quando se deu conta o seu cristal negro tinha desaparecido.

- Malditos, vocês planejaram tudo muito bem, mas isso não irá me deter .

Os olhos de Fantom começaram a emitir um brilho vermelho e o cristal negro que estava com Hiei desaparece e reapareceu nas de Fantom.

- E agora o que faremos? - disse Kuwabara.Todos tinham perdido as esperanças quando uma voz diz.

- Deixe com a gente!

Todos viraram e lá estavam Tenshi, Akane, Alina e Yuki.

- Vamos nessa não vamos deixar que o mal vença! - disse Tenshi.

- Somos Sailors senshis e protegeremos Crystal Neo Tokyo! - disse Akane.

- Pela paz e pela esperança lutaremos contra o mal! - disse Alina.

- Vamos usar nossos poderes agora! - disse Yuki.

- Hey! E nós vocês esqueceram de nós chamar para a festa?

Todos se viram e mais cinco garotas aparecem, vestindo também uniformes iguais ao das Sailors senhis com exceção de uma que estava usando o uniforme igual ao das Sailors Starlights só que vermelho.

- Certo vamos nessa! - disse Yuki.

MERCURY STAR BLAST!

MAKER BLUE WAVE!!!

- Mer...mercury? disse Sailor Mercury.

- E maker? disse Sailor Star Maker olhando para Sailor Mercury...

HEALER WHITE HELL!!

- Helaer? - disse Sailor Neptune.

MARS FIRE STORM!!!!

- Mars? - disse Sailor Moon.

NEPTUNE TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!

URANUS CYCLONE!!!!!

VENUS LOVE POWER!!!

JUPITER FIRE AND THUNDER DRAGON!!!!!!

FIGHTER STAR FLARE!!!!!

Os ataques combinados atingiram fantom que começou se enfraquecer.

- Sailor Moon agora! - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Certo!

SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!!

Antes que Fantom fosse atingido pelo golpe de Sailor Moon uma espécie de brisa negra passou por ele e ele desaparece e tudo voltou ao normal novamente.

- Ele fugiu. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Sim, mas ele vai voltar e nós teremos que estar preparados. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- É verdade...mas eu ainda quero saber uma coisa. - disse Sailor Moon e todos olharam para ela - Afinal que são vocês? disse Sailor Moon se referindo as senshi do futuro.

- Bom...se eu não estou enganda...eles devem ser nosso futuros...bem...filhos...disse Sailor Mercury sem jeito e olhando para Maker que também ficou sem graça.

- Exato, você está certa Sailor Mercury. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Nani? - disse Kuwabara.

- Legal nunca pensei que fosse lutar ao lado de meus pais. - disse Akane.

- Akane...eles nem sabem quem é filho de quem...acho melhor a gente sair de fininho... - disse Yuki.

- Você até que tem razão Yuki...mas agora acho que já é meio tarde... - disse Tenshi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon & Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

** 11. A Batalha no Makai**

**Parte 1:Uma batalha desesperadora!**

Yusuke, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Mars, Dailor Vênus, Dailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Rydia,Meiyo e Kurama chegaram ao Makai na região próxima ao reino Gandara.

- Quer dizer que isso aqui é que o makai. disse Sailor Mars sentindo uma energia muito estranha na atmosfera do Makai.

- Esse lugar é tão diferente que parece que não estamos mais no planeta Terra. disse Sailor Vênus olhando para o céu avermelhado.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não gostei nem um pouco desse lugar.

Sailor Mars e Sailor Star Healer, podiam sentir mais do que as outras Sailor, como o Makai era diferente.

Elas sentiam uma que a atmosfera do makai tinha um ar mais pesado, denso e carregado de energia derivada da força espiritual que fazia parte do lugar, mas um fator que lhes chamou atenção foi a presença de uma onde de energia muito parecida com a de Chaos..uma onde que parecia refletiar sentimentos negativos e malignos.

Yusuke, Kurama e meiyo também notaram essa estranha onda de energia maligna que cobria toda a extensão do makai.

-Kurama...essa energia..é comum aqui no Makai? perguntou Meiyo

-Não...essa energia que está envolvendo o makai não é comum...o Makai pode ter uma atmosfera diferente para os humano mas não é assim tão agressiva como está agora. respondeu Kurama.

-Não olhem agora mas acho que vamos ter problemas...disse Sailor Star Fighter apontando para o horizonte onde podia-se avistar um exército de monstro da categoria B superior vindo na direção deles.

-Parece que está na hora de acabarmos com alguns monstros. - disse Yusuke.

-Espere, não podemos lutar contra todos esses monstros, antes precisamos de um plano. disse Meiyo

- Ela tem razão...Yusuke precisamos de um plano e rápido. disse Kurama.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Rydia se manifestou.

-Acho que eu posso fazer com que eles não consigam invadir o NigenKai.

-E como você pretende fazer isso? perguntou Sailor Vênus curiosa.

-Fazendo uma barreira grande o bastante para impedir a passagem dos monstros das trevas...mas vou precisar de tempo para me concentrar e conseguir energia para fazer a barreira. disse Rydia.

-Então faremos isso, temos que impedir que o exército do Makai chegue até aqui antes que Rydia consiga fazer a barreira. disse Sailor Júpiter.

-Não contem com isso!

Karasu aparece na frente de todos, em seguida apareceram Kunzite, Mimeto, Bui e Raigo.

-Que droga e agora? disse fighter.

-Hum...Kurama, Meiyo fiquem com Rydia e ajude-na a impedir que os monstros das trevas invadam o Ningen Kai, nos cuidaremos do resto! disse Yusuke.

-Certo nos faremos isso! disse Meiyo.

-Não acho que poderão fazer isso. disse Karasu aparecendo na frente de Meiyo tentando acertá-la com um chute, mas ela conseguiu desviar e ainda acertar seu leigun em karasu e mandá-lo mandá-lo para longe.

Kurama ficou surpreso com o que Meiyo tinha feito, ele parecia estar em transe...ele ficou parado olhando para Meiyo até que ela olhou para ele.

-Ei, Kurama você está bem? perguntou Meiyo.

-Hum...estou...acho que você conseguiu fazer com que Karasu ficasse fora de ação por um tempo.

-Sim...mas não podemos deixar que ninguém interrompa Rydia.

Rydia já tinha começado a se concentrar, emitindo uma aura vermelha uma bola de energia laranjada começou a se formar em suas mãos.

Sailor Vênus e Sailor Uranus estavam lutando contra Mimeto, mas algo parecia estar errado, pois Mimeto estava agindo de maneira estranha, não parecia ser ela mesma...

Uranus tentou acertar Mimeto, mas não conseguiu. Mimeto estava conseguindo evitar os golpes de sailro vênus e Sailor Uranus muito bem, mas não estava atacando e não tinha dito uma palavra até o momento.

"- Estranho...essa não parece ser a Mimeto. - pensou Sailor Vênus."

Então Mimeto se transformou em Witch 5 e fez uma youma aparecer, o youma começou a atacar Sailor Vênus e Sailor Uranus.

- Um youma...esperava mais de você Witch 5. - disse Uranus.

Witch 5, não respondeu apenas fez um gesto para que o youma atacasse Sailor Vênus.

WORLD SHAKING!!!!

VÊNUS BEAUTY AND LOVE SHOCK!!!!!

O youma foi atingido pelos poderes de Vênus e Uranus e se desintegrou.Assim que o youma foi derrotado uranus caminhou na direção de Witch 5, mas ela desapareceu como se fosse mágica.

-Para onde ela foi? – indaga Uranus.

Um espelho apareceu atrás de Uranus e ela foi puxada para dentro do espelho.

Vênus correu para ajudar mas já era tarde demais Uranus já tinha sido tragada para dentro do espelho.

O espelho ficou negro e não refletia nenhuma imagem, apenas fracas luzes douradas eram emitidas constantemente.

-Uranus! E agora o que eu faço?!

Vênus estava desesperada ela não sabia o que fazer e começou a bater no espelho, mas não adiantava nada o espelho nem ao mesmo se quebrou...

Bui estava vestindo sua armadura e estava com atacando Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Star Fighter com seu machado.

Bui girou seu machado e tentou acertar Sailor Star Fighter, mas ela saltou, Bui abriu uma grande fenda no chão com a força de seu golpe.

Sailor Júpiter tentou acertar Bui com um chute, mas Bui pegou a perna dela e arremessou-a para longe.

- Júpiter!!! gritou Sailor star Figther, quando Bui apareceu na frente dela e lhe deu uma joelhada no estômago.

Fighter ficou gemendo de dor, mas não se entrou tão facilmente ela logo se levantou e encarou Bui.

- Não vou deixar que vocês invadam a Terra. disse fighter.

- É o que vamos ver...eu queria lutar contra aquele miserável do Hiei, mas estou vendo que infelizmente terei que lutar contra vocês, não pense que gosto muito disso, mas não tenho outra saída. disse Bui se preparando para atacar fighter.

- Acho que você se esqueceu de alguma coisa!

Bui olhou para frente e viu o ar se ionizando ao redor de Sailor Júpiter e uma pequena antena apareceu em sua tiara e ela começou a girar e milhares de folhas e luzes verdes começaram a sair de suas mãos, Júpiter ia girando cada vez mais rápido e as luzes e folhas atingiram Bui em cheio, derrubando-o.

- Muito bem Júpiter. disse fighter se levantando.

Mas Bui não tinha sido derrotado ele se levantou e começou a atacar Júpiter e fighter novamente.

- Que coisa, acho que não vai ser fácil derrota-lo. disse fighter.

- Sim, mas temos que nos concentrar em tentar mantê-lo longe de Rydia. disse Sailor Júpiter.

Enquanto isso em um lugar muito estranho e sombrio, Sailor Uranus estava lutando contra Wicht 5.

WORLD SHAKING!!!

Mas Wicht 5 desviava dos golpes de uranus com incrível facilidade, até que ela sumiu e não reapareceu deixando uranus muito irritada e nervosa.

Uma neblina começou a se formar impossibilitando a visão de uranus deixando-a apreensiva e preocupada, uranus estava esperando um ataque surpresa de Witch 5 e ficou atenta.

- Vamos apareça!

Um espelho apareceu atrás de uranus e a imagem de Wicth 5 apareceu nele, uranus ia atacar quando a imagem de Wicht 5 começou a se transformar...e uranus pode ver quem era seu verdadeiro oponente...

- Nehrenia!!!!

Uma sombra apareceu atrás de uranus e uma espécie de energia vermelha envolveu uranus e uma sombra entrou em seu corpo tomando e sua alma foi sendo corrompida por uma entidade maligna, uranus tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu e aos poucos o mal ia tomando conta de sua mente e corpo.

"- Não vou poder resistir por mais tempo, a única coisa que posso fazer e deixar essa entidade tomar conta de mim e tentar manter uma pequena parte de minha alma intacta sem nenhum mal..."

Pensando isso uranus parou de resistir e deixou que a entidade maligna dominasse-a completamente ( quase completamente), uma espécie de sombra entrou no corpo de uranus que caiu no chão desacordada. o espelho onde Nerenia estava desapareceu e Nerenia apareceu na frente de Sailor Uranus que em seguida se levantou...mas ela estava diferente seus olhos agora eram completamente vermelhos.

- Ótimo, agora vamos Dark Uranus, acabe com aqueles que estão tentando impedir o exército de Nikúme. disse Nerenia.

- Sim Nehrenia.

No ReiKai Koema e Botan observavam a batalha no Makai apreensivos, pois o inimigo parecia estar levando vantagem, sem contar que eles tinham perdido Sailor Uranus de vista e não conseguiam descobrir onde ela estava.

- Senhor Koema o senhor acha que eles vão conseguir deter a invasão? perguntou Botan muito preocupada e sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.

- Eu sinceramente não sei Botan, mas teremos que confiar neles...só espero que Rydia consiga criar a barreira antes que seja tarde demais...

Botan olha para Koema que estava com uma expressão de preocupação expressa nos seus olhos, em seguida se volta para continuar vendo a batalha.

Júpiter e Fighter estavam quase sem forças para continuar lutando contra Bui.

- Como faremos para derrotá-lo? Ele nem sequer se abalou com nossos golpes e ainda está inteiro enquanto nós estamos quase sem forças. disse Sailor Júpiter que estava ao lado de Sailor Star Fighter, as duas estavam se defendendo dos ataques de Bui.

- Você não poderão me vencer...eu queria lutar contra Hiei, mas parece que mais uma vez ele escapou de lutar comigo.

"- Como poderemos vencê-lo? Meus golpes são inúteis contra ele, assim como os golpes de Sailor Júpiter..."

Bui tirou sua armadura e agora sua energia tinha aumentado muito, ele estava quase quatro vezes mais poderoso.

- Agora será o fim de vocês. disse Bui.

- Não tão rápido!

Antes que Bui pudesse perceber qualquer coisa ele foi atingido por Sailor Vênus que lançou seu golpe love me chain para aprisionar Bui.

- Vênus! disse Júpiter surpresa.

- Obrigada por nós ajudar. disse Sailor Star Fighter.

- Não foi nada, mas acho que ainda estamos numa fria. - disse Sailor Vênus apontando para Bui que estava se libertando das correntes de Sailor Vênus.

- Caramba!! assim não dá. - disse Sailor Star Fighter.

- Vamos combinar nossos poderes, talvez assim consigamos alguma coisa. disse Sailor Vênus.

- Acho que não vai dar muito certo já tentamos isso. disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Não se preocupem eu também irei ajudá-los. disse Meiyo aparecendo na frente das Sailors.

- Mesmo sendo quatro contra um, vocês não poderão fazer muito contra mim.

disse Bui se preparando para desparar seu golpe Betal Aura.

- Quem disse que são quatro contra um. disse Meiyo.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? perguntou Sailor Vênus.

- Não sei...talvez ela esteja planejando lutar contra esse carinha sozinha. disse Sailor Star Fighter.

- Ela está louca? Se nem nós conseguimos acabar com ele como ela fará isso? disse Sailor Vênus.

- Não se preocupem, eu vou conseguir. disse Meiyo.

- Que garota mais convencida, vou acabar com você primeiro. disse Bui.

- Então venha.

- Você vai se arrepender garota insolente!!!

BETAL AURA!!!!!

WHITE...EXPLOSION!!!!!!

Os golpes se chocaram, mas o golpe de Meiyo neutralizou o golpe de Bui e atingindo-o em cheio e fazendo com que Bui caísse no chão inconsciente.

Fighter, Júpiter e Vênus ficaram bobas com o poder de Meiyo.

- Nossa...como ela fez aquilo? disse Sailor Vênus.

- Não sei, mas pelo menos não precisamos nos preocupar com o tal de Bui. disse Sailor Star Fighter.

Entretanto, Meiyo gastou toda a energia que tinha usando seu golpe e levaria um tempo para se recuperar e poder lutar novamente.

"- Parece que consegui aperfeiçoar mais meu golpe, mas esse golpe tem um inconveniente...espero que tenha tempo para me recuperar e lutar novamente."

Mas para a infelicidade de Meiyo, Karasu reapareceu novamente e estava atacando Kurama.

- Essa não! Tenho que ajudar Kurama! disse Meiyo que saiu correndo.

- E nós vamos ficar aqui paradas? disse Sailor júpiter.

- É claro que não, vamos ajudar também. disse Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus saíram correndo atrás de Meiyo.

Yusuke e Sailor Mars estavam lutando contra Raigo. Yusuke disparava seu leigun mas nada acontecia com Raigo.

- Não é possível...droga assim não dá. - disse Yusuke já irritado.

- Não será fácil me vencer desta vez Yusuke! Desta vez você será derrotado e eu serei o senhor das trevas!

- Que cara convencido, vamos ver se você pode com isso.

MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!

Sailor Mars fez disparou sua flecha de fogo contra Raigo.

- Isso não vai me machucar. - diz Raigo menosprezando o golpe de Mars.

Mas inesperadamente as flechas de fogo foram se multiplicando e Raigo acabou sendo atingido por uma chuva de flechas de fogo ferindo-se.

- Mas...como? Você irá me pagar por isso sua maldita.

disse Raigo concentrando sua energia para fazer seu olho diabólico dominar Sailor Mars...mas esse foi um erro terrível.

Sailor Mars fez atirou vários ofudas em Raigo, os ofudas se queimaram quando tocaram em Raigo e uma grande chama branca se formou em volta de Raigo aprisionado-o.

Mas um raio negro atingiu Raigo e ele desapareceu, assim como as chamas criadas pelos ofudas de Sailor Mars.

Yusuke se aproximou de Sailor Mars supreso com o poder da garota.

- Hey! Como é que você fez aquilo? perguntou Yusuke.

- Para dizer a verdade nem eu mesma sei, acho que meus poderes aqui nesse lugar aumentaram. disse Sailor Mars surpresa com ela mesma.

- Bom pelo menos um já se foi. disse Yusuke.

Kurama estava lutando contra Karasu que tentava atacar Rydia e acabar com a concentração dela.

Bombas voavam de uma lado para o outro, enquanto Kurama destrui as bombas com seu vento de pétalas, fazendo-as explodir antes que se aproximassem de Rydia.

- Você não irá agüentar muito tempo, desista Kurama eu já ganhei. disse Karasu fazendo milhares de bombas aparecer e voarem na direção de Kurama.

As bombas estavam quase aproximando de Kurama, quando para a surpresa dele plantas das trevas cresceram do nada e acabaram com todas as bombas voadoras de Karasu.

Karasu olhou para onde estava as plantas gigantes, havia muita fumaça por causa das explosões causadas, mas assim que a fumaça foi se desfazendo no lugar onde Kurama estava agora estava Kurama Youko.

- Isso está ficando interessante, mas você não poderá me vencer mesmo que tenha se transformado em raposa Kurama Youko. disse Karasu em um tom ameaçador.

- É o que você diz, mas terá o mesmo destino que teve da outra vez e desta vez não cometerei o mesmo erro. disse Kurama Youko.

Rydia ainda estava se concentrando, mas algo parecia estar errado, a energia estava oscilando e aparecia e desaparecia.

- Não...não posso desistir agora.. tenho que continuar...dizia Rydia agora aumentando a energia.

"- Hum...não posso permitir que essa garota atrapalhe os planos de Nikúme tenho que acabar com Kurama e com ela também" pensou Karasu observando Rydia e medindo sua energia, ele percebeu que ela era muito poderosa, mas que no momento estava vulnerável por estar concentrando energia para criar a barreira.

Em Kimouku Kakryu estava em reunião com seu súditos, havia muita confusão, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo sem deixar que Kakryu falasse até que um homem vestido com uma armadura prateada, capa vermelha, loiro com uma tiara prateada e olhos verdes impôs silêncio e todos se calaram, ele se desculpou com Kakryu por ter gritado, e ela o desculpou sem seguida começou a falar.

- Como mandei anunciar, estou partindo para o planeta Terra novamente.

Sei que muitos de vocês são contra a minha decisão por estarem com medo e inseguros, mas não se preocupem eu voltarei em breve e deixarei uma pessoa de minha confiança para cuidar da segurança de Kimouku.

- E quem é essa pessoa? perguntou um dos súditos.

- Sailor Cosmo. - disse Kakryu.

- Sailor Cosmo? - indagaram todos.

- Sim ela está entre nós já faz algum tempo...e agora ela será quem cuidará da segurança de Kimouku enquanto eu estiver fora.

Dizendo isso as portas do salão se abriram e então todos suspiraram espantados, era uma Sailor senshis, nas sombras seu silhueta era muito familiar a de uma outra Sailor senshi já muito conhecida.

- Sailor Cosmo estava esperando por você, por favor cuide de Kimouku e de todos nesse planeta em breve eu voltarei. E se algo acontecer...

- Eu lhe informarei e manterei o inimigo longe da população, não se preocupe princesa Kakryu eu vou garantir a segurança de todos nesse planeta e o defenderei com a minha própria vida. - diz Sailor cosmo, que ainda tinha seu rosto escondido nas sombras.

- Conto com você Sailor cosmo. – despede-se Kakryu

Sailor Vênus, Sailor Mars e Yusuke estavam correndo atrás de Meiyo quando Sailor Vênus parou e bateu a mão na testa.

- Ai!

- O que foi Vênus? perguntou Sailor júpiter, ela e fighter pararam de seguir Meiyo.

- Eu esqueci, temos que ajudar Sailor Uranus! Ela foi capturada pela Mimeto.

- A uranus? Mas como? disse Sailor júpiter.

- Ela foi puxada para dentro de um espelho.

- Para dentro de um espelho? disse Yusuke achando muito estranho o que Sailor Vênus tinha dito.

Sailor júpiter ficou um tempo pensativa ela estava se lembrando de algo, até que ela finalmente disse.

- Vênus você tem certeza de que foi a Mimeto quem capturou a Sailor Uranus? perguntou Sailor júpiter.

- Tenho, por que?

- Não é nada, vamos ajudar a uranus.

Sailor Mars e Sailor Vênus correm para salvar Sailor Uranus. fighter fica parada no lugar.

- Isso tá ficando cada vez mais estranho. disse fighter em seguida correndo para alcançar júpiter e Vênus.

Sailor Star Healer estava lutando contra Kunzite, a luta estava bem equilibrada.

- Você é muito boa para uma Sailor senshi.

- Você ainda não viu nada. - disse Sailor Star Healer se preparando para atacar Kunzite.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

Kunzite foi atingido em cheio pelo golpe de Healer e fica muito ferido, assim que ele levanta é envolvido por uma névoa negra e some.

- Hum...com isso será um a menos. - diz Healer.

Healer já ia indo ajudar os outros quando uma bola de energia dourada quase acertou-a.

- Hey que idéia foi esse de me atacar pelas costas! gritou Healer se virando para ver de onde tinha vindo o ataque e tento um surpresa.

- Sailor Uranus?

Sailor Uranus foi quem tentou acertar Healer pelas costas. Healer ia dizer algo quando sentiu algo estranho, Sailor Uranus não estava em seu estado normal ela pode sentir que uranus estava possuída por alguma tipo de ser maligno.

Mas Healer não teve tempo para pensar muito, pois Sailor Uranus começou a atacá-la e era muito rápida.

Yusuke, Sailor Júpiter , Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Vênus e Sailor Mars chegaram para ajudar Sailor Star Healer, mas não estavam entendendo por que Sailor Uranus estava atacando Healer.

- Mas o que aconteceu por que a Uranus tá atacando a Healer? disse e vênus.

- Sei lá, a Sailor Uranus teve estar com TPM. - diz Sailor Star Fighter - gotas.

- Não é nada disso! Ela está possuída por um ser maligno!...Será que você ficar ai parados? OU VÃO ME AJUDAR?! - grita Healer enquanto lutava com Uranus.

- Vamos ajudar. - disse Sailor Mars tirando um de seus ofudas.

PIN YON YANG AKURO TAIZAN!!!!

Sailor Mars atira seu ofuda em Sailor Uranus, mas o ofuda é incinerado assim que toca em Sailor Uranus não fazendo efeito algum.

- Essa não, meu ofuda não funciona! - diz Mars.

- O jeito é trazê-la de volta na porrada. - diz Yusuke.

Luna e Ártemis estavam no templo Hikawa esperando as garotas voltarem da reunião, eles já estavam ficando preocupados pois elas estavam demorando muito já passava da meia-noite na Terra.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? disse Luna.

- Talvez o inimigo tenha aparecido de novo, mas não se preocupe Luna elas vão voltar logo...

- Ártemis olhe!

Um raio cor-de-rosa cruza os céus da Terra.

Karasu e Kurama Youko estavam lutando, os dois estavam empenhados no combate com todas as sua forças e concentração.

Repentinamente Kurama Youko sentiu uma estranha energia, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo ela foi atingido por raios que saíram de um espelho que apareceu atrás dele.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Karasu correu na direção de Rydia para atacá-la, porém Meiyo apareceu para deter Karasu em cima da hora. ela deu uma voadora em Karasu evitando que ele atacasse Rydia.

- Você...vamos terminar a luta que começamos, então. disse Karasu se levantando.

" - Vou ter agüentar o máximo que eu puder...até que os meus poderes voltem ao normal...mas onde está o Kurama?"

Meiyo então viu Kurama no chão sendo atacado por raios que saiam de dentro de uma espelho negro.

- Kurama!

Kurama estava imobilizado por causa do golpe, ele lutava para conseguir escapar dos raios que o seguravam, mas não conseguia a medida que ele resistia ao golpe, mas ele ia se enfraquecendo.

Esquecendo-se de Karasu, Meiyo correu para acudir Kurama, e foi golpeada por Karasu pelas costas com um bomba, ela ficou ferida mas mesmo assim não desistiu e foi até Kurama Youko tentar ajudá-lo.

- Hey! onde você pensa que vai!

Mais um vez Karasu se preparava para atacar Meiyo quando ele percebeu uma forte energia e uma luz...ele se virou, era Rydia abriu os braços e a bola de energia que havia se formado ilumina quase que todo o Makai instantaneamente...

HOLY HIPER WALL!!!!!

uma barreira de fogo branco então cercou todo o Makai.

Assim que a barreira se completou Rydia ajoelhou-se exausta, mesmo estando muito cansada ela viu que Meiyo e Kurama estavam em perigo e usou suas últimas forças para ajudá-los, ela fez sua espada se materializar em suas mãos e usou seu golpe, o HOLY FLAME contra Karasu e em seguida quebrou o espelho de onde saiam os raios que atacavam Kurama Youko.

- Acho que...agora os monstros não vão mais atacar a Terra. - dizendo isso Rydia deixa sua espada cair no chão, assim que a espada cai some e em seguida Rydia desmaia exausta.

Kurama, agora estava em sua forma humana, Meiyo corre até ele para ver se ele está bem.

- Kurama, você está bem? pergunta Meiyo ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Sim eu estou...e...Meiyo você está ferida!

- O que? Isso? não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem...Essa não Rydia. disse Meiyo de repente vendo Rydia caída no chão.

- Ela deve ter usado toda a energia que restava quando nos ajudou. disse Kurama.

Meiyo e Kurama vão até Rydia, mas quando eles estavam chegando perto de Rydia Sailor Vênus é jogada contra Meiyo e cai em cima dela.

- Ai, ai...assim não dá. - reclama Sailor Vênus.

- Vênus você está bem? - pergunta Sailor júpiter chegando, seguida de Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Sailor Star Fighter e Sailor Star Healer.

- Acho que sim...AH! meiyo-chan, desculpe! - disse Sailor Vênus se levantando rapidamente.

- Hum...tudo bem, pelo menos você não se feriu. - disse Meiyo se levantando em seguida.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Kurama.

- Alguma entidade maligna está dominando Sailor Uranus. - disse Sailor Mars.

- Vamos precisar fazer algo...Rydia já conseguiu formar a barreira para impedir a passagem dos monstro para o Ningenkai.

- Menos mal, agora só precisamos trazer Sailor Uranus de volta. - disse Yusuke.

- Não tenham tanta certeza disso. disse a Nerenia disfarçada de Wicht 5 aparecendo com uma adaga no pescoço de Rydia.

- Rydia! Deixa em paz! gritou Sailor Star Fighter indo até "Wicht 5", mas parou ao ser advertida por ela.

- Nem pense em chegar perto ou sua amiga morre. disse "Wicht 5" em um tom ameaçador.

Sailor Star Fighter se deteve temendo que algo acontecesse com Rydia.

- Muito bem...agora Sailor Uranus acabe com eles.

Sailor Uranus apareceu atrás de todos e se preparava para atacar quando, Rydia acordou e deu uma cotovelada no estômago de "Wicth 5" se libertando de suas garras.

- Maldita! disse " Witch 5" revelando ser na verdade Nerenia e jogando seus raios negros contra Rydia.

OAK REVOLUTION!

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!

Os golpes de Sailor júpiter e de Sailor Vênus foram na direção de Nerenia, mas ela desapareceu e reapareceu atrás das atacando-as.

WORLD SHAKING!

Sailor Uranus ao mesmo tempo em que Nerenia atacava Sailor júpiter e Sailor Vênus lançou seu golpe contra os outros.

Yusuke se colocou na frente de todos para disparar seu golpe.

LEIGUN!

Os golpes de Yusuke e Sailor Uranus se chocaram e se neutralizaram, mas Sailor Uranus se preparava para atacar novamente, mas foi nocauteada por Sailor Star Fighter.

STAR SERIUS LASER!

Meiyo vendo Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus em perigo por causa de Nerenia resolveu ajudar, mesmo não tendo certeza se seus poderes já estavam de volta.

SHOT GUN!!!!!!!

Meiyo atingiu o espelho de onde Nerenia atacava Sailor júpiter e Sailor Vênus quebrando-o.

Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus caíram no chão atordoadas, Fighter e Healer ajudam as duas.

- Parece que só restou um inimigo...mas não vai ser nada fácil vencermos. disse Kurama.

- Mas precisamos tentar trazer Sailor Uranus de volta. - disse Rydia quase sem forças para ficar em pé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**12.A batalha no Makai**

**Segunda parte: Uma ajuda inesperada!**

A Batalha no Makai não tinha sido nada fácil e ainda tinha sobrado uma pessoa para ser derrotada...

Nehrenia que estava com Sailor Uranus em suas mãos. Rydia estava sem forças e mal conseguia se manter em pé, ela logo acabou desmaiando de novo.

Kurama e Meiyo ajudaram Rydia e a colocaram em lugar seguro.

- Se pelo menos Sailor Moon estivesse aqui... ela poderia trazer Uranus de volta. - disse Sailor Mars.

- Não temos muito tempo...só nós resta uma opção. - disse Kurama.

- Kurama você está querendo dizer que não temos outra opção a não ser...tentar derrotar Uranus? - perguntou Yusuke surpreso.

- Não, vocês está errado ainda temos uma outra opção. - disse Meiyo.

- Qual? - perguntou Sailor Vênus.

- Tentar derrotar Nerenia, talvez assim seja mais fácil trazer Sailor Uranus ao normal.

- Talvez, mas e se não der certo? - perguntou Sailor Star Healer.

- Não vamos pensar no pior, vamos tentar derrotar Nerenia e trazer Sailor Uranus de volta. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Eu só queria saber como nós vamos derrotar a Nerenia, da última vez que lutamos contra ela já não foi fácil. E o pior ela cria ilusões muito reais, e só conseguimos derrotá-la concentrando o poder de nossos corações. - disse Sailor Mars.

- Hum...será que dava para explicar de novo. Eu não entendi nada. - disse Yusuke.

- A energia de vocês parece ser bem diferente de nossa energia sobrenatural...

mas acho que teremos que tentar derrotar o inimigo unindo nossas forças mesmo elas tendo origens e potencialidades diferentes. - disse Meiyo.

- Ela está certa, é tudo ou nada, temos que fazer isso...pelo menos vamos tentar. - disse Sailor Star Fighter.

- Vocês estão todos de acordo? - perguntou Kurama.

Todos disseram sim, então começaram a arquitetar o plano antes que Nerenia e Sailor Uranus voltassem à atacar.

Enquanto Genkai estava na porta de sua casa à espera de notícias quando viu um raio cor-de-rosa cruzando os céus, em seguida o raio caiu próximo à sua casa causando um grande clarão.

Mas apesar deste estranho fenômeno Genkai não se preocupou em verificar o que era, pois sentiu uma energia, mas essa energia não continha qualquer vestígio de ser maligna.

No local onde o raio cor-de-rosa caiu, assim que o clarão de desfez, a figura de uma garota pode ser vista, era ninguém menos do que a princesa Kakryu.

- Estranho estou sentindo que as Sailors Star Lights estiveram aqui recentemente...mas não há nem sina delas por aqui...acho que vou ter que tentar me comunicar com elas.

- Espere vou levá-la até as Sailors senshis.

Kakryu se virou e entre uma névoa estava o vulto, que foi aos poucos se aproximando.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Kakryu.

- Não tenha medo, eu sou o espírito da última Sailor senshi, que ainda não acordou completamente, eu sou Sailor Earth.

Então Kakryu pode ver melhor Sailor Earth ..ou melhor o espírito dela...

- As Sailor e os membros do Reikai Tantei estão com problemas. Vá até o pé da montanha que fica logo depois desta floresta, lá você encontrará a entrada para o Makai que está sendo vigiada por guardas do inimigo.

Passe o mais depressa que você puder para não ser atacada...Bom isso é tudo que posso dizer, meu tempo é curto e agora devo ir.

Então o espírito de Sailor earth desapareceu assim como a névoa que rodeava Kakryu, que sem mais demoras partiu para a ajudar as Sailors senshis e o grupo do Reikai Tantei.

Enquanto isso no Makai, Nerenia e Sailor Uranus voltaram para atacar, Yusuke, Sailor Mars, Sailor Star Healer e Sailor Júpiter estavam atacando Nerenia, enquanto Sailor Vênus, Sailor Star Fighter e Kurama atacavam Sailor Uranus.

Meiyo estava ao lado de Rydia que ainda estava inconsciente.

WORLD SHAKING!!!!

Uranus enviou seu golpe na direção à Sailor Star Fighter, mas esta conseguiu desviar.

- Hum...acho que a uranus definitivamente não gosta de você fighter. - disse Sailor Vênus.

- É.. acho que nunca vamos nos entender...nem mesmo por hipnose. - gotas.

- Deixando as diferenças de lado, o que você acham de colocarmos o nosso plano em ação. - disse Kurama.

- Primeiro devemos ter certeza de que não há mais inimigos. - disse Fighter.

- Deixa isso comigo...Hum...bem que a Neptune podia estar aqui assim seria mais fácil trazer a Uranus de volt...Hum...deixa pra lá.

- Espere você pode distrair Uranus, enquanto eu ataco ela e...desculpe como é o seu nome? - perguntou Fighter.

- Eu me chamo Kurama.

- Certo. Kurama você me dá cobertura, então. - disse Fighter.

- Ok.

Yusuke estava atirando seu shotgun contra uma porção de youmas que Nerenia tinha convocado (igual aqueles do começo da série star) mas cada vez que ele acertava nos youmas eles se multiplicavam.

- Ô porcaria...como é que se faz para acabar com essas coisas!!!

- É esses youmas já estão enchendo.. Mars você já lutou contra esses youmas. Como fazemos para acabar com eles? - perguntou Healer

- Bom...nós nuca conseguimos acabar com esses youmas a única que consegue acabar com eles é a Sailor Moon...

- Ótimo, Sailor Moon não está aqui, o que fazemos agora? - perguntou Healer.

- Não sei. - disse Júpiter.

- Hum...o que você acham de atacar a tal da Nerenia, enquanto eu mantenho essas coisas que você chamam de youmas distraídas?

- Bom...parece suicídio, mas acho que é o único jeito. - disse Sailor Mars.

- É, então vamos. - disse Júpiter.

Yusuke abriu caminho para Sailor Mars e Sailor Star Healer atirando com seu shotgun nos youmas.

Com isso mars, Júpiter e Healer foram atacar Nerenia.

Em Crystal Neo Tokyo Tenshi e Chibi Moon estavam discutindo, enquanto Sailor Moon e os outros só olhavam.

- Hum...acho que eu já vi isso em algum lugar, mas não me lembro onde. - diz Sailor Moon se referindo a discussão de Chibi moon e Tenshi. - gotas.

De repente Sailor Neptune sente algo estranho e olha para seu espelho que não lhe mostra nada apenas um fundo negro.

- Uranus...

- Você disse alguma coisa Neptune? - pergunta Mercury.

- Não...não eu não disse nada. " Uranus espero que você esteja bem." - pensa Neptune olhando novamente para seu espelho.

Alina separa Tenshi e Chibi moon para que as duas parem de brigar, uma discussão começa entre as senshis do futuro.

Sailor Vênus estava sendo atacada por Sailor Uranus, ela estava mantendo-a distraída até que Fighter pudesse ter uma oportunidade para atacar Uranus.

- Bom, vamos ver se você consegue me pegar. - disse Vênus mostrando a língua para Uranus e fazendo caretas.

- O que ela tá fazendo...

- Ela está tentando destrui-la...se bem que acho que não está dando muito certo. - disse Kurama enquanto Vênus continuava fazendo caretas, mas Uranus não estava nem ai. - gotas.

- Vênus para com isso, tenta atacar ela. - disse Fighter.

- Tá bom...já que você insiste.

VÊNUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SCHOCK!!!!

Uranus conseguiu desviar do golpe de Sailor Vênus, mas ela não prestou atenção em Fighter que disparou seu golpe contra ela.

STAR SERIUS LASER!!!!

o golpe de Fighter atingiu Uranus pelas costas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, no mesmo instante um youma aparece atrás de Fighter.

VENTO DE PÉTALAS!!!

O youma é feito em pedaços.

- Obrigada Kurama, acho que conseguimos deixar Uranus fora de ação por um tempo. - diz Fighter.

- É mas acho que agora temos um problema pior para resolver. - disse Sailor Vênus apontando para o chão e o youma começa a se regenerar e ao mesmo tempo se multiplicar.

- Bom, então vamos acabar esses youmas...de alguma maneira. - disse Fighter.

"- Acho que vou ter que me transformar...na forma humana não vou poder ser muito útil..." - pensou Kurama.

- Acho melhor o Kurama ficar de fora esses youmas são muito fortes...

Vênus se virou e viu Kurama se transformar em Kurama Youko.

- Essa não mais um possuído! - disse Fighter.

- Não se preocupe, essa é a minha real forma. - disse Kurama Youko.

- Real...forma? Hum...nossa! Você fica ainda mais lindo assim! - disse Sailor Vênus. - gotas.

- Seja lá como for...vamos tentar acabar esses youmas. - disse Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Vênus e Kurama Youko partem para cima dos youmas.

Dois monstros estavam na linha dimensional que ficava entre o Ningen Kai e o Makai, vigiando a passagem para garantir que ninguém tentaria passar para o Makai.

Eles estavam quase dormindo, quando se assustaram ao ver uma luz rosa passar em alta velocidade, um deles apavorado partiu para o Makai para avisar Nikúme.

Healer, Júpiter e Mars estavam atacando Nerenia, mas suas tentativas pareciam em vão, pois cada vez que elas tentava atacar Nerenia fazia seu espelho aparecer e se refugiando nele.

- Assim não dá, cada vez que atacamos ela se esconde! - disse Healer.

Mars então se lembrou de quando o seus espelho sagrado estava reagindo a energia maligna de Nerenia e do que ela tinha feito, isso lhe deu uma idéia.

- Healer, Júpiter, eu tive uma idéia, vamos atacar Nerenia mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que isso não vai adiantar nada. - disse Healer.

JÚPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!

MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!

Mas uma vez Nerenia desapareceu e se refugiou em seu espelho.

- Eu disse que não ia adiantar...Mars?

- Desta vez eu concordo com a Healer...não adiantou nada, Mars. - disse Júpiter.

Do outro lado do espelho Nerenia já estava observando Healer que estava mais próxima do espelho.

- Agora é minha vez de atacar! - disse Nerenia.

Antes que Nerenia pudesse fazer algo ela viu um papel ser jogado contra o espelho que começou a reagir, na verdade o papel era um dos ofudas de Sailor Mars.

O espelho começou ficar negro e branco alternadamente e Nerenia estava sofrendo ataques do seu próprio espelho do outro lado, Mars e Healer podiam ver flash de Nerenia se contorcendo do outro lado lutando contra o espelho.

- Eu disse que tinha uma idéia. - disse Mars.

- Foi pura sorte. - disse Healer. com o que ela disse Mars cruza os braços e suspira balançando a cabeça, assim como Júpiter.

Entretanto Yusuke parecia não estar tendo a mesma sorte com os youmas...eles já tinham aumentado muito em número e se Yusuke atacasse os youmas mas uma vez ele não teria nenhuma chance contra tantos.

Os youmas já estavam partindo para cima dele, e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era tentar evitar os ataques até que Nerenia fosse derrotada.

"- Droga! Como vou fazer? Se eu atacar esses youmas vão se multiplicar novamente, mas não vou poder esperar até que a tal da Nerenia seja derrotada!"

Yusuke estava pulou para desviar do ataque de cinco youmas, quando um sexto youmas veio por trás e o acertou derrubando-o.

Mas o ataque do youma foi muito fraco para ferir Yusuke, entretanto deu tempo para os outros youmas poderem atacar Yusuke, foi um ataque em massa, Yusuke não teria chances contra esse ataque.

Kurama estava tendo muitas dificuldades para conseguir acabar com os youmas, assim como Vênus e Fighter, eles estavam quase na mesma situação que Yusuke.

- Vênus como é que se acaba com esses youmas? - Pergunta Fighter.

- A única pessoa que consegue destruir esses youmas é a Eternal Sailor Moon, da última vez que lutamos contra esses youmas só ela conseguia.

- Isso é muito animador. - diz Fighter desanimada.

- Yusuke!

Kurama percebeu que Yusuke estava em apuros por causa do youmas, mas ele também não estava em uma situação muito boa, os youmas tinham cercado ele, Vênus e fighter e estavam se preparando para atacá-los.

Um dos youmas aproveitou a distração de Kurama e cravou suas garras em Kurama.

Vênus correu para ajudar Kurama mas um youmas agarrou-a, e o mesmo aconteceu com fighter.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Star Healer observaram que seus amigos estavam em perigo estavam indo ajudá-los quando dois três aparecem atrás delas, era Nerenia faz com que elas entrem dentro dos espelhos, em seguida elas ficam presas nos espelhos.

Tudo parecia perdido, Nerenia aparece na frente dos três espelhos.

- Viram vocês não tem chances contra mim, vocês morreram aqui e os próximos serão Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Kamen! Sailor Uranus acabem com eles. disse Nerenia virando-se, uranus se preparava para disparar contra Fighter e Vênus...

- Será que vamos terminar assim? - disse Vênus.

- Não nós não podemos...ser derrotadas aqui...

- E não serão eu não deixarei!

Todos (com exceção dos youmas) se virão para ver quem era.

- Meiyo...fala Kurama quase sendo sufocado por um youma.

Nerenia olha para Meiyo com desprezo.

- Humf...você não poderá fazer nada para salvar seus amigos, talvez vocês queira se juntar à eles. Youmas ataquem essa insolente! - ordena Nerenia.

FLARE!!!!

Uma chuva de fogo destruiu os youmas que iam atacar Meiyo.

- O que? Quem se atreve? - Nerenia se vira para ver quem tinha destruído seus youmas tinha sido Rydia, que estava ofegante e aparentava estar muito fraca.

- Rydia! - gritou Fighter tentando se soltar dos youmas.

- Você pode ter derrotada alguns de meus youmas mas não vai poder lutar contra mim no estado em que se encontra. - disse Nerenia sorrindo cinicamente.

- Nerenia...mesmo estando fraca posso e vou derrotá-la.. nem que isso me custe a própria vida! dizendo isso Rydia se prepara para usar sua espada, mas é impedida por Meiyo.

- O que...

- Rydia...guarde suas energias...eu irei lutar contra Nerenia...enquanto isso ajude os outros. - disse Meiyo.

- Mas Meiyo...

- Não se preocupe...eu prometo que não perderei, farei isso em nome daqueles que acreditam, assim como as Sailor senshis, no amor e na justiça. "Estranho por que estou dizendo isso?". Agora vá!

Rydia, então corre para ajudar os outros enquanto Meiyo encara Nerenia.

- Vamos ver se você é tão forte assim. - disse Nerenia atacando Meiyo, que consegue desviar dos ataques.

"- Não vou poder desviar dos golpes para sempre vou ter que esperar até que eu tenha uma brecha para atacar"

Rydia corria na direção de seus amigos ela estava quase chegando quando Sailor Uranus entrou na sua frente e lhe deu um chute no estômago.

Caída no chão Rydia se apoia em sua espada para se levantar quando uranus aparece e pega-a pelo pescoço, a espada de Rydia cai no chão e ela tenta se livrar de Uranus, mas não consegue, seu corpo começa a amolecer e ela acaba se rendendo...

Uranus solta Rydia e esta cai no chão, as senshis, Yusuke e Kurama olham para Uranus e depois para Rydia e sentem com se tudo que eles tivessem feito tivesse sido em vão...quando vêem uranus cair de joelhos no chão, ela cerra seus punhos e bate no chão e se levanta ela se vira para trás.

WORLD SHAKING!!!!!

os youmas que estavam segurando Kurama Youko se desintegram e isso deu tempo para que Kurama se soltasse, uranus fez o mesmo para soltar Vênus, Yusuke e Fighter, em seguida uranus vai até onde Nerenia e Meiyo estão lutando...

- Ei! Uranus!!!!...Onde ela vai? - diz Vênus.

- Não sei, mas precisamos nós preocupar em vencermos os youmas agora. - disse Fighter.

- Mas eles são muitos...como faremos agora? - diz Yusuke.

Não muito longe luzes e barulho de explosão podiam ser ouvidos, eram Nerenia a Meiyo que estavam lutando. Nerenia estava tentando prender Meiyo dentro de um de seus espelhos mas Meiyo era muito rápida e antes que Nerenia pudesse prende-la em um dos espelhos, Meiyo quebrava-os.

Entretanto Meiyo não estava tendo tempo para atacar e apenas se defendia, ela estava esperando a oportunidade certa para atacar Nerenia.

Irritada Nerenia dispara seus raios negros contra Meiyo com toda sua ira, quatro espelhos aparecem cercando Meiyo e os raios ficam se rebatendo entre os espelhos e acertando Meiyo que não tem como reagir.

- Isso é o que acontece com que se atreve a me desafiar. - diz Nerenia enquanto assiste sua pressa sendo atacada pelos raios que se rebatem nos espelhos.

Meiyo já estava quase sem forçar, mas ela ainda não estava vencida, ela lutou contra os raios negros que envolviam-na, ela fechou os olhos e começou a emitir uma aura branca.

- O que?! - diz Nerenia cobrindo os olhos para protege-los da intensa luz.

- Nerenia...não vou ser vencida tão facilmente assim. - dizendo isso Meiyo abre os olhos e aponta para Nerenia.

SHOT GUN!!

Meiyo quebrou os espelhos, mas isso não foi tudo ela disparou uma segunda vez seu Leigun contra Nerenia e acertou-a em cheio.

Entretanto Nerenia logo se recuperou e desta vez estava com mais ódio do que nunca seus olhos emitiam uma luz vermelha e os espelhos onde Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Mars e Sailor Júpiter estavam presas apareceram atrás dela e ela começou a sugar a energia delas e uma bola de energia negra começou a envolvê-la.

- Essa não...ela está sugando a energia das Sailor para atacar...

- Precisa de ajuda?

- O que...Sailor Uranus?

Sailor Uranus estava ao lado de Meiyo e viu o que Nerenia estava fazendo.

- Vamos dar uma lição nela.

SPACE SMORD BLASTER!!!!

O golpe de Uranus passou por Nerenia sem fazer nenhum efeito, porém acertou o espelho onde estava Sailor Star Healer, que foi quem sofreu com o golpe, uma pequena cicatriz apareceu no lado esquerdo da face de Healer.

- Nani?

- Gostaram? Se vocês tentarem me atacar não serei eu quem serei ferida. - riu Nerenia enquanto continuava a concentrar energia.

- Covarde! - grita Uranus inconformada.

- Não se preocupem, vocês todos irão para o inferno juntos! - diz Nerenia.

Os youmas já eram muitos, Vênus, Fighter, Yusuke e Kurama Youko já não podiam mais lutar contra tantos.

Sailor Uranus olha desolada, ela abaixa a cabeça e cerra os punhos com raiva, não vendo saída para a situação.

- Rydia!!!! - grita Meiyo.

Sailor Uranus e vê um youmas se preparando para atacar Rydia, ela e Meiyo correm para socorrerem Rydia mas são empedidas por Nerenia que aproveita para disparar a bola de energia negra contra as duas deixando-as fora de ação.

Meiyo e Uranus, estão caídas no chão mas mesmo assim não se entregam e com muito esforço tentam se levantar, mas não conseguem, tudo parecer perdido quando uma luz rosa envolve todo o lugar destruindo os youmas.

- Essa energia...é da...Princesa Kakryu! - diz Fighter.

- Quem?! diz Yusuke.

Uma bola cor de rosa pousa na frente de todos e aos poucos se transforma na princesa Kakryu.

- Que energia é essa? - diz Nerenia.

Kakryu sem mais demoras juntas as mãos e como se estivesse fazendo uma prece fecha os olhos e emite uma aura rosa, em seguida ela lança uma rajada de luz contra Nerenia que é atingida pela luz, em seguida dos olhos de Nerenia um pedaço de vidro sai e sua fisionomia muda, e ela volta a ser como era quando Sailor Moon tinha curado-a, em seguida ela desaparece.

Os espelhos que prendiam Mars, Júpiter e Healer se quebram e estas se vêem livres.

- Nós estamos livres! - diz Júpiter.

- Isso quer dizer que conseguimos vencer. - diz Mars.

- Não me...Princesa Kakryu? - Diz Healer.

Mars e Júpiter imediatamente olham na direção em que Healer estava olhando, Kakryu apenas sorri.

Figther e Healer vão até Kakryu e se ajoelham...Yusuke faz o mesmo...

- Olá eu não sei quem é a senhorita, mas valeu por ter nos ajudado...a propósito, como você é bonita.

Yusuke leva um soco de Healer, e cai para trás.

- Nunca mais se dirija a nossa princesa dessa maneira!!! - grita Healer.

- Ai, ai...eu só queria elogiar...diz Yusuke se levantando com um olho roxo. - risos.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, Healer as vezes se exalta. - diz Kakryu.

- Ela é temperamental. - diz Fighter. - mais risos.

- Bom, então vamos voltar para o Nigenkai. - diz Meiyo.

Todos concordam, Yusuke pega o pergaminho que tinha ganho de Koema e ele utiliza do pergaminho e todos desaparecem num piscar de olhos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**13. Sem tempo para descanso! O inimigo ataca novamente!**

Após terem conseguido evitar o ataque à Crystal Neo Tokyo, as Sailor estavam querendo saber quem eram os aliados...e se eles era realmente a futura geração de Sailor...

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo se dar um trégua, até que Tenshi se irritou e gritou: - Será que dá para você ficarem quietos um minuto!!!!

- Calma Tenshi. - disse Akane.

- Desculpe, mas não é que já estava perdendo a paciência. - disse Tenshi voltando ao normal.

- Paciência? Quem disse que você tem paciência? - disse Chibi moon provocando Tenshi.

- Usagi! Não me provoca não! Se não eu já te mostro porque marte é o meu planeta guardião! - disse Tenshi em um tom ameaçador.

- Parece que eu já vi isso em algum lugar. - disse Sailor Mercury. - gotas.

- Agora! Atenção Chibi Usa new Sailors team! Preciso falar com vocês. - disse Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto, Chibi Usa e as Sailors do futuro se reuniram em uma roda.

- Hey! você também Yuki! - chamou Akane

- Mas a Pluto só chamou as Sailors e eu não sou uma Sailor senshis, sou um guerreiro de mercúrio. - disse Yuki. - gotas.

- Você é tão inteligente...mas as vezes você é tão burro! - disse Tenshi.

- Quem você pensa que está chamando de Burro, hein? - disse Yuki

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso! - disse Alina.

- Deixa eles Alina, afinal o amor é lindo, não. gotas. disse uma das Sailor do futuro, que tinha o uniforme laranja e seu laço frontal era azul com um coração dourado no meio com asas azuis claras; seu sapato era laranja; suas luvas eram brancas, curtas e sem as partes dos dedos, seu cabelo era loiro e longo e estavam presos por um laço azul com uma estrela no meio, seus brincos tinham a forma de um coração dourado com uma lua pendurada.

- E quem disse que eu gosto dessa esquentadinha? - Não sonha Hikari.

- É, eu hein, gostar do Yuki, até parece. - disse Tenshi.

Yuki e Tenshi voltam a discutir.

- Agora acalme-se vocês, preciso falar com vocês. - disse Sailor Pluto, muito séria.

Yuki e Tenshi pararam de discutir quando viram Sailor Pluto olhando muito séria para eles.

Sailor Moon, Endymion, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Maker, Mukuro, Hiei e Sailor Saturn não estavam entendo o que estava acontecendo.

Genkai estava do lado de fora do templo quando onze figuras se materializaram diante de seus olhos.

- Parece que vocês obtiveram sucesso em sua missão. - disse Genkai.

- Mas quase não conseguimos, se não fosse por essa garota ter aparecido nós teríamos ido para o outro mundo. - disse Yusuke se referindo a princesa Kakryu.

Genkai então olhou para Kakryu e percebeu que ela tinha um grande energia...não era uma energia espiritual, era um poder mais forte e mais amplo, em seguida ela observou que Sailor Star Fighter estava carregando Rydia.

- E quanto aos outros eles ainda não voltaram? - perguntou Sailor Vênus.

- Ainda não, vamos aguardar por eles aqui. - disse Genkai.

- Bom pelo menos a nossa parte já foi feita, pelo menos os monstros das trevas vão levar um bom tempo até conseguirem destruir a barreira que cobre o Makai. - disse Yusuke.

- Barreira? - perguntou Yukina.

- Sim, Rydia criou uma barreira para impedir a passagem dos monstros das trevas para o Ningen kai...ela gastou quase toda a energia que tinha para fazer isso.

- Certo, ela vai precisar descansar para recuperar as energias, levem ela para dentro. - disse Genkai.

Todos então entraram na casa de Genkai para aguardar pelos outros.

No Makai os monstros das trevas estavam tentando destruir a barreira criada por Rydia, mas não estavam conseguindo assim que tocavam na barreira recebiam várias descargas de energia e não conseguiam atravessar a barreira.

Um forte vento começou a soprar e de repente uma mulher se materializou na frente dos monstros que se curvaram diante dela.

- Parece que conseguiram estragar meus planos...não importa, eu já esperava por isso. Agora posso ter uma idéia com quem estou lhe dando. - disse a estranha mulher.

Em meio a multidão de monstros Fantom aparece.

- Fantom, conseguiu descobrir onde está a princesa Ceres e o cristal dourado?

- Ainda não senhora, mas vou conseguir.

- Então ande logo! Não temos muito tempo! Não podemos permitir que aquela maldita estrague os nossos planos.

Fantom então desaparece e a mulher só olha para os céu do Makai e sorri malignamente, quando uma outra mulher aparece e se ajoelha atrás dela.

- Senhora peço permissão para ir ao Ningen Kai.

- Você tem algum plano?

- Sim ,senhora e enquanto Fantom estiver procurando pelo cristal dourado e a princesa Ceres eu irei manter o inimigo ocupado...já planejei e calculei todos os meus passos.

- Já esperava isso de você, parta imediatamente. Fantom é um guerreiro muito bom , mas creio que não tenha capacidade para elaborar nenhum plano decente contra o inimigo por isso conto com a sua ajuda.

- Obrigada senhora não falharei.

- Assim espero, caso contrário você já sabe o preço que irá pagar.

Em Crystal Neo Tokyo, Pluto estava conversando com Chibi moon e os outros.

- Vocês sabem que eles não podem saber sobre o futuro...mas parece que por causa desse incidente eles agora sabem. disse Pluto.

- O que faremos Sailor Pluto? perguntou Akane.

Alina olhou para Chibi moon e teve uma idéia.

- Acho que já sei como podemos fazer para apagar a memória desse incidente das mentes deles. - disse Alina - que tem a atenção de todos.

- Como Alina? Não me diga que você vai usar seu poder telepático para fazer isso. - disse Tenshi.

- Não, meu poder telepático só funciona com uma pessoa de cada vez e eu ainda não sei usá-lo muito bem...mas sei quem pode fazer isso.

- Quem? perguntou Chibi Moon.

- Você princesa, use a Luna-P.

- É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. - disse Chibi Moon. - gotas

- Certo então...você voltem para Crystal neo Tokyo, enquanto isso eu e Small Lady cuidaremos de tudo.

- Certo, vamos ver como estão todos no castelo. - disse Yuki.

Chibi Moon então usa sua Luna-P em Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Mercury, Mukuro, Hiei e Kuwabara; enquanto seus amigos retornam rapidamente para a cidade de Crystal Neo Tokyo.

No mundo sobrenatural Koema tinha assistido toda a luta no Makai e parecia estar preocupado, algo não estava certo... o inimigo parecia ser alguém muito poderoso.

Nesse instante Botan entra na sala.

- Botan você conseguiu as informações que eu pedi? - perguntou Koema.

- Infelizmente consegui poucas coisa nos registros mais antigos do Rei Kai, senhor Koema, a única coisa que eu consegui foi alguma coisa sobre um reino que existia na Lua e nada mais, as folhas do livro foram todas rasgadas.

- Hum...isso é muito estranho, quem poderia ter danificado um dos livros da biblioteca do Makai...Se eu descobrir quem foi. - disse Koema olhando para seu ajudante George.

- Não olha assim para mim não, não fui eu senhor Koema. - disse George.

- Tá certo, parece que vou ter recorrer ao meu pai para obter mais informações.

- O senhor quer dizer que vai falar com o senhor Ema Daio? - perguntou Botan.

- Sim, ele deve saber algo sobre as Sailors senshis, mas não acho uma boa idéia falar com ele, pois eu teria que contar tudo o que esta acontecendo, e isso o deixaria muito furioso. Será melhor que deixar isso com o Yusuke...

Yukina estava terminando de curar Yusuke seu olho que estava roxo volta ao normal.

- Bom parece que já está todo mundo inteiro novamente. - disse Genkai.

Kakryu tinha ajudado Yukina à curar todos. Rydia não estava muito ferida mas precisava descansar para recuperar suas energias.

Nesse momento um clarão aparece, Sailor Chibi Moon e Sailor Pluto aparecem e atrás delas o restante do pessoal estava desacordado.

- Chegamos. - disse Chibi Moon.

- Chibi moon, Pluto? O que aconteceu? Estão todos bem? perguntou Sailor Vênus.

- Hai, eles estão bem ,só estão um pouco cansados por causa da batalha e da viagem no tempo. - disse Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto olha em volta e percebe a ausência de Rydia.

- Onde está Ry...red? pergunta Sailor Pluto.

- Quem?...Ah! A Rydia está descansando, ela gastou muita energia para criar uma barreira para deter a passagem dos monstros das trevas do Makai para o Ningen kai. - disse Fighter.

- Ela fez o que? - disse pluto correndo para ver sua irmã, ninguém entendeu nada.

- O que deu nela? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Ela deve estar preocupada com a Rydia. - diz Júpiter.

Nesse momento a equipe que tinha ido para Crystal Neo Tokyo começa a despertar.

- Ai, ai, que dor de cabeça. Alguém anotou a placa do caminhão que me atropelou. - diz Kuwabara.

- Onde nós estamos? - diz Sailor Mercury.

- Vocês estão bem? - pergunta Sailor Vênus.

- Sim estamos. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Bom já que vocês acordaram o que acham de começarmos o que tínhamos começado antes dessa confusão toda? - pergunta Yusuke.

- O que? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Yusuke você está se referindo as perguntas que estávamos fazendo uns para os outros? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Exatamente. - diz Yusuke.

- Não sei talvez seja melhor deixarmos para outro dai, já é tarde e vocês todos gastaram muita força, é melhor irem descansar. - diz Genkai.

- É ela está certa, a batalha foi tão difícil que...estranho não consigo me lembrar. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Nem eu. - diz Sailor Mercury.

- Isso é estranho eu também não me lembro. - diz Sailor Star Maker.

- O que é isso amnésia generalizada é? - diz Yusuke.

- Deve ser por causa da viagem no tempo...afinal não é todo dia que se viaja para o futuro. - diz Chibi Moon tentando parecer natural.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu Chibi Moon? - pergunta Sailor Mercury.

- Bom...eu, eu...

- Você não deviam ter deixada ela fazer isso.

Todos se viram, era Sailor Pluto com red guardian em seus braços.

- Sailor Pluto? Mas o que aconteceu? - pergunta Sailor Júpiter.

- Por sorte nada. Rydia ao criar a barreira deve ter guardado um pouco de sua energia...mas isso poderia ter lhe custado a vida se ela não tivesse maneirado. - diz Sailor Pluto séria.

- Desculpe pluto, mas nós não sabíamos que era assim tão arriscado, e além do mais foi ela quem se propôs a criar a barreira. - diz Sailor Vênus.

- Hai, eu entendo, desculpem. Mas agora é hora de voltarmos para casa. - diz Sailor Pluto.

- Sim, vamos nessa!...eu tô morrendo de sono. - diz Sailor Moon bocejando. - gotas.

Sailor Star Fighter pega Red Guardian em seus braços enquanto Sailor Pluto faz sua time staff aparecer em suas mãos, ela bate a time staff no chão e uma luz surge e todas as Sailors e a princesa Kakryu somem.

No outro dia Usagi como sempre acordou atrasada para a aula ( se bem que desta vez ela não foi a única...) por causa da batalha anterior todos chegaram tarde à escola, até mesmo Amy.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Meiyo tinham ficado na casa da mestra Genkai para se recuperarem da batalha.

Setsuna estava em casa cuidando de Rydia que até o momento não tinha acordado ainda.

Haruka. Michiru e Hotaru estavam voltando para casa, elas só não chegaram atrasadas para a aula porque Haruka foi correndo como uma louca para a escola de manhã, Hotaru e Michiru quase morreram do coração com a corrida...

Nesse momento Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru estavam voltando para casa ( de carro com Haruka dirigindo).

- Nem acredito que conseguimos chegar a tempo hoje. - disse Haruka enquanto estava parada no sinal vermelho.

- Correndo como se estivesse em uma corrida...acho que seria difícil termos chegado atrasadas. - riu Michiru.

- Hum, ainda bem que não tinha nenhum guarda por perto aquela hora. - disse Hotaru.

- É verdade, senão era capaz de eu ter levado uma multa...

O sinal abre e Haruka acelera e elas partem. A imagem de Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru aparece em um tipo de bacia com água e a imagem vai se chegando mais perto até focalizar Hotaru.

- O posso sentir o poder dessa garota, será ela? - diz uma voz feminina meiga e suave.

- Será que ela mesmo...ela parece um pouco jovem demais. - diz um garoto de aproximadamente dez anos que está atrás da mulher.

- Não tenho muito certeza, mas disseram que a princesa tinha um grande poder e eu sinto que essa garota tem um grande poder escondido...pode ser ela quem estamos procurando.

- Mas em todo caso não podemos fazer nada estamos muito longe desse planeta, como faremos para ajudar na busca pela tal princesa, mana?

- Não se preocupe já temos duas pessoas cuidando disso...

Na classe, Usagi, Amy e Taiki estavam fazendo exercícios extras por terem chegado atrasados para a aula; Yaten, Minako, Seiya e Makoto estavam na mesma situação.

- Ai, ai, como eu odeio ficar depois da aula, pelo menos desta vez eu tenho companhia. - diz Usagi para Amy.

- Até que não é tão ruim assim só temos que fazer alguns exercícios e depois podemos ir embora. - diz Amy.

- Mas acho que não seria bom se isso se repetisse todo dia. - diz Taiki.

- Não, não seria. - diz Amy sorrindo para Taiki, que sem saber porque fica vermelho.

Usagi, Amy e Taiki foram os primeiros a sair, logo depois encontraram os outros no perto do portão da escola.

- Ainda bem que já acabou não agüentava mais fazer aquelas malditas contas. - resmungava Yaten.

- Nem eu, ei o que vocês acham de irmos até a casa das outers para saber como a Rydia esta? - diz Usagi.

- Boa idéia, vamos ver como ela está. - diz Seiya.

- Então vamos. - diz Minako.

- Hum...não sei se devemos ir... - diz Taiki.

- Algum problema Taiki? - pergunta Amy.

- Para dizer a verdade eu concordo com o Taiki...acho melhor vocês irem nós vamos para casa. Venha Seiya. - diz Yaten dando as costas para o resto do grupo.

- Mais por que? - pergunta Seiya sem entender a reação de seus irmãos.

- Você se esqueceu Seiya a princesa Kakryu esta esperando por nós.

- É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido. - diz Seiya batendo com a mão na testa.

- Desculpem, mas temos que voltar para casa... - diz Taiki educadamente.

- Nós entendemos Taiki, não se preocupe. - diz Amy.

Usagi, Minako, Amy e Makoto então se dependem de Seiya e Taiki e partem.

Seiya e Taiki vão para casa, eles estão andando quando Seiya para e olha para trás.

- Seiya? O que foi?

Seiya continua olhando para trás por um tempo e depois olha para Taiki e diz que não é nada e os dois continuam a seguir o seu caminho.

Rydia continuava dormindo no quarto onde Setsuna havia lhe dito que poderia ocupar enquanto estivesse na Terra.

Ao lado da cama estava Setsuna sentada em uma cadeira olhando para sua irmã apreensiva, seus olhos estavam pesados ela esteve ao lado de Rydia desde da hora que havia chegado da casa da mestra Genkai e não tinha descansado nem um pouco ainda.

A porta do quarto se abre.

- Como ela está?

Michiru aparece atrás de Setsuna.

- Ela está bem só precisa se recuperar. - diz Setsuna sem tirar seus olhos da irmã.

Michiru vai até Setsuna e coloca suas mãos no ombro da amiga.

- Setsuna, eu sei que você está preocupada com sua irmã, mas você não descansou nem um pouco desde que chegamos, pode deixar eu cuido dela, agora vá descansar um pouco.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe, você mesma disse que ela só precisa descansar. pode deixar que eu cuido dela pode descansar sossegada.

- Você tem razão Michiru, obrigada.

Setsuna se retira do quarto.

Usagi, Makoto, Minako e Amy foram buscar Chibi usa na escola antes de irem para a casa das outers senshis.

- Então Chibi Usa como foi o seu dia? - pergunta Usagi.

- Até que não foi ruim eu pensei que fosse ficar de castigo hoje mas para minha sorte o professor chegou atrasado hoje...aliás ele disse que a partir de amanhã teremos um novo professor.

- Hum...gente não é por nada não, mas não estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa? - pergunta Usagi.

- Do que? - pergunta Minako.

- Não sei. - diz Usagi - todas caem para trás de pernas para o ar..

- AH! esquecemos de avisar a Rei. - diz Minako.

- É mesmo! - diz Makoto.

- E agora o que faremos? - diz Amy.

- Avisar o que? - pergunta Chibi Usa sem entender nada.

- É que nós estamos indo para a casa das outers para saber como a Rydia está. - diz Usagi.

- Ah, tá.. nesse caso por que você não usa o comunicador para avisar ela. - diz Chibi Usa.

- Boa idéia. - diz Minako.

Mas antes que elas usassem o comunicador ele toca.

- Pessoal venham para o parque dez imediatamente, o inimigo está atacando novamente...desta vez são...

A transmissão termina antes que Rei pudesse terminar a frase.

- Rei! Rei! o que aconteceu? Rei!

- Vamos depressa precisamos ajudar a Rei. - diz Minako.

- Sim, vamos! - diz Chibi Usa.

No parque dez, um youma tinha agarrado Sailor Mars, em seguida ele girou-a no ar jogando-a violentamente contra as árvores violentamente; Sailor Mars ficou um caída no chão, mesmo estando com seu corpo todo dolorido ela se levantou.

- Ora, ora, você ainda não morreu, parece que terei que fazer sofre mais um pouco antes de ir para o outro mundo. - Diz Zeocity - aparecendo na frente de Sailor Mars, ela faz duas bolas de fogo aparecerem em suas mãos e lança-as contra Sailor Mars, as duas bolas de fogo acertam Sailor Mars em cheio, sem mais forças para lutar Sailor Mars cai no chão e desmaia.

- Isso foi fácil demais. - disse Zeocity.

- Vamos acabar com essa maldita! Assim será uma Sailor a menos para nos preocuparmos. - diz Eudial aparecendo atrás de Zeocity.

- É mas eu farei isso. - diz Zeocity pegando Sailor Mars pelo pescoço e em seguida jogando-a no chão e chutando-a.

Antes que Zeocity pudesse prosseguiu, uma rosa é lançada contra ela, mas ela consegue se desviar.

- Maldição é o Tuxedo Kamen. - diz Zeocity.

Em cima de uma árvore aparece Tuxedo Kamen.

- Zeocity! Eudial! Por tentarem matar Sailor Mars eu não as perdôo, preparem-se para Lutar.

Tuxedo Kamen salta da árvore e parte para cima de Eudial e Zeocity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**14. A revolta de marte! E uma nova ameaça!**

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam sentados do lado de fora da casa de Genkai, eles estavam conversando.

- Sabem eu ainda não entendo como é que alguém pode reviver nossos antigos inimigos...isso é muito estranho. - diz Kuwabara.

- Nisso você tem razão, afinal de contas esses malditos não deviam estar no inferno? - disse Yusuke.

- Sim é realmente estranho...afinal sempre que alguém morre sua alma vai para o Rei kai para ser julgado...não sei como alguém pode escapar de lá. - disse Kurama.

- Eles não escaparam de lá...não totalmente...

- Como assim Hiei? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Eles precisam de energia para que seus espíritos não voltem para o lugar de onde vieram, dessa forma usam um fonte de energia fornecida por Nikúme...como ela fornece essa energia eu não sei. - disse Hiei.

- Porque você não disse antes? Vamos achar essa fonte e acabar com ela, dessa forma teremos um problema a menos! - diz Kuwabara se levantando.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, eu, Mukuro e Yomi tentamos fazer isso mas não conseguimos, a única coisa que conseguimos foi chegar á uns 100 quilômetros do castelo de Nikúme e quase sermos derrotados.

- Espere...se Yomi estava com você...onde ele está agora? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Ele foi capturado por Nikúme.

- Até ele! - disse Yusuke, se lembrando de como Yomi era forte, afinal ele já lutará com Yomi no Makai.

- Quem é esse tal de Yomi?

- Yomi era um dos que estava tentando ter o controle de todo o Makai, assim como Mukuro...

Não muito longe dali, Mukuro e Meiyo treinavam, elas estavam testando suas forças lutando.

Mukuro era rápida, as Meiyo conseguia acompanhar seus movimentos, o difícil era conseguir uma brecha para atacar Mukuro que atacava sem dó distribuindo seqüências rápidas se chutes e socos contra Meiyo que só se defendia.

"- Ela é muito rápida, não está dando chances para que eu ataque...tenho que achar um jeito de conseguir revidar, a única maneira é conseguir me esquivar do ataque e contra-atacar..."

Mukuro ainda estava atacando Meiyo, quando esta salta para trás e pula contra uma árvore e em seguida toma impulso e se prepara para acertar Mukuro, tudo foi tão rápido que Mukuro quase não teve tempo de se defender e foi atingida de raspão por Meiyo.

- Você até que Luta bem para um ser humano. - disse Mukuro.

- Você também luta bem, quase não consegui te atacar. - disse Meiyo.

As duas iam continuar a lutar quando percebem uma estranha energia se aproximando e em seguida uma névoa envolve as duas.

- Que névoa é essa? - diz Meiyo que não conseguia enxergar quase nada.

- Não sei, mas não podemos nos separar, senão seremos pegas facilmente. - disse Mukuro.

Mas isso era inútil pois bolas de energia foram lançadas contra Mukuro e Meiyo antes que elas percebessem, as duas são atingidas e lançadas contra as árvores.

Quando Mukuro se levanta vê Meiyo caída, ela parecia estar inconsciente, nesse momento a neblina começa a se desfazer e uma mulher de cabelos curtos roxos, com olhos alaranjados e com uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, vestindo um vestido preto com um colete azul e botas pretas aparece.

- Quem é você? - pergunta Mukuro se levantando e segurando seu ombro direito que estava ferido.

A mulher não respondeu e com um simples gesto com os braços lançou uma rajada de energia negra contra Mukuro, mas esta consegui se desviar pulando e em seguida atacando a inimiga cortando o espaço ao redor de sua oponente.

- Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? - retrucou a mulher anulando o golpe de Mukuro e ao estalar os dedos o espaço recortado se refaz em questão de segundos.

Mukuro não acreditou, como alguém podia fazer aquilo? - Aquele era seu melhor golpe ela nunca antes alguém fizera isso. Não, não era possível, a menos que o inimigo soubesse a natureza de seu golpe.

- Impressionada? pois garanto que você ainda não viu nada. - disse a Mulher desaparecendo da vista de Mukuro.

Meiyo que até então estava caída no chão se levanta, apesar de ter sofrido com o ataque surpresa ela não estava inconsciente apenas um pouco fraca. Ela se levantou e olhou para Mukuro e percebeu quando a inimiga apareceu por trás com a intenção de atacar.

- Cuidado Mukuro atrás de você! - gritou Meiyo.

Mas a inimiga era muito rápida e antes que Mukuro pudesse fazer algo ela é atingida em cheio, levando uma seqüência de socos e chutes rápidos, terminando com um chute no estômago.

- Agora é seu fim Mukuro, vai se arrepender por ter ficado contra Nikúme. - diz a Mulher disparando duas bolas de energia negra contra Mukuro.

LEIGUN!!!!

O golpe da inimiga é anulando pelo Leigun disparado por Meiyo.

Enquanto isso Tuxedo Kamen lutava contra Eudial e Zeocity, Sailor Mars não estava em condições de lutar, caída no chão ela via como que Tuxedo Kamen estava levando desvantagem na luta.

Zeocity atacava com sua espada e quando Tuxedo Kamen conseguia dominar o ataque de Zeocity Eudial atacava-o com sua Fire Buster.

- Desse jeito...elas vão vencer tenho que fazer algo. disse Sailor Mars tentando se levantar mas caindo em seguida.

Tuxedo Kamen jogou uma porção de rosas contra Eudial que as queimou com a sua arma, em seguida Zeocity atacou-o e ele se defendeu usando sua bengala, mas em seguida Zeocity desapareceu da frente dele, sem entender Tuxedo Kamen olha para o lado e Eudial estava pronta para disparar sua arma contra ele.

Sem tempo para escapar Tuxedo Kamen foi atingido em cheio pela Fire Buster de Eudial, caindo no chão, quando ia se levantar vê Zeocity com a lâmina de sua espada encostada em sua garganta.

- Ora de dizer adeus Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Mars não sabia o que fazer, ela estava fraca, mas não podia deixar que Tuxedo Kamen fosse morto, não ela precisava ajudá-lo.

- Não...não posso deixar que isso aconteça...tenho que ter forças! - diz Sailor Mars.

Mars se levanta e determinada fecha os olhos e concentra sua energia, uma aura vermelha encobre e no lugar de sua tiara o símbolo de marte começa a brilhar forte e um círculo de fogo começa a se formar ao seu redor.

Zeocity ia matar Tuxedo Kamen quando percebe um intenso brilho e se vira e vê Sailor Mars brilhando entre as chamas.

Eudial também vê e dispara sua arma contra Sailor Mars, mas as chamas de sua Fire Buster nem chegam a tocar em Sailor Mars e são repelidas atingindo a própria Eudial.

Nesse momento, correndo chegam as inners senshis e Chibi Moon.

- O que é isso? - diz Sailor Chibi Moon olhando para Sailor Mars.

- Sailor Mars? - diz Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars abre os olhos e levanta seus braços e as chamas vão para suas mãos formando uma grande bola de fogo.

- Eudial! Zeocity! Vocês não tem o direto de tirar a vida das pessoas, eu não vou perdoa-las prepararem-se para serem punidas em nome de marte!!!!

MARS SPIRIT FLAME!!!!

A bola de fogo nas mão de Sailor Mars se desfez e envolveu Zeocity e Eudial em um mar de chamas, obrigando-as a recuar, sem forças para se manter de pé Sailor Mars desaba no chão, as senshis e Tuxedo Kamen correm em seu auxílio.

Mukuro e Meiyo estavam lutando contra a inimiga e não estava sendo nada fácil, ela era muito rápida e esperta conseguia se esquivar dos ataques facilmente.

- Estou começando a ficar cansada de vocês, vou acabar de uma vez por todas com isso.

Se esquivando do soco de Mukuro e da voadora de Meiyo a inimiga desapareceu e reapareceu flutuando na frente das duas, concentrando-se materializou um chicote negro em suas mãos e com e ele atacou Mukuro e Meiyo ao mesmo tempo sem dó nem piedade, repetindo o ataque várias vezes até que Mukuro e Meiyo não estivessem mais em condições de lutar.

Mesmo estando já muito feridas Mukuro e Meiyo não desistiam, não elas não iriam ser derrotadas assim tão facilmente, em uma última tentativa desesperada de atacar a inimiga Mukuro agarrou o chicote e puxou a inimiga para perto e deu lhe um soco no estômago, seguido de uma joelhada no mesmo lugar, para ajudar Meiyo atirou seu Leigun quando Mukuro se afastou fazendo com que a inimiga fosse parar longe.

- Parece...parece que conseguimos. - disse Meiyo ofegante e se apoiando com as mãos no joelho.

Mas a alegria dela durou pouco e na frente dela, mais uma vez inimiga surgiu.

- Vocês ainda não conseguiram, mas não se preocupe deixarei que viva mais um pouco...já você. - disse a inimiga olhando para Mukuro e fazendo uma espécie de bolha negra envolver Mukuro e em seguida a bolha onde estava Mukuro desaparece assim como o inimigo.

Desolada Meiyo cai de joelhos no chão e fica imóvel por um tempo com uma expressão de derrota em seus olhos, presa em milhões de coisas que lhe vinham no pensamento, nem percebeu quando Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei estavam se aproximando.

Os quatro ao ver o estado do lugar e de Meiyo ficaram assustados, as árvores tinham sido estraçalhadas e havia marcas em algumas das que resistiram, Meiyo estava com uma das mangas de sua roupa rasgada, com ferimento em várias partes do corpo, as marcas da batalha mostravam como o combate tinham sido difícil.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? - disse Yusuke.

Kurama andou até Meiyo e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, ela virou-se para ele e com seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas apesar dela estar lutando contra elas, ela não pode evitar ela então se jogou nos braços de Kurama e começou a chorar como a muito tempo não fazia. Kurama não podia fazer nada a não ser confortá-la, ficaram assim até o silêncio ser quebrado por Hiei.

- Onde está Mukuro?

Meiyo então apenas tinha forças para dizer.

- Ela...ela foi levada pelo inimigo. - disse Meiyo, depois disso não disse mais nada e um ar pesado caiu sobre eles...

Michiru estava no quarto de Rydia quando ela acordou e se levantou de repente num salto.

- Rydia? - disse Michiru assustada.

Rydia não disse nada, mas o medo parecia estar estampado em seus olhos. A porta do quarto se abriu era Setsuna.

- Rydia o que aconteceu? - perguntou Setsuna ao ver o a expressão de Rydia.

- Ela...ela está aqui! - Eu sentir sua energia! - disse Rydia com a voz trêmula.

- Ela quem? - perguntou Haruka que apareceu em seguida atrás de Setsuna.

- Myu, minha pior inimiga!

Dentro de um lugar escuro, frio e úmido, iluminado apenas por tochas de fogo verde a estava Myu diante de uma cela, ela começa a rir enquanto olha para dentro da cela onde está Mukuro presa dentro de uma espécie de prisão de cristal negro.

- Prepara-se para reviver seu pior pesadelo minha cara Rydia. - disse Myu dando as costas para a cela onde estava Mukuro com um sorriso diabólico em seus lábios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em Comum!**

**15. O rapto!**

Rydia estava muito nervosa andava de um lado para o outro, ela queria sair mas as outras não deixaram, não antes dela contar tudo sobre Myu.

- Vamos Rydia diga quem é essa tal de Myu? - perguntou Michiru.

- Ela.. ela...não por favor não me faça lembrar...eu não posso. - disse Rydia.

Rydia agora tinha parado ela cerra seus punhos apertando-os com toda a sua força...ela parecia estar sentindo ódio, tristeza e raiva, tudo ao menos tempo.

Setsuna que estava na porta vai até a irmã, mas antes que esta pudesse fazer algo Rydia passa correndo por ela e correndo pelo corredor grita:

- CHARON KINGHT POWER MAKE UP!!!!!

Rydia se transforma em red guardian e desaparece em meio um grande clarão vermelho.

Michiru, Haruka e Setsuna aparecem correndo logo atrás quando vêem Rydia desaparecer.

- E agora? para onde ela foi? - pergunta Haruka.

- Não sei...só espero que ela não faça nenhuma loucura. - disse Setsuna preocupada com sua irmã.

Sailor Mars aos poucos abre os olhos, um primeiro momento sua visão está embaçada mas aos poucos ela vê suas amigas olhando preocupadas para ela.

- O que aconteceu? Eu consegui vencer a Eudial e a Zeocity? - pergunta Sailor Mars se levantado com a ajuda de Sailor Mercury e Sailor Júpiter.

- Não se preocupe as duas fugiram de medo. - disse Sailor Vênus.

- Você está bem Sailor Mars? - pergunta Sailor Moon muito preocupada com a amiga.

- Sim estou. - disse Sailor Mars já se sentindo bem melhor.

Enquanto as Sailor estavam conversando um pouco afastado delas estava Tuxedo Kamen, ele estava longe, parecia estar preocupado com algo, ele estava com um mal pressentimento.

Na casa e Genkai , Meiyo estava bebendo um chá feito por Kurama, ela já estava mais calma e então contou o que havia acontecido e todos escutaram-na com muita atenção.

- E agora o que faremos? - disse Kuwabara preocupado.

- Não sei...não podemos ir até o Makai para resgatar Mukuro...isso seria muito arriscado e certamente se formos também seremos capturados. - disse Kurama.

- Você está certo Kurama, mas o que podemos fazer a respeito.

- Não podemos fazer nada...não temos informações suficiente sobre o inimigo para saber como agir. - disse Genkai.

Hiei que estava encostado na porta começa a se lembrar de quando ele lutou com Mukuro e perdeu e depois se lembrou como Nikúme usou seu poder para controlar alguns dos monstros das trevas.

Subitamente ele sai e desaparece sem dizer nada e ninguém percebe de imediato Kuwabara foi quem percebeu a ausência de Hiei.

- Ué? Cadê o baixinho? Ele não estava ali? - disse Kuwabara apontando para onde estava Hiei.

- Sei lá, deve ter saído para pensar. - disse Yusuke.

Mas Kurama que conhecia bem o koorime sabia para onde ele tinha ido...

- Eu acho que o Hiei foi fazer besteira... - disse Kurama.

- Você acha que ele foi para o Makai sozinho?! - disse Yusuke.

- Conhecendo bem Hiei é muito provável que ele tenha ido. - disse Kurama.

- Hiei é um cara muito irresponsável mesmo, como ele pode fazer isso! - disse Kuwabara.

- Se ele foi vai ser um problema... - disse Yusuke.

- Não podemos fazer nada com relação a isso, Hiei escolheu ir para lá sozinho por tanto vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências. - disse Genkai.

Meiyo estava cabisbaixa e calada, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke discutiam sobre a atitude de Hiei ela se levantou e foi para fora, Kurama percebeu a seguiu, ela parou em frente a uma enorme árvore e começou a socá-la.

- Por que...por que...eu não podia, não podia ter deixado isso acontecer. - dizia Meiyo que continuava a socar a árvore até que com um último soco a árvore se partiu no meio, seus ferimentos ainda não estavam complemente curados e ela começou a sentir dores em seus braços, ela caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar de novo.

- Meiyo.. eu...

- Por favor Kurama...me deixe sozinha.. eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco...você já fez muito por mim. - disse Meiyo sem olhar para Kurama.

- Está certo...se você precisar conversar...

- Sim.. eu sei..obrigada...agora por favor me deixe.. eu quero ficar sozinha. - disse Meiyo como se estivesse sussurrando.

Rydia estava andando pelo palácio onde ela e Sailor Pluto haviam se encontrado antes do inimigo ter aparecido.

Ela para diante da grande porta onde havia se encontrado com Selene mas não entra.

Andando um pouco mais Rydia pára em frente a uma porta branca menos com detalhes de flores douradas com pedras vermelhas, na fechadura havia um buraco, Rydia coloca sua espada no buraco e as pedras da porta começam a brilhar, poucos minutos depois ela retira sua espada e a porta se abre.

Dentro parecia ser um quarto onde havia uma cama dourada, uma penteadeira branca com, um guarda-roupa branco com detalhes dourados e uma janela com vidro colorido, a luz que passava pelo vidro da janela refletia uma luz colorida.

Rydia caminha até o guarda-roupa e dentro dele há uma pequena caixa de madeira com o desenho de um coração rosa com uma lágrima azul no meio.

- É estranho nunca soube para que serve isso...Ah, mas não é isso que estou procurando. - diz Ela deixando a caixa de lado e abrindo uma gaveta dentro do guarda-roupa e lá estava um broche dourado com uma pedra azul no meio e flores prateadas desenhadas em volta do broche.

- Hum...ela virá atrás disso com certeza vou ter guardar em um lugar onde ela não possa achar...e também tenho que alertar a rainha Selene. - disse Rydia pegando o broche e saindo do quarto.

Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda estavam discutindo quando Kurama voltou para dentro da casa.

- Vocês dois querem para com isso. Agora não é hora. - diz Genkai.

- Tá bom, tá bom. - diz Yusuke.

- Kurama? Cadê a Meiyo? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Não vai dizer que ela foi para o Makai também. - diz Yusuke.

- Não...ela está lá fora. Ela disse que queria ficar sozinha. - disse Kurama.

- Acho que ela deve estar se sentindo mal por não ter conseguido deter o inimigo e evitado que Mukuro fosse levada. - disse Yusuke.

Genkai se levanta e vai até a porta.

- Aonde a senhora vai mestra? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Vou ver como Meiyo está e vocês voltem para casa já está ficando tarde. - diz Genkai saindo.

- Essa eu não entendi... - disse Kuwabara.

- Nem eu. - disse Yusuke.

- Eu acho que eu entendi.. ela deve estar preocupada com Meiyo-chan...não sei mas acho que ela não está triste só por causa do que aconteceu hoje...tem algo mais incomodando ela. - disse Kurama.

Meiyo estava sentada olhando para o céu onde a primeira estrela já havia aparecido.

"- Não consegui...não consegui lutar contra aquela mulher...afinal quem é ela? Será que...droga! Será que não sou forte o bastante? Falhei...falhei de novo! - pensou Meiyo e a imagem de um carro sendo jogado para fora da pista e caindo de um serra lhe vem a mente...seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Genkai.

- Não vai adiantar nada você ficar ai se lamentando Meiyo-chan! Vamos levante-se.

- Mas...

- Não tem nada de mais! - grita Genkai assustando Meiyo.

- Meiyo você sabe que o que aconteceu hoje não foi culpa sua.. assim como o que aconteceu com os seus pais.. quando é que vai aprender isso? Enquanto você continuar com esse pesar nunca poderá ajudar seus amigos. - disse Genkai agora em um tom mais carinhoso.

- Tia...Não você está certa! Não posso ficar aqui me culpando por coisas que já aconteceram! - disse Meiyo se levantando determinada.

- Assim está melhor.

- Acho melhor eu ir agora, tenho que ir para casa. - disse Meiyo.

- Sim, vá e não se preocupa mais Meiyo amanhã será outro dia.

Rei estava em sua casa, no templo Hikawa, ela já tinha se recuperado da luta que tivera e agora estava tentando obter algumas respostas do fogo sagrado, mas não conseguiu nada a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi a mesma coisa que havia visto em seu sonho, sonho este que ela já estava tendo por várias noites consecutivas...

- Afinal...o que será que esse sonho quer dizer? Tenho que descobrir...talvez amanhã eu consiga. - disse Rei indo dormir.

As duas horas da tarde do outro dia Usagi estava saindo correndo da escola pois estava atrasada para se encontrar com as outras garotas no templo Hikawa.

- Ai, tô atrasada de novo! - disse Usagi - enquanto corria e quando foi virar a esquina deu de cara com Yusuke, os dois caem no chão.

- Ô garota, você não olha por onde anda não? - disse Yusuke.

- Não precisa falar assim comigo, é que eu tô com pressa. - disse Usagi se levantando.

- Tá bom, desculpa, mas vê se toma mais cuidado. - disse Yusuke.

Nesse momento Yusuke começa a sentir a energia de um youkai que parecia estar bem próximo, quando ouve gritas de pessoas seguidos de explosões.

As pessoas passam por Usagi e Yusuke correndo desesperadas enquanto atrás delas está Karasu atacando-as.

Sem pensar duas vezes Yusuke pega Usagi pelo braço e começa a correr, ele não podia deixá-la lá, tinha que levá-la para um lugar seguro.

- Hey! O que você pensa que está fazendo? - enquanto acompanhava Yusuke que puxava-a pelo braço.

- E você ainda pergunta? Tô tentando salvar a sua vida! - disse Yusuke enquanto corria sem rumo e de repente se vê em um beco sem saída.

- Droga sem saída...bem se não tem saída... - Yusuke se prepara para disparar seu Leigun quando é atingido pelas costas por um das bombas de Karasu. Ele e Usagi são jogados contra a parede.

Karasu aparece na frente de Yusuke.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? Yusuke Urameshi...você será um ótimo oponente apesar de não ser tão belo quando Kurama ou quanto aquela garota chamada Meiyo, mas acho que me proporcionará um bom divertimento. - diz Karasu.

Yusuke rapidamente se levanta e se põe e posição de combate, ele salta e tenta acertar um chute em Karasu que se esquiva.

Usagi estava em um canto, ela estava meio atordoada e começava a se levantar quando viu Yusuke e Karasu lutando.

"- Tenho que ajudar...mas como farei isso? Tenho que encontrar um lugar seguro para me transformar!" - pensou Usagi quando observou uma porta lateral, ela se dirigiu até a porta que estava aberta e entrou.

- Bom acho que não deve ter ninguém aqui portanto...

MOON ETERNAL MAKE, UP!!!!!!!

Usagi se transforma em eternal Sailor Moon.

Yusuke estava imóvel sem poder se mexer ele estava cercado pelas bombas de Karasu.

- E agora? se eu atacar com meu shotgun poderei acabar com algumas dessas bombas...mas não com todas...

- O que foi? Pensei que fosse mais forte...nesse caso adeus Urameshi! - diz Karasu fazendo com que as bombas se dirijam ao encontro de Yusuke.

- Ou vai ou racha. - diz Yusuke.

SHOT GUN!!!!

Yusuke consegue destruir algumas das bombas de Karasu, mas como ele esperava não conseguiu destruir todas e para falar a verdade ainda tinham sobrados muitas.

- AHAHA! Morra Yusuke! diga olá para Toguro no inferno por mim. - disse Karasu.

Yusuke não podia fazer nada, ele pensou: - " Eu não vou ser vencido facilmente Karasu!" - e se preparou para disparar mais uma vez seu shotgun mas não foi necessário.

SILVER MOON THERAPHY KISS!!!!

Uma raio dourado envolvidos por penas e pequenas estrelas douradas destruiu todas as bombas de Karasu que explodiram antes que chegassem a atingir Yusuke.

Karasu e Yusuke olharam para trás e das sombras caminhando na direção deles aparece Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon! - diz Yusuke feliz ao vê-la - ( não só porque ela tinha salvo a vida dele, mas também porque ele achava ela uma gracinha...)

- Você deveria se envergonhar por tentar assustar as pessoas dessa maneira e estragar seu dia e atrapalhar compromissos ( se referindo ao encontro no templo Hikawa),

- Sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e a justiça!

- Sou Sailor Moon! E punirei você em nome da Lua!!!

- É o que veremos! - diz Karasu que faz uma de suas bombas voar na direção dela.

- Cuidado Sailor Moon! - grita Yusuke.

- Onde? Eu não tô vendo nada! disse Sailor Moon, que sente quando a bomba se aproxima e tenta se esquivar e por sorte ela só é atingida no ombro direto pela bomba...

- Sailor Moon, você está bem? diz Yusuke indo ajudá-la.

- Acho...acho que sim. - diz Sailor Moon segurando o ombro direto com sua mão esquerda.

Sobrevoando os céus Botan avista Sailor Moon e Yusuke lutando contra Karasu.

- Essa não acho melhor avisar os outros. - disse Botan aumentando a velocidade de seu remo voador.

No templo Hikawa as garotas esperavam por Usagi que para variar ainda não tinha aparecido...ela estava atrasada como sempre.

- A Usagi não aprende mesmo sempre atrasada. - resmungava Rei.

- É mas você não acham que ela está demorando um pouco demais para chegar? - disse Makoto.

- É verdade...será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse Minako.

- Será que o inimigo apareceu de novo? - disse Amy.

- Não...se fosse isso ela já teria nos chamado. - disse Rei.

- Acho que Amy tem razão é melhor irmos procurar a Usagi...ela está demorando demais, é bem provável que o inimigo tenha parecido novamente. - disse Minako.

- Se Usagi estiver lutando sozinho contra o inimigo ela terá problemas, vamos rápido! - disse Luna.

As garotas então partem em busca de Usagi.

Meiyo estava na escola pegando alguns livros na biblioteca, como ela tinha entrado quase no final do semestre estava bem atrasada nas matérias e iria precisar estudar muito para poder colocar tudo em dia.

Já não haviam muitas pessoas na escola...Kurama estava no pátio esperando por Meiyo quando Hiei aparece.

- Pensei que você tinha ido para o Makai Hiei. - disse Kurama.

Mas Hiei não responde ele apenas tira sua espada da bainha e avança sobre Kurama e começa a atacá-lo?

- O que você está fazendo Hiei? - dizia Kurama se esquivando do ataque.

Hiei pula para trás, e se prepara para atacar Kurama, ele olha para Kurama mas logo desvia o olhar e começa a atacar novamente.

Não vendo outra saída Kurama enquanto se desviava dos ataques de Hiei pega uma rosa de trás de seus cabelos e transforma-a em chicote e com uma golpe consegue tirar a espada das mãos de Hiei.

- Agora me diga o que está acontecendo Hiei? Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntava Kurama, sem obter respostas de Hiei.

- Isso não interessa. - disse Hiei pulando rapidamente e pegando novamente sua espada, mas desta vez guardando-a.

Nesse momento Meiyo aparece correndo e para ao lado de Kurama.

Hiei apenas olha para os dois e diz antes de partir: - Isso foi apenas um aviso, de agora em diante somos inimigos portanto estejam preparados! - disse Hiei sumindo...

- O que está acontecendo Kurama? - perguntou Meiyo, que não tinha não estava entendendo nada.

- Para dizer a verdade eu também não sei. - disse Kurama olhando para o Horizonte com uma expressão séria de preocupação.

Nesse momento o comunicador toca...

- Kurama! Kurama! responda!

- Sim Botan pode falar.

- Kurama! Yusuke e Sailor Moon estão sendo atacados! Você precisa ir ajudá-los.

- Meiyo está aqui comigo nós já estamos à caminho.

- Certo, enquanto isso vou avisar o Kuwabara. - disse Botan desligando em seguida.

Kurama e Meiyo correm para ir ajudar Sailor Moon e Yusuke.

Enquanto isso Yusuke e Sailor Moon lutam como podem contra Karasu, a luta não estava sendo nada fácil...principalmente para Sailor Moon que não conseguia ver as bombas de Karasu e nem acompanhar seus movimentos.

Yusuke e Karasu estavam tendo uma luta corpo a corpo, Sailor Moon não podia fazer nada pois não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos dos dois.

- Eles são muito rápidos. - disse Sailor Moon enquanto tentava acompanhar o movimento dos dois e seus olhos ficavam de um lado para o outro sem conseguir acompanhar os rápidos movimentos dos dois.

Yusuke tentava acertar uma seqüência de socos mas Karasu se desviava com facilidade, em seguida foi a vez de Karasu atacar com uma joelhada no estômago de Yusuke e em seguida com uma seqüência de socos e chutes, para terminar Karasu se afastou um pouco e se preparou para atacar Yusuke com uma de suas bombas.

Sailor Moon que observava tudo viu que Yusuke estava ferido e pela movimentação de Karasu ela percebeu que ele ia lançar mais de suas bombas ( por incrível que pareça ela conseguiu perceber isso...).

"- Essa não tenho que ajudar Yusuke!".

Yusuke estava ferido mas não tanto e conseguia se manter em pé e viu que as bombas se materializando nas mãos de Karasu.

- Esse será seu fim Urameshi prepare-se. - disse Karasu.

- Não vai não. - disse Sailor Moon.

SILVER MOON THERAPY KISS!!!!

O golpe de Sailor Moon atingiu Karasu antes que ele pudesse fazer algo e as bombas explodem em suas mãos ferindo-o.

- Maldita...você vai me pagar. - disse Karasu se enfurecendo e a cor de seus cabelos começam a mudar...

- Essa não! Sailor Moon depressa corra e sai daqui! - gritou Yusuke.

- O que? - disse Sailor Moon parada sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Rei, Minako, Makoto, Amy, Luna e Ártemis estavam procurando por Usagi, quando Rei sente uma energia espiritual que parecia estar próxima e pára.

- O que foi Rei? - pergunta Luna.

- Sinto uma energia espiritual muito forte...e muito maligna também... - disse Rei.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais algo uma explosão ocorre.

- Essa explosão veio de lá. - diz Ártemis avistando fumaça.

- Vamos rápido. - disse Minako.

Botan e Kuwabara estavam indo ajudar Yusuke e Sailor Moon quando encontram Meiyo e Kurama no caminho.

- Kurama, Meiyo! Urameshi e Sailor Moon estão em perigo! - disse Kuwabara.

- Nós já sabemos Botan nos avisou, por isso estamos aqui. - disse Meiyo.

- Botan, quem está atacando desta vez? - perguntou Kurama.

- É...

Antes que Botan pudesse responder Kurama se vira e sente uma enorme energia quando uma explosão ocorre.

Com isso Kurama já tirou a resposta para sua pergunta...

- Karasu. - diz Kurama com um olhar sério em seguida correndo para o local da explosão, os outros o seguiram.

Muita fumaça e poeira se formaram por causa da explosão, assim que a fumaça se dissipou e a poeira começou a baixar podia-se ver Karasu e caído aos seus pés Yusuke que estava abraçado a Sailor Moon pois tinha tentado protegê-la da explosão que destruiu todo o quarteirão deixando muitas pessoas mortas e feridas.

Sailor Moon abriu os olhos quando percebeu que Yusuke tinha protegido-a da explosão usando o próprio corpo como escudo.

- Hey! Você está bem? Fale comigo. - dizia Sailor Moon assustada, tentando acordar Yusuke.

Yusuke começa a abrir seus olhos e vê no rosto de Sailor Moon uma mistura de medo e preocupação.

- Eu, estou bem...não se preocupe eu não morro tão fácil. - disse Yusuke se levantando mesmo estando ferido.

- Você não está bem...

- Não se preocupe, você vai ver eu vou acabar com esse carinha. - disse Yusuke pronto para brigar de novo.

- Pode vir, não vai ser fácil acabar comigo...se é que você pode. - disse Karasu com desprezo... - .na verdade ele não estava muito afim de lutar contra Yusuke mas sim contra Kurama...ou Meiyo.

Correndo na direção dos dois Karasu pula e se prepara para lançar mais um ataque.

- Desta vez será o fim de você dois!

MARS FLAME SPIRIT!!!!

Com o golpe de Sailor Mars, Karasu é envolvido por um mar de chamas e seus braceletes se quebram e em seguida as chamas acabam o consumindo-o por completo.

Yusuke e até mesmo Sailor Moon ficam surpresos com o poder do golpe de Sailor Mars...esse novo golpe era realmente muito poderoso...

- Parece que chegamos bem na hora. - disse Sailor júpiter.

- Mina! - diz Sailor Moon feliz ao ver suas amigas.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus aparecem.

- Vocês estão bem? - pergunta Sailor Mercury.

- Estamos bem...ainda bem que você chegaram. - disse Sailor Moon.

- É, e desta vez acho que Karasu não volta mais para nos incomodar. - disse Yusuke.

- Espero que não, não ia gostar de ter que lutar contra ele de novo.

- Mas você não fez nada...

- Como assim?! Eu te salvei! E é assim que você me agradece? De nada, seu mal agradecido! - diz Sailor Moon brava virando a cara para Yusuke.

- Gomen ne, eu estava só brincando Sailor Moon...sabe se você me ajudou bastante contra Karasu e mesmo não tendo poderes sobrenaturais e sem poder ver o ataque de Karasu você não pensou em fugir nem por um momento.

- Yusuke...é obrigada. - diz Sailor Moon agora sorrindo para Yusuke.

- De nada gatinha, e aqui vai meu obrigado para você.

- ?

Sailor Moon não tem tempo de dizer nada, inesperadamente Yusuke dá um beijo em Sailor Moon.

Kurama, Meiyo, Botan e Kuwabara estavam chegando quando vêem...Sailor Moon dando um tapa na cara de Yusuke?...

- Seu abusado! - grita Sailor Moon.

- Ai...como essas Sailors são temperamentais... - disse Yusuke caído no chão por causa do tapa de Sailor Moon.

As senshis e os amigos Yusuke acham a cena muito engraçada e começam a rir.

- Yusuke...dessa vez você teve o que merecia. - disse Kuwabara rindo.

- Ainda bem que o Tuxedo Kamen não está aqui...senão ai sim teríamos problemas. - disse Sailor Júpiter rindo.

Todos estavam rindo, quando uma sombra surge e eles param de rir... antes que fizessem algo Yusuke e Sailor Moon presos em uma espécie de bolha.

- Nani? - disse Sailor Moon dentro da bolha.

- Mas que porcaria é essa? - disse Yusuke.

- Hum...vocês são patéticos! - diz Myu aparecendo.

- Quem é você?! - grita Sailor Vênus.

- Sou Myu...se quiserem ter seus amigos devolta e - ( antes de completar a frase Myu faz com que raios dentro das bolhas onde estavam Sailor Moon e Yusuke comecem a acerta-los) - e inteiros apareçam aqui nesse local amanhã a meia noite!

Dizendo isso Myu desaparece e em seguida Yusuke e Sailor Moon também somem.

- Sailor Moon! - grita Sailor Mars.

- Yusuke! - grita Botan.

Yusuke e Sailor Moon agora estavam nas mãos de Myu, o que será que ela estaria planejando? Está é uma pergunta que passava pela cabeça de todos, mas o mais importante agora seria fazer o que ela havia pedido e tentar resgatar os dois com vida!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em : Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**16. O plano maligno!**

Yusuke vai abrindo seus olhos lentamente, ele tenta mover seus braços mas não consegue, então percebe que está com seu braços e pernas presos por correntes presas à parede, ao seu lado estava Sailor Moon que ainda não tinha acordado.

Eles estavam presos em uma cela iluminada por uma luz verde muito fraca, não havia nenhuma janela apenas uma porta de ferro trancada.

- Droga seu pelo menos eu pudesse usa o meu Leigun...afinal de contas que lugar é esse?

A porta se abre e uma figura vestindo uma capa negra apareceu.

- Quem é você?! É melhor nos soltar ou senão...

- Senão vocês farão o que? - Nisso a figura tira a capa, era Myu.

- Quem é você?!

- Isso não importa, a única coisa que importa é que meu plano está dando certo e seus amigos caíram como patinhos nele. - disse Myu.

- Isso é o que você pensa eles não cairão na sua armadilha...bom Kuwabara talvez sim... - gotas.

- Hum...isso é o que vamos ver...aliás você fará parte desse plano assim como Sailor Moon.

- Nunca faremos parte disso! - diz Sailor Moon acordando.

- Será? Mais tarde veremos se não vão colaborar conosco.

Myu dá as costas para Yusuke e Sailor Moon e sai da cela sorrindo malignamente...qual seria seu plano?

Kuwabara, Botan, Meiyo, Kurama, e as inners senshis ainda estavam no local onde Sailor Moon e Yusuke tinham sido raptados.

- E agora o que faremos? - disse Botan.

- Não sei...mas acredito que o inimigo deve estar planejando algo...e não temos tempo para descobrir o que é. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Você está certa...eles nos colocaram contra a parede não há nada o que possamos fazer a não ser fazer o que Myu nos mandou fazer. - disse Sailor Vênus.

- Sim, mas podemos vir preparados...ao menos planejarmos algo para salvarmos Sailor Moon e Yusuke. - disse Meiyo.

- E o que podemos fazer? - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- Vamos reunir as outers senshis e Sailor starlights e ver se conseguimos algo. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Boa idéia e quanto a gente? o que a gente faz?

- Vamos nós reunir aqui as onze horas e decidir o que fazer antes do inimigo chegar. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Certo. Enquanto iremos nós preparar. - disse Kurama.

- Então nos encontraremos aqui as onze horas. - disse Meiyo.

As Sailor saem rapidamente do local. Botan faz seu remo aparecer.

- Onde você vai Botan? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Vou ver se consigo encontrar Hiei acho que vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível.

- Não creio que ele irá nos ajudar...Hiei agora é nosso inimigo. - disse Kurama.

- Como assim?! Eu sabia que esse baixinho não era digno de confiança! - diz Kuwabara.

- Então o que faremos? Ficaremos aqui esperando as Sailors chegarem? - diz Botan sem saber o que fazer.

- Acho que precisamos pensar um pouco, vamos pensar um pouco e voltar aqui daqui três horas o que vocês acham? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Por mim tudo bem. diz Kuwabara.

- Então está combinado, daqui três horas voltamos a nos encontrar aqui. - diz Kurama, e cada um vai para um lado.

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer e Sailor Star Maker estavam em cima de um prédio se despedindo da princesa Kakryu que precisava voltar para Kimouku.

- Obrigada por ter vindo nos ajudar Kakryu princess. - disse Sailor Star Healer.

- Não foi nada. Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco mas devo retornar à Kimouku...

- Nós entendemos. - disse Maker.

- Então mais uma vez adeus...Starlights...

- Adeus Kakryu princess...até algum dia. - diz Fighter.

Kakryu então se transforma em uma bola de luz rosa que vai para o céu até sair da atmosfera terrestre indo em direção à Kimouku.

As Starlights ficam observando o céu estrelado até que o comunicador de Fighter toca.

- O que será agora? - diz Healer.

- Talvez o inimigo esteja atacando de novo. - diz Maker.

- Não diga. - diz Healer ironicamente.

- Se for isso vamos ter que ir ajudar. - diz Fighter, antes de atender o comunicador.

- Starlights! Aqui é Sailor Vênus temos um emergência!

- Pode dizer Vênus estou escutando.

- Imagino que emergência deva ser essa... - diz Healer.

- Sailor Moon e Yusuke foram raptados pelo inimigo!

- Nani?! - dizem as três.

- Mas como isso pode acontecer? - diz Fighter, assustada e preocupada.

- Isso não é tudo...não tenho tempo para explicar tudo...

Minako então pede para as Starlights aparecerem no local onde Yusuke e Sailor Moon haviam sido raptados às dez horas.

- Certo estaremos lá. - diz Fighter, desligando em seguida.

- E agora o que faremos? diz Maker.

- Vamos nos encontrar com as outras Sailor e ver o que está acontecendo direito. - diz Fighter.

- Sim...vamos! diz Healer.

As Starlights então vão se encontrar com as outras Sailors.

O portão de uma grande mansão se abre e Meiyo entra, ela é recebida por dois empregados que abrem a porta para ela.

Dentro da casa um homem alto de olhos castanhos e cabelos grisalhos está no escritório sentado em uma cadeira fumando seu cigarro, uma empregada que aparenta ter mais ou menos 45 anos entra no escritório.

- Senhor Toshio sua sobrinha acaba de chegar...

- Certo...certo, diga à ela o que lhe pedi, agora vá, não tenho tempo para perder com você. disse Toshio e a empregada sai.

Meiyo estava agora em seu quarto, ela colocou a roupa com a qual costumava lutar, ela abre seu guarda-roupa e retira uma madeira que servia de fundo falso e dentro desse fundo falso havia uma espada.

A espada era nova e estava em bom estado, Meiyo pega a espada , recoloca a madeira que servia com fundo falso onde estava e fecha seu guarda-roupa.

Para não chamar a atenção dos empregados de seu casa Meiyo sai pela janela, e vai em direção ao local onde deve encontrar seus amigos.

No quintal a mesma empregada que tinha estado no escritório de Toshio aparece.

- Senhorita Meiyo, você voltou a atuar como detetive sobrenatural? pergunta a empregada.

- Sim...tenho que ajudar alguns amigos que estão em perigo. diz Meiyo olhando para a empregada.

- Entendo.. só peço que tenha cuidado senhorita...e boa sorte...

- Obrigada...Yuriko. dizendo isso Meiyo desaparece da frente de Yuriko.

Um pouco depois que Meiyo sai de casa seu tio recebe algumas visitas...dois carros pretos entram na mansão.

- Então está é a casa do nosso novato? diz um homem de cabelos grisalhos, usando roupas típicas japonesas e óculos, ao descer de um dos carros.

- Sim, vamos ver se ele saber realmente jogar. diz outro homem descendo do outro carro, ele era gordo, tinha cabelos pretos e vestia um terno preto.

- Me parece que ele deve ter o caráter de Sakio, mas não creio que conheça nada sobre nossos "jogos". diz o homem de cabelos grisalhos.

Em seguida os dois entram na casa de são recebidos por Toshio em seu escritório.

- Que bom vê-los espero que o que me disseram seja verdade, e se for não irei perder. diz Toshio.

Já eram quase nove horas quando alguém bateu na porta da casa das outers senshis, mas não havia ninguém em casa, a porta se abriu lentamente, era Rydia que acabará de voltar.

Ela entrou na casa, as luzes estavam apagadas e tudo parecia meio frio e sombrio na casa vazia, Rydia começou a chamar pelas outras, mas não houve resposta, ela procurou pela casa toda e nem sinal de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna ou Hotaru.

Cansada de procurar ela se sentou um pouco no sofá, ela tirou o broche prateado de seu bolso e ficou olhando para ele, imagens de uma batalha veio a sua mente, quatro guerreiros lutando ao seu lado, quando ela ia ser atingida por um golpe traiçoeiro um dos guerreiros a empurra...

O telefone começa a tocar e Rydia deixa seus pensamentos para trás e atende o telefone.

- Sim.

- Tia Rydia! Sou eu a Hotaru, a Setsuna-mama está ai?

- Não, estou sozinha aqui, ela, Michiru e Haruka não estão em casa...onde você está Hotaru-chan?

- Estou na casa da Usagi com a Chibi Usa...tia Rydia é melhor vir para cá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não sei, mas estou com um mal pressentimento.. Usagui-chan ainda não chegou e já está ficando um muito tarde, a mãe dela está muito preocupada.

- Certo eu entendi Hotaru-chan, eu vou até ai.

Rydia desliga o telefone e se prepara para ir até a casa de Usagi.

Enquanto isso correndo pelas ruas estavam Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune.

- Pluto, o que Júpiter disse? perguntou Sailor Neptune.

- Disse que o inimigo raptou Sailor Moon e Yusuke e mais nada...

- Seja como devemos resgatar a princesa. - disse Uranus.

Pluto e Neptune concordam, as três correm em direção ao local onde devem encontrar-se com os outros.

Já eram nove horas, como de costume Kurama foi o primeiro a chegar ao local, em seguida chegam Kuwabara e Botan.

- Então Kurama você conseguiu pensar em algo? - perguntou Kuwabara.

- Não...a única coisa que fiz foi pegar algumas coisas de possivelmente irei precisar.

- É difícil fazer algo sem saber o que estamos esperando, só podemos agir na hora. - disse Botan.

- É...até parece como daquela vez em que lutamos contra aqueles três...como eles se chamavam mesmo? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Yanaguisawa, Kaito e Kido. diz Kurama.

- Já se passaram cinco minutos onde está a Meiyo-chan? - perguntou Botan, olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Estou aqui.

- Bom, pelo visto agora só precisamos esperar as Sailors. - disse Kuwabara.

Na casa de Usagi, Chibi Usa e Hotaru esperavam por Rydia, enquanto a mãe e o pai de Usagi tinham saído para procurar por ela. Shingo estava na casa de um amigo.

- Chibi Usa, será que a Usagi não está na casa do Mamoru-sam? - pergunta Hotaru.

- Não eu liguei para ele mas ninguém atendeu...Hotaru, eu não encontrei nenhuma das garotas...será que aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim?

- Espero que não...em todo o caso vamos esperar pela Rydia e depois vamos com sair com ela para procurar pela Usagi.

- Sim, vou escrever um bilhete caso não voltemos antes dos pais da Usagi. - disse Chibi Usa.

Chibi Usa pega um papel e um lápis e escreve o bilhete e deixa-o em cima da mesa da cozinha, depois de quinze minutos Rydia chega.

Hotaru e Chibi Usa explicam toda a situação para Rydia e em seguida as três saem para procurar por Usagi.

Dez horas, as senshis se encontram com Kuwabara, Kurama, Meiyo e Botan.

- Falta uma hora para que Myu apareça...alguma de vocês tem alguma idéia do que podemos fazer? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Não...infelizmente, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza...isso certamente é uma armadilha. - disse Sailor Mercury.

- Quanto a você está certa...e só saberemos o que é daqui uma hora. - disse Meiyo.

- Hum...espera ai...tão faltando duas Sailors e aquela tal de Rydia. - disse Kuwabara.

- Shi! Nós esquecemos da Chibi Moon e da Sailor Saturn. disse Sailor Vênus.

- Para dizer a verdade nós tentamos usar o comunicador para avisá-las mas não conseguimos falar com elas. - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com elas? - pergunta Sailor Mars.

- Espero que não. - disse Sailor Pluto.

- Cadê aquele baixinho de cabelo espetado? Ela não é amigo de vocês? - pergunta Sailor Vênus.

- Bom...era parece que ele passou para o lado do inimigo...Hiei nunca foi de confiança mesmo. - disse Kuwabara.

- Hiei passou para o lado do inimigo, mas deve ter dito suas razões não podemos julgá-lo por isso antes de saber os motivos que o levaram a fazer isso. - disse Meiyo.

O tempo passou rápido e logo já era meia-noite e como o combinado Myu apareceu, entretanto não se via nem sinal de Yusuke ou de Sailor Moon.

- Ótimo você estão aqui como eu pedi. - disse Myu cinicamente.

- Nós estamos aqui como pediu, agora onde está Sailor Moon! - diz Sailor Mars.

- E Onde está Urameshi?! - diz Botan.

- Calma...não poderia entregá-los assim de mão beijada para vocês... - ( risos) - Vocês são realmente muito tolos , entregarei Sailor Moon e Yusuke assim que todos vocês estiverem mortos!

Nuvens negras cobrem o céu da cidade e um raio caído céu e ao atingir o chão começa a tomar forma de uma criatura negra com grandes presas e garras afiadas, seu rugido era ensurdecedor.

- Glador! Acaba com as Sailor e depois com os detetives sobrenaturais! - ordena Myu.

- Veremos se esse monstro pode com isso! - Sailor Júpiter dispara seu "OAK REVOLUTION" contra Galdor que não sofre um arranhão se quer.

- Nani? Não aconteceu nada com ele. - diz Sailor Vênus.

Galdor então avança sobre as Sailors, ele ia agarrar Sailor Mercury mas é atingido na cara por Meiyo que consegue deixá-lo irritado e ele começa a avançar sobre ela.

correndo atrás de Meiyo, Galdor tenta pisotea-la a cada passo que dá, Meiyo desvia com dificuldade ela começa a corre em círculos.

- O que ela tá fazendo? - diz Sailor Vênus.

- Não sei, mas isso tá me deixando tonto. - diz Kuwabara, seus olhos giravam de um lado para o outro acompanhado os movimentos de Meiyo e de Galdor.

- Galdor! o que está fazendo? Acabe logo com isso! - grita Myu, Galdor para e acaba se distraindo. Meiyo pula nas costas de Galdor.

- Ela tá maluca ou o que? - diz Sailor Mars.

- E você vão ficar só olhando ou vão ajudar?! - diz Healer correndo para ajudar Meiyo, mas não é preciso pois sem nenhuma explicação Galdo cai no chão morto, antes dele cair Meiyo pula das costas dele para o chão.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Kuwabara sem entender nada.

- O que você fez? - pergunta Sailor Mars.

Kurama olha para as mãos de Meiyo e percebe que ela estava segurando uma espada que estava cheia de sangue, em seguida olha para Galdor que se parte em duas partes.

sem dizer uma palavra Meiyo lança seu Leigun contra o despedaçado Galdor e o transforma em cinzas.

- Poxa! isso é o que eu chamo de serviço completo! - diz Kuwabara pasmo.

- Sem dúvida. - diz Sailor Júpiter.

Myu fica uma fera e chama outros dois monstros iguais a Galdor, só que um era marrom e o outro cinza.

- Agora eu quero ver como vocês irão se sair.

- Vamos atacar juntas, desse jeito acho que conseguiremos derrubá-los. - disse Sailor Vênus.

As Sailor evocam seus golpes mais fortes e lançam contra o monstro marrom que cai fazendo o chão tremer.

- Vamos atacar esse outro monstro! - diz Kuwabara.

REIKEN!!! - Kuwabara corre na direção do monstro cinza que estava de costas para ele.

- Kuwabara! volta aqui você tá maluco! - grita Botan, mas não adianta.

O monstro cinza se vira e olha para Kuwabara, ele abre a sua boca e solta um raio de gelo e tudo fica congelado...inclusive Kuwabara.

- Acho que temos que ir ajudá-lo. - disse Meiyo - gotas.

Meiyo e Kurama vão ajudar Kuwabara. Kurama evoca plantas que prendem o monstro cinza, Meiyo quebra o cubo de gelo onde Kuwabara estava preso, ele sai do cubo tremendo de frio.

- Que...que...frio...esse monstro...vai...me pagar. - disse Kuwabara tremendo de frio.

o monstro começa se soltar das plantas que o prendiam e o monstro marrom que as Sailors derrubaram se levanta, os dois monstros estavam inteiros sem nenhum arranhão.

- Que coisa...alguém sabe como se faz para se deter um besta gigante? - diz Fighter.

- Você quer dizer duas bestas gigantes. - diz Sailor Uranus corrigindo Fighter.

- Credo isso tá parecendo um daqueles filmes de Godizila. - disse Mars.

Ao ouvir isso Sailor Mercury tem uma idéia.

- Mars você me deu um idéia. - disse Mercury.

- É?

- Sim, para se combater um monstro gigante o que é necessário? - pergunta Mercury.

- Não sei. - Sailor Vênus.

- Nem eu. - disse Júpiter.

- Deixa de mistério e diz logo. - diz Healer.

- Outra besta gigante! - diz Mercury.

- ?

- Ainda continuo sem entender. - disse Sailor Vênus.

- Eu já entendi, nós vamos ter que fazer algo para que os dois monstros lutem entre si. - disse Maker.

- Exato.

- Essa parte eu até que entendi...mas como vamos fazer isso? pergunta Fighter.

- Vamos ter que distrair os dois monstros e fazer com eles ataquem um ao outro...por acidente. - disse Sailor Neptune.

- Ah, agora sim faz mais sentido. - disse Fighter.

- Como se alguma coisa fizesse sentido para você. - retruca uranus.

Sailor Star Fighter ia dizer algo, mas se contem, não era hora de ficar discutindo. As Sailor contam seu plano para Kurama, Meiyo, Botan e Kurama.

Chibi Usa, Hotaru e Rydia estavam no prédio onde Mamoru morava, Rydia bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondia.

- Estranho...parece que ele não está em casa. disse Rydia.

- O que será que aconteceu com todo mundo, nós já tentamos usar o comunicador mas não funcionou. disse Chibi usa.

- É melhor irmos procurar em outro lugar...mas afinal que o pode ter acontecido? diz Rydia.

Elas iam saindo quando Mamoru chega correndo.

- Mamo-chan! - diz Chibi Usa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Usagi posso senti quando estava vindo para cá, mas... não sei onde encontrá-la. disse Mamoru preocupado e desanimado.

- Isso não é bom...vamos ver se...

- Problemas! Problemas!

Luna e Ártemis aparecem correndo e informam o sobre o rapto de Sailor Moon e Yusuke.

- O inimigo pediu para todos aparecerem a Meia-noite? - Mamoru olha para o relógio e já são 12:20 - Eles já devem ter aparecido. Luna! Ártemis! Mostrem o caminho.

Seguido os gatos eles partem para ajudar seus amigos.

Yusuke não agüentava mais ficar preso, ele tentou arrebentar as correntes que o prendiam mas não conseguia, alguma coisa estava bloqueando seus poderes espirituais.

Sailor Moon apenas chorava baixinho, ela sabia que suas amigas e seu amado fariam de tudo para salvá-la, e ela confiava muito neles, mas aquele lugar era tão sinistro e o medo parecia estar tomando conta dela.

- É acho que não vou conseguir nada...que droga. - disse Yusuke parando de tentar quebrar as correntes, ele então percebe que Sailor Moon estava chorando.

- Ei, não fique assim a gente ainda vai sair dessa. - disse Yusuke tentando confortar Sailor Moon.

- Eu sei...

- Então por que está chorando?

Sailor Moon levanta cabeça e diz: - Eu estou com medo!!!! Esse lugar me dá arrepios. - gotas.

- Como você é medrosa...

- Quem você tá chamando de medrosa?!

- Hã...você...ou tem mais alguém além de nós aqui? diz Yusuke deixando Sailor Moon nervosa tão nervosa que ela sem querer consegue se soltar das correntes.

- Eu não sou medrosa!!!! - grita Sailor Moon na cara de Yusuke, que fica bobo ao ver que Sailor Moon tinha se soltado.

- É...Sailor Moon...como você fez isso? - pergunta Yusuke confuso, pois com toda a força que tinha ele não tinha conseguido se libertar das correntes.

- Isso o que? - pergunta Sailor Moon. - gotas ainda maiores.

- Quebrar as correntes. - diz Yusuke.

- Hã? Nossa eu nem tinha percebido. - ( mais gotas).- Já sei vou usar meu golpe para tentar libertar você! - diz Sailor e seu cetro aparece em suas mãos.

SILVER MOON THERAPHY KISS!

As correntes se desfazem em questão de segundos se transformando em pó, Yusuke tinha que admitir que estava impressionado.

- Agora vamos dar o fora daqui. - diz Yusuke, feliz por estar livre das correntes.

- Eu acho que não. - diz Fantom, aparecendo na frente da porta.

- Fantom! - dizem Sailor Moon e Yusuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, estou aqui para garantir que a segunda parte do plano de Myu funcione.

- ?

- Nova! Faça a sua parte! - ordena Fantom.

Yusuke e Sailor Moon ficam olhando de um lado para o outro mas não vêem ninguém além de Fantom, mas uma voz muito suava podia ser ouvida, ao escutar a melodia Sailor Moon e Yusuke caem no sono.

- Isso foi muito fácil. Bom trabalho Nova. - disse Fantom.

- Obrigada, Fantom. - diz Nova que se escondia na escuridão.

Fantom estala seus dedos e ordena que Sailor Moon e Yusuke acordem, Yusuke se levanta e começa a se transforma em sua forma de demônio das trevas.

- Perfeito parece que deu certo. - disse Fantom sorrindo.

- Você quer dizer quase certo. - disse Nova.

Sailor Moon ainda estava dormindo.

- Hum...parece que o poder da melodia maligna não funciona contra Sailor Moon...bom nesse caso é melhor mandarmos ela como "prêmio" para motivarmos mais seus amigos à lutarem. - diz Fantom.

- Parece uma ótima idéia...mas será que Myu vai concordar com isso?

- Não temos tempo para saber, o jeito é fazermos isso mesmo. - disse Fantom.

Nisso Fantom pega Sailor Moon, em seguida ele, Sailor Moon e Yusuke somem.

Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Mars estavam distraindo o monstro marrom que esta correndo atrás delas, enquanto Kurama e Meiyo distraiam o monstro cinza.

Botan faz sinal para os quatro que estavam se aproximando, Kurama atira seu "VENTO DE PÉTALAS" contra o monstro cinza; Sailor Mars e Júpiter atiram seus golpes mais fortes contra o monstro marrom.

Com o ataque os dois monstros ficam furiosos e o monstro cinza se prepara para disparar seu raio congelante.

- É agora! grita Meiyo.

Sailor júpiter, Sailor Mars, Kurama e Meiyo pulam se afastando dos monstros e o monstro cinza acaba atirando seu raio congelante contra o monstro marrom que fica preso em um bloco de gelo.

Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune, atiram seus golpes contra o bloco de gelo que se desfaz em mil pedaços.

Kurama prende o monstro marrom com suas plantas enquanto as Starlights e as inners senshis atacam o monstro com seus golpes, mas os golpes parecem não surtir efeito.

- Essa não, de novo! - resmunga Sailor Mars.

Antes que a criatura consegui-se se soltar, Kuwabara e Meiyo retalham o monstro em seguida Sailor Pluto desintegra o monstro por completo..

- É! Conseguimos! - diz Sailor Vênus feliz.

Apesar de ter perdido os três monstro Myu, estava muito calma.

- Agora é a sua vez Myu! onde estão Sailor Moon e Yusuke! - diz Sailor Júpiter.

- Ora, ora porque a pressa? Você tem certeza de que querem revê-los? - pergunta Myu cinicamente.

- Diga logo onde está Sailor Moon! - grita Sailor Uranus , já irritada com o cinismo de Myu.

Fantom aparece atrás do grupo das senshis e dos amigos de Yusuke.

- Parece que cheguei bem a tempo. - disse Fantom que trazia Sailor Moon consigo.

- Sailor Moon! - gritam as senshis.

- Hey! onde está o Urameshi? - diz Kuwabara.

- Se eu fosse você iria preferir não saber. - disse Fantom indo para lado e atrás dele estava Yusuke...

- Yusuke? - diz Meiyo, achando que Yusuke estava muito diferente.

- Agora...Yusuke acabe com seus amigos e com as Sailors senshis! - ordena Fantom e Yusuke corre para ataca-los.

- Agora...veremos se poderão derrotar seu amigo e...ao mesmo tempo salvar Sailor Moon. - diz Fantom rindo, ele coloca Sailor Moon no chão e tranca Sailor Moon dentro de uma grande bolha que vai diminuindo de tamanho.

- Seu covarde. - diz Sailor Uranus, cerrando os punhos.

WORLD SHAKING!

Sailor Uranus tenta acertar Yusuke mas ele consegue se desviar do golpe dela rapidamente e sumindo de sua vista, ele reaparece bem na frente de Sailor Uranus e lhe dá uma joelhada e em seguida um soco que manda ela do outro lado do parque.

- Uranus! - grita Neptune que corre para ver com está uranus, mas Yusuke dá um empurrão em neptune que se choca contra uma árvore.

- Neptune! Uranus! - grita Sailor Mercury.

- E agora o que faremos? Temos que salvar Sailor Moon. - diz Sailor Mars, apontando para a bolha onde Sailor Moon estava.

Fantom vai para o lado de Myu para contemplar o desespero de seus inimigos. E agora será que o inimigo realmente irá vencer?


	17. Chapter 17

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**17. Uma luta difícil!**

As inners senshis assim que vêem Sailor Moon correm para tentar salvá-la, mas Yusuke se coloca em seu caminho.

Fantom ordena que Yusuke acabe com as senshis e imediatamente Yusuke dispara seu Leigun contra as inners senshis.

- Cuidado! - grita Sailor Star Fighter

STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!!!

O golpe de Fighter não surte o menos efeito e as inners senshis estavam sendo quase atingidas pelo golpe de Yusuke quando Meiyo entrou na frente das inners senshis e fez uma espécie de barreira de energia aparecer e com isso ela conseguiu segurar o golpe de Yusuke.

- Saiam daqui rápido! Essa barreira não vai agüentar muito tempo! - fala Meiyo para as inners senshis.

As inners senshis então conseguem sair antes que a barreira fosse desfeita. Meiyo também ia se desviar do golpe antes que a barreira fosse rompida, mas não teve tempo, pois a barreira foi quebrada antes que ela pudesse sair, pois Yusuke atirou mais uma vez seu Leigun contra a barreira de Meiyo.

Sem chance de escapar Meiyo foi atirada para longe, ela foi parar em um canteiro de obras de um prédio.

- Meiyo-chan! - Kurama sai correndo para socorrer Meiyo.

Fantom aparece na frente de Kurama impedindo ele de continuar.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, vai ficar aqui mesmo. disse Fantom.

- Exato, pois não será necessário -(Myu concentra energia em suas mãos) - resgatar um cadáver! - ( ao dizer ela junta as duas mãos e lança uma poderosa rajada de energia negra contra o edifício.

Kurama fica paralisado, ele nunca se sentirá tão...tão revoltado em sua vida, como alguém podia ser tão cruel! O ódio crescia em seu peito e em poucos minutos seus olhos verdes começaram se tornar dourados, e ele se transformou em Kurama Youko.

Sem dizer uma palavra Kurama Youko lança uma chuva lanças de bambu contra Myu e Fantom que conseguem escapar do ataque.

- Parece que deixamos ele irritado - diz Muy com sarcasmo.

- É pena que não poderemos brincar com ele. - diz Fantom no mesmo tom.

Myu faz cinco youmas aparecerem e em seguida ela e Fantom desaparecem rindo.

As Sailor senshis estavam horrorizadas com a frieza de Myu e Fantom. Como alguém poderia ser assim tão frio e achar graça em matar alguém?

Kuwabara e Botan estavam igualmente revoltados com a situação. Kuwabara faz seu Reiken aparecer e corre para enfrentar os youmas quando é impedido por Kurama Youko.

- Deixe esse youmas comigo, você e as Sailor ajudem Sailor Moon. - diz Kurama Youko sem se virar para olhar para Kuwabara.

- Se tá maluco? são cinco contra um, eu não...

- Vá Kuwabara! - grita Kurama Youko com frieza.

Kuwabara não teve outra escola a não ser obedecer.

Entre os escombros do prédio, a poeira ainda estava no ar quando um punhado de concreto voa pelos ares com o poder de uma rajada de energia azul e debaixo dos escombros surgiu...Sailor Earth?

Levantando seu punho, com uma rajada de energia azul, Sailor Earth consegue sair debaixo dos escombros, em seguida cai de joelhos , ela olha o parque onde as Sailors, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan e ...Yusuke estavam.

Sem perceber, Sailor Earth estava sendo observada de longe por um estranho...o mesmo estranho que tinha ajudado Meiyo e Kurama contra Fantom.

O estranho estava em cima de um prédio quando percebeu que demônios das trevas estavam se aproximando de Sailor Earth.

Os demônios foram se aproximando sorrateiramente de Sailor Earth, o grupo de demônios ( que era bem numeroso) se aproximou por trás dela.

Um dos demônios saltou e tentou acertar Sailor Earth com uma espada, mas ela sumiu e reapareceu em seguida na frente do demônio.

O demônio saltou para trás e ficou junto dos outros demônios que exibiam um sorriso maligno e em seguida avançaram sobre ela.

BLUE IMPACT!!!!

Com um único golpe Sailor Earth conseguiu desintegrar todos os demônios, não sobrou um para contar história. Ela ficou tempo parada olhando para onde estavam os demônios e em seguida se dirige para ajudar as Sailors e os outros.

O Estranho continua observando Sailor Earth, enquanto ela corria. Em seguida ele some.

MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!

MARS SPIRIT FLAME!

Sailor Mars e Sailor Mercury lançam seus golpes para tentar libertar Sailor Moon, mas seus golpes são refletidos e as duas são atingidas em cheio.

Sailor Júpiter ajuda Sailor Mars a se levantar, enquanto Maker ajuda Mercury.

- Você estão bem? pergunta fighter.

- Hai. diz Mars.

- Essa barreira reflete nossos poderes, vamos ter achar outra maneira de destruí-la e salvar Sailor Moon. - diz Mercury

- O problema é saber como faremos isso. - Maker.

- E o pior é que não temos tempo...a bolha está ficando cada vez melhor...se continuar assim... - diz Vênus olhando para Sailor Moon dentro da bolha.

Júpiter vira para trás e vê Yusuke pronto para atacar.

- Cuidado! Abaixem-se! - grita Júpiter.

Todos se jogam no chão bem na hora em que Yusuke lança seu Leigun que passa por cima da cabeça das senshis.

- E mais essa agora! - reclama Healer se levantando.

- Desse jeito fica difícil. - diz Vênus.

Yusuke ia atacar novamente quando uma rosa corta seu caminho e Na frente dele aparecem Tuxedo Kamen, Red Guardian, Sailor Saturn e Sailor Chibi Moon.

- Oi gente! Estávamos preocupados com vocês. - disse Red Guardian.

- É, mas ainda bem que a gente conseguiu achar vocês. - disse Sailor Chibi Moon.

- Ainda bem que você vieram estamos com um problemão, precisamos salvar Sailor Moon. - diz Sailor Vênus.

Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn e Red Guardian então vêem Sailor Moon presa dentro de um bolha que diminuía a cada segundo.

Ao ver a bolha, Red Guardian fica por uns momentos sem reação, Saturn percebe que Red Guardian parecia perturbada.

- Alguma coisa errada? - pergunta Saturn.

- Não...quero dizer... - Red Guardian dá uma passo a frente e diz com determinação - Deixem isso Comigo eu vou Salvar Sailor Moon!

Red Guardian faz sua espada aparecer em suas mãos em seguida corre e como um raio parte para cima da bolha, que se desfaz quando a espada toca nela.

Sailor Moon Cai no chão e acorda.

- Ai! Essa doeu! diz Sailor Moon se levantando do chão.

- Consegui! - diz Red Guardian, pulando e batendo palmas de alegria.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria muito feliz...ainda temos um grande problema para enfrentar. - diz Healer se referindo a Yusuke que estava atacando mais uma vez...e dessa vez parecia que era " pra valer ".

Kurama lutava contra os cinco youmas, ele agora estava imóvel sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

O youmas agora cercavam a raposa, e se preparavam para atacá-lo. Kurama sabia disso, e mesmo não aparentando já tinha arquitetado um plano em sua mente.

os youmas, já impacientes partem para cima de Kurama Youko, ele já esperava por isso, quando os youmas estavam bem próximos ao Youko, plantas gigantescas brotam do chão e os youmas ficam presos em seus ramos.

Kurama dá um sorriso malicioso e em seguida dos ramos da planta surgem...bocas com mandíbulas que salivavam um espécie de ácido...e pode-se dizer Kurama tinha se "esquecido" de alimentar a planta, pois assim que as bocas surgiram elas praticamente devoraram os youmas...e não sobrou nada deles, nem mesmo ossos.

- Isso foi muito fácil. - disse o Youko.

Kurama, então ouve um grito e quando se vira vê Red Guardian voando em direção a um muro, mas ele chega a tempo e consegue pegar Red Guardian antes que ela "fosse de encontro com o muro".

- Você está bem? - pergunta Kurama Youko.

- Hã?...Bom graças a você sim - disse Red Guardian ( em seguida ela salta dos braços de Kurama e diz à ele) - Rápido temos ajudar os outros!...Bom, correção acho que nós estamos com problemas. - diz ela vendo todos caídos no chão.

Yusuke estava de costas e todos os outros estavam caídos no chão por causa de seu ataque...e o pior é que ele nem precisou usar muita energia espiritual não...ele tinha nocauteado o pessoal na base de chutes e socos mesmo.

Kurama então sente que a energia de Yusuke estava aumentando consideravelmente...seria difícil para a raposa conseguir derrotar Yusuke, uma vez que Yusuke era um demônio classe S e ele era um demônio classe A, mas mesmo assim ele não desistiria...ele teria que lutar contra Yusuke até encontrar uma maneira de fazer ele voltar a si.

Red Guardian olha para sua espada e pensa: " Hum...a pluto certamente vai me matar se eu fizer isso...mas não tenho outra saída..."

- Kurama...será que você pode distrair o Yusuke?

- Você tem algum plano?

- Pra dizer a verdade não é bem um plano...mas pode dar certo.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Bom tentar fazer o Yusuke voltar ao normal.

- Acho que essa não é um boa idéia. - disse Kurama, observando que Yusuke estava agora vindo na direção deles.

- Por que?

- Você mal acabou de recuperar da batalha no Makai, não creio que tenha energia suficiente para fazer isso. - disse Kurama se preparando para enfrentar Yusuke, tirando um rosa de trás de seus cabelos.

Sem dizer mais nada Kurama transforma a rosa que estavam em suas mãos em uma espada, quando vê que Yusuke agora corria em sua direção faz o mesmo.

- Droga! Volta aqui! Qual é tá duvidando da minha coragem?! - grita Red Guardian, mas Kurama não dá a mínima, o que deixa ela irritada.

Red Guardian parou de reclamar, ela teve um " estalo" em seguida ela virou seu rosto bem devagar para trás e viu...um punhado de demônios sorrindo para ela.

Ela se vira para eles e interrogações começa a surgir ao redor de sua cabeça, então ela aponta seu dedo para eles e confusa diz:

- Como você vieram parar aqui?!...Droga...eu gastei tanta energia para fazer aquela barreira - diz ela com desânimo.

Abaixando a cabeça e com um ar de desânimo ela suspira, os demônios se aproximavam devagar dela, de repente ela levanta a cabeça e grita:

- Você vão ver! Deveriam ter ficado lá no lugar de onde vieram!!!!!! - grita ela inconformada e sai correndo na direção dos monstros que correm dela com medo.

Kurama não teve nem tempo de rir, pois Yusuke não dava trégua. Kurama estava apenas se defendendo da seqüência de socos e chutes.

Sailor Earth corria para ajudar na luta.

" - Não sei por que estou indo ajudá-los, sempre tenho um estranho pressentimento toda vez que encontra com as Sailors...mas não sei o que é...melhor dizendo não sei quem sou...apenas que sou a guardiã do cristal dourado...afinal de contas onde está a princesa Ceres?

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos Sailor Earth continua correndo como um raio e logo some das vistas...do estranho que ainda à seguia.

- Hum...isso não vai ficar assim. - diz Sailor Uranus se levantando com uma das mãos na cabeça.

Uranus se levanta ela olha e a poucos metros vê Neptune, que ainda estava caída no chão.

- Neptune! - Uranus corre para ver como Neptune estava.

- Neptune você está bem? Vamos responda. - dizia Uranus tentando acordar Neptune.

Neptune desperta, deixando Uranus mais aliviada.

- Você está bem? - pergunta Uranus em um tom carinhoso.

Neptune ia responder quando ouve Red Guardian gritando...neptune e uranus olham ao seu redor quando vêem um multidão de demônios fugindo da " ira", de Red Guardian que corria atrás deles.

- Essa garota é mesmo um figura. - diz Uranus balançado a cabeça - gotas.

- Voltem aqui seus covardes! - gritava Red Guardian.

Cansada de correr atrás dos monstros que não queriam enfrenta-la, Red Guardian usa seu golpe " HOLY FLAME" e desintegra todos num piscar de olhos.

- Isso foi muito fácil...até demais. - diz ela achando que alguma coisa não estava muito certa...

- Acho que ficaram com medo de você. - diz Sailor Uranus.

- Medo é pouco. - diz Sailor Neptune.

- Uranus! Neptune! Vocês estão bem?! - Red Guardian corre até as duas, muito preocupada.

- Nós estamos bem. - diz Neptune, vendo a aflição de Red Guardian.

- É foi uma pancada e tanto, mas nós estamos inteiras. - diz Uranus.

- Ufa, que bom. - diz Red Guardian suspirando e colocando a mão no peito.

- Ai, ai, que barulheira...ai como dói a minha cabeça.

Era Kuwabara que resmungava enquanto se levantava.

- Parece que não podemos dizer o mesmo dele. - diz Neptune.

- Hum...acho que me esqueci de algo...Kurama! - Red Guardian sai correndo sem dizer nada.

Uranus e Neptune olham um para a outra sem entender nada.

- Essa garota é meio afobada as vezes. - diz Uranus.

- É sim...mas vamos algo me diz que ela vai precisar da nossa ajuda. - disse neptune, então ela e uranus correm atrás de Red Guardian.

Kuwabara se levanta e vê Neptune e Uranus correndo atrás de Red Guardian.

- Esperem por mim!!! - grita Kuwabara que vai atrás dos três.

Kurama agora tentava acertar Yusuke com sua espada " vegetal", mas Yusuke desaparecia de sua frente toda vez que ele ia tentar acertá-lo. Kurama estava se sentindo como se Yusuke brincando com ele.

Yusuke escapava mais uma vez de Kurama, e dessa vez exibe um sorriso maligno, em um das mãos ele concentra energia e olha para Kurama, mas fica surpreso ao ver Kurama fazendo sua espada desaparecer.

Surpreso e até mesmo contente o "possuído" Yusuke se vê vitorioso.

- O que foi? Vai desistir, assim tão rápido? Está com medo de machucar seu amigo? - pergunta " Yusuke" que estava com a voz modificada...mais grave e sinistra.

Com seu olhar frio e sério, o Youko não diz uma palavra e apenas encara seu oponente.

- Não vai, nem mesmo tentar resistir? Que pena. Então morra!!!!

Yusuke então fecha sua mão em seguida abre e lança uma rajada de energia contra Kurama e causa um grande explosão.

Uranus, Neptune e Red Guardian vêem quando o raio chega perto de Kurama explodindo e levantando muita poeira.

- Isso foi muito fácil...vocês não são adversários para mim. - diz Yusuke.

- Se você acha isso...então tente escapar dessa! - grita Red Guardian, pronta para atacar Yusuke.

- A garotinha quer lutar comigo? É melhor desistir se não quiser se machucar. - provocava Yusuke.

- Ora seu...

Red Guardian ia atacar Yusuke, mas Uranus segura seu braço.

- Vai com calma garota, não aja sem pensar. - disse Uranus muita séria e olhando para Yusuke.

- Não seja precipitada, afinal não vai querer ser pega como ele. - disse Kurama aparecendo atrás das três.

- O que? Você ainda está vivo!!!! - diz Yusuke inconformado.

Yusuke ainda olhava para Kurama com raiva quando do nada ele é surpreendido por plantas que brotam rapidamente do chão o vão envolvendo-o.

Mas plantas ainda brotavam do chão para envolver Yusuke que se desprendia com facilidade.

- Parece que isso não deu muito certo. - disse Uranus.

- Deu sim. isso é apenas um distração. Red Guardian, agora é a sua vez. - diz Kurama Youko.

- Como assim?...Ah! É eu tinha me esquecido. - ri, Red Guardian.

Red Guardian segura sua espada com as duas mãos e direciona ela para onde estava Yusuke ela fecha os olhos e como um tornado uma energia dourada surge ao seu redor, em seguida ela abre os olhos e o poder vai todo para a espada, a pedra vermelha de sua espada começa a brilhar e uma bola dourada muito grande é dispara da espada de Red Guardian contra Yusuke.

Yusuke é envolvido pela bola de energia e começa a se contorcer dentro dela...à essas alturas as plantas que Kurama tinha evocada haviam desaparecido.

- Eu disse, que você não precisava se preocupar...eu ainda tenho energia de sobra. - disse Red Guardian para Kurama Youko.

Nisso vem Kuwabara correndo com sua espada espiritual nas mãos.

- Hey! onde está aquele safado do Yusuke?! - diz Kuwabara - olhando para um lado e para o outro.

Kurama aponta para a bola de energia que envolvia Yusuke.

- Não se preocupe está tudo sob controle... - diz Red Guardian, e em seguida ela desmaia...


	18. Chapter 18

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**18. Unindo forças!**

Em uma sala iluminada por uma fraca luz vinda de uma bola de cristal colocada sobre uma mesa de pedra.

Nova estava sentada na frente da pedra - (aproximando-se da pedra dá para se observar que Nova está observando o que está ocorrendo na batalha contra Yusuke).

- Kisama! Preciso dar um jeito nisso ou o plano irá por água á baixo! - diz Nova irritada, ela se levanta bruscamente derrubando a cadeira.

- Parece que aquela maldita da Rydia está querendo estragar meus planos novamente.

- Myu?

- Sim, minha" irmãzinha", sou eu. - diz Myu com um ar de " desprezo".

Nova se afasta da bola de cristal, enquanto Myu anda e fica de frente para a pedra e de costas para a sua irmã.

- Ela vai ver que não estou brincando!! - grita Myu.

Myu pega a bola de cristal com as duas mãos, ela fecha os olhos e em seguia abre e de seu corpo sai uma aura maligna que vai para a bola de cristal.

Levantando a bola de cristal bem alto Myu a solta e esta flutua no ar por alguns minutos, em seguida a bola volta para a mesa de pedra ao comando de Myu.

- Veremos se agora que você gastou toda a sua energia, você poderá fazer algo...Rydia - diz Myu com um olhar sério e que expressava muito ódio.

Red Guardian é amparada por Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune.

- Ei! Você está bem? - dizia Uranus para ver se conseguia acordar Red Guardian.

- Ela gastou muita energia...de novo. - disse Kurama, que agora estava em sua forma humana.

- É mas acho que valeu a pena...pelo menos assim o Yusuke volta ao normal. - disse Kuwabara.

Kurama observava atentamente a esfera de energia dourada que envolvia Yusuke, e percebeu quando uma névoa negra começou a se formar ao redor da bola de energia.

- Parece que nossos problemas ainda não acabara. Vejam! - diz Kurama.

A névoa agora envolve a bola de energia dourada totalmente, lentamente a luz dourada começa a se apagar envolvida nas trevas da névoa.

Yusuke que já estava quase voltando ao normal agora começa a sofrer uma transformação violenta...ele volta a sua forma de demônio, mas os símbolos em seu corpo agora são negros, enormes garras crescem em suas mãos...a névoa se desfaz.

levantando a cabeça, Yusuke encara " seus inimigos" e exibe suas garras e presas, e o olhar com brilho vermelho.

- Ele tá pior do que antes...e agora? - disse Kuwabara.

- Não temos alternativa a não ser lutar. - disse Sailor Uranus.

- Nós quatro sozinhos?! - diz Kuwabara não gostando nada da situação.

- Talvez você queiram a minha ajuda.

- Quem é você?! - pergunta Uranus desconfiada.

Atrás deles aparece Sailor Earth, Kurama olha para ela e percebe que ela estava um pouco ferida.

"- Parece que ela lutou com alguém antes de chegar aqui..." - pensou Kurama.

- Sou Sailor Earth, é melhor se protegerem, cuidado! - disse Sailor Earth e todos se viram para onde ela estava apontando.

Yusuke corre na direção dos quatro como uma raio, mas antes que ele conseguisse atingir alguém, ele é impedido.

- STAR SERIOUS LASER!

- STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

- VENUS BEAUTY AND LOVE SCHOKY!

- OAK REVOLUTION!

- MARS SIPIRIT FLAME!

- MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY!

- SILVER MOON POWER KISS!

- DEAD SCREAM!

- SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!

As Sailor lançam seus golpes contra Yusuke que tenta refletir os golpes mas não consegue e é derrubado pelos golpes combinados das Sailors.

- Vocês estão bem? - pergunta Sailor Moon que corre até os quatro.

Tuxedo Kamen e as outras Sailor seguem Sailor Moon.

- Sim, estamos graças á vocês...e vocês como estão? - pergunta Neptune.

- Estamos bem. - disse Sailor Júpiter.

- E a Red Guardian? Não vão me dizer que ela usou toda energia dela de novo. - disse Pluto indo até a sua irmã.

- Sim...ela quase conseguiu trazer Yusuke de volta ao normal. - disse Kurama.

- É mas um névoa cobriu o Yusuke ele ficou pior do que antes. - disse Kuwabara.

- Hum...isso deve...ser...coisa...da Myu - resmungou Red Guardian despertando.

- É melhor se prepararem, Yusuke está de pé de novo. - disse Sailor Earth.

- Sailor Earth? Você aqui? - disse Sailor Moon surpresa ao ver Sailor Earth.

Yusuke se levanta e seus olhos começam a brilhar ainda mais e sua energia começa a transbordar, uma enorme energia vermelha começa a ser emanada por Yusuke.

Todos sentem a terrível energia de Yusuke, parece que desta vez seria pra valer.

- Essa energia...é terrível. - diz Sailor Mars.

- E agora o que faremos?! - interroga Kuwabara aos quatro ventos repetitivamente até que recebe uma pancada na cabeça.

- Pára com isso! Nós vamos trazer o Yusuke de volta...espero - disse Botan.

- Botan? É melhor você sair daqui. - é perigoso. - disse Kurama.

- Mas...

- Ele tá certo, sai daqui e vá o mais longe possível. - disse Uranus.

Botan não tem outra saída a não ser obedecer.

Sailor Earth fica observando pensativa a situação, sem dizer nada ela faz seu cetro aparecer, ela o solta e ele flutua na sua frente, a flor no topo do cetro se abre e um cristal dourado aparece...

Ninguém entende nada e fica só olhando, enquanto Sailor Earth se concentra.

- O que você vai fazer? - pergunta Healer.

- Fazer com que esse feitiço seja quebrado e seu amigo possa voltar a si. - responde Sailor Earth.

O cristal começa a emitir um luz dourada assim como Sailor Earth, a luz vai aumentando até que ela dispara um raio dourado contra Yusuke que recebe a rajada de energia...e um duelo de luz e trevas se inicia.

Nikúme estava sentada em seu trono quando sentiu algo, ela se levantou assustada.

- Essa energia...é o cristal dourado!

Sailor Earth continuava a lançar a energia do cristal contra Yusuke, mas parece que ela estava perdendo as forças e Yusuke estava começando a reagir e mais uma vez aura negra surge ao seu redor e Yusuke revida forçando a aura negra.

A energia negra começava a crescer e o poder do cristal parecia diminuir...mas Sailor Earth não se deu por vencida e se concentrou mais e conseguiu manter o poder do cristal.

Sailor Moon não consegue ficar parada só olhando e faz o cristal de prata aparecer em suas mãos.

- Sailor Moon? O que você vai fazer? - pergunta Sailor Vênus.

- Não agüento ficar aqui sem fazer nada, vou ajudar Sailor Earth...vou ajudá-la a trazer Yusuke de volta.

- Não faça isso! Você sabe que se liberar o poder do cristal você pode morrer! - diz Sailor Uranus.

- E nós não permitiremos que você se sacrifique, pois nossa missão sempre foi te proteger! - diz Sailor Mars.

- Mas se continuar assim - ( Sailor Moon olha para Yusuke e Sailor Earth, ela podia ver que se não ajuda-se Sailor Earth acabaria se arrependendo depois) - Não eu vou ajudá-la! - Sailor Moon diz e o cristal de prata começa a brilhar e ela se transforma em Serenity, um par de asas surge em suas costas e ela desaparece e reaparece ao lado de Sailor Earth.

- Sailor Moon! - grita Sailor Vênus.

- Sua tola, não faça isso! - grita Sailor Mars.

- É parece que ela nunca vai mudar mesmo - ( diz Uranus e todas olham para ela ) - Não temos escolha vamos ajudá-la! - diz Sailor Uranus.

- Certo! Vamos ajudar Sailor Moon. - diz Sailor Mercury.

- É será que dá para dizer o que tá acontecendo eu não estou entendendo nada. - disse Kuwabara, que estava "boiando".

- Você entenderá melhor se observar. - disse Sailor Neptune.

A Sailor dão as mãos umas para as outras e formam um círculo, Sailor Júpiter se espanta quando Sailor Star Fighter dá mão para ela.

- Fighter? - diz Júpiter.

- Nós também queremos ajudar. - diz Fighter.

Maker e Healer também queriam ajudar e Maker agora estava de mãos dadass com Mercury e Healer, enquanto Healer estava de mãos dadas com Maker e Uranus.

As Sailor se concentram e os seus respectivos símbolos surgem no lugar de suas tiaras, em seguida cada Sailor emite uma aura e um círculo de raios coloridos surge, o raio é disparado contra Yusuke ao mesmo tempo que Serenity dispara a energia do cristal de prata contra Yusuke.

Kuwabara e Kurama assistem a tudo surpresos, vendo a o quão poderosa era a energia das Sailor e do cristal de prata.

As energias das Sailors, do cristal de prata e do cristal dourado se fundem e se chocam contra Yusuke que não teve mínima chance, um grande clarão toma conta do lugar, Kuwabara e Kurama protegem os olhos do imenso clarão.

Nesse momento um flash de imagens passa pela mente de Sailor Earth, que se vê em batalhas contra Youmas, em seguida ela luta contra uma estranha mulher derrota-a com a ajuda de Endymion em seguida ela e ele correm até uma sala e lá está o cristal dourado, ela anda até o cristal de prata mas quando ia tocar no cristal um vulto aparece na sua frente.

A imagem de um bacia com água surge e nela um brilho dourado aparece e sobe até o teto do salão onde estava, os portões do salão se abrem e o vulto de uma mulher aparece correndo e vai até a bacia com água o brilho dourado some e uma imagem aparece a se formar.

- Isso é...o cristal dourado e sua guardiã! - diz a mulher surpresa ao ver a imagem de Sailor Earth com o cristal dourado.

O clarão se desfaz, Kurama e Kuwabara abrem os olhos e vêem as Sailors, Serenity e Sailor Earth em pé enquanto Yusuke estava caído no chão, as marcas no corpo dele começam a desaparecer e ele começa a voltar ao normal.

Serenity volta a ser Sailor Moon e caí de joelhos no chão Sailor Earth ampara ela, apesar de também estar fraca após ter usado o cristal dourado; as Sailor correm para ver como está Sailor Moon, enquanto Kurama e Kuwabara correm para ver como está Yusuke.

Red Guardian desperta e olha a sua volta e constata que tudo estava bem, ainda fraca ela se levanta com dificuldade e tenta ir até onde estão as Sailor mas cai novamente, Fighter percebe e vai até ela, enquanto as outras Sailor cuidam de Sailor Moon.

- Ai...acho que dessa vez eu exagerei um pouco. - diz Red Guardian.

- Você está bem? - pergunta Fighter estendendo sua mão para ajudar Red Guardian.

- Estou, muito obrigada. - Red Guardian se levanta novamente com a ajuda de Fighter.

- Você se arriscou muito...ainda não se recuperou totalmente. - diz Fighter.

- Ei sei...mas as vezes quero tanto ajudar que me esqueço desses detalhes. - Red Guardian sorri.

Fighter fica olhando para o rosto sorridente de Red Guardian, quando percebe que está admirando a garota ela gira a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pensa: " O que é isso? Estou admirando ela enquanto sou Sailor Star Fighter!!!" - grita Fighter ( ou melhor Seiya) em sua mente.

Red Guardian acha estranha a reação de Fighter mas não diz nada.

Kurama estava checando as funções vitais de Yusuke, que pareciam normais, parece que ele estava fora de perigo, Sailor Moon estava fraca mais logo se recuperaria.

Sailor Earth ao ver que Sailor Moon está bem e que Yusuke tinha voltado ao normal sai sem dizer nada, Tuxedo Kamen percebe e corre atrás dela, mas não consegue alcança-la.

"- Afinal...quem será ela?" - se pergunta Tuxedo Kamen, que volta para junto de sua amada.

- Você está bem Sailor Moon? - pergunta Mercury.

- Estou graças a todas vocês. - sorri Sailor Moon.

- E graças a Sailor Earth também. - diz Sailor Júpiter.

- Por falar nela...onde ela está? - pergunta Healer.

- Ela já foi embora. - disse Tuxedo Kamen.

- Ela é sempre tão apressada, nunca dá tempo para falarmos com ela. - disse Mars.

- Talvez ela não queira falar conosco...e está escondendo algo. - diz uranus séria.

Sailor Pluto olha para Uranus, ela queria dizer algo mas não podia...não ainda...

Botan aparece correndo como um foguete e gritando.

- O que será que deu nela? - pergunta Vênus.

Healer então se lembra do que tinha acontecido com Meiyo ao proteger as Sailor do ataque de Yusuke.

- Essa não! Esquecemos da Meiyo! - diz Healer.

Kuwabara estava carregando Yusuke em seus ombros e Kurama estava ao seu lado quando ouvem o que Healer diz.

- Kurama, Kuwabara! Sailor senshis! Vocês precisam me ajudar eu não consigo encontrar Meiyo em lugar nenhum... - dizia Botan desesperada.

Sailor Earth mesmo estando fraca corria sem parar, algo havia deixado-a muito perturbada, ela corre até cair exausta sua transformação se reverte...

Não muito longe dali, as Sailors, Tuxedo Kamen, Red guardian (ajudada por Fighter), Kurama e Kuwabara corriam atrás de Botan que estava em seu remo voador em toda a velocidade.

Eles em frente ao prédio que Myu havia destruído.

- Eu procurei por toda parte e não consegui encontra-la. - disse Botan.

- Devíamos ter vindo antes...a essas alturas ela pode estar morta . - disse Kurama sentindo um certa culpa por não ter escutado Botan quando ela queria falar.

- Não fique assim, nós vamos encontrá-la, tenho certeza que vamos conseguir salvá-la. disse Sailor Moon.

Então eles começam procurar por Meiyo revirando o lugar, até que Sailor Uranus vê Meiyo caída atrás de uma parede de concreto que ainda estava em pé.

- Eu à encontrei! - grita Uranus e todos vem correndo.

O estado de Meiyo não era dos melhores, ela estava toda machucada, e o pior é que Kurama constatou que sua energia vital estava fraca demais, as batidas de seu coração estavam fracas como se seu coração fosse parar a qualquer momento.

- Ela está muito mal...temos que levá-la ao hospital e rápido! - diz Mercury.

- Ela está muito fraca...temo que não possa resistir até lá...- disse Maker.

- Quer dizer que ela vai...morrer? - pergunta Sailor Vênus.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer! ela se arriscou para nos salvar! - diz Sailor Moon.

- O que faremos? - pergunta Chibi Moon.

- Só há uma coisa a fazer... vou passar minha energia espiritual para Meiyo...depois levem ela para a casa da mestra Genkai. - disse Kurama.

Kurama olha para Meiyo, ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, ele coloca suas duas mãos quase sobre o peito de Meiyo, concentrando toda a energia que tinha e começa a passar sua energia para Meiyo até cair exausto sem nenhuma energia.

Nikúme caminhava até um grande janela, cuja vista era o céu avermelhado do Makai, ela para diante da janela e observa raios que anunciavam a chegada de uma tempestade, ela fita o horizonte longamente até que sua expressão se fecha e ela cerra as mãos com força.

- Maldição eu senti a energia do cristal dourado...alguém está com ele e possui poder o bastante para controla-lo...terei que me apressar agora.

- Espero que consiga manter a situação sob controle até a minha chegada Nikúme, espero que não falhe! - diz a figura de uma mulher aparecendo atrás de Nikúme como se fosse um fantasma.

- Sim rainha Zelany, farei isso. Terei o cristal dourado em minhas mãos parar recebê-la. - diz Nikúme fazendo reverência.

Assim espero! não aceito fracasso! - diz a mulher e em seguida sua imagem desaparece.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. O Segredo de Toshio!**

Era manhã, Kurama se levanta e olha ao seu redor, ele vê Kuwabara e Yusuke dormindo na mesmo quarto que ele, ele olha ao seu redor e logo percebe eu está na casa de Genkai.

Ao se lembrar da batalha da noite passada, Kurama se levanta rapidamente e sai correndo do quarto onde estava, ele sai e do lado de fora da casa se encontra com Yukina, ele pergunta sobre Meiyo:

- Yukina...onde está Meiyo, ela está bem? - pergunta Kurama aflito.

- Ela está descansando no quarto ao lado do da mestra Genkai...Kurama eu usei meus poderes para cura-la...ela ainda não está complemente curada, mas já está fora de perigo.

Yukina Leva Kurama até o quarto, no qual estava Meiyo. Yukina abre a porta...parecia que Meiyo não estava muito bem, ela respirava rápido, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de aflição e medo, ela estava suando frio.

- Meiyo? - disse Yukina, ela e Kurama correm até Meiyo preocupados.

Hotaru, ou melhor Sailor Saturn estava andando cuidadosamente entre os arranha-céus da cidade.

Saturn parecia estar procurando por algo, após andar muito ela parou perto do porto, onde havia um prédio que estava uma espécie de Torre que estava sendo reconstruída.

- Sinto uma presença maligna muito forte nesse ponto...deve ser aqui... A primeira fase da minha missão está completa...agora vou para a segunda e última fase da missão.

Após dizer isso Saturn olha por algum tempo para a Torre, em seguida vai para casa.

Meiyo corria na escuridão, sem destino, sem rumo, ela corre até tropeçar e cair no chão, ela se levanta e à alguns metros de distância está Sailor Earth.

Earth caminha até Meiyo.

- Quem...quem é você? O que está acontecendo?! - diz Meiyo confusa.

Sailor earth continua caminhando até ficar frente à frente com Meiyo.

- Você sabe a resposta. - diz Sailor Earth tirando a máscara...e ela é idêntica à Meiyo!

- Não...não isso não é verdade! - grita Meiyo fechando os olhos, que começa a ver imagens do Milênio de Prata, as Sailors (incluindo as outers senshis e as Starlights).

E uma sombra que cobre a Terra por inteiro, ela se vê como Sailor Earth e vê Endymion ao seu lado, ambos correndo por uma escada com intermináveis degraus, quando alcançam o topo entram numa sala onde um cristal dourado brilhava intensamente iluminando todo o lugar...

- Meiyo! Meiyo!!!

Meiyo abre os olhos, lentamente vai se recuperando da visão que teve. A primeira coisa que ela vê em é o rosto de Kurama, olhando aflito para ela.

- Meiyo...

- Kurama...mas onde...onde eu estou? pergunta Meiyo.

- Na casa da mestra Genkai...

- Acho melhor eu voltar para casa...ou senão meu tio vai desconfiar de que estou aqui...

- Mas você ainda não se recuperou totalmente...precisa descansar.

- Kurama está certo...deixe-me pelo menos ver se consigo usar mais um pouco de meu poder de cura em você. - diz Yukina, só agora Meiyo tinha notado a presença da garota.

- Está bem.

Yukina usa seus poderes de cura e consegue terminar de curar os ferimentos de Meiyo.

Um homem caminhava pelas ruas da cidade no meio da multidão, parecia ser apenas mais uma simples pessoa no meio da multidão, mas as aparências enganam...

O homem para em frente a uma joalheria e fica olhando para a sacada do quarto de cima por um tempo, até que uma garota sai da loja e o reconhece, no momento em que ele percebe a presença da garota ele sai correndo.

A garota era Naru a melhor amiga de Usagi.

- Espere! Volte aqui! - grita Naru indo atrás do estranho, mas ela logo o perde de vista no meio da multidão.

Tendo perdendo o homem de vista, Naru fica desapontada e retorna para casa.

- Será? Será que era realmente ele? Será que estou imaginando coisas? - diz Naru enquanto caminha.

Do algo de um prédio, o homem que Naru tinha visto observa-a.

- Mais uma dessa e meus planos vão serão arruinados, não posso facilitar...Naru me perdoe, infelizmente não posso me aproximar de você...ainda. - diz o homem, que continua a observar Naru.

Usagi dormia como uma pedra, ela estava sonhando o mesmo sonho de sempre...Sailor Earth e Ceres, afinal de contas quem seriam elas?

O sonho sempre mostrava as todas as Sailors ( menos Sailor Moon) lutando contra milhares de youmas muito poderosos, e depois uma intensa luz dourada iluminava tudo e os youmas se transformavam em cinzas e em seguida se ouvia seu amado gritando Ceres.

Mas dessa vez algo de peculiar aconteceu no sonho de Usagi, a imagem se desfez e ela se vê no meio do nada, à sua volta só havia escuridão.

- Tem alguém aí? Por favor! Alguém me responda! - gritava Usagi procurando por sinal de vida.

Então a imagem de sua mãe aparece na sua frente, imediatamente Usagi, agora como princesa Serenity se vê no meio do palácio do Milênio de Prata.

- Mamãe?

- Sim minha filha, sou eu. Apareci porque achei que já era hora de lhe contar que fui eu quem lhe enviei esse sonho que você tem quase todas as noites.

- E o que esse sonho significa? Não entendo, mamãe.

- A batalha que você viu nesse sonho aconteceu, mas foi antes de Metália, e o inimigo que enfrentamos nessa batalha era muito mais poderoso do que Metália.

- Mais poderoso do que Metália? Então como ele foi derrotado? E como não conseguimos derrotas Metália se conseguimos derrotar alguém mais poderoso do que ela?

- Conseguimos derrotar esses inimigo graças ao sacrifício da princesa Ceres.

- Quem é a princesa Ceres?

- A princesa Ceres é...

Antes que a rainha Serenity pudesse dizer quem era princesa Ceres, Usagi acorda com Shingo gritando em seu ouvido.

- Acorda Usagi Baka!!!!!!

Usagi cai da cama.

- Shingo!!!!! - grita Usagi brava por Shingo ter interrompido o sono dela...justo na hora em que a rainha Serenity ia contar quem era tal de princesa Ceres.

- Já é tarde Usagi, tá quase na hora do almoço...e a sua amiga Naru tá no telefone e quer falar com você.

Mais calma Usagi desce as escadas e atende o telefone.

- Oi Naru, como você está? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Usagi, será que a gente poderia se encontrar em algum lugar? É que eu gostaria de falar com você...

- Claro, que sim. Não se preocupe eu vou até a sua casa daí a gente conversa melhor...

- Não, é melhor não, me encontre na lanchonete...pode ser às duas?

- Tudo bem, Naru eu vou mas...Naru afinal o que aconteceu para você não querer me contar por telefone o que é?

- É sobre um assunto que eu a muito tempo não penso...aliás na verdade é sobre uma pessoa...Usagi você é minha melhor amiga e preciso muito falar com alguém em quem confio muito.

- Entendo...tudo bem Naru, então eu te encontro no Game Center as duas.

- Combinado, até ás duas então.

Após desligar o telefone, Usagi fica apreensiva, Naru parecia um pouco perturbada enquanto falava ao telefone, afinal o que estaria afligindo sua amiga...bem isso Usagi só descobriria as duas horas.

Seiya, Yaten e Taiki estavam em seu apartamento. Era hora do almoço quando o telefone tocou, Taiki para evitar brigas atendeu o telefone.

- Moshi, moshi. Sim aqui é Taiki...o que? Hoje? Que horas? Está certo entendi, nós iremos.

Taiki desliga o telefone, Seiya e Yaten olham para ele curiosos.

- Quem era? - pergunta Seiya.

- Era o nosso empresário, ele pediu que fossemos até a agência dele o mais rápido possível. Ele disse que um senhor quer nos contratar para cantar em uma festa.

- Que tipo de festa? - pergunta Yaten.

- Ele não me disse.

Os três terminam de almoçar, se arrumam e vão se encontrar com o empresário.

Luna e Ártemis estavam conversando com as garotas no templo Hikawa sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, aliás estavam comentando sobre o fato de Sailor Earth ter aparecido e ajudado a trazer Yusuke de volta.

- Luna, você acha que Sailor Earth pode ser uma aliada ou uma inimiga?- pergunta Amy.

- Não sei quem ela é mas, não acho que deva ser uma inimiga. - diz Luna.

- Concordo com você Luna, se fosse assim ela não teria nos ajudado. - disse Makoto.

- É...mas afinal quem é Sailor Earth? - pergunta Minako.

- Esse é o ponto, eu e Luna nunca ouvimos falar dessa Sailor. - disse Ártemis.

- Não por nada não, mas nós falamos, falamos e sempre chegamos no mesmo ponto...até parece que estamos andando em círculos. - disse Rei.

- É verdade, da próxima vez que Sailor Earth aparecer não podemos deixar que vá embora antes de termos uma conversinha com ela. - disse Makoto.

- Mudando de assunto, alguém sabe onde estão Haruka e Michiru? Elas disseram que viriam para cá hoje. - disse Minako.

- Devem estar à caminho. - disse Amy.

- Vamos esperar por elas. - disse Minako.

- E a Usagi? Ela está bem? - pergunta Ártemis.

- Bom quando eu sai, ela disse que ia se encontrar com Naru no Game Center. - disse Luna.

Meiyo entra em seu quarto pela janela, parece que ninguém tinha notado sua ausência.

- Ainda bem que consegui chegar antes que alguém notasse que eu sai. - disse Meiyo para si mesma.

A porta do quarto se abre, era Yuriko.

- Que bom que a senhorita já voltou...

- Alguém perguntou por mim enquanto estive fora?

- Não, mas o seu tio me mandou dar um recado...mandou dizer para a senhorita que dentro de um mês será seu aniversário de 18 anos.

- Entendo...isso quer dizer que ele quer dar uma festa, não é?

- Sim, e ele já está cuidando dos preparativos.

- Tudo bem.

Meiyo, sabia das intenções de seu tio, talvez ele estivesse planejando essa festa apenas para agradá-la, pois assim que ela completasse 18 anos as ações da empresa que pertenciam à seus pais iria passar automaticamente para seu nome.

Ela não sabia quanto essas ações representavam, mas para ela não devia ser muita coisa, mesmo que seu tio lhe pedisse ela não venderia as ações que pertenciam à seus pais, não porque ela se importasse com o dinheiro, mas algo lhe dizia que se ela vendesse iria se arrepender muito...

Usagi e Naru se encontram em frente ao Game Center, de lá vão para uma lanchonete conversar.

Ao chegar na lanchonete, Usagi pediu um soco de laranja e um sorvete de chocolate duplo (isso porque ela tinha acabado almoçar...)

Naru não pediu nada, assim que a garçonete anotou o pedido de Usagi ela deixou as duas às sós para atender as outras pessoas.

- Então Naru, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Usagi...eu não sei, mas acho que estou vendo coisas...não sei. - disse Naru com um ar triste.

- Você me disse que era sobre uma pessoa...É o Umino? Ele fez alguma coisa que te deixou triste? SE for isso ...

- Não, não é sobre o Umino que eu quero falar é sobre...Usagi você se lembra do senhor Masato?

- Masato? HUm...Masato, Masato...não.

- Masato Sanjoin, você se lembra de quando eu me apaixonei por ele?

Usagi ficou um tempo pensativa, a única pessoa por quem Naru tinha se apaixonado antes de namorar Umino era...não será que era ?! É claro o nome falso que ele usava era Masato Sanjoin.

- Naru! Você quer dizer que você viu ele?! - diz Usagi agora muito preocupada com a possibilidade de estar a solta rondando Naru.

- Sim...quero dizer eu acho que sim.

- Quando foi que você viu ele?

- Hoje quando estava saindo da loja da minha mãe, ele saiu correndo, eu segui ele mas logo perdi ele de vista.

- Naru...sei que você gostava muito dele...mas você também me disse que ele tinha muito problemas...e se alguém estiver se passando por ele só para te enganar?

- Usagi eu não me enganaria, eu sei que pode parecer loucura mas eu o reconheceria mesmo que ele estivesse disfarçado, se fosse alguém que estivesse tentando se passar por ele e quisesse me enganar, esse alguém não teria saído correndo.

- Mas você disse que não tinha certeza se era ele mesmo.

- É...talvez, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que era ele. - disse Naru tentando convencer ela mesma.

- Certo...Naru, eu ou sua amiga e vou ajudar você.

- Eu sei, foi por isso que eu chamei você aqui. Usagi preciso que você me ajude... à encontrar ele, preciso saber o que está acontecendo com o senhor Masato.

- Mas como faremos para encontra-lo?

- Só tem um pessoa que eu acho que pode nos ajudar.

- Quem?

- Sailor Moon.

Taiki, Seiya e Yaten estavam conversando com o empresário deles, parece que ele tinha lhes arranjado um trabalho para depois do show que marcaria a volta deles aos palcos.

Depois de muito conversar, ficaram sabendo que um senhor tinha contratado-os para tocar na festa de aniversário de sua sobrinha e que isso aconteceria dentro de um mês.

Yaten não gostou muito da idéia, aliás ele nem sabia porque tinha que voltar à cantar, Taiki e Seiya já tinham lhe explicado que era porque eles precisavam de dinheiro para poder se sustentar e viver enquanto estivessem na Terra.

Por causa dos argumentos de Seiya e Taiki, Yaten acabou concordando em voltar á cantar...agora cantar na festa de aniversário de uma garota...

O empresário mostrou todos os documentos que eles precisavam assinar para acertar a contratação, Taiki leu tudo atentamente, parece que tudo estava certo e não haveria problemas.

- Está tudo certo, pelo que pude ler no contrato. - disse Taiki entregando os papéis de volta para o empresário.

- Então vocês concordam em tocar nessa festa? - pergunta o empresário.

- Só tem uma coisa...quem é a aniversariante e quem está nos contratando? - perguntou Seiya.

- Bom, a pessoa que está nos contratando irá se apresentar amanhã caso vocês queiram assinar o contrato, e aniversariante é a sobrinha dele, mas não sei como ela é.

- Ótimo... - disse Yaten, que estava odiando cada vez mais a idéia.

- Bom, acho que não há porque não aceitarmos. - disse Taiki.

Seiya concordou com Taiki, Yaten demorou um pouco para aceitar a idéia, mas acabou concordando também.

Meiyo estava na biblioteca de sua casa, andando entre as altas estantes de livros que quase alcançavam o teto, ela parou na seção da letra m, procurando por algum livro interessante para ler ela se depara com um estranho livro negro com um B vermelho escrito na lateral..

"- Estranho...esse livro deve estar na seção errada. "

Ela pegou o livro e na capa estava escrito "Makai, o sonho de Sakio".

- Mas o que significa isso? - diz Meiyo.

Meiyo pega o livro e começa a folhear, parecia uma espécie de livro que documentava os planos de Sakio o falecido chefe do Black, Black Club.

Sabendo um pouco sobre a história que envolvia o sonho de Sakio em abrir um túnel de ligação entre o Nigenkai e o Makai, Meiyo fica preocupada, afinal o que aquele livro estaria fazendo lá? Será que seu tio estaria envolvido com o Black, Black Club?

Meiyo coloca o livro no lugar onde tinha achado, em seguida sai da biblioteca e dá de cara com seu tio.

- Tio Toshio.

- Meiyo, não é sempre que posso falar com você. Yuriko já lhe deu o recado?

- Sim, já.

- Ótimo, agora vá para seu quarto estou esperando convidados. - disse Toshio friamente.

- Sim, senhor.

Meiyo foi para seu quarto, quando ouviu barulho de carros chegando ela saiu de seu quarto pela janela para ver quem eram as pessoas que seu tio estava esperando.

Dois carros tinham parado na frente da casa, dois homens cercados por seguranças entraram na casa, esses dois homens já tinham estado na casa antes e pareciam muito suspeitos.

Meiyo então entrou na cozinha pelos fundos, lá encontro-se com Yuriko.

- Yuriko você sabe quem são aqueles dois homens?

- Não...mas essa não é a primeira vez que eles vem aqui.

- quer dizer que eles já vieram aqui?

- Sim, eles vem aqui regularmente toda noite e ficam horas e horas conversando. Da primeira vez que vieram ficaram conversando com o senhor Toshio no escritório apenas por alguns minutos.

- Que estranho...Yuriko ele se reúnem toda noite no escritório?

- Não eles se reúnem na biblioteca.

- Certo...acho que vou ter investigar isso.

- Senhorita tome cuidado, esses homens podem se perigosos.

- Eu sei...e podem ser mais perigosos do que imaginamos...

Meiyo se dirige cuidadosamente até a biblioteca, ela entra silenciosamente e vai até os fundo da biblioteca onde os dois homens e seu tio estavam.

Ela fica atrás de uma das estantes para escutar a conversa que os três estavam tendo.

- Então está tudo pronto para iniciarmos a reconstrução do Black Black Club? - pergunta um dos homens.

- Não se preocupe tenho tudo sob controle dentro de pouco tempo conseguiremos construir nossa base. - disse Toshio.

- Isso é bom, mas temos que tomar cuidado com o pessoal do Reikai. Temos informações de que um deles estuda na mesma escola onde sua sobrinha estuda.

"- O que? Será que eles estão falando de Kurama?"

- Aqui esta, esses são os documentos sobres os detetives sobrenaturais que trabalham para o Reikai e que participaram do Torneio das trevas. - disse um dos homens entregando um envelope para Toshio.

No envelope estão documentos a respeito de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Genkai.

- Hum...Genkai também participou desse torneio, isso não me impressiona. Hum...esse tal de Kurama é quem estuda no Colégio Meiou, não será bom, se ele descobrir nossos propósitos...

- E o que você fará a respeito?

- Apenas o óbvio. Vou eliminar ele e seus amigos.

"- O que!? Essa não tenho que avisar Kurama e os outros."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**20. A forças das águas!**

"- Essa não, preciso avisar Kurama e os outros! "

Meiyo sai da biblioteca, mas o que não percebe é que ela estava sendo filmada por uma câmera do sistema de segurança instalado a pouco tempo dentro da biblioteca.

Assim que Meiyo sai da sala, o celular de Toshio toca.

- Sim, aqui é Toshio...o que? Ela estava aqui na biblioteca e estava escutando nossa conversa? Bom...então não deixem que ela sai daqui de jeito algum, entendeu bem?!

Toshio desliga o celular, mas não expressa muito preocupação.

- Algum problema?

- Nada demais, é um problema que pode ser resolvido mais tarde...

Meiyo vai até seu quarto, sem pensar duas vezes ela abre a janela, mas ao olhar para baixo vê dois seguranças com cachorros ferozes.

- Mas afinal o que está acontecendo? o que esses seguranças estão fazendo ali embaixo? Hm...vou ter que pensar em outro jeito de... Não espere há um modo mais fácil de avisa-los!

Meiyo vai até a sua mochila ela ia pegar seu comunicador quando Yuriko entra no quarto.

- Meiyo-chan trouxe um lanche achei que estaria com fome. - disse Yuriko trazendo um copo de leite e algumas bolachas.

- Obrigada Yuriko... - disse Meiyo olhando bem para Yuriko que queria dizer algo mas não podia, então ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo...ela estava sendo vigiada.

- Vou fazer minhas tarefas escolares depois comerei o lanche, agora pode ir. - disse Meiyo para disfarçar.

Yuriko sai tendo a certeza de que tinha conseguido dar seu recado, e felizmente tinha dado a tempo.

Usagi, Chibi usa e Mamoru estavam caminhando. Chibi Usa normalmente brigava muito com Usagi, mas algo parecia estar deixando-a preocupada ela estava muito quieta, Mamoru e Usagi perceberam e perguntaram o que ela tinha mas ela não queria falar a respeito.

No caminho encontraram Rydia e Setsuna que estavam carregando sacolas e mais sacolas, logo atrás vinha Hotaru.

- Nossa, o que será que elas compraram? - diz Usagi ao ver Rydia e Setsuna carregando tantas coisas. - gotas.

- Oi! Usagi! Mamoru! Chibi Usa! - diz Rydia de longe acenando com as mãos, ela acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e cai no chão espalhando os pacotes que estavam nas sacolas pelos chão. - gotas.

- Ai, que tombo. - diz Rydia.

- Você está bem?

- Seiya? - diz Rydia, vendo Seiya estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Você está bem Rydia? - pergunta Usagi.

- Estou! E você como está?

- Bem.

- Mas o que é tudo isso? - pergunta Chibi Usa.

- Nós fomos ao shopping comprar algumas coisas para a Rydia, afinal ela não tinha nenhuma roupa só o uniforme da escola. - disse Hotaru.

- É e eu não queria ficar emprestando as coisas da Sets toda vez...

- Como assim? Setsuna você não gosta de emprestar suas coisas? - pergunta Usagi.

Antes que Setsuna pudesse dizer algo Rydia responde:

- Não é que eu nunca encontro a Sets quando quero pedir algo emprestado e odeio pegar as coisas dos outros sem permissão. - disse Rydia - risos

- Pelo visto agora você não vai mais ter problemas com isso. - diz Seiya.

- É verdade. - diz Rydia.

- Seiya onde estão Taiki e Yaten? - pergunta Usagi.

- Nós estamos aqui. - diz Taiki aparecendo atrás de Setsuna.

- Tive uma idéia o que você acham de irmos tomar um sorvete?! - diz Rydia.

- Ótima idéia! - diz Usagi. - gotas.

Então eles vão para tomar sorvete, Taiki e Yaten se sentam em uma mesa com Hotaru, Chibi Usa e Setsuna e na outra mesa se sentam Mamoru, Usagi, Seiya e Rydia.

Todos tomaram o sorvete e ficaram um tempo conversando ( enquanto Usagi ainda terminava sua terceira taça de sorvete...).

- Rydia como você está, já está melhor? - pergunta Seiya.

- Claro! Nunca estive melhor.

- Sabe tem uma coisa que está me intrigando. - diz Mamoru.

- O que? - pergunta Usagi terminando de tomar seu sorvete.

- Saber quem é Sailor Earth e qual o propósito dela.

- Bom, sabe agora que eu me lembrei...tive aquele mesmo sonho hoje. - disse Usagi.

- Que sonho? - perguntam Seiya e Rydia ao mesmo tempo.

Usagi então conto sobre seu sonho, e fala também sobre o aparecimento da Rainha Serenity em seus sonho.

Na outra mesa, Chibi Usa e Hotaru deixam Taiki, Yaten e Setsuna sozinhos e vão brincar.

- Setsuna sua irmã é uma Sailor como nós? - pergunta Taiki, só para quebrar o gelo.

- Não exatamente, ela é uma guerreira como nós, mas sua missão não é apenas proteger Esse sistema solar ou esse universo.

- Como assim? - pergunta Yaten.

- Isso é algo que só ela poderia explicar. - disse Setsuna.

- Sei. - disse Yaten.

- Mudando de assunto. Tem algo que precisamos fazer, mas acho que vamos precisar de sua ajuda Setsuna... - diz Taiki.

- Pode dizer. - diz Setsuna.

- Bom, sei que nós starlights nunca nos entendemos muito bem com vocês outers senshis quando está vamos na Terra à procura de nossa princesa.

- O Taiki quer dizer que nós queremos "fazer as pazes com vocês" - diz Yaten.

- Não se preocupem isso já passou, eu os considero nossos amigos e aliados. - Setsuna.

- É mas o difícil vai ser convencer a Haruka disso. - disse Yaten.

- Nisso vocês estão certo, mas não se preocupem eu conversarei com Michiru, ela vai saber falar com a Haruka. - diz Setsuna.

- Obrigado Setsuna. - diz Taiki.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, sei porque você querem que eu faça isso...é por causa do Seiya não é?

- Como você sabe? - dizem Yaten e Taiki ao mesmo tempo.

Setsuna não responde e apenas sorri com seu ar de mistério de sempre.

Em uma sala pequena cheia de monitores, um guarda vigia atentamente cada movimento da mansão de Toshio. O relógio do guarda apita e ele olha as horas.

- Hum, hora de ir, hoje foi um dia cheio.

O guarda coloca seu casaco e abre a porta, sente um brisa passar por ele mas não liga muito e sai.

Um vulto negro se aproxima dos painéis de controle, tira uma fita de um dos monitores e coloca outra em seu lugar e em seguida sai rapidamente sem deixar pistas.

Poucos minutos depois que o vulto sai, Toshio acompanhado de um segurança entra na sala.

- Então mostre-me a fita onde está gravada o momento em que Meiyo estava na biblioteca. - disse Toshio.

O segurança obedeceu e apenas colocou a fita em um vídeo para que Toshio pudesse ver, mas não havia nada lá, apenas um vulto passando rápido por entre as estantes.

Por mais que eles tentassem diminuir a velocidade da fita para descobrir quem era, eles não conseguiam, tudo o que conseguiam ver era um borram passando rápido.

- Desculpe senhor eu tinha certeza de que era sua sobrinha, eu pensei ter visto ela quando era meu turno. - disse o segurança.

- Está tudo bem, não creio que era Meiyo que estava na biblioteca...talvez seja um dos detetives sobrenaturais. - disse Toshio abrindo o envelope com as informações sobre os amigos de Meiyo.

Toshio olha para os monitores, em um deles vê Meiyo em seu quarto estudando.

" - Ela é apenas uma simples garota, não tenho porque me preocupar com ela. " - pensou Toshio.

Se ele soubesse como está enganado...

Usagi tinha terminado de contar sobre seu sonho para Mamoru, Rydia e Seiya.

- Quer dizer que a rainha Serenity ia ter contar quem era a princesa Ceres. - disse Rydia.

- Sim...mas justo na hora que ela ia contar o chato do Shingo me acordou. - disse Usagi.

- Hum...mas afinal quem é essa princesa? - pergunta Seiya.

- Nenhum de nós faz idéia. - diz Mamoru.

- Hum...princesa Ceres, Princesa Ceres, esse nome me parece familiar. - disse Rydia.

Todos olham para Rydia.

- Você faz idéia de quem seja a princesa Ceres? - pergunta Mamoru.

Rydia fica quieta um tempo com a cabeça apoiada nas mão e tentando se lembrar, e todos ficam na maior expectativa.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de quem ela seja. - disse Rydia e todos caem para trás.

Haruka e Michiru estavam em uma exposição de artes onde seriam exibidas obras feitas por Michiru.

Haviam muitas pessoas, Michiru estava um tanto ocupada recebendo elogios dos muitos críticos que estavam na exposição, enquanto isso Haruka observava as obras de Michiru até que uma delas lhe chamou a atenção.

Um grande quadro com fundo azul escuro e nele haviam dois cristais de prata e um cristal dourado rodeados por um círculo de fogo, em baixo da figura haviam duas rosas vermelhas unidas por um laço branco.

Haruka não sabia porque, mas aquele quadro parecia estar querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa, ela ficou um tempo olhando quando percebeu a presença de uma energia muito forte no local ela olhou ao seu redor mas não conseguia saber de onde vinha a energia.

Mesmo estando rodeada de pessoas, Michiru estava observando Haruka de longe, e percebeu a reação dela, algo estava errado. Não demorou muito até que Michiru também sentisse a presença de uma energia muito forte, porém desconhecida.

Michiru pediu licença a se dirigiu para um lugar mais reservado, Haruka percebeu e seguiu-a.

Era tarde da noite Meiyo estava deitada em sua cama olhando para a janela de seu quarto de onde podia ver a Lua crescente brilhando no céu rodeada de milhares de estrelas.

" - Não entendo...o que será que está acontecendo? Sinto como se as coisas estivessem fugindo ao controle.. não sei quem são meus inimigos...e ainda para piorar...acabo de descobrir que sou uma pessoa que não deveria estar aqui...

Com todos esses problemas para pensar, ela não conseguia dormir, ela se vira para o lado e fecha os olhos tentando não pensar em como será seu dia amanhã.

Michiru entra em uma sala, ela acende a luz, em seguida Michiru entra. Haruka fecha a porta e em seguida se vira para Michiru.

- Alguém está aqui sem ter sido convidado. - disse Haruka.

- Não acho que não, a pessoa não está aqui. - disse Michiru.

- Como assim?

- Em um primeiro momento eu senti um grande energia e pensei que a pessoa estava aqui, mas não analisei melhor e percebi que a energia é tão grande que mesmo longe pudemos sentir sua presença. - disse Michiru

- Será que o inimigo resolveu aparecer? Se for isso termos problemas, não completamos nossa missão. - disse Haruka indo em direção a janela e olhando para a lua crescente.

Michiru via até Haruka e coloca suas mãos sobre as mãos de Haruka que estavam sobre o parapeito da janela.

- Michiru...

- Haruka, seja como for...estarei sempre ao seu lado, mesmo nos piores momentos...

- E eu também, não importa o que tenha que fazer. - diz Haruka.

Haruka e Michiru olham uma para a outra sabendo que em breve, talvez o pior viesse a acontecer, por alguns instantes as duas ficam se olham sem dizer nada, até que ouvem gritos vindos do salão principal.

- Vamos! - diz Michiru.

As duas correm até o salão principal. Chegando lá as duas não conseguem ver nada o salão está tomado por uma intensa neblina e todos haviam desmaiado.

Haruka e Michiru ficam de costas uma para a outra e ficam atendas a qualquer movimento. Vários demônios e youmas começam a "brotar" do chão e caminham na direção delas.

- É parece que eles não escolhem nem hora, nem ocasião para aparecerem. - disse Haruka com sua caneta de transformação nas mãos.

- Se é assim não temos muita escolha, não é? - disse Michiru com sua caneta de transformação nas mãos também.

URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune se preparam para o combate, as duas agora estavam cercadas por youmas e demônios.

Fora do recinto, Myu e Nova apenas esperavam a hora de agir...

- Foi uma ótima idéia ter feito isso, como sabia que elas estariam aqui? - pergunta Nova.

- Simples, eu usei isso para detectá-las. - disse Myu mostrando uma estrela de cristal com cinco pontas.

- Myu...isso não era o pingente de...

- Sim era, eu consegui pegar em nosso último e decisivo combate. - disse Myu exibindo o pingente como se fosse um prêmio.

Voltando para casa, Setsuna, Rydia e Hotaru são acompanhadas por Seiya que não desgrudava de Rydia.

Os dois estavam andando atrás de Setsuna e Hotaru e estavam conversando e rindo muito.

- Setsuna-mama acho que eles formam um belo casal você não acha? - pergunta Hotaru.

- É verdade, apesar de serem tão diferentes. - disse Setsuna que parecia com a cabeça na lua.

- Não acho que a tia Rydia e Seiya sejam tão diferentes.

- Hum? Pensei que você estivesse falando se Mamoru e Usagi. - disse Setsuna.

- Não...Setsuna-mama, não vai me dizer que não percebeu?

- Percebi sim...só não sei se Rydia já percebeu. - disse Setsuna.

Eles andam mais um pouco até que são surpreendidos por estranho que cruza o caminho deles...ele vem correndo olhando para trás não vê Setsuna à sua frente e acaba "atropelando-a"

- Sets! - grita Rydia que vai acudir sua irmã.

- Você está bem? - pergunta o estranho tentando ajudar Setsuna a se levantar.

- Estou! - diz Setsuna secamente irritada por ter sido derrubada, mas em seguida ela olha para o estranho...ele era um youkai!

- Quem é você? - pergunta Setsuna desconfiada.

- Sou Kuroune, desculpe, mas acho melhor vocês saírem daqui ou terão problemas. - diz Kuroune.

De longe podia-se ver alguns demônios correndo vindo de encontro com eles.

- Saiam daqui! - diz Kuroune se levantando e ficando de costas para eles.

- Nem pensar! O que você está pensando? Que pode ir dando ordens? - diz Setsuna que estava muito irritada, não pelo fato de ter sido derrubada, mas por que ela não se lembrar e não saber quem era Kuroune.

Seiya, Rydia e Hotaru se entreolham, sem entender a reação de Setsuna.

- Acho que isso foi muito tempo de convivência com você tia Rydia. - disse Hotaru.

- É...até eu fiquei impressionado agora. - disse Rydia.

- Eu também.- disse Seiya.

Kuroune vê que os demônios estão se aproximando cada vez mais, ele não tem opção, não queria ser grosseiro, mas também não queria que nenhum Ningen saísse ferido.

Setsuna ainda estava no mesmo lugar com uma expressão fechada, quando Kuroune pega seu braço.

- Olhe aqui! Eu não quero que se machuque por isso é melhor sair daqui agora!!!

Setsuna se livra de Kuroune bruscamente, ela ia dizer algo, mas Rydia segura ela.

- Mana, vamos ele tem razão não podemos fazer nada. - disse Rydia tentando acalmar Setsuna.

Setsuna então olha para Rydia e concorda. Setsuna , vai e os outros correm...mas não para fugir e sim para se transformarem.

Assim que estão a uma boa distância do local, eles se transformam.

PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

CHARON KNIGHT, MAKE UP!

Depois de se transformarem eles correm para ir ajudar Kuroune.

Uranus e Neptune estavam terminando de acabar os demônios e youmas que tinham aparecido.

SUBMARINE, RELFECTION!

SPACE SMORD BLASTER!

Com isso as duas conseguiram acabar com os youmas e demônios que restavam, a neblina que cobria o salão se desfaz, então surgem Myu e Nova.

- É até que não foi tão ruim assim, vamos ver como vocês irão se sair contra nós. - diz Myu.

Nova dá um passo a frente ela tira a capa que vestia. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e ela tinha cabelos azuis, ela vestia um vestido longo azul marinho, em suas mão ela tinha uma flauta que se transforma em um bastão.

- Deixe ela comigo, irmã. - diz Nova.

Myu olha para Uranus e Neptune com desinteresse e depois diz para Nova:

- Elas não me interessam, pode cuidar delas Nova...espero que não falhe. - diz Myu desaparecendo.

- Não se preocupe, não irei falhar...

Nova gira seu bastão no ar e faz um tufão surgir onde Neptune e Uranus estavam, as duas ficam suspensas no ar e em seguida são jogadas contra a parede.

Uranus se levanta rapidamente e ataca Nova com o World Shaking. Para a surpresa de Uranus, Nova consegue rebater seu golpe com o bastão e o golpe atinge Uranus em cheio.

O impacto foi grande e Uranus foi jogada contra a janela e acabou caindo fora do salão.

Neptune tinha acabado de se levantar na hora em que vê Uranus ser jogada para fora do salão.

Nova olha para Neptune e em seguida desaparece.

Uranus estava tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo estava todo dolorido, parecia que ela tinha quebrado todos os ossos de seu corpo por causa da queda.

Nova surge na frente de Uranus, ela levanta seu bastão no ar e começa a gira-lo no ar, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo Neptune lança seu o Deep Submerge e acerta o bastão de Nova que cai longe.

- Agora não poderá fazer nada, é melhor se render! - diz Neptune.

Nova não diz nada, apenas se afasta de Uranus pulando para trás. Neptune corre para ver como Uranus estava, nesse momento Nova aproveita para atacar, com uma das mãos fechadas, ela concentra sua energia, em seguida ela abre a mão e um intenso brilho azul se propaga e brilhos aparecem ao seu redor.

Neptune olha para Nova e fica parada apenas observando sem saber o que iria acontecer, a única cosia que ela sabia era que não daria tempo de escapar do golpe de nova, a única coisa que poderia fazer era contra atacar.

Nova levanta as mãos para alto e grita:

SHINE DARK WIND!

Uma energia negra se forma ao redor de Nova e rodopia na direção das duas senshis brilhando.

"- Não tenho escolha tenho que atacar, não posso permitir que o inimigo nos vença...não agora!!!"

Neptune começa a brilhar e o símbolo de neptune aparece atrás dela, ela cruza os braços uma enorme onda surge atrás dela, ela gira e a onda segue seus movimentos, ela abre seus braços e grita:

AQUA TSUNAMI!!!!

Um grande onda verde-água é lançada com toda a fúria, os golpes de Nova e Neptune se chocam e acabavam sendo repelidos...

Neptune é atingida pelo próprio golpe, assim como Nova. Ambas são jogadas longe e desmaiam.

Minutos depois Uranus acorda e vê Neptune caída perto do portão do museu, ela estava bastante ferida.

- Neptune!...Ah...minha perna...

Uranus vai até Neptune arrastando sua perna direita que estava toda cheia de sangue, sem falar que ela tinha hematomas por todo o corpo.

- Neptune! Fale comigo...você está bem! Neptune!!! - gritava Uranus desesperada, ela coloca seu ouvido no peito de neptune, para seu alívio, o coração de Neptune estava batendo normalmente.

Nova acorda, vendo Uranus ocupada verificando as condição de Neptune, ela aproveita e desaparece.

Após se certificar que Neptune estava viva, Uranus mais uma vez perde a consciência...

As pessoas que estavam no museu aos poucos começam a acordar, algumas horas depois carros da polícia e ambulâncias estavam no local.

Sailor Neptune e Sailor Uranus são levadas para o hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**21. Encontrando um velho amigo!**

Kuroune estava lutando com um bando de demônios, não estava nada fácil, pois os demônios não eram assim tão fracos e estavam em maior número.

- Não pensem que poderão me derrotar, não me darei por vencido. - disse Kuroune fazendo plantas crescerem e prenderem os demônios.

Mas isso não deteve os demônios por muito tempo, eles se soltaram e pularam para cima de Kuroune...

DEATH SCREAM!

HOLY FLAME!

Os demônios instantaneamente se transformam em cinzas. Kuroune olha espantado, atrás dele surgem, Sailor Pluto, Red Guardian, Sailor Saturn e Sailor Star Fighter.

- Quem são você? - pergunta Kuroune desconfiado.

- Eu é que pergunto! quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? Por uma acaso é mais um dos inimigos que estão tentando invadir a Terra? - diz Sailor Pluto brava.

- Invadir a Terra? Não eu só estou tentando encontrar um velho amigo.

- Talvez nós possamos ajudar. - diz Red Guardian.

- Como se chama seu amigo? - pergunta Sailor Saturn.

- Não sei se posso confiar em vocês...

- Qual é, se fossemos seus inimigos acha que teríamos te ajudado? - diz Fighter.

- É tem razão...

- Espere! Como saberemos que podemos confiar em você? - diz Pluto.

- Olhe eu não pedi que me ajudem portanto, se não quiserem me ajudar, isso não fará diferença. - diz Kuroune.

- Você poderia ao menos dizer obrigado, não acha? - diz Red.

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, e obrigado por terem em ajudado. Agora devo partir.

- Já vai tarde. - diz Pluto.

As palavras de Pluto deixam Kuroune um tanto triste, mas este dá as costas e parte a procura de seu amigo.

Pluto fica apenas olhando Kuroune se distanciando, quando Red olha para ela.

- Mana, você não acha que foi um pouco rude com aquele cara? - diz Red.

- Talvez...agora vamos para casa está ficando tarde. - diz Pluto.

No hospital de Tokyo, Akane estava prestes a ir embora quando surge uma emergência de última hora, duas ambulâncias haviam acabado de chegar com duas pessoas feridas gravemente.

Uma enfermeira estava contando para Akane sobre os estado das duas pessoas que estavam sendo encaminhadas para o centro cirúrgico.

- Como estão os pacientes?

- Tem ferimentos muito graves, mas acho que irão sobreviver...

- Certo então vamos para o centro cirúrgico.

- Sim doutora...Doutora...

- Sim o que é?

- É sobre os pacientes...bem é que as duas pessoas são umas das Sailors senshis!

" Entre as trevas, o caos surgirá trazendo a desgraça e destruindo tudo a sua frente...mas a esperança ainda existirá na união de três luzes sagradas...

" Da união da três luzes a esperança brilhará e acabará com poder maligno...do ser que aceitou ser servo das trevas..."

- O que? Quem está dizendo isso? Quem está aí?

Rei estava no meio da escuridão e não podia ver nadam ela apenas ouvia uma voz sussurrando palavras que pareciam ser sobre uma profecia, de algum modo parecia que ela já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes.

Então na frente de Rei surge Sailor Earth.

- Sailor...Earth...

- Sim e não...sou apenas o espírito adormecido de Sailor Earth.

- Como assim? Você tem aparecido para nós ajudar...como...

- Sim...é verdade, mas ainda não despertei complemente, Sailor Mars...

"- Como ela sabe quem eu sou?"

- Não tema, Rei Hino, apenas procure o cristal de prata...

Ao dizer isso a imagem de Sailor Earth vai desaparecendo aos poucos.

- Espere!!!!

Rei abre os olhos, ela tinha caído no sono enquanto rezava...

- Ai, o que foi isso? Terá sido uma visão ou um sonho?

Rei se levanta e vai até o pátio do templo, de lá fica olhando para a Lua, enquanto se recordava das últimas palavras de Sailor Earth em seu sonho.

Nikúme estava olhando para os céus do Makai, era noite, e ela olha os raios que cruzavam constantemente os céus do reino Gandara naquela noite.

Nova entra silenciosamente na sala, ela tinha acabado de voltar.

- Parece que você conseguiu alguma coisa, parece que você é mais eficiente que sua irmã e Fantom juntos.

- Não, não sou...se fosse assim eu já teria eliminado aquelas duas. - diz Nova para defender sua irmã.

- Humf , você está descordando de mim? - diz Nikúme e seus olhos emitem um brilho vermelho.

- Não, senhora me desculpe.

Fantom e Myu aparecem, na sala também.

- Que bom, que estão todos aqui, tenho algo para lhes dizer, temos pouco tempo a rainha Zelany já está impaciente e quer que nós encontremos o cristal dourado o quando antes!

- Sim, senhora farei o possível para encontrar quem está com o cristal dourado...

- Não será mais necessário Fantom, já sei quem possui o cristal dourado, finalmente pude sentir a presença da guardiã do cristal dourado.

- E quem é essa guardiã? - perguntou Myu.

- No momento em que ela usou o poder do cristal dourado pude por alguns instantes captar sua imagem, observem.

A imagem de Sailor Earth aparece diante dos deles.

- Essa é a guardião do cristal dourado, destruam-na e tragam o cristal o quando antes. E não falhem!

- Sim. - dizem os três.

- E quanto a nós? - pergunta Zeocity, e atrás delas aparecem sombras de várias pessoas...

- Vocês terão apenas mais uma chance para acabarem com as Sailors senshis e com aqueles detetives sobrenaturais, do contrário nosso trato estará acabado!

Botan estava sobrevoando a cidade, ela vai até uma janela do hospital e lá estavam Sailor Neptune e Sailor Uranus.

Ela entra no quarto e fica olhando para as duas e faz um livro aparecer em suas mãos, ela abre o livro procurando por algo, em seguida olha paras as duas Sailors.

- Estranho...não encontro o nome delas nos registros, algo deve estar errado. - diz Botan coçando a cabeça.

Ao ouvir passos Botan saí deixando as duas Sailors, agora ela iria para a casa de Yusuke saber como ele estava.

Do alto do hospital um vulto negro com asas observava Botan saindo do hospital, ele pula do prédio e segue Botan de longe para que ela não percebesse.

Kurama estava indo levar seu irmão Schuichi que ia passar a noite na casa de uma amigo.

- Então Schuichi, como se chama seu amigo? - pergunta Kurama.

- O nome dele é Shingo, ele tem uma irmã que se chama Usagi, mas ele me disse que ela tem um namorado.

- É que legal, é alia a casa do seu amigo?

- Sim é ali.

Kurama aperta campanhia da casa, Ikuko abre a porta e Shingo vem correndo ver o amigo.

- Oi Schuichi! Venha entre!- disse Shingo.

- Sim, claro. Ah! Esse é meu irmão Schuichi. - disse Schuichi se referindo a Kurama.

- Vocês tem o mesmo nome? - diz a mãe de Shingo achando estranho.

- É nossos pais se casaram recentemente, por coincidência temos o mesmo nome. - disse Kurama.

- Ah! Claro, mas você não quer entrar? - pergunta Ikuko.

- Não, não. Obrigado, mas eu só vim trazer meu irmão, está ficando tarde tenho que voltar para casa. - diz Kurama.

- tudo bem, então, até mais. - diz Ikuko.

Ikuko fecha a porta. Usagi estava espiando pela janela e ficou vendo Kurama sair de sua casa, ele percebe e olha para trás e ela se esconde atrás da cortina.

Então Kurama continua seu caminho.

No quarto de Usagi...

- O que será que ele estava fazendo aqui? - pergunta Usagi para Luna.

- Ele veio trazer o irmão dele aqui, o irmão dele é colega de Shingo. - diz Chibi usa entrando no quarto.

- A bom, pensei que ele tivesse descoberto algo sobre nós. - disse Usagi respirando aliviada.

- E se não tomarmos cuidado é bem capaz que ele descubra, ele parece ser uma pessoa muito atenta. - disse Luna.

- Luna por que a gente não conta para eles sobre nós, não seria melhor? - pergunta Usagi.

- Não é melhor não, por enquanto vamos deixar como esta. Além do mais você viu que um deles passou para o lado do inimigo você já viu o que teria acontecido se você tivessem revelado suas identidades?

Eles teriam nos entregado de bandeja para o inimigo. - disse Luna.

- Você pode estar certa Luna, mas ainda acho que deveríamos contar para eles. - disse Usagi.

Botan estava indo para casa de Yusuke quando avistou Kurama, ela então chamou ele e desceu com seu remo até ele.

- Oi Kurama, onde vocês estava indo? - pergunta Botan.

- Para casa. Como está o Yusuke ele já acordou?

- Não sei, estou indo até a casa dele para saber se ele já está melhor.

- Será que ele já está lá? Você se lembra que nós o deixamos na casa da mestra.

- É verdade tinha me esquecido. De qualquer maneira vou até lá para ver como ele está.

- Eu vou com você então.

Os dois estavam indo quando Kurama sente um presença.

- Quem está ai?

- Que bom parece que você aprendeu muito bem tudo que eu te ensinei.

Era o Youkai que tinha sido ajudado por Pluto, Fighter, Saturn e Red Guardian.

- O que? Kuroune...é você mesmo?

- Sim, finalmente eu te encontrei Kurama...mas você tá muito diferente...

Kuroune dá um sorriso e...começa a rir.

Botan e Kurama olham um para o outro sem entender porque Kuroune estava rindo tanto.

- Ahahah! Você tá muito estranho com essa forma! AHAHAHAH! - ria Kuroune. - gotas.

- Esse é o Kuroune que eu conheço. - disse Kurama sorrindo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**22. A rivalidade entre Rydia e Myu!**

Já era manhã, o despertador de Rydia desperta e ela acorda num pulo, ela sai correndo e vai até a sala, lá ela vê sua irmã dormindo sentada no sofá.

- Sets? Hum...o que ela tá fazendo dormindo aqui? - diz Rydia coçando a cabeça.

- Bom dia, tia Rydia...- diz Hotaru aparecendo atrás dela.

- Bom dia Hotaru...ué? Cadê a Michiru e a Haruka?

- Não sei...devem estar dormindo, devem ter chegado tarde da exposição.

- Não, elas nem ao menos chegaram ainda. - diz Setsuna acordando.

- Hum...não estou gostando nada disso. - disse Rydia.

- Nem, eu. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ruim com Michiru-mama e Haruka-papa?

- Espero que não... - diz Setsuna.

Chibi Usa vai até o quarto de Usagi para acorda-la, mas para sua surpresa ela já tinha se levantado e ido para escola, até Luna estranhou.

Usagi caminhava até a escola, quando está na porta da escola é cercada por três de garotos mal encarados.

- Ei garota é melhor me passar todo o seu dinheiro agora mesmo.

- Mas eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro. - diz Usagi assustada.

- Não? Não vamos deixar você passar então.

- Mas eu já disse que eu não tenho dinheiro...por favor! Me deixem passar.

- Tá certo, mas só se você me der um beijo - disse o mais feio dos três garotos.

- O que!!! Você tá maluco!!! - disse Usagi furiosa.

- Não seja escandalosa menina! - grita um dos garotos.

Meiyo estava passando quando viu os garotos e Usagi, vendo que os três garotos não tinham boas intenções ela corre para ajudar Usagi.

- Qual é garota, só um beijinho, não vai tirar pedaço.

- Eu já disse que não! - disse Usagi muito irritada com a insistência.

- Você não ouviu ela? Ela disse que não! Deixe-a em paz!

Usagi olha espantada para ver quem tinha dito aquilo, era uma garota que Usagi já conhecia...

" - O que? Meiyo?"

- Ora não seja intrometida garota!

- Se você não deixarem essa garota em paz vão se arrepender. - diz Meiyo olhando para os três garotos.

- O que você vai fazer? brigar com a gente? você vai ter o que merece.

O garoto tenta dar um soco em Meiyo mas esta detém o soco com uma das mãos e puxa o braço do garoto e lhe aplica uma joelhada no estômago, os outros dois partem para cima dela.

Meiyo desvia dos dois e distribui alguns socos e pontapés.

- Maldita! - diz um dos garotos se tentando se levantar mas acaba ficando no chão mesmo.

- Isso é para vocês aprenderem. - diz Usagi.

- É melhor irmos ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula. - diz Meiyo.

- Ah! sim, claro vamos! - diz Usagi

As duas foram conversando durante o caminho para a escola, Usagi fez de conta que não conhecia nada sobre Meiyo e ela nem desconfiou, só achou Usagi, a primeira vista, um tanto estranha.

No Colégio Meiouh, Kurama estava preocupado, pois Meiyo não tinha chegado a escola e já era quase hora de começar a aula.

O sinal tocou, e Meiyo não chegava, o tempo ia passando e Kurama ia ficando cada vez mais preocupado, chegando a hora do intervalo todos os alunos correm para verem suas notas.

Kurama como sempre tinha ficado em primeiro lugar, entretanto desta vez mais alguém dividia essa posição com ele.

- Meus parabéns Kurama, você ficou em primeiro lugar novamente nas provas. - disse Kaito para Kurama.

- Obrigado Kaito... - disse Kurama meio distante.

- Mas pelo visto, agora terei que me preocupar em dobro, afinal a Meiyo empatou com você e ficou em primeiro lugar também, - disse Kaito.

- Hum? Verdade? Pena que ela não esteja aqui para ver a nota dela. - disse Kurama.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela Kurama? - pergunta Kaito, percebendo a preocupação de Kurama.

- Espero que não...

Durante a aula, No Colégio Juuban High School, Seiya repara que Rydia estava muito calada e distraída ( se bem que distraída ela sempre era...durante a aula).

Quando chega a hora do intervalo, ela nem se levanta de sua carteira, fica só la´ sentada pensativa, era como se nada existisse a sua volta, preocupado com Rydia, Seiya vai conversar com ela.

- Rydia, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Seiya.

- Hã? Desculpe Seiya eu não prestei atenção no que você disse.

- Rydia? Você está bem? o que houve, você parece tão distante...

- Seiya...eu estou preocupada. Michiru e Haruka não voltaram para casa ontem e...estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

Nisso eles ouvem gritos, eles saem da sala de aula e vêem os alunos correndo desesperados. Seiya e Rydia se encontram com Yaten no meio do tumulto.

- O que está acontecendo Yaten? - pergunta Seiya.

- Nada de novo, apenas o inimigo atacando de novo.

- Então vamos para um lugar onde ninguém possa nos ver, vamos nos transformar. - diz Seiya.

Enquanto isso Meiyo e Usagi tinham sido encurraladas por um bando de Youmas. Usagi não podia se transformar, pois senão iria revelar sua identidade para Meiyo.

- E agora o que vamos fazer?! - dizia Usagi.

- Não se preocupe, escute Usagi eu quero que você corra e se esconda assim que tiver oportunidade, está bem?

- Está certo, mas e você?

- Eu vou ficar bem, mas agora fique atrás de mim e assim que você ver uma brecha corra!

Meiyo corre e começa a atacar os youmas, Usagi então corre, mas em seu caminho aparece um youma prestes a ataca-la.

STAR SERIUS LAZER!

O youma e atirado contra uma árvore.

- Fighter?! - diz Usagi.

- Depressa Usagi fuja para um lugar seguro! - diz Red Guardian aparecendo.

- Está certo! Mas rápido Meiyo deve estar precisando de ajuda! - diz Usagi.

- Tá certo...ei espera ai, o que ela tá fazendo aqui? - pergunta Healer.

- Depois Healer, agora vamos, temos que ajudá-la. - disse Fighter.

Meiyo estava lutando contra os youmas sem grandes dificuldades, mas alguém a observava.

- Vamos ataca-la agora?

- Não, vamos esperar, acho que aquelas Sailors senshis vão aparecer para nos atrapalhar, vamos esperar e assim que elas aparecerem nós lhes daremos uma pequena surpresa...

Fighter, Healer e Red Guardian chegam, mas não tiveram muito trabalho, Meiyo já tinha derrotado a maioria dos youmas, que por sinal eram muito fracos.

- Esses youmas não eram de nada, nem precisamos usar nossos poderes. - disse Healer.

- Sei não, mas alguma coisa tá errada, não estou gostando nada disso. - disse Fighter.

- Muito menos eu. - disse Red Guardian.

- Por um acaso está com medo? "Red Guardian?

Red Guardian olha para o alto da escola e vê Myu.

- Myu?!!

- Surpresa em me ver? Acho que temos contas a acertar, não?

- Sim, temos.

Myu salta e solta uma raio na direção de Red, mas ela consegue deter o ataque bloqueando-o com sua espada, inicia-se assim a luta entre as duas.

Fighter, Healer e Meiyo iam ajudar Red, mas Nova aparece na frente dos três.

- Desculpem ,as está luta é somente entre elas, vocês terão que lutar comigo. - diz Nova.

- E quem é você?! diz Fighter.

- Eu sou Nova, não pensem que será fácil me derrotarem, farei o mesmo que fiz com suas amigas.

Red ouve o que Nova diz e perde a concentração e acaba sendo atingida por um dos raios de Myu, mesmo sendo atingida ela se levanta e indaga.

- De quem você está falando Nova?! - pergunta Red pensando em Michiru e Haruka.

- O que? Não me diga que não sabia, Minha irmãzinha apenas fez o favor de acabar com aquelas duas Sailors, uranus e neptune.

- O que?! - diz Red.

- Impossível, como poderia ter feito isso? - diz Fighter.

- É isso mesmo! Isso não pode ser verdade! - diz Healer.

- Se é assim , vamos ver se conseguem me derrotar. - diz Nova.

- Se é assim, vamos lá! - diz Healer.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

Do mesmo modo que Nova tinha rebatido o golpe de uranus antes, ela faz com o golpe de Healer, que é atingida pelo próprio golpe e é jogada longe.

Fighter corre para ajudar Healer, Nova ia atacá-la, mas Meiyo entra na frente de Nova.

- Não vou deixar que machuque-as. - disse Meiyo.

- E porque não? Você nem ao menos sabe quem são as Sailors senshis, elas nem ao menos confiam em vocês, porque vocês estão ajudando-as? - diz Nova apenas para provocar incerteza em Meiyo a respeito da Sailors senshis.

Mas Meiyo sabia, que ser uma senshi as vezes podia implicar em guardar segredos para proteger os outros, sendo assim ela não se deixou abalar pelo que Nova tinha dito.

- Não me importo com isso, apenas sei que posso confiar nelas. - diz Meiyo.

Sem mais demora as duas começam a lutar.

Usagi estava vendo tudo, ela tinha se escondido dos youmas e agora ia se transformar quando as outras aparecem.

- Usagi o que está acontecendo? - pergunta Makoto.

- Myu e mais uma tal de Nova estão atacando, temos que detê-las! - diz Usagi.

- Certo, então vamos nos transformar. - diz Minako.

MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

JÚPITER CRSYTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

VÊNUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!

- Agora vamos! - diz Vênus.

As cinco correm para ajudar os outros.

Enquanto isso Red lutava contra Myu, parecia que as duas estavam empatadas até o momento.

- Finalmente nos encontramos Rydia, e desta vez irei destruí-la!

- Não pense que será fácil. - diz Rydia atacando Myu com um golpe frontal de espada, mas Myu consegue desviar.

- Você parece ter melhorado bastante desde a nossa última luta, mas isso não será o suficiente para me vencer Red Guardian! - diz Myu tentando acertar um chute em Red mas ela consegue desviar.

- Myu...você sabe que farei tudo para detê-la. - diz Red.

- É mesmo? Acho que não Red...ou melhor Rydia, você ainda não viu todo o meu poder.

Myu então exibe um pingente vermelho.

- Isso é... o meu pingente! Foi você!

- Sim, eu o peguei em nossa última batalha antes de Selan interferir em nossa luta.

- Droga! Como pude ser tão descuidada. diz Red cerrando seus punhos.

- Agora é tarde para lamentar.

Myu pega o pingente e coloca e funde-o com uma espécie de cristal negro que se transforma em uma espada muito parecida com a de Red Guardian.

- Agora veremos quem é a melhor. - diz Myu.

Red se defende do ataque de Myu, mas esta lhe aplica um chute no braço, a espada de Red cai de suas mãos.

Aproveitando a situação Myu aponta a espada para Red e lhe lança um poderoso golpe.

HELL FLAMES!

Chamas negras se forma ao redor da espada de Myu e em seguida vão até Red que é cercada por chamas negras que começam a girar em volta dela e ficam cada vez mais intensas até que Red fica envolvida pelas chamas.

Por ter seu elemento guardião o fogo, Red Guardian podia resistir por algum tempo as chamas negras, mas ela precisava arrumar uma maneira de conseguir anular o efeito das chamas negras.

"- E agora o que eu faço? Como faço para me livrar dessas chamas..."

- Não se esforce Rydia, quanto mais lutar contra essas chamas mais dolorosa será sua morte!

Neptune abriu seus olhos lentamente, sua visão estava embaçada, mas aos poucos sua visão ia voltando ao normal, e então ela se levanta e olha para o lado e vê uranus.

Ela correr para ver como uranus estava, parece que ela estava fora de perigo, então ela se lembra do que tinha acontecido, do museu o ataque de Nova e Myu.

A porta se abre era uma enfermeira, ela vê neptune e se assusta. Neptune apenas olha para a enfermeira e lhe pede para que ela cuidasse de uranus até que ela acordasse, em seguida ela passa pela enfermeira e sai.

Sailor Neptune sai do quarto e faz seu espelho aparecer e vê Rydia e as outras em perigo no Juuban High School.

" - Se recupere logo uranus...estarei te esperando" - após pensar isso Neptune corre para ir ajudar suas amigas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em**

**comum!**

**23. O passado de Rydia!**

Myu ria enquanto Rydia, ou melhor Red Guardian sofria tentando se libertar das chamas negras.

- Não adianta, você nunca vai conseguir, desista!

- Nunca...me...darei por vencida...Nunca!

- Não me diga, você sabe que não pode me vencer, você só conseguiu sair viva de nossa última luta porque Selan te ajudou!

Rydia então começa a se lembrar de sua última luta com Myu.

FLASHBACK

Myu e Rydia estavam em posição de luta, o teto do salão onde estava tinha sido destruído, a luz da lua entrava na salão iluminando o local.

As duas começam a lutar, as duas não estavam usando nenhuma armadura e estavam sem armas, entretanto possuíam poderes para atacar e ambas atacavam com poderes relacionados ao fogo.

O nível de poder era igual, e venceria aquela que soubesse usar melhor seus poderes, no entanto, durante a luta Myu joga as argolas que estavam presas aos seus brincos e as argolas aumentam e prendem Rydia.

- Isso não vale! Você trapaceou Myu!

- Ora, não me diga! - disse Myu cinicamente.

Ela vai se aproximando de Rydia e em suas mãos uma bola de fogo se forma.

- Você é muito tola em pensar que eu realmente iria lutar obedecendo as regras idiotas que a rainha Selene criou, não sou tola como você e assim que acabar com você farei o mesmo com as outras.

- Nunca deixarei que faça isso!

Myu se vira para trás e o vulto de uma garota pode ser visto na porta do salão que se abre.

- Princesa Selan? - diz Rydia

BACK

As memórias de Rydia são deixadas para trás nomomento em que ela ouve Sailor Moon e as outras chegarem.

- Rydia! Mas o que aconteceu?! - indaga Sailor Moon.

- Nada de mais. - diz Myu sem olhar para as senshis.

- Vamos ajudá-la! - diz Vênus.

- Não tão rápido. - diz Myu e cinco youmas aparecem na frente das inners senshis.

Mas antes que os youmas atacassem esses são derrubados, quando Nova é jogada contra eles por Meiyo.

- Nossa...isso é que é matar dois coelhos com um martelada só! - diz Vênus.

- Não, não, é matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só...nesse caso seis. - diz Mercury.

- Vamos aproveitar e ajudar Rydia! - diz Júpiter.

- Mas nem pensar, vocês não vão interferir! - diz Myu preparando para atacar, mas...

AQUA TSUNAMI!

Myu é atingida em cheio e é jogada para fora do colégio.

- Mas o que foi isso? - diz Mercury.

- Não se preocupe fui eu.

- Neptune!!!! - dizem as senshis.

- Sabia que Myu estava mentindo - disse Healer.

- Como assim? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Ela tinha dito que Nova tinha acabado com Neptune e Uranus.

- E realmente quase conseguiu, mas depois nos falamos sobre isso, temos que ajudar Rydia. - diz Neptune.

- É mesmo! Rydia! - diz Sailor Moon.

Quando as senshis olham vêem Meiyo ao lado de Rydia que estava caída no chão. As senshis vão até elas.

- Como ela está? - pergunta Fighter.

- Está bem, ela já está acordando. - diz Meiyo.

Rydia então abre os olhos.

- O que?...onde...onde está Myu?

- Ela se foi. Você está bem Rydia? - pergunta Fighter.

- Sim...eu acho. - diz Rydia olhando para o céu com um ar de preocupação.

- Agora vamos, antes que alguém chegue. - disse Júpiter.

- É melhor irem logo, parece que a polícia está chegando. - diz Meiyo ao ouvir barulho de sirenes.

As senshis então partem.

Yusuke estava matando aula... ele estava deitado de baixo de uma árvore meio sonolento, quando dois garoto apareceram desafiando-o para uma luta...e é lógico que

ele aceitou.

Como já era de se esperar, os dois garotos levaram a maior surra, mas isso era apenas uma armação de um dos professores que não gostavam da presença de Yusuke na

escola para lhe dar um advertência que seria a última...

Usagi, Makoto, Rydia e Seiya estavam saindo do Jubban High School, as aulas tinham terminado. Amy e Taiki estavam vindo logo atrás.

Do terraço do colégio Meiyo apenas ficava observando os alunos saindo do colégio.

Yaten estava atrás de uma parede, ele deu uma espiada e viu que Minako estava se aproximando.

- Ai, droga, essa garota realmente não desiste. – suspirou Yaten.

Ele olha e vê as escadas, sem pensar duas vezes e ele sobe correndo.

A turma dos detetives sobrenaturais estava reunida no apartamento de Yusuke, Botan também estava lá.

- Então Botan alguma novidade sobre o inimigo? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Não, nada, não conseguimos descobrir nada, mas acho que vamos ter sérios problemas de agora em diante. - disse Botan.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Vocês não souberam? Duas das Sailors senshis estão internadas no hospital, elas foram encontradas perto do museu ontem e estavam bastante feridas.

- Hum...isso não é bom. - diz Kuwabara.

- E cadê a Meiyo-chan? Ela não veio com você Kurama? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Não, ela não foi a escola hoje...aliás ela foi transferida de colégio. - diz Kurama.

- Mas porque? - pergunta Yusuke achando estranho.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - disse Kurama.

- E ela não entrou em contato com nenhum de vocês? - pergunta Botan.

- Não. - dizem os três.

- Talvez a mestra Genkai saiba. - diz Kuwabara.

- É talvez. - diz Kurama, desanimado.

O comunicador de Kurama toca, era Meiyo.

- Meiyo? Onde você está?

- Estou no Colégio Jubban High School, Kurama preciso falar com você e com os outros.

- Nós estamos aqui na casa do Yusuke, mas...afinal o que está acontecendo? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou bem, mas preciso contar algo à vocês, mas preciso encontrá-los. Eu estou indo até ai, me esperem. - disse Meiyo desligando.

- Era a Meiyo, eu acho que ela descobriu algo. – disse Kurama.

- O que ela descobriu? - perguntou Botan.

- Não sei, ela não quis dizer, mas está vindo para cá.

- Bom, o jeito então é esperar por ela. - disse Yusuke.

- Hey, Yusuke você já se encontrou com a Keiko hoje? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Eu não, por que?

- Você não vai contar pra ela o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Botan.

- Nada demais...eu apenas vou ser transferido do Colégio Sarasaki. - disse Yusuke.

- O que?!! - disse Botan

Meiyo estava guardando seu comunicador, quando a porta se abriu e ela viu Yaten fechando a porta e suspirando.

- Aqui ela não me encontra. - diz Yaten.

Yaten então vê Meiyo que estava olhando para ele, ela desvia seu olhar por um momento e depois sai andando naturalmente em direção à porta.

A porta é aberta bruscamente e Yaten acaba caindo no chão, era Minako procurando por Yaten.

- Yaten! Yaten! Cadê ele? - diz Minako olhando para todos os lados...menos para o chão.

Minako então olha e vê Meiyo e pensa,afinal o que ela estaria Fazendo lá?

- Oi! Você é aluna nova, não é? - diz Minako.

- Sim...desculpe eu.. eu já estava indo, com licença. – diz Meiyo passando pela porta e descendo as escadas.

- Espera! Eu te acompanho até a sala! - diz Minako querendo saber um pouco mais sobre ela, para poder chegar até os amigos de Meiyo.

A porta de fecha e Yaten aparece caído, ele se levanta com a mão na cabeça.

- Ai, essa doeu..." Ainda bem que a Minako-chan se foi...mas afinal o que aquela garota estava fazendo aqui?" - pensa Yaten.

Rydia estava se sentindo muito deprimida depois de ter encontrado Myu e Nova.

" - Eu não acredito...Myu está com o meu pingente...mas o que eu não entendo é o que Nova está fazendo?"

Seiya estava ao seu lado, e via como Rydia estava, ele não estava agüentando ver ela daquele jeito ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ei, Rydia, quero te mostrar uma coisa! - diz Seiya puxando Rydia pelo braço.

- O que?...ei, Espere Seiya!

E lá se foram os dois, deixando Makoto, Usagi, Amy e Taiki para trás.

- Ei Seiya! Onde você vai?! - grita Taiki, mas não adiantava nada os dois já estavam longe.

- Nossa o que será que deu no Seiya-Kun? – pergunta Amy.

- Ah! Aquele safado, deve ter levado a Rydia para dizer alguma coisa pra ela, eu sabia que ele ainda ia acabar fazendo isso. - diz Usagi.

- Do que você tá falando Usagi-chan? - pergunta Makoto.

- Você sabe, né Mako-chan. - diz Usagi piscando.

Seiya estava correndo puxando Rydia pelo braço e ela não estava entendendo nada, os dois pararam numa ponte.

- Seiya? O que deu em você? - pergunta Rydia intrigada.

- Nada, é que me deu vontade de mostrar uma coisa pra você.- diz Seiya.

- O que?

- Olhe. - diz Seiya se referindo ao lago que passsava abaixo.

O lago era rodeado de árvores e flores, haviam algumas borboletas e pássaros, um casal passeava em um barco, enquanto trocavam olhares apaixonados.

- Então o que achou?

- É lindo..isso me faz lembrar de minha terra natal...- diz Rydia com um pouco de tristeza.

- Rydia...

- Está tudo bem Seiya, eu sei que você e os outros estão preocupados comigo, mas não precisando se preocupar...há coisas que as vezes temos que fazer sozinhos. - disse Rydia olhando para o seu reflexo na água do lago.

Seiya põe mão no ombro de Rydia e ela se vira e os dois ficam se olhando por alguns minutos, até que Seiya diz:

- Rydia, não precisa ter medo, estaremos sempre ao seu lado aconteça o que acontecer, não deixaremos você na, mão somos seus amigos...e se alguma dia tiver alguma

problema pode contar com a gente. - diz Seiya.

- Seiya...

Rydia se emociona e seus olhos começam a se encher de lágrimas, antes que Seiya tivesse tempo de fazer algo, ela corre para os braços dele e começa a chorar.

- Calma Rydia...tudo vai dar certo. diz Seiya abraçando Rydia e tocando os cabelos dela cabelos.

Uranus tinha acabado de acordar quando vê o rosto de Neptune.

- Eu saiba que você ia acordar. - disse Neptune.

- Claro, como poderia continuar dormindo ? Como faria para ver seu rosto novamente. - diz Haruka.

- Haruka...

- Não diga nada Michiru...agora vamos sair daqui, não quero ficar nem mais um minuto aqui. - disse Haruka.

- Certo vamos, Setsuna está nos esperando lá em baixo com Hotaru.

- Ok, vamos então.

Minutos depois Michiru e Haruka aparecem saindo do hospital.

- Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Vocês estão bem?! - pergunta Hotaru feliz em ver as duas.

- Sim estamos Hotaru- diz Michiru.

- Mas...cadê aquela doida da sua irmão Setsuna? - pergunta Haruka.

- Haruka, ela agora está bem, deve estar com as garotas...,mas precisamos conversar sobre o inimigo. - diz Setsuna.

Haruka balança a cabeça positivamente, as quatro entram no carro e vão para casa.

Meiyo chega á casa de Yusuke, todos estavam esperando por ela.

- Oi Meiyo-chan! - diz Botan.

- Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora.

- Ué? Por que você tá usando esse uniforme? – pergunta Kuwabara.

- É que eu fui transferida de colégio, e esse é o uniforme do colégio onde estou estudando agora.

- Por que você foi transferida?

- Bom é sobre isso que eu quero falar...temos problemas, algum de você sabe alguma coisa sobre Sakio?

- Sakio?! Claro que sim, não vai me dizer que aquele desgraçado ainda está vivo! - diz Kuwabara.

- Não, ele não está vivo, mas há pessoas querendo a volta do Black Black Clube, e tem mais escolheram um líder que quer reviver o sonho dele...

- E quem é essa pessoa? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Toshio...Kenshin...meu tio.

- Seu tio? E como você descobriu?

- É que todas as noites ele estava recebendo a visita de dois homens, e eles ficam horas e horas conversando na biblioteca de casa, então resolvi investigar e acabei descobrindo isso...mas o pior não é isso...

- O que é? - pergunta Botan.

- Eles sabem sobre vocês e estão tramando algo para acabar com vocês.

- Não se preocupe, eles não poderão fazer nada com a gente, vai ser fácil acabar com eles. - disse Yusuke.

- Não sei, mas eles tem dados sobre você, Kuwabara,Kurama, Hiei e Genkai, aliás o motivo pelo qual eu fui transferida de colégio, foi porque Kurama estudava junto

comigo...

- Ah, entendi, mas o que ele não sabia é que você também é uma detetive sobrenatural. - disse Kuwabara.

- E acho que esse será nossa arma para conseguir detê-los. - disse Kurama.

- Eu concordo com você Kurama, mas acho que vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado ao nos encontrarmos, pois podem descobrir que eu também sou uma detetive sobrenatural como vocês.

- É... mas qualquer coisa a gente pode entrar em contato com você. - diz Kuwabara.

- Não é melhor, não. Há circuitos internos de segurança incluindo câmeras por toda a casa, é melhor que eu entre em contato com vocês caso eu saiba de algo.

- De qualquer forma, não creio que tenham meios para acabar com a gente, afinal os Makai está todo a serviço de Nikúme, não creio que ele consiga fazer nada contra nós. - diz Yusuke.

- É ai que você se engana Yusuke. - diz Kurama.

- Como assim? - pergunta Botan.

- Há a possibilidade deles fazerem uma aliança com o inimigo. - diz Kurama.

- Espere...não há mais barreira entre o Makai e o Ningenkai, então sendo assim quando eles forem colocar o plano em prática irão descobrir isso e podem realmente tentar fazer uma aliança com o inimigo. - diz Meiyo.

- Se é que já não descobriram...- diz Kurama.

- Ai, gente quanto pessimismo, vamos ficar de olho nos passos do inimigo e depois vemos o que vamos fazer. - diz Botan.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa, a escola onde estou estudando hoje foi atacada pelo inimigo...

- E você lutou com eles sozinha? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Não as Sailors apareceram..mas temos mais uma inimiga chamada Nova e ela é muito forte apesar de parecer uma garota frágil...ela quase conseguiu nos derrotar. – diz Meiyo.

- Credo, parece que as coisas estão começando a ficar cada vez piores, estão surgindo cada vez mais inimigos e não conseguimos derrotar quase nenhum deles. – diz Kuwabara, sendo dramático.

- Deve haver algo que possamos fazer. - diz Botan.

- Não sei se podemos fazer algo agora, o melhor é ver o que acontece. - diz Yusuke.

- E você Yusuke, onde vai estudar agora? – pergunta Kuwabara.

- Ah, me transferiram para uma escolha chamada Mugen..., vou começar a estudar lá á partir da semana que vem.

- Ah, é nessa escola que estudam a famosa pintora e violinista Kaiouh Michiru e a famosa corredora Tenou Haruka. - disse Meiyo.

- Quem aquela que quase nos atropelou outro dia? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Ela mesma. - disse Meiyo.

- Ela é muito esquentadinha para o meu gosto, espero que ela não venha me encher a paciência por causa do que aconteceu. - disse Yusuke.

- Se bem que a culpa não foi dela... - diz Kuwabara.

- É verdade...- diz Yusuke.

- Eu já vou indo então, depois nos encontramos. – diz Meiyo.

- Espere Meiyo...você não quer que eu te acompanhe? - pergunta Kurama.

- Não é melhor não, se algum dos homens de meu tio me ver com você podem descobrir tudo.

- Entendo...mas se alguma acontecer, nos chame.

- Claro...pode ficar tranqüilo não vai acontecer nada Kurama. - diz Meiyo.

Meiyo vai embora e Kurama fica só olhando ela saindo, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke ficam cochichando.

- Ei Yusuke...o Kurama tá agindo de um modo muito estranho, você não acha?

- Eu percebi, ele deve estar ficando caídinho pela Meiyo-chan...tá ficando até meio bobo.

- Mas vocês não acham que eles formam um belo casal? - pergunta Botan que estava escutando os dois.

- Isso é verdade, assim como eu e a Yukina. – diz Kuwabara.

- Não diga besteiras, Kuwabara, ele não é bobo igual a você. - diz Yusuke.

- quem se tá chamando de bobo?

- Parem com isso, agora vamos temos muito o que fazer. - diz Botan.

- O que por exemplo? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Temos que descobrir mais sobre os caras que estão querendo reconstruir o Black Black Clube. - diz Botan.

- Sim você está certa Botan. - diz Kurama olhando para os três com uma cara muito séria, ele tinha escutado tudo que eles tinham falado.

- Ah...é...vamos então, né Yusuke. - diz Kuwabara sem graça.

Kuwabara e Botan vão na frente enquanto Yusuke olha para Kurama e diz:

- Kurama, fala a verdade, você está apaixonado pela Meiyo, não está?

- Não, não confunda as coisas Yusuke, eu apenas estou preocupado com ela...acho que ela ainda está escondendo algo. - disse Kurama.

- Como assim?

- Ela está escondendo algo e está sofrendo por causa disso, eu sinto isso, as ainda não sei o que é, mas pretendo descobrir. - diz Kurama.

- E você tem alguma pista do que seja?

- Não, apenas sei que deve ser alguma coisa muito importante...

- Ei, vocês dois?! Vocês não vêm?! - grita Botan da porta.

- Estamos indo - responde Yusuke.

Yaten chega em casa, ele deixa seu material em cima na cadeira, Taiki e Amy estavam estudando.

- OI Yaten, você demorou. - disse Taiki.

- OI Yaten-kun. - diz Amy.

- OI para vocês dois...onde está o Seiya?

- Não sei, ele saiu correndo com Rydia e até agora não sabemos onde eles estão - diz Taiki.

- Ai, aqueles dois...mas como ela está?

- Ela está um tanto triste, mas acho que logo ficará melhor. - diz Amy.

- E você Yaten? O que aconteceu? - pergunta Taiki.

- Nada, estava fugindo da Minako-chan. - diz Yaten - gotas.

- Ela realmente não desiste. - diz Amy rindo.

- É...mas você virão aquela garota?

- A tal de Meiyo, sim...estou preocupada será que ela descobriu alguma coisa sobre nós? - pergunta Amy.

- Talvez esteja desconfiada, precisamos ficar atentos. - diz Taiki.

- Certo, bom vou deixar vocês sozinhos se divertindo com seus estudos. - diz Yaten.

- Onde você vai? - pergunta Taiki.

- Vou dar um volta por ai. - diz Yaten, em seguida ele saí.

Seiya e Rydia estavam sentados à beira do lago, ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele e ele abraçando ela, pareciam um casal de namorados.

- Você está se sentindo melhor Rydia?

- Sim, acho que sim. Desculpe Seiya. diz Rydia tirando a cabeça do ombro de Seiya e se desvencilhando de seu abraço.

- Está tudo bem, mas afinal o que aconteceu entre você e Myu? Por que ela te odeia tanto?

- Isso...foi a muito tempo...para dizer a verdade foi antes de eu reviver. - diz Rydia.

- Como assim?

- Não sei se você sabe mas todas as senshis, menos a minha irmã, reviveram após terem sido mortas, as inners senshis pela rainha Beryl e as outers senshis na luta contra Zelany.

- E você?

- Eu...morri quando estava ajudando as outers contra Zelany.

- E o que Myu tem haver com isso?

- Bom... tudo começou antes de eu ser uma guerreira...

FLASH BACK

Em uma palácio aparecem sete jovens, entre eles estão Nova, Myu e Rydia, todos estavam á frente de um mulher que estava sentada em um trono dourado em forma de flor e ao seu lado estava uma jovem.

- Você foram escolhidos para serem os sete guerreiros que irão proteger nosso reino, mas ainda há mais uma prova pela qual devem passar antes de receberem suas armaduras e armas.

- E que prova é essa? - pergunta um jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Vocês devem descobrir isso indo aos templos de seus respectivos elementos. ao todo são cinco templos.

- Mas nós somos em sete. diz Nova.

- Exato, essa prova serve para decidir quem realmente serão os escolhidos, vocês devem ir aos templos que acham que possuem seus elementos.

- Certo...e quando podemos partir? - pergunta Rydia.

- Amanhã cedo, por hora vocês devem descansar. Desejo boa sorte a todos. diz a mulher.

Os sete se retiram. No dia seguinte, Rydia estava se preparando para partir quando o rapaz de cabelos azuis aparece.

- Ei Rydia você já se decidiu para que templo vai?

- Já, e você Hoshi?

- Também, eu desejo boa sorte para você...e vê se não vai se perder no meio do caminho.

- Hã? Por que está dizendo isso?

- Por que você é muito atrapalhada. - ri Hoshi.

- Ora seu..., e você é um chato!

- Claro, claro, agora é melhor irmos, até mais Rydia!

- Até mais Hoshi, seu chato!!!! - grita Rydia enquanto Hoshi ia em direção ao templo que havia escolhido em seu cavalo branco.

Rydia monta seu cavalo branco e segue para o templo do fogo.

Myu tinha ficado observando os dois enquanto conversavam, e assim que Rydia sai ela a segue de longe.

Nova já tinha partido á algumas horas.

O templo que Rydia tinha escolhido tinha sido o do fogo, ela entra e lá estava um altar que guardava a espada de fogo, Rydia se aproxima, mas assim que ela ia tocar na espada uma raio é disparado contra ela. Rydia se joga no chão, ela olha e era Myu.

- Você não vai conseguir ser uma guerreira, eu irei destruí-la e em seguida farei o mesmo com os outros!

- O que? Myu o que está fazendo?

- Você sabe muito bem, apenas cinco pessoas serão as escolhidas e eu serei uma delas, e assim que conseguir me tornarei invencível!

- Do que está falando? Não poderá derrotar os outros!

- Você é quem pensa! Tome isso!

Myu flutua na frente de Rydia e ataca ela com uma chuva de raios negros.

- O que? Poder maligno...Myu, você está trabalhando para o inimigo!

- E dai? Logo me tornarei a rainha de Mysidia e em seguida de toda a Twinlight!

- Nunca, eu não vou deixar!!!!

Nisso se inicia o combate. Enquanto isso Hoshi estava no templo do gelo, ele entra e

a sobre o altar havia uma harpa repousando dentro de um bloco de gelo.

Ele chega perto e apenas toca no bloco de gelo que se desfaz em mil pedaço e a harpa via para suas mãos e some, uma armadura surge e cobre seu corpo.

Quando ele ia sair ele percebe um estranho brilho, ele vira para trás e a imagem de Myu e Rydia lutando aparece, em seguida a imagem do templo de fogo aparece.

- Essa não...Rydia!

Hoshi sai em disparada para o templo do fogo. No templo do vento Nova acabava de receber a armadura do vento, e o mesmo acontece, ela vê a imagem de sua irmã Myu e de Rydia lutando. Não demora muito até que os quatro guerreiros escolhidos cheguem ao templo do fogo.

- Afinal o que está acontecendo? - pergunta uma garota de cabelos azuis.

- Não sei, nos tentamos entrar, mas a porta está trancada protegida por magia. disse Nova.

- Será que as duas estão lutando para decidir quem será a guerreira do fogo? - pergunta uma garota de cabelo cor de rosa.

- Se estiverem fazendo isso, estão perdendo tempo, eu e Fian, estávamos no templo das águas e tocamos ao mesmo tempo na arma que estava sobre o alta e eu fui a escolhida. - disse a garota de cabelo azuis.

- E onde ele está? - pergunta Hoshi.

- Voltou para o palácio, pedi para ele avisar a rainha do que estava acontecendo.

Rydia e Myu continuavam lutando, Rydia é atirada contra a parede. Myu então aproveita para pegar a espada de fogo.

- Agora sim, finalmente terei a espada de fogo em minhas mãos!

A espada some...mas reaparece na frente de Rydia.

- O que?! - diz Myu inconformada.

Rydia, já estava bastante ferida, mas mesmo assim não desiste e pega a espada e a armadura de fogo surge.

- Não vai adiantar eu vou vencê-la Rydia! - diz Myu se aproximando para lhe dar uma golpe, mas Rydia aponta a espada para Myu e uma raio de fogo é disparado contra ela, Myu lança seu raio negro e os golpes se chocam causando uma grande explosão.

Do lado de fora a explosão pode ser ouvida e o teto do templo é destruído, os guerreiros então, com a ajuda de Nova entram dentro do templo do fogo, lá encontram Rydia que estava vestindo a armadura de fogo apoiando-se na espada e Myu que envolvida por uma barreira negra.Todos sentiram a energia maligna que estava vindo de Myu.

- Irmã! O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Nova.

- Cale-se! Não devo explicações à ninguém, muito menos à você! - grita Myu.

- Deve sim, o que você pensa que está fazendo Myu? - pergunta a garota de cabelo rosa.

- Não é da sua conta, Liandra! Você ainda me paga Rydia! Eu voltarei! - diz Myu desaparecendo.

A armadura de Rydia desaparece assim como sua espada e ela desmaia, Hoshi corre para socorrê-la. Eles então partem para o palácio. Depois de se recuperar Rydia conta o que tinha

acontecido, e a rainha então disse que isso significava que em breve o inimigo atacaria.

Muitos meses se passaram até que Myu aparecesse de

novo, ao mesmo tempo o inimigo ataca do Reino de

Mysidia, durante o ataque Nova desaparece e Hoshi é

morto por Myu tentando proteger Rydia e a princesa Selan

consegue acabar com Myu. O inimigo foi vencido, Rydia treinou muito para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e foi para Plutão...

BACK

- E foi isso o que aconteceu. - disse Rydia.

- Nossa...que estranho, mas eu ainda não entendi por que ela te odeia tanto... - disse Seiya.

- Porque ela acha que se não fosse eu, ela teria se tornado a guerreira do fogo.

- Ah...entendi, mas e a Setsuna? Onde ela estava quando isso aconteceu?

- Em Plutão...mas nós não sabíamos que éramos irmãs, só descobrimos depois...foi legal, mamãe tinha me mandando para Twinlight porque ela tinha medo que algo

acontecesse...sabe que só pode existir uma senshi por planeta... e ela queria evitar competição.

- Ah...entendi, mas e Nova? Você sabe por que ela está do lado do inimigo agora?

- Não...é isso que gostaria de descobrir.

- Rydia...é...você gostava desse tal de Hoshi?

- Sim, ele era meu melhor amigo...as vezes sinto que ele pode aparecer de novo só para me importunar como costumava fazer. - disse Rydia tristemente.

- Desculpe...

- Não, esqueça, está tudo bem. Acho melhor irmos antes que fique tarde. - disse Rydia se levantando, mas ela tropeça e cai na água.

Seiya ia ajudar ela a se levantar mas acaba caindo na água também.

- Ai...a Sets vai me matar quando me ver eu assim...tô toda encharcada!

- Então somos dois, o Taiki vai me encher quando eu chegar em casa assim. - disse Seiya.

Os dois olham um para o outro e começam a rir.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Botan estavam indo para a casa da mestra, eles não tinha conseguido nada sobre a reconstrução do Black Black Clube. Os três estavam perto das escadas quando Kuroune aparece.

- Até que enfim, você demorou um bocado. – disse Kuroune.

- Quem é você? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Calma ele é meu amigo Kuroune, Kuwabara. – disse Kurama.

- Você tem certeza? Será que não aquele cara de novo tentando de enganar? - pergunta Kuwabara chegando perto de Kuroune e olhando bem para ele.

- O que você está procurando? Perdeu alguma coisa? - pergunta Kuroune.

- Nada, não ele assim mesmo, meio bobo. - diz Yusuke batendo na cabeça de Kuwabara.

- Ai, pára com isso Urameshi!

Kuroune olha bem para Yusuke e Kuwabara que estavam discutindo e depois ele olha para Kurama.

- Mas que espécie de amigos você foi arranjar. – diz Kuroune. - gotas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**24. A Morte de Fantom!**

Hiei, estava no Makai, andando pelo corredores do palácio do Reino Gandara que estava servindo como a base de Nikúme, ele passa por Fantom e Nova.

Assim que Nova e Fantom passam por Hiei, Nova pára e olha para trás e fica olhando para Hiei, analisando-o.

- O que foi Nova? Algum problema? - pergunta Fantom.

- Não, nada. Vamos temos que colocar nosso plano em prática – diz ela, enquanto continua andando.

- Certo, mas onde está Myu?

- Não sei, ela disse que ia falar com Nikúme.

Era sábado, Usagi ainda estava dormindo, em compensação Chibi Usa já estava acordada e estava se preparando para sair.

- Onde você vai tão cedo Chibi Usa? - pergunta Luna.

- Vou até o parque, combinei de me encontrar com a Hotaru-chan lá, você também não quer vir Luna? - pergunta Chibi Usa.

- Vou sim. " É melhor eu ir para ficar cuidando dessas duas." – pensa Luna.

Setsuna estava na cozinha quando, alguém cobriu seus olhos...

- Adivinha quem é?

- Rydia, só pode ser você. - diz Setsuna.

- Acertou! Bom dia mana! O que você está fazendo?

- O café da manhã. Rydia você ainda não me explicou porque voltoutoda molhada ontem para casa.

- Bom...é que, eu e o Seiya estávamos na beira do lago quando eu caí na água...aliás ele também acabou se molhando todo.

- Entendi, mas o que vocês estavam fazendo no lago?

- Só conversando, nada demais. - diz Rydia e Setsuna fica com um olhar de desconfiada.

- O que foi? É sério, a gente só tava conversando um pouco.

- Sei... - disse Setsuna.

- Sets... é sério, eu e o Seiya só ficamos conversando um pouquinho lá perto do lado...mas onde está Hotaru? Eu fui no quarto dela e ela não estava lá. - disse Rydia querendo acabar com aquele assunto.

- Ela saiu logo cedo, ela disse que ia se encontrar com a Small Lady

no parque.

- Hum...acho que eu tô esquecendo alguma coisa...deixa pra lá depois eu lembro. Já volto, vou tirar esse pijama e por uma roupa. - disse Rydia saindo da cozinha, no caminho ela cruza com Michiru e lhe dá bom dia.

- Rydia parece bem animada hoje, até parece que se esqueceu do que aconteceu ontem...aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É cedo ainda para dizer.

- Entendi... foi Seiya não foi?

- Sim, acho que eles estão começando a se entender. – disse Setsuna com um sorriso.

- Setsuna, se eu bem conheço você...Você já sabe alguma coisa do futuro da sua irmã, não sabe?

- Isso eu não posso dizer, só posso dizer que talvez tenha uma intuição do que possa acontecer com ela no futuro...mas tem algo que me preocupa...

- O inimigo, não é?

- Sim, Rydia já teve muitos problemas no passado por causa deMyu, e alguns desses problemas deixaram algumas cicatrizes quecustaram a fechar...

- Mas acredito que ela vai superar tudo isso. - disse Harukaaparecendo na porta da cozinha.

- Sim, ela conseguirá. - diz Setsuna.

Meiyo estava sentada no balanço do parque, pensando no que iria fazer...

" - As coisas parecem estar se complicando cada vez mais, como farei agora? Como vou impedir meu tio? Sem que ele saiba quem eu sou? E como farei para encontrar a princesa Ceres, não tenho idéia de onde e como começar a procurar...

Essas e outras perguntas atormentavam Meiyo, ela estava se sentindo como se um peso estivesse sobre ela, quando ela vê um grupo de garotos se aproximando, era mais ou menos sete, entre

eles estavam os três garotos com os quais ela tinha lutado outro dia.

- Essa é a garota? Não acredito que você apanharam de uma garota.- disse um dos rapazes.

- Que seja, ela não poderá contra nós sete.

Meiyo apenas de levanta e dá as costas para os rapazes, mas antesque ela pudesse sair, um deles à segura pelo braço.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Ainda nem começamos a diversão. – diz um dos sete rapazes segurando Meiyo pelo braço.

Nikúme estava no salão principal do castelo, ela estava sentada pensando, quando Myu aparece.

- O que está fazendo aqui Myu? Você deveria estar cuidando das senshis, saia! - grita Nikúme.

- Não obedeço ordens de uma qualquer como você Nikúme, se fosse tão forte assim, você mesma teria ido acabar com as senshis.

Myu faz a espada de fogo negro aparecer e ela ataca Nikúme, mas ela consegue deter o ataque usando apenas uma das mãos.

- Como se atreve! Myu você realmente não é digna de confiança, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria fazendo isso, pois saiba que irá se arrepender!

Nikúme se levanta e um báculo cinza com uma esfera vermelha no topo aparece, ela direciona o báculo para Myu uma energia surge aos pés de Myu, a energia sobe e vai além do teto.

- Humf...você merecia morrer por causa de sua insolência, mas vocêé uma guerreira com grandes poderes e seu ódio por Red Guardian pode ajudar muito, no entanto vou garantir que não me desafie novamente.

Assim que a energia cessa, Myu cai de joelhos no chão, ela levanta seu rosto lentamente e seus olhos estavam opacos, sem vida; uma sombra aparece atrás dela e começa a entrar em seu corpo.

- Assim que esse espírito maligno se fundir com sua alma cheia de ódio, irei usa-la como bem entender e conseguirei acabar com Sailor Earth e terei o cristal dourado em minhas mãos! - diz Nikúme rindo.

Yusuke estava caminhando pela rua, quando passa perto do parque e vê Meiyo brigando com sete garotos.

- Esses caras não aprendem mesmo...mas acho que não vou precisar ajudar a Meiyo-chan, ela vai acabar com eles num instante.

E como Yusuke havia previsto Meiyo estava mesmo dando um lição neles, ela havia nocauteando os sete, sem esforço nenhum.

Sem dizer nada ela sai caminhando, mas um dos garotos inconformados se levanta e pega um canivete em seu bolso.

Meiyo percebe a aproximação do rapaz quanto este já estava muito próxima a ela, sendo assim é atingida de raspão no braço.

- Chega de brincadeiras garota, agora você vai pagar! - diz o rapaz cuspindo no chão.

- Quem vai pagar vai ser você, por ser um covarde!

O rapaz de vira e leva um tremendo susto, era Yusuke Urameshi.

- Urameshi?...er...você aqui? Você conhece essa garota?

- Conheço, e você vai pagar pelo que fez. - diz Yusuke que dá um soco no estômago do rapaz que deixa seu canivete cair no chão.

- Você e seus amiguinhos vão sair daqui agora e se eu souber que vocês estiveram atormentando Meiyo de novo vocês vão se ver comigo! - diz Yusuke pegando o rapaz pelo colarinho e depois jogando ele perto dos outros.

Com isso os rapazes se afastam, Yusuke então vai ver como Meiyo estava.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...estou, obrigada Yusuke. - disse Meiyo, enquanto tirava seu laço do cabelo para colocar no braço que estava ferido.

Ela se levanta com a ajuda de Yusuke.

- Meiyo, você não quer ir até a casa do Kuwabara, Kurama já deve estar lá, assim ele pode ver esse seu ferimento. - disse Yusuke.

- Não precisa eu estou bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Eu já disse que eu estou bem!! – grita Meiyo que estava muito nervosa, mas depois nota como tinha sido rude com Yusuke - ...Desculpe...Yusuke...talvez eu não esteja assim tão bem.

- Meiyo o que está acontecendo afinal? Você tá muito estranha ultimamente...e por causa de seu tio não é?

- Yusuke...tem tanta coisa acontecendo que estou começando aficar perdida...mas acho que ninguém pode me ajudar quanto a isso...

- Como não? Meiyo estamos todos preocupados com você, principalmente o Kurama, você precisava ver como ele estava quando soube que você tinha sido transferida e você não tinha contado nada ainda...

- É mesmo?!...Quero dizer...bem...eu não tive como avisar...

- Tudo bem agora vamos, você precisa ver esse braço...

- Ok...

Eles andam mais ou menos dois quarteirões, quando são surpreendidos por Fantom e Nova.

- Parece que vamos ter um pouco de ação! - diz Yusuke se preparando para atacar.

- É o que está parecendo. - diz Meiyo.

Yusuke olha para Meiyo e pede para ela deixar Nova e Fantom com ele, por causa do ferimento dela, mas ela se recusa a deixar ele lutar sozinho contra os dois.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Nova pega sua flauta e começa a tocar e vários youmas brancos com armadura cinza e garras afiadas aparecem e cercam Yusuke e Meiyo, que não tem alternativa a não ser lutar.

- Dessa vez vocês irão perder. - disse Fantom.

Chibi Usa e Hotaru estavam passando perto de onde a luta estava acontecendo, não demorou muito até que as duas pudessem descobrir que Nova e Fantom estavam atacando.

Escondidas, as duas se transformam e pedem para Luna ir avisar as outras. Luna vai procurar ajuda.

Os youmas, não eram fracos como os anteriores, pelo contrário, estavam dando muito trabalho à Yusuke e Meiyo que lutavam como podiam.

Yusuke tenta dar um chute em um dos youmas que consegue se esquivar do ataque, enquanto outro youma se aproveita para atacar Yusuke por trás, Meiyo empurra Yusuke e é atingida nas costas pelas garras do youma.

Fantom solta um leve sorriso quando o youma atinge Meiyo com suas garras.

- Um já foi, agora só falto o outro. - diz Fantom.

- Não diga nada antes de ver o resultado. - adverte Nova.

- Meiyo! Você está bem?! - pergunta Yusuke, quando os youmas estavam prestes a ataca-lo.

SILENT GLAIVE SURPRISE!

Os youmas são atingidos pelo golpe de Sailor Saturn, ela e Chibi Moon aparecem para ajudar.

- Não vamos deixar que vocês façam o que querem, eu sou uma guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça! Sou Sailor Chibi Moon e vou puni-los em nome da lua do futuro!

- Eu sou a Sailor do renascimento e da destruição, sou Sailor Saturn!

Meiyo se levanta, a luta recomeça, os youmas não dão trégua, Saturn estava lutando com todas as suas forças, até que sua silent glaive escapa de suas mãos e ela fica totalmente à mercê dos youmas.

Ao ver a amiga em perigo Chibi Moon ataca os youmas sem dó nem piedade. Yusuke estava usando seu sho tgun, mas parece que não estava tendo muito efeito sobre os youmas; Meiyo usa seu Leigun Explosion e consegue destruir dois youmas, mas ela começa a se sentir estranha, uma dor muito grande onde o youma havia lhe ferido.

Os youmas então se reúnem e soltam um ciclone na direção de Yusuke, Chibi Moon e Saturn que são engolidos pelo ciclone, Fantom solta rajadas de energia no ciclone onde estavam os três.

Meiyo tenta ajudar seus amigos e em um último esforço antes de cair inconsciente, ela lança um leigun contra Fantom que cae em cima dos youmas.

O ciclone se desfaz, Yusuke Chibi Moon e Saturn conseguem escapar do ataque...

Luna estava correndo, quando avista Yaten.

- Yaten-kun!

- Luna? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim o inimigo apareceu novamente, Chibi Usa e Saturn estão ajudando Yusuke e Meiyo lá no parque dez...

- Está certo, eu vou até lá! Enquanto você vai avisar os outros. - diz

Yaten.

Yusuke, Chibi Moon e Yusuke estavam cercados pelos youmas.

Yusuke então começou a atacar novamente, Chibi Moon e Saturn ajudam Yusuke como podem.

Fantom, já recuperado do golpe que havia recebido de Meiyo tira sua espada da bainha e vai caminhando até Meiyo, Yusuke percebe e tenta impedi-lo, mas Nova acerta-o com seu golpe Dark Wind antes que ele pudesse fazer algo.

Chibi Moon então ataca Fantom, mas seu golpe não surte efeito, e Fantom lança uma bola de energia contra ela e Saturn.

- Essa garota já nos atrapalho de mais...é hora de nos deixar em paz. - diz Fantom à poucos metros de Meiyo.

Saturn se levanta, sua silent glaive estava ao seu lado, mas Nova aparece perto dela e pisa em cima da silent glaive de Saturn.

- Você não vai, fazer nada Sailor senshi, é melhor ficar onde está. - diz Nova, em seguida pegando a silent glaive de Saturn.

Chibi Usa aparece por trás de Nova e lhe dá um empurrão, irritada Nova ataca Chibi Usa golpeando-a com a silent glaive de Saturn.

- Chibi Moon!!!! - grita Saturn ao vendo sua amiga sofrendo nas mãos de Nova.

Parecia que tudo estava perdido, Fantom estava prestes a acabar com Meiyo e Nova parecia querer fazer o mesmo com Chibi Moon.

" - Chibi Moon...Não! Não! Não posso deixar minha melhor amiga morrer! Não posso!!!!"

Então Saturn começa a emitir um luz roxa, sua tiara some e o símbolo de saturno começa a brilha forte em sua testa. Fantom e Nova param quando percebem.

- Não vou permitir que você machuquem a minha amiga! Não vou! - grita Saturn.

Saturn levanta seu braço direito com o punho cerrado em seguida a ela abre e o símbolo de saturno brilha em sua mão.

SATURN REVENGE!!!!!!!

O símbolo de saturno desaparece e nas mãos de Saturn aparece uma grande esfera de energia roxa ela gira o corpo e lança a esfera na direção de Nova e Fantom a esfera de multiplica, várias esferas então atingem Fantom, que se feriu mortalmente.

Nova fica sem ação por alguns minutos, até que o corpo de Fantom começa a desaparece sobrando apenas sua espada. Rapidamente Nova solta silent glaive e pega a espada de Fantom e desaparece.

Yusuke viu tudo e não acreditava, que Saturn sozinha tinha conseguido acabar com Fantom


	25. Chapter 25

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um Novo inimigo em comum!**

**25. O veneno!**

Yusuke não podia acreditar, Saturn tinha conseguido acabar com Fantom sozinha, parece que ela era mais forte do que aparentava.

- Caramba! Como você fez aquilo?! - pergunta Yusuke.

- Foi sorte, eu ganhei um novo poder bem na hora que o Fantom ia atacar a Chibi Moon. - disse Saturn surpresa consigo mesma.

- Bota sorte nisso! Mas temos que cuidar da sua amiga e de Meiyo, elas não parecem estar tão bem. - diz Yusuke.

Healer aparece para ajudá-los.

Estava escuro, Meiyo não conseguia enxergar nada, ela corria sem destino até que cai e tropeça, quando ela se levanta vê a imagem de uma estrada em uma serra, era noite, e um desastre estava para acontecer.

Um carro aparece, perde o controle e acaba caindo, mas assim que o carro sai da estrada uma luz sai do carro e vai parar na beira da estrada, assim que a luz se vai um garoto aparece desacordado.

Meiyo fica confusa com o que vê, ela não sabia por que, mas aquelas imagens lhe pareciam familiar.

Ela não tem tempo para refletir muito o que tinha acabado de ver, pois a imagem logo mudou novamente e ela estava agora vendo um homem e uma mulher caminhando pela praia, não dava para saber quem eram pois estavam de costas.

Uma garotinha aparece correndo na direção dos dois, a medida que ela vai se aproximando Meiyo pode ver melhor de quem se tratava.

'- Mamãe! Papai!' - gritou a garotinha e o homem e a mulher se viraram e agora dava para ver quem eram.

A garotinha se aproxima dos dois e pula no colo de seu pai. Agora era possível ver os três...

" - Mas o que é isso?! Aquela...aquela garota..sou eu!!!" - pensa Meiyo reconhecendo a cena, era a última vez que ela tinha estado com seus pais antes do acidente que tirou a vida dos dois

As garotas estavam reunidas no templo Hikawa ( para variar), quando Luna chega.

- Rápido o inimigo apareceu novamente, Chibi Moon e Saturn estão lutando com eles no parque!

- De novo...será que eles não dão folga! - reclama Usagi.

- É eles não dormem no ponto, não. - diz Makoto.

- Seja como for, vamos lá! - diz Minako.

As cinco então correm para o parque.

Enquanto as garotas deixam o templo uma sombra as observa de longe...

Rydia estava passeando pela cidade sozinha, ela pára em frente a uma, ela começa a escutar a música que vinha da loja.

- Acho que eu conheço essa voz... - diz Rydia, que entra na loja. ( a música que estava tocando era Nagareboshi he)

Ela começa a procurar da onde vinha a música, ela procura, procurar mas não acha.

- Que estranho...podia jurar que era a voz do Seiya, mas não estou vendo ele por aqui... - diz Rydia pensando alto.

Um rapaz que trabalhava na loja perguntou para ela o que ela estava procurando.

- Estou procurando o Seiya você viu ele por aí?

- Seiya Kou? Não ele infelizmente não apareceu por aqui.

- Que estranho...pensei que era ele que estava cantando...

- Você está se referindo a essa música? É a música do grupo Three Lights...você nunca ouviu?

- Não...mas como é possível? Como vocês fazem para tocar a música sem que a pessoa esteja presente?

"- Que garota estranha..." - pensa o rapaz.

O rapaz então explica sobre como funcionava um aparelho de som. Depois de ouvir as explicações Rydia fica um bom tempo na loja ouvindo outras músicas...

No apartamento de Yusuke; Kurama, Kuwabara e Kuroune estavam preocupados, pois Yusuke estava demorando muito.

- Acho melhor irmos atrás dele, esse seu amigo está demorando muito. - disse Kuroune.

- Não esquenta, o Yusuke já deve estar chegando, ele sempre foi irresponsável. - disse Kuwabara.

A campainha toca, Kuwabara abre a porta, ele já ia falar um monte para Yusuke, quando ele vê Healer carregando Chibi Moon e Yusuke carregando Meiyo.

- O que aconteceu Urameshi? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Adivinha, o inimigo atacou de novo. - disse Yusuke.

- Mas que coisa, eles não dão sossego! - reclamava Kuwabara.

- Vocês dois vão ficar ai conversando ou nós podemos entrar? - pergunta Healer.

Os três entram no apartamento. Logo Chibi Usa já estava melhor e só precisava descansar, mas Meiyo não parecia estar nada bem.

Apesar de Healer e Saturn terem usado seus poderes para curar os ferimentos de Meiyo, ela não parecia estar se recuperando...

- O que há com ela? - pergunta Saturn.

- Não sei...mas ela deve ter sido atingida por alguma coisa... - diz Healer.

Yusuke então se lembra de quando Meiyo foi golpeada pelo Youma.

- Deve ter sido na hora que o youma atacou ela! - diz Yusuke.

- O que ele fez?! - pergunta Kurama.

- Nós estávamos sendo atacados pelos youmas, eu estava lutando e não percebi quando um youma ia me atacar pelas costas e a Meiyo...

- Deixa eu adivinhar ela entrou na sua frente e o youma acabou golpeando ela ao invés de você. - disse Kurama.

- É foi isso mesmo...

- É bem o estilo dela... - diz Kurama olhando para Meiyo.

Healer se aproxima de Meiyo, ela tira sua luva e coloca a mão na testa dela.

- Ela está com muita febre! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! - diz Healer.

Kuroune que até o momento estava só observando, se aproxima de Meiyo e analisa o ferimento nas costas dela, então ele se lembra de ter visto um bando de youmas colocando uma substância amarela em suas garras.

- Como eram esses youmas Yusuke? - pergunta Kuroune.

- Eles eram cinza, com cabelos pretos e garras bem afiadas.

- Como eu pensei...sua amiga deve ter sido envenenada quando aquele youma atacou ela.

- E agora?! O que faremos? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Achar um antídoto. - diz Kuroune olhando para Kurama.

As inners senshis chegam ao parque, mas não encontram ninguém.

- Onde será que elas estão? - diz Sailor Moon confusa.

- Elas já devem ter derrotado os inimigos. - diz Júpiter.

- Ou será que o inimigo pegou elas? - indaga Vênus.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, não quero nem pensar nisso! - diz Moon.

Nisso o comunicador toca, era Saturn avisando sobre a situação.

Ao saber o que estava acontecendo, as inners vão até o apartamento de Yusuke ( será que cabe todo mundo lá? ).

Meiyo continuava a observar as cenas daquele dia tão triste.

Agora a pequena Meiyo dormia enquanto seus pais estavam conversando, o telefone toca, o pai de Meiyo fica muito tenso.

Os pais de Meiyo arrumavam as coisas as pressas, quando Tudo está pronto eles partem...e tudo aconteceu como a na primeira imagens que Meiyo havia visto.

O carro sai da estrada caindo ladeira abaixo, e uma luz sai do carro...mas desta vez não era um garoto, e sim a pequena Meiyo...

A imagens desaparece, mais uma vez Meiyo está no meio da escuridão... mas isso já não importava mais, seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o que ela tinha visto.

Agora ela sabia como seus pais tinham realmente morrido, mas um perguntas surgiram e por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia encontrar as respostas... Afinal, porque seu pai tinha saído tão apressado? Que telefonema teria sido aquele?

Healer estava cuidando de Meiyo enquanto Kurama e Kuroune estavam tentando achar um antídoto para o veneno.

" - A febre dela está aumentando, é melhor que esses dois achem logo um antídoto..." - pensa Healer passando uma toalha molhada na testa de Meiyo.

Saturn entra no quarto.

- Eu chamei as inners senshis como me pediu Healer...

- Obrigada Saturn, como está Chibi Moon?

- Ela ainda está dormindo, mas já parece bem melhor.

- Que bom...

- Healer, você acha que eles vão conseguir achar um antídoto para o veneno?

- Para ser sincera eu não sei. É por isso que eu pedi para você chamar as inners.

- Para que?

- Porque se não conseguirmos achar um antídoto só Sailor Moon poderá fazer algo...

As inners senshis já estavam chegando ao apartamento de Yusuke, quando encontram com Setsuna no caminho.

Elas explicam o que havia acontecido. Setsuna então diz que acha melhor só três Sailors irem até o apartamento enquanto ela e mais duas ficam vigiando caso o inimigo apareça.

Então Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury e Sailor Mars entram no prédio e Sailor Júpiter e Sailor Vênus ficam com Setsuna do lado de fora esperando.

Sailor Moon bate na porta, Yusuke atende. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars e Sailor Mercury entram.

- Oi! E aí, como vocês estão? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Bem, mas como está a sua amiga? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Ela não está muito bem... - diz Kuwabara.

- Ela foi envenenada durante o combate e estamos tentando achar um antídoto. - diz Yusuke.

- Você quer dizer, o Kurama e o Kuroune estão tentando achar um antídoto. - corrige Kuwabara.

- E eles sabem que tipo de veneno é esse? - pergunta Sailor Mercury.

- Sabe que eu não sei. - diz Yusuke - gotas

- Sim nós sabemos, mas não temos tudo o que precisamos para fazer o antídoto. - diz Kuroune aparecendo atrás de Kuwabara.

- E do que vocês precisam? - pergunta Sailor Mars.

- De uma série de coisas. - diz Kuroune.

Kuroune então começa a explicar a natureza do veneno, que era composto por sete ervas venenosas do Makai e agia em três etapas: Na primeira etapa a pessoa ficava inconsciente e tinha muita febre; Na Segunda etapa a pessoa ficava com muito frio; e na Terceira etapa as células do corpo da pessoa iam se auto destruindo...levando a pessoa a morte.

Geralmente esse veneno demorava 12 horas para agir.

- Então temos conseguir as coisas para fazer o antídoto! - diz Sailor Moon.

- É, mas não vai ser nada fácil, pois precisamos de três plantas e não sei onde podemos encontra-las aqui no Ningenkai. - diz Kuroune.

- Ora, mas Kurama entende de plantas, com a ajuda dele vai ser fácil encontrar essas plantas. - diz Kuwabara.

- Não é tão simples assim. Precisamos de uma flor chamada, flor das neves, que existe apenas em lugares extremamente; uma flor chamada Lótus branca e da erva vermelha.

- Essa Lôtus branca nós podemos encontrar aqui no nosso mundo. - diz Sailor Mercury.

- Ótimo, então só falta saber onde encontrar as outras duas. - diz Yusuke.

- Como são essas duas outras plantas? - pergunta Sailor Mercury.

- A flor das neves é azul com um caule verde de mais ou menos 15 cm; e a erva vermelha tem em média 23 cm e se parece com um pequeno arbusto.

Sailor Mercury faz seu visor aparecer, ela pega seu mini computador e começa a procurar por informações sobre as plantas à partir da descrição que Kuroune havia feito.

Mas ela não consegue encontrar nada.

No Makai, Nova estava caminhando fora dos domínios do Reino Gandara, ela estava desolada com o que havia acontecido com sua irmã.

Ela pára no meio do caminho, olha para o chão por alguns minutos de depois levanta sua cabeça bruscamente e grita, em seguida cai de joelhos e começa a chorar e se lamentar.

- Droga...porque? Porque? Eu só fiquei do lado de Myu para garantir que nada acontecesse com ela...e agora...agora isso! Maldita Zelany! Ela me prometeu que nada de mal aconteceria à minha irmã se eu trabalhasse para ela!

Do alto de uma árvore, Hiei observava Nova.

Ao escutar os lamentos de Nova, ele compreende porque Nova estava trabalhando para Nikúme, ela apenas queria proteger sua irmã.

Ele então desce da árvore e se aproxima de Nova, ela percebe a presença de Hiei, mas não faz nada.

- Você não vai conseguir ajudar sua irmã se continuar aqui se lamentando. - diz Hiei.

- Eu sei...É melhor acabar logo de uma vez com isso! - diz Nova se levantando e fitando Hiei demoradamente, com um expressão séria.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**26. A fuga da fortaleza de Nikúme!**

O clima no apartamento de Yusuke era de tensão, Sailor Mercury não havia encontrado nenhuma informação sobre a erva vermelha e sobre a flor das neves.

Kuroune disse que mesmo no Makai eram plantas raras e que não podiam ser encontradas em qualquer lugar.

- Não podemos desistir, deve ter um jeito de conseguirmos essas plantas! - diz Sailor Moon.

- Será difícil consegui-las. A única maneira seria ir para o Makai procurá-las, mas a entrada para o Makai está sendo vigiada, se vocês forem até lá com certeza serão atacados. - diz Kuroune.

Kurama estava quieto e pensativo, ele se afasta do grupo e vai até o quarto ver como estava Meiyo. Ele então abre a porta do quarto, ele entra e fica na frente da porta apenas observando.

Healer e Saturn estavam cuidando dela, ao que parecia ela ainda estava com Muita febre, isso era sinal que o veneno ainda estava no primeiro estágio.

- Então já conseguiram achar um antídoto? - pergunta Saturn.

- Ainda não... - diz Kurama desanimado.

- Mas que coisa! Será que vocês não podem andar um pouco mais rápido com isso?! - diz Healer brava.

Kurama não diz nada, ele apenas cerra seus punhos e abaixa a cabeça, sentindo-se impotente diante da situação, ele queria ajudar Meiyo, mas não podia pois não tinha o antídoto para anular o efeito do veneno.

Healer percebe a reação de Kurama, então vê que a situação era realmente grave, ela se levanta e vai até Kurama, ela fica frente a frente com ele.

- Afinal o que está acontecendo? - pergunta Healer séria.

Kurama levanta a cabeça, ele e Healer ficam se encarando um tempo, Saturn pensou que os dois fossem brigar, mas isso não aconteceu. Kurama apenas deu as costas para Healer e saiu do quarto fechando a porta na cara dela.

Healer não saiu do lugar, não gritou e nem ficou brava, ela apenas virou-se para trás e disse para Saturn cuidar de Meiyo.

Sem ninguém perceber os dois saem ( ou quase ninguém, porque Kuroune percebeu).

Enquanto isso do lado de fora do prédio, Sailor Pluto, Vênus e Júpiter vigiavam o local.

Júpiter olha para Pluto, ela suspeitava que Pluto soubesse bem mais sobre o inimigo e que ainda não tinha contado tudo...

- Alguma coisa errada Júpiter? - pergunta Vênus.

- Ah...não, nada. - diz Júpiter.

- Parece que eles apareceram assim como eu pensava. - diz Pluto ao ver três youmas se aproximando.

- Bom, então vamos lá. - diz Vênus.

- Então vamos! - diz Júpiter.

As três então começam a lutar contra os youmas.

Rydia estava saindo da loja de CDs com uma sacola cheia de CDs.

- Não sabia que existiam coisas tão maravilhosas nesse mundo. - diz ela para si mesma.

No caminho ela fica pensando sobre as coisas do mundo onde havia vivido em sua vida anterior, em todas as pessoas que tinha conhecido, quando se lembra de Nova e Myu.

Ela se lembra como Myu tratava Nova com desprezo, e mesmo sendo mal tratada pela irmã, Nova sempre procurava ajudá-la a qualquer custo...

Ao se lembrar disso Rydia fica parada bem no meio da rua...quase sendo atropelada por Haruka.

- Ei! Rydia, você está bem? - pergunta Haruka saindo do carro.

- Hã ?...estou.

- Você precisa prestar mais atenção ao atravessar a rua, você quase foi atropelada pela Haruka. - diz Michiru ao lado de Haruka.

- Desculpem...é que eu me lembrei de algo importante...onde está minha irmã?

- Não sabemos, ela saiu hoje cedo também e não disse para onde ia. - responde Michiru

- Hum...ela é sempre assim.. - diz Rydia.

- Agora vamos. - diz Haruka ajudando Rydia a se levantar.

As três partem.

Kurama estava descendo as escadas do prédio e Healer estava seguindo-o.

- Será que você pode me dizer onde vai? - pergunta Healer.

Kurama não diz nada.

- Ei! Eu estou falando com você! Está me ouvindo? - grita Healer irritada.

- Não precisa me seguir se não quiser. - diz Kurama friamente.

- Tudo bem, se você acha que não precisa de ajuda tudo bem, mas saiba que você não é o único preocupado com aquela garota, eu também estou e quero ajudar! - diz Healer muito aborrecida com Kurama.

Os dois ficam quietos, Kurama apenas suspira e pensa um pouco melhor.

- Desculpe...você tem razão, é que eu fiquei um pouco aflito por causa de tudo o que está acontecendo...acho que não adiante tomar atitudes precipitadas numa hora dessas. - diz Kurama.

Healer se aproxima dele e olha bem nos olhos deles e diz:

- Olhe, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que acharemos uma solução, mas para isso temos que trabalhar juntos...não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem. - diz Healer num tom tão suave que nem parecia ser ela...

- Ela está certa Kurama, nós acharemos uma solução, acredite. - diz Kuroune aparecendo atrás de Healer.

Os três estão voltando para o apartamento quando ouvem explosões; Healer diz para Kuroune e Kurama voltarem para o apartamento enquanto ela ia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Na fortaleza de Nikúme, Hiei estava caminhando pelo corredor onde ficavam os prisioneiros, ele passa pelos guardas sem problemas, pega as chaves.

- O caminho está limpo, já temos as chaves vamos libertar os prisioneiros. - diz Hiei e Nova aparece atrás dele.

os dois correm e vão abrindo as celas e libertando os prisioneiros, entre os prisioneiros estavam Toya, Linko, Natsume, Koto, Tiyu e Jin.

- Sabia que vocês viriam nós salvar. - diz Toya.

- Bem que vocês podiam ter vindo antes, não é? - diz Linko.

- Não seja tão mal educado! - diz Tiyu batendo na cabeça de Linko.

- Mas onde estão os outros? - pergunta Jin.

- No Ningenkai. - diz Hiei.

Nova ouve passos e vai avisar Hiei.

- Tem alguém vindo, eu vou tentar despista-los, liberte os outros.

Todos ficam assustados e confusos por terem visto Nova conversando com Hiei.

Os youmas não deram muito trabalho para Pluto, Vênus e Júpiter; quando Healer chega elas já tinham conseguido acabar com eles.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Healer.

- Nada, alguns youmas apareceram mas nós já demos um jeito neles. - diz Vênus.

- Será que vão aparecer mais youmas? - pergunta Júpiter.

- Acho que não, eles deviam estar apenas espionando. - diz Pluto.

- E como estão as coisas lá dentro? - pergunta Vênus.

- Nada boas... - diz Healer, que explica o que estava acontecendo.

Nikúme estava indo até a sala dos prisioneiros, ela ia abrir a porta quando Nova apareceu.

- Nova estava procurando por você, quero lhe dar os parabéns, parece que você conseguiu eliminar uma daquelas pestes. - diz Nikúme.

- Como assim? - pergunta Nova sem entender.

- Usei alguns youmas para espionar nossos inimigos e pareceu que aquela detetive sobrenatural, irá para o outro mundo logo, logo, graças ao veneno que você usou para colocar nas garras dos youmas que estavam no último ataque.

- Agora eu me lembro, um dos youmas acertou-a. diz Nova.

- Bom, agora vou ver como estão o prisioneiros, como estou de bom humor acho que vou me divertir um pouco, adoro ver a cara de sofrimento deles.

Nova fica sem saber o que fazer se Nikúme entrasse lá agora, o plano dela e de Hiei iria falhar e tudo estaria perdido, ela tinha que pensar em uma saída e rápido.

- Hum...agora eu estava pensando será que não é a hora exata para que eu ataque de novo - diz Nova para distrair Nikúme.

- Não é uma má idéia...faça o que quiser... - diz Nikúme quase abrindo a porta que dava para a prisão.

- Espere! - grita Nova.

- O que foi Nova? Até parece que você viu um fantasma... - diz Nikúme sarcasticamente.

- Não é que.. eu usei um feitiço nos prisioneiros e se a senhora entrar agora vai desfazê-lo...

- E porque você não disse antes? - pergunta Nikúme um pouco desconfiada.

Nikúme começa a achar aquilo um pouco estranho e encara Nova, mas não liga muito apenas dá meia volta.

Nova respira aliviada, ela espera Nikúme ir para bem longe dali antes de entrar na prisão.

Ela entra bem na hora Hiei tinha acabado de libertar o último prisioneiro que era Yomi, ele não parecia nada bem, estava todo machucado por ter sido preso com correntes especiais que reagiam cada vez que ele se movia.

- Já podemos sair daqui. - diz Nova.

- Certo, então vamos. - diz Hiei.

- Espere, como faremos para sair daqui sem os guardas perceberem? - pergunta Toya.

- Não se preocupe deixe isso comigo. - diz Nova.

Nova pega sua flauta e começa a tocar e num instante eles se vêm fora da fortaleza.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil fugir assim tão fácil! - exclama Linko, feliz por estar finalmente livre.

Todos estavam felizes por estarem fora da prisão, com execeção de Yomi...

- O que foi Yomi? - pergunta Mukuro.

- Eu não posso ir com vocês...Shura ainda está lá... - diz Yomi quase sem forças para ficar em pé.

- Não se preocupe, papai! Eu estou bem!

Shura aparece surpreendendo a todos menos Nova, ela diz que tinha avisado Shura que ia libertar todos inclusive Yomi e pediu para que ele a espera-se fora da fortaleza.

Então sem mais demoras eles se preparam para partir para o Ningenkai

O sol já estava se pondo, e até aquela hora ninguém tinha conseguido achar nenhum antídoto para o veneno, o veneno já estava na segunda fase, dentro de quatro horas entraria na fase final e se isso acontecesse nada poderia salvar Meiyo.

As Sailor Moon decidiu usar o cristal de prata para ver se conseguia algum resultado.

- Você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? - pergunta Kuwabara meio desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe, preciso pelo menos tentar, quem sabe eu não consigo. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Certo, Sailor Moon eu vou ficar monitorando o estado de Meiyo enquanto você uso o cristal de prata. - diz Sailor Mercury.

- Está certo, então vamos começar. - diz Sailor Moon.

Mas bem na hora que iam começar Red Guardian aparece do lado de fora na janela.

- Ei! A minha irmã tá ai? - pergunta Red.

- Ela está, aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Makoto.

- Não é que eu precisava falar com ela...mas porque estão todos aqui? o que aconteceu? - pergunta Red.

- É...sei que não é da minha conta...mas como é que você consegue ficar ai? - pergunta Kuwabara para Red.

- Como assim ? - diz Red.

- Você tá voando? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Não...eu to me apoiando com a minha espada...

Red tinha fincado a espada na parede... - gotas.

Red então entra no apartamento de Yusuke.

Nova, Hiei e os outros estavam todos reunidos quando o alarme é soado em Gandara.

- Temos que sair daqui, ou eles vão nos pegar. - diz Linko.

- Não se preocupem, nós vamos sair daqui... mas antes preciso mentalizar um pessoa para fazer o teleporte. - diz Nova.

- Tele... o que? - pergunta Tiyu.

- Você já vai saber. - diz Nova.

Ela se concentra e tudo a volta deles fica coberto por uma névoa em seguida um clarão os envolve e eles desaparecem.

Após muita confusão, Red vai conversar com Pluto.

Sailor Mercury, Healer, Saturn, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara ficam no quarto para ver o se Sailor Moon conseguiria curar Meiyo com o poder do cristal de prata.

Então Sailor Moon se transforma em Princesa Serenity e o cristal aparece em suas mãos.

Yusuke e Kuwabara olham surpresos a transformação de Sailor Moon para princesa Serenity.

Já Kurama, só estava preocupado se o Sailor Moon conseguiria curar Meiyo, sua expectativa era tanta que ele mal podia esconder seu nervosismo.

Mas Serenity é interrompida bem na hora que ia usar o cristal de prata, pois eles ouvem Red gritando...

- E agora o que será? - diz Yusuke.

- Vamos ver! - diz Sailor Mercury.

Kuwabara ia abrir a porta quando Rydia abre a porta com tudo na cara dele, derrubando-o... - gotas.

- Gente a Nova tá aqui e pode curar a Meiyo!!!! - diz Red toda empolgada.

- Ah! Que bom...espera! O que você disse?! - diz Yusuke.

Nova aparece atrás de Red.

- Eu vim para corrigir um erro...sei que você devem estar com muita raiva de mim, mas por favor confiem em mim. - diz Nova.

- Como podemos confiar em você? Foi por sua causa que ela está assim! - diz Kurama nervoso.

Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam surpresos em ver Kurama naquele estado, parecia que ele estava com tanta raiva que a qualquer momento poderia fazer uma de suas plantas aparecer para atacar Nova.

Serenity olhou bem para Nova, e percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera, ela realmente parecia estar se sentindo mal com tudo aquilo, ela voltou a ser Sailor Moon e foi até Nova.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você está arrependida pelo que fez, e de que é uma boa pessoa, por favor ajude Meiyo. - diz Sailor Moon.

- O que? Não podemos confiar nela! - diz Kurama Louco da vida.

Kurama já ia partindo pra cima de Nova, mas Yusuke o segurou.

- Me larga Yusuke!

- Kurama, acho que Sailor Moon está certa...Nova realmente parece estar arrependida! - dizia Yusuke enquanto segura Kurama para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

Healer se levanta e fica frente à frente com Nova e analisa-a por um tempo.

- Você quer realmente ajudar Meiyo? - pergunta Healer.

- Sim. - diz Nova com segurança.

- Espero que sim pois se estiver mentido você não vai escapar! - diz Healer séria olhando bem nos olhos de Nova.

- Está certo... - diz Nova que vai se aproximando de Meiyo, ela pega um frasco com um líquido lilás e faz Meiyo beber.

Yusuke mal podia segurar Kurama, que tentava se livrar dele a qualquer custo, então ele aumenta seu ki para se transformar em Kurama Youko.

Kuroune que estava na sala percebe e entra correndo no quarto, ele dá uma soco no estômago de Kurama colocando-o para dormir.

- Desculpe Kurama, mas acho que isso vai ser melhor para você - diz Kuroune.

- Ainda bem que você veio...se ele se transformasse em Kurama Youko não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. - diz Yusuke que estava segurando Kurama.

- Nunca o vi assim antes...bem mas onde vamos por ele? - pergunta Kuroune pegando Kurama no colo.

Yusuke sai para pegar um colchão para o amigo.

Sailor Mercury estava monitorando o estado de Meiyo, e parecia que o antídoto estava fazendo efeito.

- Mina! Meiyo está melhorando! - diz Mercury.

- Que bom!! - diz Sailor Moon contente.

- Ei Kuroune, o que vai acontecer agora? - pergunta Kuwabara.

Antes que Kuroune abrisse a boca para falar, Nova explica que dentro de 1 hora Meiyo despertaria e estaria bem novamente.

Yusuke e Kuroune colocam Kurama no colchão ao lado da cama onde estava Meiyo.

- Bem acho que por hoje não temos que nos preocupar mais. - diz Kuroune ao ver que Meiyo estava bem.

- Você é que pensa. - diz Yusuke.

- Ué ? porque? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Vamos sair daqui e deixar os dois descansando...que eu explico o que está acontecendo... - diz Yusuke.

Eles saem do quarto, e na sala...

- Então é aqui que você vive Urameshi, lugar legal - diz Linko.

No canto da sala estavam Toya e Jin; Tiyu estava de fogo dando em cima de Natsume, enquanto que Koto estava do lado dele morrendo de ciúmes.

Hiei estava encostado na parede; quando Kuwabara viu ele, já foi logo tirar satisfação com ele.

- Hiei, seu baixinho safado! O que você está fazendo aqui?! - diz Kuwabara.

- Ele nos ajudou a fugir das garras de Nikúme. - disse Mukuro aparecendo atrás de Kuwabara, ao lado dela estavam Shura e Yomi ainda machucado.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - diz Kuwabara.

- Acho melhor deixarmos isso para amanhã, estamos todos cansados hoje. - diz Pluto.

- A senhorita tem razão, aliás desculpe-me por ter sido tão rude com você daquela outra vez. - diz Kuroune se curvando diante de Pluto e beijando a mão dela.

Para toda ação existe uma reação, e a reação de Pluto com a ação de Kuroune resultou em...

- Ai!!!! Minha cabeça!!!! - grita Kuroune.

Pluto bateu na cabeça de Kuroune com sua time staff... todos ficaram sem reação... - gotas.

- Isso dói, eu só estava tentando ser gentil . - diz Kuroune com a mão na cabeça ( isso deve ter doido pra caramba).

- Você é uma abusado isso sim. - diz Pluto.

- Sabe que você fica linda quando está brava. - diz Kuroune deixando Pluto ainda mais furiosa.

As senshis estavam perplexas, nunca tinham visto Pluto tão irritada assim.

Sailor Pluto sai do apartamento de Yusuke muito irritada, Red vai atrás dela...

- É...não é por nada, mas eu nunca vi a Pluto assim. - diz Vênus.

- Nem eu. - diz Mars.

- Nossa, mas que garota mais temperamental. - diz Kuroune coçando a cabeça. - risos.

- Não, para dizer a verdade Sailor Pluto é muito calma é a primeira vez que nós vemos ela assim. - diz Vênus.

Nikúme já tinha descoberto a traição de Nova e estava louca da vida, ela andava de uma lado para estava pensando em uma maneira de conseguir o que Zelany queria antes que ela chegasse.

- Maldita! Maldita! Cem vezes maldita! Nova você vai pagar por sua traição! - grita Nikúme.

O grito ecoa por toda a fortaleza.

- Já chega de ser boazinha, dessa vez eu vou acabar com essas pestes! Mas ainda preciso conseguir o cristal dourado... Ah! Tenho que pensar em um plano! - diz Nikúme já desesperada.

Meiyo abre os olhos, já era noite, ela não fazia idéia de onde estava, a primeira coisa que ela faz é se levantar, mas ela acaba tropeçando e caindo... em cima de Kurama que acorda na mesma hora.

- Kurama? Gomen. - diz Meiyo que se levanta mas quase cai de novo se não fosse por Kurama segura-la.

- Meiyo, você está bem? O que está sentindo? - pergunta Kurama preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, só estou com um pouco de tontura.

Os dois se sentam na cama.

- Nós estamos na casa do Yusuke? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Sim, estamos... Meiyo você não se lembra do que aconteceu? - pergunta Kurama.

- A última coisa que eu me lembro foi de estar lutando quando perdi a consciência...

Kurama fica apenas olhando para Meiyo demoradamente, depois ele sorri e à abraça.

Meiyo não entende a atitude de Kurama, ele estava abraçando-a como se ela fosse partir e nunca mais voltar, não que ela estivesse achando ruim...

Ela estava sentindo algo estranho, um conforto, uma paz, era como se tempo tivesse parado e todas as suas dúvidas desaparecido, de certa forma sentia-se protegida ali abraçada daquela maneira com Kurama.

A porta do quarto se abre, era Yusuke.

- Parece que você dois já estão melhor! - diz Yusuke maliciosamente.

Os dois param de se abraçar olham um para a cara do outro com um pouco de vergonha por causa do comentário de Yusuke.

Yusuke acende a luz do quarto, Meiyo se levanta e sai, Kurama se levanta também e vai saindo do quarto também.

- Ei, Kurama, só preocupação hein? - diz Yusuke deixando Kurama um pouco irritado com ele.

A casa de Yusuke estava parecendo uma pensão de tanta gente que tinha lá, nisso que Koto, Natasume, Linko e Mukuro foram para a casa de Kuwabara afinal não ia dar para todo mundo ficar na casa de Yusuke e já era tarde para procurar outro lugar.

Meiyo fica surpresa ao ver Hiei e Nova lá, ela não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, Yusuke então explica o que estava acontecendo e depois disso ela fica conhecendo Tiyu, Toya, Yomi, Shura e Jin.

- Quer dizer que você é uma detetive sobrenatural igual ao Yusuke! - diz Tiyu ( agora sóbrio).

- Ela é sobrinha da mestra Genkai. - diz Yusuke.

- Sobrinha da mestra Genkai? Então ela deve ser bem forte. - diz Jin.

- Nem tanto. - diz Meiyo.

- Mas afinal como vocês conseguiram fugir do Makai? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Hiei e Nova nos libertaram. - diz Toya.

- Ah! Rapaz! Agora eu entendi, Hiei você realmente foi muito inteligente dessa vez, entrou na do inimigo e depois lhe deu uma pela rasteira. - diz Yusuke.

- Humf... - resmunga Hiei.

- Nova...sei que não vai gostar do que vou perguntar, mas porque você ajudou Hiei? Você se rebelou contra Nikúme? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Bem...eu não queria falar sobre isso agora... - diz Nova.

- Tudo bem, apesar de ter estado do lado do inimigo...eu sei que posso confiar em você. - diz Meiyo , deixando todos surpresos com o que ela havia dito.

Eles ficaram conversando até a hora que Meiyo e Kurama vão embora.


	27. Chapter 27

Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum! 

**27. Novas amizades!**

Era segunda, no Colégio Jubban, Usagi para variar estava de castigo no corredor da escola...

- Ai...que droga, não acredito que fiquei de castigo de novo... - resmungava Usagi.

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos dessa vez você não está sozinha...

- Minako? Você também?

As duas ficaram conversando, até que seus respectivos professores as chamaram.

Minako entra na sala, ela olha para a lousa e fica assustada com a quantidade de exercícios que o professor havia passado.

- O que foi senhorita Minako? Algum problema? - pergunta o professor cinicamente.

- Não, não é nada. - diz Minako.

- Ótimo, quero que você faça os exercícios que eu passei, e você não vai sair dessa sala antes de terminar.

- Hai, sensei... - diz Minako desanimada.

Ela se senta e começa a copiar os exercícios, ao terminar de copiar Minako começa a resolver os exercícios...

Passam-se 15 minutos e Minako não consegue resolver nenhum exercício.

"- Ai, ai, como tá difícil!" - pensa Minako.

Meiyo que já estava quase terminando os exercícios, ela olha para a lousa e percebe que o professor tinha colocado dez exercícios a mais antes de chamar Minako...

" - Isso não muito justo, ela pode ter chegado atrasada mas colocar 25 exercícios para ela fazer em 30 minutos é um absurdo...ainda mais quando não são exercícios assim tão simples..." - pensa Meiyo.

Minako começa a resolver o primeiro exercício, Meiyo então termina os exercícios e copia as resolução dos exercícios mais difíceis; ela se levanta para entregar os exercícios para o professor e discretamente ao passar por Minako joga uma bolinha de papel na carteira dela.

"- O que é isso? - pensa Minako abrindo a bolinha de papel discretamente..."

" - As repostas...peraí...tem só algumas, devem ser as mais difíceis pelo jeito...pelo menos vou conseguir terminar antes do intervalo! Que bom! " - pensa Minako feliz .

No colégio Mugen, Yusuke estava na sala assistindo a aula de matemática, ele estava tão desinteressado que estava quase dormindo.

" - Que droga...eu devia ter matado aula hoje...se eu não tivesse prometido para a Keiko que não faria isso hoje..."- pensava Yusuke quase fechando os olhos enquanto o professor falava.

Haruka estava na aula de Ed. Física correndo, para variar ela foi a primeira durante os treinos e ninguém conseguido fazer um tempo melhor do que o dela.

- É Haruka, você fez o melhor tempo hoje, aliás bateu seu próprio recorde. - diz o professor, admirado com a velocidade de Haruka.

- Obrigada, professor.

Ela vai para o vestiário.

"- Estranho... fico pensando... as tarefas que Neo-Queen Serenity enviou para nós foram tão simples... será que há algo mais nessas tarefas nós não sabemos? " - se pergunta Haruka.

Era hora do intervalo, Michiru estava esperando por Haruka encostada em uma árvore, o vento soprava e derrubava as folhas das árvores que já eram poucas, era outono e logo o inverno chegaria...

Com a chegada do inverno, também chegaria a hora de uma decisão muito importante...Michiru olha para seu violino e se lembra das vezes em que tocou para centenas de pessoas e ao mesmo tempo se lembra das batalhas que travou contra os inimigos como Sailor Neptune.

- Será que algum dia teremos paz? - se pergunta ela, mas a única resposta que obtém é o barulho do vento soprando mais forte.

Rydia e Usagi estão conversando no pátio da escola, era hora do intervalo.

- Quer dizer que você não sabia que o Seiya e os irmãos deles cantavam?

- Não, aliás eles cantam muito bem! - diz Rydia empolgada.

- É verdade! Mas você precisa ver eles cantando ao vivo é maravilhoso! - diz Usagi.

- Eu adoraria vê-los cantando, Ah! Eu comprei alguns CDs, você não quer lá em casa pra gente escutar? - pergunta Rydia.

- Claro!

Amy e Makoto aparecem, Rydia também convidam as duas para irem até a sua casa.

Seiya e Taiki chegam logo depois.

- Oi Pessoal! - diz Seiya.

- Oi Seiya! - diz Usagi.

- Ué Cadê o Yaten? Não me diga que ele está fugindo da Minako de novo? - pergunta Makoto.

- Fugindo porque? - pergunta Rydia.

- Ah...é uma longa história. - diz Taiki.

- É, mas Yaten não está fugindo da Minako não...pelo menos hoje não. - diz Seiya.

- E onde ele está? - pergunta Usagi.

- Não sei, nós o encontramos no corredor e ele disse que precisava cuidar de uns assuntos, ele não quis dizer o que. - diz Seiya.

- É vindo dele...acho que dá para entender, ele nunca quer compartilhar nada com a gente. - diz Makoto.

- Ele sempre foi assim. - diz Taiki.

- Ah! - grita Rydia.

- O que foi? - pergunta Amy.

- Sai tão depressa hoje que esqueci de pegar o meu lanche. - diz Rydia.

- Não se preocupe você pode pegar um pouco do meu. - diz Seiya.

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro!

Usagi olha para os dois, ela cochicha algo no ouvido de Makoto.

- É Gente eu já voltou vou ver onde a Minako está. - diz Usagi.

- E eu vou com ela. - diz Makoto.

Makoto cutuca Amy que diz que também vai, Taiki entende e diz que vai procurar Yaten, eles deixam Rydia e Seiya sozinhos.

Haruka encontra Michiru, as duas ficam conversando.

- Você acha que podemos confiar naquela garota chamada Nova? - pergunta Michiru.

- Não, não confio nela, nem naqueles garotos...não sabemos nada sobre eles, é melhor ficarmos de olho neles. - diz Haruka.

- É você tem razão... - Michiru para de falar quando vê Yusuke.

- O que foi Michiru? - pergunta Haruka.

Michiru gesticula para Haruka olha para trás e ela vê Yusuke.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?!

- Não fale tão alto ele pode escutar.

Yusuke estava andando quando também vê as duas...

" - Que droga! Ainda fui parar na mesma escola que a tal de Tenouh Haruka...essa garota é muito esquentadinha pro meu gosto...hum...se bem que aquela garota que está com ela é bonitinha..." - pensa Yusuke direcionando seu olhar para Michiru.

- Vamos cumprimenta-lo. - diz Michiru.

- O que você ficou maluca?! - diz Haruka.

- Claro que não, temos que agir naturalmente, aliás temos que descobrir se ele e seus amigos estão desconfiados de quem somos. - diz Michiru nem ligando para a cara de brava de Haruka.

- Bom dia, você é novo por aqui? - pergunta Michiru tentando puxar papo com Yusuke.

- Sou sim, meu nome é Yusuke Urameshi, e o seu ?

- Michiru Kaiou e essa é...

- Nós já nos conhecemos. - diz Haruka rudemente.

- É já... - diz Yusuke no mesmo tom que Haruka.

- E porque veio para essa escola? Você deve ser muito inteligente, afinal a maioria dos alunos dessa escola tem notas acima da média. - diz Michiru.

- Eu? Não eu vim porque fui transferido por causa de muito briga. - diz Yusuke querendo dizer que ele era forte e bom de briga só para impressionar Michiru...

- Quer dizer que você tem força, mas não tem cérebro. - diz Haruka ofendendo Yusuke.

- Pelo menos eu não sai por ai atropelando os outros! - diz Yusuke.

Os dois ficam se encarando, mas antes que pudessem começar a brigar...o sinal toca.

- Vamos Haruka, está na hora de voltarmos para a aula. - diz Michiru.

- Certo...

Yusuke vai para a sua sala, Michiru e Haruka estão no corredor da escola quase chegando a suas respectivas salas...

- Por que você sempre tem que ser tão cabeça dura? - diz Michiru brava com Haruka.

- Não gosto desse garoto. E você tinha que ser assim...assim...tão...tão...

- Tão o que?

- Ah! Tão gentil!

- Ai, ai, eu só tava tentando me aproximar para saber mais sobre ele...pelo jeito você estragou tudo...agora não temos como saber o que ele está fazendo aqui...

- Ele tá aqui só para me encher é isso...

- Mas você mal se conhecem como pode afirmar isso? Ah, tudo bem depois a gente fala sobre isso...

Michiru entra na sala e Haruka segue em frente.

- Haruka! - chama Michiru saindo na porta da sala.

- O que foi? - pergunta Haruka que já estava entrando na sala.

- Você ficou com ciúmes? - pergunta Michiru toda dengosa.

Haruka abaixa a cabeça, ela dá um leve sorriso e levanta a cabeça e responde:

- Talvez...

Meiyo estava sentada encostada em uma árvore. Ela olha para cima e fecha os olhos e sente o vento batendo em seu rosto, ela abre os olhos e se levanta e vai caminhando quando sente que havia alguém observando-a, mas ela não faz nada apenas continua como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Realmente tinha alguém observando-a era Yaten, ele estava cismado com Meiyo, alguma coisa estava dizendo para ele que ela estava escondendo algo, algo muito importante...

" - Sei que ela está escondendo algo e vou descobrir o que é. " - pensa Yaten saindo de trás de uma árvore.

Minako tinha finalmente terminado o exercício.

- Ah...finalmente, nem acredito que consegui terminar...onde será que está Meiyo? Tenho encontra-la para agradece-la.

- Não precisa, foi um prazer ajudar você. - diz Meiyo aparecendo atrás de Minako dando-lhe um susto.

- Desculpe eu não quis assustar você. - diz Meiyo.

- Não, tá tudo bem. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Porque você me ajudou?

- Porque não achei justo o que o professor fez, afinal você começou a fazer os exercícios depois de todo mundo e além disso o professor colocou dez exercícios a mais para você fazer.

- Verdade?! - diz Minako assustada, ela nunca imaginária que o professor fosse assim tão ruim, que ele gostava de fazer os alunos sofrerem ela já sabia, mas não sabia que ele assim tão mal.

Minako estende a mão para Meiyo.

- O que...

- Sabe, não é porque você me ajudou...mas eu sinto que você é uma pessoa legal, por isso o que acha de sermos amigas? - pergunta Minako.

Meiyo olha para Minako que estava lhe estendendo a mão, sorrindo, e ela pode notar que Minako estava sendo sincera.

- Claro, espero que sejamos boas amigas. - diz Meiyo dando a mão para Minako e as duas se cumprimentam com uma aperto de mão.

Yaten tinha seguido Meiyo discretamente, ele ouve toda a conversa da duas.

Rydia e Seiya estavam " sozinhos" estavam lá faziam quase 10 minutos...

- Seiya eu ouvi sua música ontem...não sabia que você cantava tão bem. - diz Rydia sorrindo.

- Obrigado...

- Queria poder ouvir vocês cantarem, se no...como se chama mesmo?...é rádo, rido...é rádio? Se no rádio a música é maravilhosa fico imaginando como não deve ser ao vivo. - diz Rydia sorrindo.

- Você gostaria realmente de ouvir a gente cantando?

- Claro! Eu iria adorar.

Seiya então fica pensando e tem um idéia meio doida...mas ele só iria falar para Rydia em outra ocasião...

- Seiya o Yaten falou alguma coisa para vocês sobre o que aconteceu ontem?

- Ontem? O que aconteceu ontem?

- O inimigo atacou aquela garota chamada Meiyo, ela quase morreu envenenada, mas Nova salvou-a...

- Nova? Mas ela não estava do lado do inimigo?

- Bem...eu também não entendi muito bem, mas eu sempre confiei na Nova, é que ela se preocupa muito com a irmã... - diz Rydia se lembrando de quando ela conheceu Nova e Myu.

FLASH BACK

No Pátio de um grande castelo, Nova estava sentada na beirada de uma fonte, enquanto tocava sua flauta.

Rydia tinha acabado de chegar quando vê Nova.

- Olá! Você deve ser uma das guerreiras que chegou hoje! Muito prazer meu nome é Rydia!

Nova pára de tocar e olha para Rydia e sorri.

- OI, eu sou Nova. Eu e minha irmã viemos do Reino do Norte...mas eu acho que o nome guerreira não fica muito bem pra mim.

- Por que? - pergunta Rydia.

- Simples, porque ela é uma fraca. - diz Myu aparecendo atrás delas.

- Essa é minha irmã Myu. - diz Nova sem ligar muito para o que sua irmã fala.

- Ah...Oi...

- Humf... Você deve ser a talzinha que conseguiu derrotar Rieliv, não sei porque tanto barulho por causa de tão pouco, ele era um fraco. - diz Myu desprezando Rydia.

Myu dá as costas para as duas e vai para dentro do palácio, Rydia fica abismada.

- Não liga, não, ela é assim mesmo. - diz Nova.

- Poxa, mas bem que ela podia ser um pouquinho mais gentil...eh...desculpe...

- Não tudo bem você tem razão, ela as vezes magoa os outros com as coisas que diz, mas acho que agora é tarde pra que tentar mudar o jeito dela.

- Se você diz... mas você também veio para ser uma guerreira, não é?

- Bem...sim, mas na verdade quem quer se tornar uma guerreira é Myu...eu vim mais para garantir que ela não acabe se metendo em alguma encrenca...

- Então espero que você duas tenham muita sorte.

- Obrigada.

Nova volta a tocar e Rydia fica com ela escutando a bela melodia.

BACK

- Rydia? Rydia! Ei, Rydia tudo bem? - pergunta Seiya que estava chamando Rydia faz um tempinho.

- Hã? o que... desculpe, acho que eu me distraí. - diz Rydia.

- Tudo bem. Você quer mais um pouco de hambúrguer?

- Não obrigada... como você disse que se chama essa comida?

- Hambúrguer. Por que?

- É para eu lembrar de comprar isso da próxima vez.

Usagi, Makoto, Amy e Taiki estavam espiando Seiya e Rydia de longe.

- Que droga daqui não dá pra escutar o que eles estão falando. - diz Usagi.

- É uma pena, queria saber o que eles tanto conversam.

- Mina, isso não é errado ficar assim espiando eles? - diz Amy.

- A Amy tem razão, vamos deixar eles em paz. - diz Taiki.

- Ah! Mas bem que quando a gente chamou vocês aqui vocês não pensaram duas vezes, não? - diz Usagi, deixando os dois sem graça.

O sinal toca e todos voltam para suas respectivas salas.

No colégio Meiouh, Kurama estava na sala de aula, ele olha para fora e vê um vulto, mas não se preocupe muito, ele sabia que era Hiei.

Na verdade havia outra coisa incomodando-o, ele não sabia porque mas sentia-se solitário principalmente depois que Meiyo tinha sido transferida de colégio.

"- Por que? Por que me sinto assim? Eu mal a conheço...mas não consigo parar de me preocupar com ela..." - pensa Kurama sem prestar muita atenção no que o professor estava falando.

Não demorou muito e aula termina, Kurama arruma suas coisas e sai, na saída encontra-se com Hiei.

- Oi, Hiei.

- OI Kurama, cadê a Meiyo? - pergunta Hiei.

- Ela não estuda mais aqui... - diz Kurama.

- E onde ela está agora?

- Em outro colégio, mas não sei se ela já saiu da aula. - diz Kurama.

- Então vamos até lá para saber. - diz Hiei sem dizer mais nada.

Os dois vão até o Colégio Jubban, eles ficam do lado de fora esperando por Meiyo.

Hiei e Kurama ficam esperando sem dizer nada, Hiei olha para Kurama e nota que ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa, mas não diz nada, ele sabia o que estava preocupando Kurama...ele conhecia muito bem o amigo.

Não demora muito até que os alunos começam a sair, eles vêm Meiyo que estava conversando com Minako.

- Então você não quer estudar comigo e minhas amigas hoje? - pergunta Minako.

- Não sei...será que elas não vão achar ruim?

- Não, imagina! Vai ser legal! - diz Minako.

- Acho que posso sim...eu estou realmente precisando estudar, soube vamos ter um teste de conhecimentos gerais semana que vem. - diz Meiyo preocupada...afinal ela não tinha tido muito tempo para estudar ultimamente.

- Ei! Meiyo!

- OI! Kur...Schuichi! - diz Meiyo correndo até Kurama.

- Então como você está? Já está melhor? - pergunta Kurama.

- Estou sim, graças a vocês. Oi, Hiei. - diz Meiyo ao ver que Hiei estava ao lado de Kurama.

- Hmf. - resmunga Hiei ( como sempre).

- Ei, Meiyo! Espera por mim! - grita Minako vindo atrás da amiga.

- Ah, Desculpe Minako...

- Tudo bem, eu desculpo, mas só se você me apresentar o seu amigo. - diz Minako olhando para Kurama com olhar de apaixonada...

- Muito prazer eu sou Schuichi Minamino, amigo de Meiyo. - diz Kurama se apresentando.

- Ah...é Muito prazer...meu nome é Minako Aino.

Meiyo ia apresentar Hiei quando vê que ele não estava mais lá.

" - Ué? para onde ele foi? Acho que ele deve ser tímido." - pensa Meiyo.

- Meiyo você não quer ir almoçar comigo? - pergunta Kurama.

- Não sei...eu tinha dito para Minako que ia estudar com ela e as amigas...

- Ah! Não tem problema nós podemos ir todos juntos!!!! - diz Minako com corações nos olhos. - gotas.

Seiya, Rydia, Usagi, Makoto, Amy e Taiki vêm Minako conversando com Kurama e Meiyo.

- O que será que tá acontecendo? - pergunta Makoto.

- A Minako deve ter encontrado com eles por acaso e parou para conversar com eles. - diz Amy.

- Vamos lá falar com eles também! - diz Rydia que vai correndo até eles antes que alguém pudesse falar algo.

- Não sei, não me parece ser uma boa idéia. - diz Taiki.

- É verdade, nós não sabemos quais são as verdadeiras intenções deles. - diz Yaten aparecendo.

- Ah! Mas por que não? Eles já nos ajudarão tantas vezes acho que merecem a nossa confiança. - diz Usagi.

- É...principalmente aquele rapaz...ele se parece tanto com o meu antigo namorado...- diz Makoto. - gotas.

Então eles vão conversar com Kurama e Meiyo. Todos se apresentam e ficam conversando por uns 15 minutos, até que decidem ir até a lanchonete do Motoki.

Rydia diz que tinha que esperar Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru chegarem e depois iria até lá.

- Mas porque você tem que esperar elas? - pergunta Seiya, que queria que Rydia fosse junto com eles.

- É que a Hotaru disse que queria falar comigo hoje depois da aula. - diz Rydia.

- E o que é? - pergunta Seiya.

- Não sei... Não se preocupa não, vocês podem ir na frente depois eu alcanço vocês, elas já devem estar chegando. - diz Rydia.

- Vamos Seiya, ela disse que vem depois. - diz Taiki chamando Seiya.

- Tá bom, eu já tô indo... - diz Seiya meio contrariado.

Hiei fica observando de longe, Kurama olha para ele, Hiei entende e faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Chegando na lanchonete Usagi estava morta de fome e pediu um milk shake,duas porções de fritas e um cachorro-quente só para começar...

Seiya disse que ia esperar Rydia chegar ( apesar de também estar morrendo de fome...).

- Ei...Você...não vão pedir...nada? - pergunta Usagi para Meiyo e Kurama

- Ah...bem eu acho que vou querer apenas um suco de laranja. - pede Meiyo.

- Eu também... - diz Kurama.

- E Você Yaten-kun, não vai pedir nada? - pergunta Minako.

- Não...estou sem fome. - diz Yaten que estava de olho em Kurama e Meiyo.

Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru estavam indo até o Colégio Juuban encotrar-se com Rydia.

- Afinal Hotaru o que você quer falar para a Rydia? - pergunta Michiru.

- É que eu queria perguntar pra ela se ela quer ajudar para preparar um surpresa para Setsuna-mama. - diz Hotaru.

- É verdade! Estamos nos esquecendo! Essa semana é o aniversário dela! - diz Haruka.

- Quantos anos será que ela está fazendo? - pergunta-se Hotaru.

- Não sei...e acho que nem ela deve saber. - diz Michiru.

- É...hum...é que estava pensando em colocar algumas velas, mas acho que se for colocar o número de velas igual a idade dela...nem ia caber. - diz Hotaru.

- É você tem razão. - ri Michiru.

Mais adiante elas encontram Rydia na entrada do Colégio Juuban, ela vai correndo até elas.

- OI! Que bom que vocês chegaram!!!!!

Haruka estaciona o carro.

- Oi Rydia, então vamos para casa? - pergunta Haruka.

- É que eu combinei com o pessoal de ir até a lanchonete do Motoki...aliás vocês sabem onde é?- gotas.

- Claro que sim eu te levo até lá. - diz Haruka.

- Verdade? Que bom!!! Obrigada Haruka!!!! - diz Rydia abraçando Haruka que fica meio sem jeito, Michiru e Hotaru apenas riem.

No caminho Hotaru conta para Rydia sobre suas idéias para o aniversário de Setsuna, Rydia acho o máximo a idéia de Hotaru.

Elas chegam na lanchonete, Seiya vê Rydia entrando, mas o que não o agrada muito é ver Haruka, que também não fica muito feliz ao vê-lo.

- Oi pessoal! demorei muito?

- Não Rydia, você chegou rápido. - diz Minako.

- Ah! Meiyo! Schuichi! Essas são nossas amigas Tenou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru e Tomeo Hotaru. - diz Rydia.

- Olá muito prazer. - diz Michiru.

- Olá, como vão vocês dois? - pergunta Haruka para Kurama e Meiyo.

- Nós estamos bem, e você quando vai correr novamente? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Ela vai correr na próxima semana, não é legal?! Eu mal posso esperar para ver. - diz Rydia contente.

Rydia se senta ao lado de Seiya que tinha feito questão de guardar aquele lugar para ela...Haruka senta de frente para ele.

" - Ai desse cara se ele der uma de engraçadinho!" - pensa Haruka.

" - Ai, vou ter que aturar o mal-humor dela..." - pensa Seiya desanimado.

- Seiya, você vai pedir agora? - pergunta Minako maliciosamente.

- Ah...claro...

A garçonete aparece com os pedidos de Usagi, Meiyo, Kurama, Makoto, Minako, Taiki e Amy. Em seguida Seiya faz seu pedido.

- Por favor, dois hambúrguer. - diz Seiya olhando para Rydia e sorrindo, ela sorri de volta.

- Eu quero um sorvete! - diz Hotaru.

- AH! Não Hotaru, depois você não come comida. - diz Haruka.

- Mas sorvete também é comida. - diz Hotaru se defendendo.

- Ah, Haruka deixa ela, de vez enquanto não faz mal. - diz Michiru.

- Obrigada Michiru! - diz a garota toda feliz.

- Você mima demais essa garota... - diz Haruka.

- Bem que o Mamo-chan podia aparecer por aqui. - diz Usagi.

- Ele deve estar na faculdade ainda. - diz Makoto.

- A Sets também. - diz Rydia.

- Ei você dois falem alguma coisa, não precisam ficar tão calados. - diz Makoto.

- É! Ei, Meiyo, onde você estudava antes? - pergunta Minako querendo fazer com que ela e Kurama se entrosassem com o resto turma.

- Eu estudava no colégio Meiouh.

- É o Colégio onde eu estudo. - diz Kurama.

- Ah, quer dizer que vocês dois se conheceram lá? - pergunta Usagi.

- Sim... - diz Meiyo.

- A quanto tempo vocês dois se conhecem? - pergunta Makoto.

- Não faz muito tempo...acho que mais ou menos um mês. - diz Kurama.

- É que eu acabei de voltar para o Japão. - diz Meiyo.

- E onde você estava antes? - pergunta Rydia.

- Na Inglaterra.

- Verdade?! Eu também já morei lá!!!! Você já ouviu falar na Sailor V? - pergunta Minako empolgada.

- Sailor V? Hum...já sim, eu me lembro de ter ouvido falar nela quando estava na Inglaterra, todos viviam falando que ela ajudava a resolver crimes misteriosos que aconteciam e pareciam não ter solução. - diz Meiyo.

- E o que você acha dela? Ela não é demais?! - diz Minako se empolgando cada vez mais.

- Nunca vi ela, mas ela deve ser um boa pessoa...

- Linda, maravilhosa, a melhor! É Sailor V! - diz Minako se levantando e fazendo o V da vitória... - gotas.

- Menos Minako-chan, menos. - diz Usagi.

- Não liga, não é que a Minako adora a Sailor V. - diz Amy.

- É eu vi. - diz Meiyo sorrindo.

E assim eles passaram quase duas horas na lanchonete comendo e conversando.

Setsuna estava na estudando em uma biblioteca que ficava na faculdade onde Mamoru estudava, ela estava estudando na mesma faculdade que ele, no entanto fazia outro curso.

Ela estava tentando se concentrar, mas não conseguia, toda vez que ela estava no meio da leitura ela se lembrava da cara de Kuroune quando ele beijou a mão dela.

- Ah...eu desisto. - diz Setsuna fechando o livro.

- Algum problema Setsuna?

- Mamoru-sam é você?

- Sim, a aula acabou agora à pouco...me parece que você não está muito bem, algum problema?

- Não, eu estou bem.

Enquanto os dois conversavam um grupo de rapazes que estava perto observava os dois.

- Ei, vocês conhecem aquela garota? - pergunta um dos rapazes.

- Sim, ela está na nossa sala. - diz outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Ela é estranha, não conversa com ninguém...mas ela é bem bonita. - diz outro rapaz de cabelos pretos.

- Mas por que você perguntou sobre ela? Teruo? - pergunta o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Nada, apenas o de sempre. - diz Terou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Terou, Terou; acho que não vai conseguir nada com ela. - diz o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

- Espere e verá, Yoshimo, eu vou conseguir como das outras vezes. Você sabe o nome dela, Uchiyo - pergunta Teruo.

- Ela se chama Setsuna Meiouh, aliás você vai ter que melhorar muito seu discurso se quiser falar com ela, afinal não deve ser fácil enrolar um mulher como ela...

- É ela está entre o primeiros da Universidade, sabia? - diz Yoshimo.

- Hum...Setsuna Meiouh... eu ouvi falar, ela tirou uma das notas mais altas nos testes desse ano...mas como você mesmo disse Uchiyo, ela é um mulher e duvido que eu não consiga o que quero...

Terou fica olhando Setsuna enquanto ela conversava com Mamoru...

No templo Hikawa...

- Ei Amy como é que se resolve esse problema aqui? - pergunta Makoto.

- Hum deixe eu ver, Ah! Olha você faz assim e...

Amy explica o exercício para Makoto, Usagi estava lendo revista e dando risadas, Minako e Rey estavam tentando estudar; Meiyo só observava as meninas...

" - Elas são bem legais...será que um dia também poderei viver assim? Sem ter que me preocupar com tantas coisas?" - pensa Meiyo.

- Ai, ei Meiyo como você fez aqueles problemas? - pergunta Minako.

- Hum? Aqueles que o professor deu hoje?

- Sim, eu não estou conseguindo entender. - diz Minako.

- Me mostra quais você está com mais dificuldade que eu explico. - diz Meiyo.

- São estes aqui.

Meiyo explica para Minako o problema, Rei fica observando discretamente.

- Entendeu? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Sim, agora ficou bem mais fácil! - diz Minako.

- Certo se você precisar de mais ajuda, pode pedir.

- Tá bom, é ... Meiyo, porque o Schuichi não veio também? - pergunta Minako.

- Ele disse que tinha que ir se encontrar com um amigo...

- Entendo... é...esse amigo dele é tão bonito quanto ele?

- Minako-chan! - diz Rei.

- A...é... foi sem querer...

Meiyo sorri.

- Ei, Meiyo-chan, você gosta dele não gosta? - pergunta Usagi.

- Eu...bem, gosto ele é meu amigo. - diz Meiyo toda sem graça.

- Ah! fala sério! Você gosta dele...ai, ele é tão lindo!!!! - diz Minako com corações nos olhos.

- É e além disso parece ser muito gentil...ai, ele se parece tanto com meu antigo namorado. - suspira Makoto.

- Isso mesmo, Meiyo-chan não perde tempo não! Vai a luta! - diz Usagi.

- Pessoal, parem de com isso a Meiyo-chan tá ficando sem graça...e além do mais não podemos ficar enrolando temos que estudar. - diz Amy livrando a barra de Meiyo.

- Tá bom... - dizem Minako e Usagi ao mesmo tempo.

E assim, Meiyo passou a tarde estudando, conversando e rindo junto com suas novas amigas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**28. Os problemas de uma guardiã do tempo!**

Setsuna estava sentada, depois de ter conversado com Mamoru parece ela tinha se acalmado um pouco, ela voltou a estudar quando um rapaz veio conversar com ela.

- Olá, você é a senhorita Setsuna Meiouh?

- Sim, sou eu. Posso ajudar você em alguma coisa?

- É bem, na verdade... eu soube que é uma excelente aluna e gostaria de saber se você não poderia me ajudar...

- Em que matéria você está com dificuldade?

- É... " Essa garota é realmente bem direta...que coisa..."

- Olha, seja qual for a matéria, acho que você deve apenas mudar o método de estudo se não estiver conseguindo nada, me desculpe mas eu estou atrasada para um compromisso.

Setsuna se levanta e sai da biblioteca. Teruo fica irritado.

- Droga! Essa garota vai ver!

Descendo as escadas Setsuna suspira.

"- Que bobo, ele pensa que eu não sei no que ele estava pensando... é nessas horas que vale a pena ser guardião do tempo, posso conhecer as pessoas mais do que elas pensam..."

Kurama e Hiei estavam indo até a casa de Kuwabara, no caminho Hiei nota que Kurama estava muito quieto.

- Pensando naquela ningen? - pergunta Hiei.

- Hã ? O que você disse Hiei?

- Nada, sua raposa idiota. - diz Hiei sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kurama não entende nada...

Já eram sete horas da noite, Setsuna estava saindo da faculdade após uma aula longa e cansativa, ela estava bem atrasada com relação aos outros alunos e precisava estudar muito se quisesse manter suas notas.

- Nunca pensei que seria tão complicado estudar e lutar ao mesmo tempo... mas acho que vale a pena. - diz Setsuna para si mesma enquanto andava pela rua.

No caminho ela encontra Teruo, mas ela já esperava por isso.

- Não esperava encontra-la por aqui. - diz Teruo com seu sorriso cínico.

- O que você quer? - pergunta Setsuna já sabendo as intenções de Teruo.

- Sabe, acho que você me deve desculpas, você não foi nada legal comigo essa tarde.

- Não, sinto muito mas não costumo ser gentil com pessoas com intenções como as suas. - diz Setsuna muito séria.

- É mesmo? Pois então vai ter o que merece!

Teruo, ataca Setsuna, mas esta consegue desviar-se de seus golpes muito bem, ele persistia, tentando acertar socos e chutes em Setsuna.

" - Que estranho por que sinto que não era para isso ter acontecido? " - pensa Setsuna se referindo ao fato de Teruo estar atacando-a.

Após algumas tentativas frustadas de Teruo de atacar Setsuna, ele se cansa e pára e fica com mais raiva ainda dela.

- Você está brincando comigo, pois agora vai ver! - diz Teruo pegando um canivete e partindo para cima de Setsuna.

Meiyo estava se despedindo das garotas no templo Hikawa.

- Obrigada por terem me convidado para estudar, espero vê-las novamente. - diz Meiyo.

- Que é isso, o prazer foi nosso! - diz Rei.

- É com certeza, Meiyo o que você acha de vir amanhã de novo? - pergunta Minako.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã então!- diz Meiyo se despedindo.

Luna e Ártemis seguem Meiyo.

No Makai, Nikúme estava sentada em seu " trono" à sua frente estava um homem, que não dava para ver quem era pois seu rosto era escondido pelas sombras...

- Então você estava pensando que a barreira entre o Makai e o Ningenkai ainda existia...mas como pode notar isso não existe, afinal o que você quer aqui no Makai? - pergunta Nikúme.

- Apenas que os monstros possam transitar livremente entre o Makai e o Ningenkai.

- Hum...interessante, se fosse por mim isso já teria acontecido a muito tempo... mas infelizmente esses detetives sobrenaturais e essas tais de Sailors senshis estão me atrapalhando...

- Então é isso, se esse é problema porque não acaba com eles logo de uma vez?

- É isso o que eu estou tentando fazer!!!! Seu idiota! - grita Nikúme se levantando do trono.

- Certo, já entendi... se eu pudesse analisar como eles agem talvez fosse possível armar um plano par eliminar todos de uma vez. - diz o homem.

- É mesmo? E como faria isso? - pergunta Nikúme com interesse na proposta do homem.

- Simples vamos armar uma armadilha separando-os e baseando-se nas fraquezas deles, quanto ao detetives sobrenaturais já tenho o plano quase concluído para acabar com eles... já as tais de Sailors eu não posso fazer nada sem informação.

Nikúme parece mais calma ela se senta e pega uma taça de vinho e bebe.

- Se você puder cuidar do detetives sobrenaturais já será de grande ajuda e será recompensado por isso. - diz Nikúme após tomar um gole de vinho.

- Isso não será problema.

- Certo, espero que você acabe com aqueles cinco malditos! Se provar que pode cuidar deles, poderá me ajudar a acabar com a Sailors senshis e depois disso os monstros da trevas poderão trafegar livremente entre os dois mundo...como você sempre quis.

- Não irá se arrepender de nossa aliança. - diz o homem.

- Para o seu bem, espero que não.

Teruo estava tentando acertar Setsuna, ele acaba caindo no chão, mas mesmo assim não desiste volta e ataca ela.

- Pare com isso. - diz Setsuna enquanto desvia do ataque de Teruo.

Teruo não acerta ela, ele pára e sorri.

- Você tem razão isso não será suficiente para que você aprenda a me respeitar. - diz Teruo estalando os dedos.

Assim que ele estala os dedos um homem agarra Setsuna por trás de mais dois aparecem na sua frente.

- Esses são meus "amiguinhos" , eu pedi que me acompanhassem por que uma certa garota estava precisando de uma lição.

- Por que? Por que faz isso?

- Você sabe. - diz Teruo que ia bater em Setsuna quando um outro rapaz aparece em sua frente e bloqueando os soco de Teruo com a mão.

- Isso não é coisa que se faça com uma dama. - diz o rapaz.

- Ora não se meta!!!! - diz Teruo, que acaba levando um soco no estômago.

- Acho que não adianta ser educado com certo tipo de gente. - diz o rapaz se virando.

Setsuna olha para ele, ela tem a sensação de já conhece-lo de algum lugar, mas não sabe de onde.

- Você...você vai pagar por isso...peguem ele!!! - ordena Teruo.

Os dois homens avançam para atacar o rapaz, ele desvia dos ataques abaixando de dando um gancho de esquerda em um dos homens e uma rasteira, salta e prepara-se para dar um voadora no homem que estava segurando Setsuna, assustado ele acaba largando Setsuna antes de ser atingido, ela se joga no chão.

- Você está bem? - pergunta o rapaz estendendo a mão para Setsuna.

- Estou, obrigada. - levantando-se com a ajuda do rapaz.

- Não é seguro para uma dama como você andar sozinha a essa hora pela rua. - diz o rapaz

- Você está certo, é melhor eu ir para casa logo... qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome? É...

- Setsuna!

Setsuna vê Mamoru, em seguida ela olha de um lado para o outro... o rapaz que tinha ajudado-a havia sumido.

- Que estranho para onde ele foi?

- Setsuna o que aconteceu? Você está bem? - pergunta Mamoru se aproximando.

- Nada...eu estou bem.

- Mas eu vi esses homens te atacando...

- Não se preocupe já acabou...

- Está bem, não vou fazer mais perguntas...você precisa de uma carona?

- Acho que sim...obrigada Mamoru.

Enquanto os dois saiam do local, do alto de um prédio Kuroune observava os dois.

- Estranho, eu sinto que conheço essa garota de algum lugar... - diz Kuroune para si mesmo.

Meiyo chega em casa, ao entrar Yuriko vem falar com ela.

- A senhorita demorou, estava ficando preocupada. - diz Yuriko.

- Eu estou bem, estava estudando com algumas amigas. - diz Meiyo sorrindo.

- Que bom... você deve estar com fome, vou preparar alguma coisa para você...

- E meu tio? Ele já chegou?

- Ele veio mas já saiu e disse que ia demorar...

- Entendo... " Espero que não esteja tramando nada contra meus amigos..." - pensa Meiyo preocupada.

Do lado de fora da casa, Luna e Ártemis observavam os arredores.

- Então é aqui que aquela garota mora. - diz Luna.

- É uma casa bem grande, não acha? - fala Ártemis.

- Sem dúvida, mas não parece ser um lugar muito agradável. - diz Luna.

- Concordo com você.

- Vamos tentar entrar. - diz Luna descendo correndo.

- Ei! Luna espere por mim! - diz Ártemis indo atrás de Luna.

Os dois chegam até os fundos da casa onde havia duas quadras e um ginásio coberto.

- Isso já é um exagero, tem até quadras esportivas aqui. - diz Ártemis.

- Olhe é a garota. - diz Luna ao ver Meiyo entrando no ginásio.

- Vamos atrás dela!

Luna e Ártemis vão atrás de Meiyo, quando Ártemis ia entrar...Meiyo fecha a porta na cara dele...

- Hã? O que foi isso? - diz Meiyo, ela abre a porta e vê Ártemis caído no chão, ela pega ele no colo.

- Você está bem gatinho? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Ai, esse Ártemis... bom pelo menos eu vai poder investigar mais sobre Meiyo e os amigos dela... - diz Luna. - gotas.

Setsuna chega em casa, ela agradece Mamoru pela carona e entra.

- Sets! Você demorou, estava ficando preocupada. - diz Rydia, que estava na sala com Hotaru assistindo TV ( desenho da Sailor V)

- Eu tive aula até mais tarde hoje. - diz Setsuna.

O Telefone toca.

- Eu atendo! - diz Hotaru que sai correndo para atender o telefone.

- Rydia você notou alguma coisa estranha hoje? - pergunta Setsuna.

- Hum...hoje foi um dia muito tranqüilo, acho que o inimigo tá tirando umas férias, achei estranho não ter acontecido nada hoje...

- É eu também...

- Mana, as garotas convidaram Meiyo para estudar com elas hoje lá na casa da Rei.

- Entendo...parece que elas não tem jeito... - diz Setsuna.

- Como assim? - pergunta Rydia sem entender porque Setsuna tinha dito isso.

- Tia Rydia! É o Seiya no telefone! - grita Hotaru.

- Eu já estou indo! - responde Rydia que sai correndo quase caindo.

Setsuna fica parada no lugar apenas pensando no que havia acontecido, ela não sabia porque mas sentia que já conhecia o rapaz que a ajudará de algum lugar, só não sabia de onde...

" - Estranho, eu sei sobre todas as pessoas que encontramos até agora...não entendo, será que meus poderes estão falhando? Ou será que por causa da ameaça de Zemus o futuro está mudando?" - pensa Setsuna.

Kurama estava em casa jantando com sua família, durante o jantar Shiroi nota que o filho estava meio distante, mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

Após o jantar Kurama vai para seu quarto e fica lá só olhando para a Lua crescente no céu, algo o incomodava profundamente, ele pega seu comunicador e fica olhando para ele demoradamente.

- Não...é melhor não incomoda-la, já é tarde... - diz Kurama para si mesmo.

Ele guarda o comunicador, pega um livro e começa a ler para tentar se distrair, mas imagens das recentes lutas surgem em seus pensamentos tirando sua concentração.

Um vulto aparece na janela do quarto de Kurama, ele percebe a presença e vai até a janela do lado de fora estava Kuroune.

- Kuroune, aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Kurama abrindo a janela para o amigo entrar.

- Não, nada...estava apenas dando uma volta por ai. - diz Kuroune.

- Como me encontrou?

- Ora, Kurama encontrar você foi muito fácil, sabe que posso encontrar até uma agulha no palheiro.

- É verdade, ainda mais que foi você que me ensinou tudo o que sei...

Kurama fica feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangido, ali diante de Kuroune, afinal a última vez que eles tinham se visto há muitos séculos atrás, Kuroune e ele estavam fugindo após terem roubado um tesouro no Makai e Kurama não pode fazer nada para ajudar Kuroune.

- Kurama o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua, sei que teria feito tudo para me salvar se pudesse, mas naquele momento o mais prudente era fugir e foi o que você fez, e se lembre que fui eu quem insistiu para que você fugisse.

- Kuroune, é bom ter você de volta meu velho amigo.

- Digo o mesmo garoto! De volta aos velhos tempos...bom com exceção dessa sua forma engraçada. - diz Kuroune que ainda estranhava a forma humana de Kurama.


	29. Chapter 29

Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em : Um novo inimigo em comum! 

**29. A Grande festa!**

Três dias se passaram, Ártemis ainda estava na casa de Meiyo, todos aqueles dias ele vasculhou quase todos os cantos da casa e não achou nada de suspeito.

Luna já tinha avisado as garotas que Ártemis estava lá, por isso não tinham que se preocupar muito.

Era sexta-feira, Meiyo agora estava indo estudar com as garotas todos os dias, Rydia também começou a ir estudar com elas, e para completar Seiya, Taiki e Yaten também...

Era tarde tudo parecia bem normal.. uma tarde tranqüila no templo Hikawa...

- Ah! me dá essa revista aqui! - dizia Rei puxando a revista de um lado.

- Eu ainda não terminei de ler! - reclamava Usagi, enquanto puxava a revista de outro.

- E quem disse que era para você começar?

- Sua chata!

- Xereta!

As duas ficam puxando a revista de um lado para o outro até que acabam rasgado-a, as duas caem para trás. - gotas.

- Viu o que você fez! - grita Rei.

- Bua!!!! Eu só queria ler a revista!!!! - começa a chorar Usagi.

- Ei vocês duas já chega, vamos voltar a estudar, ainda faltam muitos exercícios. - disse Amy.

- Tá... - diz Usagi desanimada.

- Não se preocupe Usagi, todo esforço tem sua recompensa. - diz Meiyo tentando anima-la.

- É você tá certa, obrigada Meiyo-chan. - agradece Usagi pela força.

Todos estudavam e conversavam, Yaten ainda tinha suas dúvidas com relação a Meiyo e os amigos dela, mas começa a perceber que ela era uma boa pessoa.

- Ah! Esqueci! - diz Rydia de repente.

- Esqueceu o que? - pergunta Seiya que estava ao lado dela...

- É que eu estou planejando fazer uma festa para a Sets hoje, eu e a Hotaru já tudo... mas acho que esqueci o principal...

- O que? - pergunta Usagi.

- Dos convidados. - gotas.

- E quem são os convidados. - pergunta Usagi - gotas.

- Quem você acha que são? - pergunta Rei ironicamente.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - diz Usagi. - todos caem para trás (menos Meiyo).

- Vocês é claro! - diz Rydia.

- Verdade! Que bom!!! - diz Usagi feliz.

- Mas...tem um problema. - diz Makoto.

- Qual? - pergunta Rydia.

- Se a festa é para a Setsuna, temos que comprar um presente para ela. - disse Makoto.

- É verdade... aliás está festa é para comemorar o que? - pergunta Usagi.

- O aniversário da Sets.

- Que legal! Então vamos comprar um presente bem legal para ela. - diz Makoto.

Amy olha para Meiyo e percebe que ela estava meio isolada.

- O que você acha de vir com a gente Meiyo-chan? - pergunta Amy, para puxar conversa com Meiyo.

- Não sei...eu não conheço essa pessoa...

- Não tem importância, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar da Setsuna. - diz Rei.

- A Setsuna é a irmã mais velha da Rydia. - diz Seiya.

- É mesmo? Deve ser legal ter uma irmã ou um irmão. - diz Meiyo.

- É sim, a Sets é uma irmã e tanto.

- O meu irmão é um pestinha, se você quiser eu dou ele de presente para você. - diz Usagi, Meiyo acha engraçado o que ela diz.

Então todos vão para a cidade para comprar os presentes para Setsuna, mas antes Usagi liga para Mamoru para avisar sobre a festa.

Ele concorda em ir, mas avisa que chegaria um pouco atrasado.

Setsuna estava saindo da faculdade, toda sexta ela saia mais cedo e aproveitava para ir ao shopping fazer umas compras, era o que ela mais gostava de fazer desde que começara a viver no século 20.

Ela ia caminhando pela rua quando Haruka e Michiru aparecem.

- Oi Setsuna, onde está indo? - pergunta Haruka.

- Estou indo ao shopping, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. - diz Michiru.

- Você não quer uma carona? - pergunta Haruka.

- Claro, por que não.

Setsuna entra no carro, sem desconfiar que Haruka e Michiru também estavam envolvidas no "esquema" de Rydia.

Yusuke e Keiko estavam passeando pela cidade. Keiko resolve parar em um loja para comprar algumas roupas Yusuke fica um tanto impaciente com a demora de Keiko.

- Ai, ai...cada vez que ela entra em uma loja demora um século... - resmunga Yusuke.

Nesse momento ele ouve o sino da porta, parece que haviam mais cliente chegando.

- Boa tarde, desejam alguma coisa? - pergunta vendedora.

- Sim nós gostaríamos estamos procurando um presente para nossa amiga.

Yusuke ouve e pensa já ter ouvido aquela voz antes.

- Pronto, acho que vou levar esses daqui. - diz Keiko saindo do provador.

- Yusuke? Keiko?

- Hã ? Oi, Meiyo. - diz Yusuke.

Keiko e Yusuke olham e vêem Meiyo acompanhada de seus amigos... Keiko então olha bem e...

- Ah!!! Os Three Lights!!!! - grita Keiko em seguida desmaiando.

- Keiko! Keiko! O que foi? - dizia Yusuke tentando acordar Keiko

- O que deu nela? - pergunta Minako.

- Deve ser emoção de fã. - diz Seiya. - gotas.

- Como assim? - pergunta Rydia.

Keiko vai acordando...

- Você está bem? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Acho que morri e fui para o céu... - diz Keiko.

- Você não morreu não, tá vivinha da silva. - diz Minako.

Keiko vê os Three Lights e se levanta rapidamente...

- Acho que hoje é meu dia de sorte vocês podem me dar o seu autógrafo! - diz Keiko emocionada.

- Claro. - diz Seiya.

Yusuke fica boiando...

- Meiyo, você pode me explica o que está acontecendo? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Eles são os Three Lights, uma banda muito popular do Japão Yusuke. - explica Meiyo.

- Não sabia...devem ter aparecido quando eu ainda estava no Makai. - diz Yusuke.

Setsuna, Michiru e Haruka estava agora no shopping. Setsuna achou estranho o fato de Michiru e Haruka estarem acompanhando ela, não que ela estivesse achando ruim, mas que era estranho era...

As três entram em uma loja de roupas sociais, Setsuna vai até o balcão e pede para falar com a gerente.

Haruka e Michiru ficam na porta da loja esperando por Setsuna.

- Haruka você não está curiosa?

- Sim, estou, mas seja lá o que Rydia estiver aprontando, tenho certeza de que Setsuna vai ficar feliz.

- Também acho, as duas são tão diferentes... mas se dão muito bem como irmãs.

- Com licença vocês não gostariam de ver alguma coisa para vocês? - pergunta uma vendedora.

- Não obrigada, estamos apenas acompanhando nossa amiga. - diz Michiru.

- A senhorita Meiouh?

- Sim, ela mesma. - diz Haruka.

- Ela é nossa principal estilista aqui, a maioria dos modelos dessa loja foi desenhado por ela. - informa a vendedora.

- Verdade? Não sabia que Setsuna fazia isso. - diz Michiru agora olhando para os modelos expostos na vitrine.

- E nossa linha masculina está em promoção, o senhor não gostaria de ver alguma coisa? - pergunta a vendedora para Haruka, que não tinha notado que na verdade Haruka era uma mulher...

- Bem, eu gostaria, talvez um outro dia. - diz Haruka jogando o seu "charme" pra cima da vendedora, Michiru não gosta nem um pouco...

Setsuna entrega uma pasta para a gerente, quem olha para os modelos desenhados por Setsuna.

- Os modelos que você faz são sem dúvida muito bons, você tem um grande futuro como estilista. - diz a gerente.

- Obrigada.

As três saem da loja e ficam passeando pelo shopping.

Hotaru estava em casa arrumando tudo para a festa, Rydia tinha pedido para ela esconder as coisas no quarto dela e depois colocar tudo do jeito que tinham combinada, mas não estava muito fácil pois era muita coisa...

- Hum.. deixa eu ver já coloquei a toalha, os pratos os talheres, os copos, os guardanapos...mas ainda está faltando alguma coisa...

Ela fica olhando para a mesa e percebe um vazio no meio...

- Tomara que a tia Rydia não se esqueça do bolo... - pensa Hotaru.

A campainha toca, Hotaru vai atender a porta.

- Oi Hotaru-chan, você pediu para eu vir? - pergunta Chibi Usa assim que Hotaru abre a porta.

- Sim, Chibi Usa, eu queria que você me ajudasse a fazer uma coisa.

- É? O que? - pergunta Chibi Usa curiosa.

- Entra que eu explico.

As duas entram na casa... o que será que elas vão aprontar?

Após toda a confusão na loja, Keiko sai feliz da vida por ter conseguido um autografo de seus ídolos e ainda mais estar pertinho deles.

Yusuke não entendia porque ela estava tão feliz só por ter conseguido "uns rabiscos no caderno".

- Você são o máximo! Adoro suas músicas.. aliás quando vão voltar a cantar? - pergunta Keiko.

- Nós ficamos um tempo sem cantar, por isso temos que treinar primeiro, mas creio que em breve voltaremos aos palcos. - diz Seiya.

Rydia estava calada, ela estava observando Seiya enquanto conversava com Keiko e não sabia porque mas isso estava incomodando-a...

- Rydia, acho que Setsuna vai adorar o presente que você comprou, é uma gracinha! - diz Minako - Rydia não responde, estava tão concentrada observando Seiya que não via mais nada a sua volta...tanto que acaba levando um tombo...

- Ai...essa doeu... - resmunga Rydia caída no chão, Seiya logo vem em seu auxílio.

- Você está bem Rydia? Não se machucou? - pergunta Seiya todo preocupado, estendendo a mão para ajudar Rydia a se levantar.

- Eu estou bem obrigada. - diz Rydia se levantando com um olhar de indiferença, negando a ajuda de Seiya.

As garotas não entendem a atitude de Rydia... muito menos Seiya.

Yusuke e Keiko logo se despedem e vão para outro lugar.

Usagi e cia, passam a tarde fazendo compras, chegam na casa das outers e quando abrem a porta...

- Nossa! Que legal! - exclama Usagi, vendo a decoração para a festa...

- Ficou demais! Ué? Cadê a Hotaru-chan? - pergunta-se Rydia.

- A gente tá aqui! - grita Chibi Usa aparecendo.

- Chibi Usa? Você tá aqui também? - diz Usagi.

- Eu chamei ela. - diz Hotaru sorrindo.

- Ei! O que tem aqui embaixo desse pano? - pergunta Minako curiosa.

- Ah! É para esconder os presentes da Setsuna-mama, ai. - diz Hotaru.

Hotaru pega os presentes e colocas os presentes embaixo do pano...sem mostrar o que realmente estava escondendo.

Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna, chegam quando o sol já estava se pondo, logo seria noite.

- Ai, não sei porque mas me sinto tão estranha hoje. - diz Setsuna suspirando.

- Não se preocupe, relaxe um pouco, vamos tenho certeza de que vai se sentir melhor quando entrar. - diz Michiru.

Setsuna nem desconfia das palavras de Michiru, ela abre a porta e...

- SUPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SETSUNA! - dizem todos.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SETS!!!! - Rydia abraça a irmã bem forte.

- Rydia... você se lembrou do meu aniversário...

- Claro! Como eu poderia esquecer o aniversário da minha mana! - diz Rydia sorrindo.

Setsuna estava tão comovida, ela sorri para irmã, fazia muito tempo que não sentia-se assim tão alegre.

- Espero que goste, planejei toda a festa e todos me ajudaram . - diz Rydia.

A festa prossegue com comes e bebes, Meiyo estava se sentindo um pouco deslocada no começo, mas logo ela fica mais à vontade quando começa a conversar com o pessoal.

Mamoru chega e então eles podem ir cantar o tradicional " parabéns" , Setsuna sopra as velas...que pelo visto eram muitas...

Usagi mal podia esperar para comer o bolo e os docinhos que estavam sobre a mesa... - gotas.

Chibi Usa e Hotaru estavam ao lado do pano que cobria os presentes, elas pedem a atenção de todos.

- Eu e Hotaru desejamos feliz aniversário para Puu, e queremos que ela tenho uma festa inesquecível por isso resolvemos fazer uma pequena surpresa...

- Que surpresa? - pergunta Usagi.

Chibi Usa e Hotaru tiram o pano e ...

- O aparelho de som? - diz Haruka.

- Sim, a gente quer fazer um concurso de videokê, pra animar a festa. - diz Hotaru.

- Boa idéia! vai ser dez! - diz Minako.

- Vamos ver quem ganha. - diz Usagi.

- Ah, tá na cara que vai ser o Taiki, o Seiya ou o Yaten. - diz Rei.

- Veremos. - diz Minako com um brilho nos olhos.

A competição se inicia, primeiro Usagi canta... ou pelo menos tenta...

- Acho que você precisa melhorar um pouco Usagi-chan... - diz Makoto. - gotas.

- Ah...acho que teria me saído melhor se tivesse cantado You´re just my love junto com o Mamo-chan. - suspira Usagi.

Na casa de Genkai, Nova estava do lado de fora observando as estrelas, ela parecia distante...

" - Como será que vou explicar-me para Red? Será que ela vai me entender? " - pergunta-se Nova.

- Ei, Nova o jantar está pronto você não vem? - pergunta Yukina.

- Eu já vou...não precisam me esperar, daqui a pouco eu vou.

Yukina percebe que Nova estava com um pouco de receio de se aproximar dos outros, ela então se aproxima de Nova e senta-se a o seu lado.

- Não conheço-a muito bem, mas sinto que deve ter muitos problemas e perguntas sem respostas que estão deixando-a preocupada.

Se quiser pode se abrir comigo, ou com outra pessoa, talvez assim a situação se torne mais fácil, é sempre mais fácil quando temos alguém com quem podemos contar por perto. - diz Yukina

Nova fica comovida com a atitude e palavras de Yukina.

- Obrigada...eu vou me lembrar disso. - diz Nova.

- Então? Vamos? - pergunta Yukina.

- Sim, vamos. - diz Nova.

Voltando para a festa, agora Minako estava terminando de cantar e pelo visto estava se saindo bem, assim como Amy, Yaten e Haruka haviam se saído.

Todos aplaudem Minako quando ela termina de cantar, o placar no vídeo marcava 79.

- Muito bem Minako-chan! - diz Usagi.

- Obrigada, pessoal. - diz Minako.

- E agora quem vai cantar? - pergunta Chibi Usa.

- A Meiyo-chan! - diz Minako.

- Eu? - diz Meiyo

- Sim! Vamos Meiyo-chan é divertido cantar, e além do mais como diz aquele ditado: " Quem canta os mares espanta" - diz Minako. - gotas.

- O correto é : Quem canta seus males espanta. - corrige Amy.

- É isso. - diz Minako rindo.

- Tudo bem, eu canto. - diz Meiyo.

Meiyo pega o microfone, olha para o pessoal pega a lista com as músicas, ela escolhe Moonlight Destiny e começa a cantar:

Fushigi anata to iru to naze

Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no

Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi

Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic

Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no

Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu

Moonlight destiny

Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no

Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata

Moonlight destiny

Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to

Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara

Todos estavam surpresos, Meiyo cantava muito bem, a medida que Meiyo cantava Usagi se aproximava de Mamoru; Michiru deita sua cabeça no ombro de Haruka e Seiya ficava olhando para Rydia...

Yaten observava Meiyo com indiferença, mas a medida que ela vai cantando, ele começa a observar ela com mais atenção, seus movimentos, sua expressão e principalmente sua voz.

Quando ela termina de cantar o placar marcava 91, era a maior nota conseguida até o momento.

- Nossa! Você canta bem Meiyo-chan! - diz Minako.

- É Verdade podia ser até cantora, com uma voz assim! - elogia Makoto.

- Obrigada, pessoal. - diz Meiyo.

- É você dá de dez a zero comparando com um certo grupo quem pensa que sabe... - antes que Haruka terminasse a frase ela é advertida por Michiru, que olha com cara de quem ia passar o maior sermão.

- Você não pode falar nada, você nem cantar cantou ainda. - diz Seiya tentando provocar Haruka.

- Ah, é ? - diz Haruka.

- Haruka. - diz Michiru querendo adverti-la.

- Pois bem, vamos ver quem consegue a maior pontuação no placar! - desafia Haruka.

- Aceito seu desafio! - diz Seiya.

- Esses dois não tem jeito... - diz Taiki. - gotas.

Então Haruka canta, ela consegue 89 pontos; em seguida Chega a vez de Seiya, ele consegue...89 pontos também, os dois empatam.

- Isso não é justo. - diz Haruka.

- Tudo bem Haruka, é só uma brincadeira, não precisa levar isso tão a sério. - diz Michiru.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda sim, fica provado que a Meiyo canta melhor do que ele. - diz Haruka.

- Calma gente, desse jeito você vão deixar a pobre da Meiyo chateada. - diz Minako.

Rydia estava calada, ela estava observando Seiya e Haruka enquanto discutiam... Michiru e Taiki percebem, Taiki puxa Seiya e Michiru puxa Haruka.

- Haruka é melhor você e o Seiya pararem de brigar... senão vai acontecer o mesmo da outra vez... - sussura Michiru para Haruka.

- O que?... - Haruka então olha para Rydia e entende.

- Seiya pare de implicar com a Haruka...senão a Rydia vai ficar chateada de novo. - diz Taiki.

- Como... - Seiya também olha para Rydia e entende - tudo bem, mas só porque não quero deixar a Rydia chateada. - diz Seiya.

O comunicador de Meiyo começa a tocar... ninguém escuta... exceto Rei.

- É...com licença, onde fica o banheiro? - pergunta Meiyo quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah, deixa que mostro para você. - diz Hotaru conduzindo Meiyo.

Rei fica observando-a e depois se volta para seus amigos.

- Vocês ouviram? - pergunta rei.

- Ouviram o que? - pergunta Minako.

- Parecia o barulho de um tipo de bip...não seu algo assim, e logo em seguida Meiyo pediu para ir ao banheiro.

- Eu não ouvi nada. - diz Usagi.

- Nem eu. - diz Makoto.

- Deixa pra lá, deve ser imaginação minha. - diz Rei.

Hotaru mostra onde era o banheiro para Meiyo, ela então volta para a sala.

Meiyo então tira de seu bolso o comunicador.

Em um comunicardor a imagem de Meiyo aparece.

- Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa Kurama?

Kurama estavam em seu quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas e apenas a luz da Lua que entrava pela janela iluminava um pouco o lugar...

- Não nada, eu só queria saber se você estava bem, afinal nunca se sabe o que o inimigo pode estar tramando.

- Eu estou bem, até agora não vi sinal do inimigo...Kurama e você? Você está bem?

- Sim estou...desculpe ter chamado tão tarde...

- Tudo bem...não tem problema...

Kurama ouve passos, era sua mãe.

- Tenho que desligar agora... Meiyo será que a gente pode... se encontrar sábado?

- Claro, onde?

- Hum... em frente ao colégio Meiouh, lá pelas nove horas, pode ser?

- sim eu estarei lá, ... Kurama...

- Sim?

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite para você também. - diz Kurama desligando o comunicador.

Quando Meiyo volta para a sala, quase todos já tinham cantado só faltava Rydia que estava morrendo de vergonha...

- Ai, eu não sei como isso funciona... - diz Rydia olhando para o microfone.

- É só cantar igual aos outros tia Rydia. - diz Hotaru.

- Bom...eu vou tentar. - diz Rydia.

Ela escolhe Get along, a música começa a tocar e ela não canta fica olhando a legenda na tela da tv... - gotas.

- Rydia...é vc não vai cantar? - pergunta Minako.

- Hã? Ah! É - diz Rydia.

Hotaru então coloca a música de novo.

Dessa vez, Rydia fecha os olhos , ela ouve a música começar, abre os olhos respira fundo e começa a cantar:

Tachi mukau saki ni kawaiti kaze

Hageshiku fuki aretemo

Jumon no hitotsu mo tonaetemo

warashi PEESU ni naru

Ela fica com receio no começo, mas depois começa a se soltar e por fim começa a dançar e cantar ao mesmo tempo:

Dare mo ga urayamu kono PAWAA to

Bibou ga yurusanai wa

Dona aite demo hirumanai de

MANTO o nabikaseru no

Are mo shitai, kore mo shitai

Onna no ko ni mietatte

Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo

Jama wa sasenaikara

Todos ficam bobos, não conseguiam tirar os olhos de Rydia, além de dançar bem cantava extraordinariamente bem:

Far away omu mama wa ga mama no

Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai

Tsurai hibi mo egao de PIRIODO yo

Far away ikutsu mo no maryuku daite

Kyou o koete yukitai no

Yume no mukai aruiki tsuzukete yuku

Kariginai hodo

Get along, Try again

O placar no vídeo apenas começa a aumentar, ultrapassa os 89 pontos e depois 91... e chega a 100!

Taikutsu na toki wa warui yatsura

TAAGETO ni kibarashi

SUTORESU mo tonde otakara made te ni

Sureba yamerarenai

Okiraku ni chotto asobu tabi ni

Mitasareta kibun da wa

SURIRINGU na hi no ESSENSU wa

Oishiku nakucha dame ne

Are mo hoshii kore mo hoshii

Onna no ko wa yokubari yo

Ikiru kota wa kirei koto ja

Toori nukerarenai

Far away itsu demo hitori ja nai

Chikara wase haruka saki

Yume ni mukai aruki tsuzukete yuku

Kariginai hodo

Get along, Try again!!!!!

Quando termina de cantar Rydia pára e olha para todos que estão lhe aplaudindo.

- É acho que não me sai assim tão mal. - diz Rydia.

- Você está brincando! Você estava ótima! - diz Usagi.

- É estava demais! canta de novo! - pede Chibi Usa.

- vocês...estão falando sério? - pergunta Rydia.

- Estamos sim, você foi a única que conseguiu a nota máxima! - diz Seiya.

Rydia olha para a tela da tv, lá estava marcado 100 pontos, nem ela acredita.

Setsuna se sentia muito feliz, como não se sentia a muito tempo, o tempo passou rápido e logo todos foram embora.

Se pudesse ela usaria seu poder e pararia o tempo, só para viver mais um pouco aquele breve momento de alegria, agora ela observava Rydia que dormia como uma pedra...

" - Rydia...obrigada." - pensa Setsuna em seguida fechando a porta do quarto.

Feliz aniversário Sets...- diz Rydia, que estava dormindo.

Notas: Moonligth Destiny é a música de encerramento do movie Sailor Moon Super.

Get Along é a música de abertura do anime Slayer .


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Um novo aliado!**

Ártemis acorda, eram sete horas da manhã, ele vê a cama de Meiyo já arrumada, a luz do closet estava acesa.

Curioso ele sai do cestinho onde estava e vai até o closet, lá ele vê Meiyo, que ainda estava de pijama tentando escolher uma roupa.

- Hum...o que será que eu ponho? Talvez essa blusa branca ou a blusa azul...não...nossa, como estou indecisa hoje...que estranho. - diz Meiyo apoiando o queixo com a mão direita.

Ela então olha para Ártemis e sorri.

- Bom dia gatinho. - diz Meiyo pegando Ártemis no colo.

Ártemis olha para o guarda roupa de Meiyo e fica espantado com a quantidade de roupa que Meiyo tinha...ele esperava que ela tivesse mais roupas do que Minako pelo tamanho da casa e tudo mais...

"- Que estranho ela só tem isso de roupa!"- espanta-se Ártemis, vendo apenas seis peças de roupa, fora o uniforme do colégio Juban e do colégio Meiouh.

- Bom, acho que vou com esse, o que acha? - pergunta Meiyo se referindo a um vestido preto e uma blusa branca.

- Miau.

- E vou com esse. Hum... acho que vou usar o cabelo solto.. para variar um pouco. - fala Meiyo pensando alto.

" - Que estranho, porque será que ela está se preocupando tanto com o visual hoje? " - pergunta-se Ártemis.

No apartamento dos Three Lights, era uma manhã como todas as outras, Taiki estava lendo o jornal enquanto tomava o café da manhã enquanto Seiya e Yaten discutiam.

- Esse pedaço é meu fui eu quem pegou primeiro! - reclama Yaten com o garfo fincado na panqueca.

- Não, eu vi primeiro! - retruca Seiya fincando seu garfo na panqueca também.

- Larga! É meu!

- Não é!

- É!

- Não é!

Taiki fica ouvindo a briga dos dois, ele tenta ignorar, mas acaba perdendo a paciência...

- Silêncio!!!! Será que você dois podem parar com essa briga! - grita Taiki assustando os dois. - Ah...você dois não tem jeito. - suspira Taiki.- gotas.

- Mas...eu peguei primeiro. - protesta Yaten.

- Mas fui eu quem vi primeiro. - diz Seiya.

E assim os dois começam a discutir de novo. gota.

O telefone toca, Taiki se levanta e vai atender.

- Moshi, Moshi!

- Oi Taiki! Aqui é a Rydia!

- Oi Rydia! Tudo bem?

Ao ouvir o nome de Rydia pára de brigar com Yaten e deixa ele pegar a panqueca.

- Sabe o que é, você esqueceu seu caderno aqui em casa. - diz Rydia.

- Hum?.. Nossa é mesmo bem que eu estava sentindo falta dele...

- Então, eu queria saber se eu posso ir até ai?

- Não precisa se preocupar, se quiser eu mesmo posso ir buscar.

- Mas é que eu e a mana temos que ir até ai perto mesmo, e não vai ter ninguém em casa hoje. - diz Rydia.

- Se é assim, então tudo bem. - diz Taiki.

- Tudo bem, então até daqui a pouco.

- Até mais Rydia.

Taiki desliga o telefone e vê Seiya olhando para ele, enquanto Yaten terminava de comer.

- Taiki...era a Rydia? - pergunta Seiya.

- Era, é que eu esqueci o meu caderno na casa dela.

- Ah... - diz Seiya desanimado.

- Ela disse que estava vindo aqui para me entregar...

- É mesmo! Que horas? Agora? - pergunta Seiya empolgado.

- Ela disse que estaria aqui daqui a pouco...

Taiki mal termina a frase e Seiya vai correndo direto para o quarto.

- Ué? O que será que deu nele? - pergunta Taiki.

- Até parece que você não percebeu. - diz Yaten com seu tom irônico.

- É acho que o Seiya tá mesmo apaixonado. - diz Taiki.

No templo Hikawa, Rei estava rezando, mais uma vez ela tinha tido aquele estranho sonho, muito parecido com o sonho que tivera quando ela e as outras tinham lutado contra o silêncio.

Yuuichiru estava preocupado, mas sabia que não deveria interferir, pois sabia que logo Rei acharia uma resposta...ao menos era o que ele esperava.

- Ah...não consigo, não consigo ver nada...talvez seja melhor eu tentar depois. " Esse sonho não faz o menor sentido, porque Sailor Earth pede para que eu procure pelo cristal de prata se já sabemos onde ele está.. Só se ela não souber que está com a Usagi..." - pensa Rei fazendo um reflexão sobre suas premonições.

Rei se levanta e sai para fora, ela vai até seu quarto para se arrumar, ela e as garotas tinham combinado de se encontrarem na lanchonete.

Em poucos minutos ela se apronta, mas quando esta prestes a sair sente uma presença muito estranha.

- Quem está ai? apareça!

Então uma sombra aparece atrás de Rei.

- Você ?! O que faz aqui?

Era Neflity. Rei se prepara para se transformar.

- Não é necessário, eu não vim aqui para lutar. Vim para pedir ajuda à vocês. - diz Neflity.

- Ajuda?

- Sim...eu as ajudei em algumas ocasiões, mas não quis mostrar minha identidade porque isso poderia estragar meus planos...

- De que planos você está falando?

- De salvar meus amigos.

Rei não entende nada...

- Por favor, será que podemos conversar?

Ela pára e pensa, Rei se lembra da última vez que ela, Sailor Moon e Sailor Mercury tinham se encontrado com Neflity, ele estava morrendo após ter salvo a vida de Naru.

Foi uma morte um tanto trágica... ela olha para Neflity e resolve dar-lhe uma chance.

- Certo, mas primeiro você vai me dizer como sabe quem eu sou e em que ocasião nos ajudou, pois eu não me lembro.

- Bom... está certo, talvez seja porque vocês tenham me visto assim. - diz Neflity que se transforma...

- O que?! Então era você! O estranho que nos ajudou daquela vez! - surpreende-se Rei.

Meiyo estava do lado de Fora do colégio Meiouh esperando por ela, de longe Ártemis observava-a, ele estava curiosa para saber o que ela ia fazer.

- Oi Meiyo, desculpe pelo atraso. - diz Kurama acabando de chegar.

- Imagina, eu também acabei de chegar. - diz Meiyo.

"- Acabou de chegar? Ela está aqui desde oito e meia! Faz meia hora que ela está esperando." - pensa Ártemis. - gota.

- Você está com o cabelo solto, ficou legal assim... - diz Kurama na verdade querendo dizer que ela estava linda.

- Ah...é obrigada, mas o que você queria falar mesmo?

- Bem... é que você chegou aqui faz um mês e nem teve tempo de andar pela cidade...eu apenas queria...

- Mostrar a cidade?

- É...é isso.

- Obrigada Kurama, eu aceito o seu convite. - diz Meiyo muito feliz.

- Então vamos.

- Claro.

Os dois vão caminhando lado a lado, até chegarem ao centro da cidade.

Usagi, Chibi Usa e Luna estavam indo até o templo, Hikawa, Rei tinha convocado uma reunião urgente.

Amy, Makoto e Minako já estavam no templo esperando por elas.

- Agora que a Usagi chegou, você pode dizer por que nos chamou aqui Rei? - pergunta Makoto.

- Chamei vocês aqui porque uma pessoa veio aqui hoje pedir nossa ajuda.

- Quem? - pergunta Minako.

- Eu, Amy e Usagi conhecemos essa pessoa muito bem, se não tivesse certeza que não estava mentindo não teria concordado em fazer isso...

- Afinal de quem você está falando Rei? - pergunta Usagi.

- Ela está se referindo a mim, Usagi Tsukino ou melhor Sailor Moon.

As garotas olham assustadas, principalmente Amy e Usagi.

- Neflity! - exclamam Usagi e Amy surpresas.

- Quem é ele? - pergunta Minako.

- Não sei mas se parece com meu antigo namorado. - diz Makoto. - gotas.

- Ei Rei, quem é ele? - pergunta Minako.

- Ele é Neflity, nós lutamos com ele antes de você e Makoto aparecerem. - diz Rei.

- Sim, ele é um dos quatro generais do Negaversus. - diz Amy.

- O que? Quer dizer que ele é um inimigo! - diz Minako.

- Não, ele foi um inimigo, mas dessa vez está ao nosso lado. - diz Rei.

- Como você pode provar isso? - pergunta Chibi Usa.

- Eu posso explicar. - diz Neflity.

- Estamos ouvindo. - diz Usagi.

- É que diferente dos outros que reviveram graças à Nikúme eu já tinha revivido a algum tempo...

- Desde quando? - pergunta Usagi.

- Foi logo depois que você derrotou Beryl, eu revivi mas minha memória tinha sido complemente apagada e eu estava vivendo como um ser humano comum, até que à algumas semanas atrás minha memória voltou, não só minha memória da luta que tivemos como também a do meu passado no período do Milênio de Prata.

Eu e os outros generais do Negaversus, antes de servirmos à rainha Beryl servíamos ao rei da Terra e tínhamos como missão proteger a o príncipe Endymion...

- Mas então por que vocês ajudaram no ataque ao Milênio de Prata? - pergunta Usagi.

- Tínhamos sido dominados por Beryl e mesmo depois de sua morte, os outros generais ainda permanecem sob o efeito desse domínio que os impede de se lembrarem do que realmente são.

- Certo mas mesmo assim ainda precisa provar que está do nosso lado e não do lado do inimigo. - diz Makoto.

- Ele está do nosso lado, ele é aquele estranho que havia nos ajudado. - diz Rei.

Neflity mostra seu disfarce para as garotas.

- Então era você! - diz Makoto.

- Mesmo que tenha nos ajudado ainda sim terá que provar que está realmente do nosso lado.

- Mamo-chan?

- Ouvi o recado que a Rei tinha deixado na secretária eletrônica e vim para cá. - diz Mamoru.

- Príncipe Endymion, eu lhe peço perdão pelo que fiz, por mim e pelos outros. - diz Neflity.

- Esqueça isso é passado, mas você terá que provar que realmente está do nosso lado... não me lembro muito de minha vida passada por isso não posso confirmar se o que disse é verdade ou não.

Setsuna e Rydia estavam indo até o apartamento do Three Lights, elas param em frente ao prédio onde eles moravam.

- Eles moram aqui? - pergunta Rydia.

- Sim. Rydia vou me encontrar com Haruka e Michiru, por isso não vou poder entrar. Não tem problema?

- Não, está tudo bem depois eu encontro vocês.

- Então está certo, juízo viu.

Rydia entra no prédio, o porteiro pergunta onde ela ia, ela diz que queria falar com Taiki.

Yaten estava na sala ele atende o interfone.

- Sim, a sim pode dizer para ela subir estamos esperando. - diz Yaten em seguida desligando.

- A Rydia chegou? - pergunta Taiki.

- Sim, ela já chegou e já está subindo.

Alguns minutos se passam, a campainha toca. Seiya atende a porta...

- Oi Seiya!

- Oi Rydia, entre por favor.

- Não quero incomodar eu só vim trazer o caderno do Taiki. - diz Rydia estendo o caderno para Seiya.

- Imagina, você não vai incomodar não, entra.

- Tá bom, já que você insiste.

Rydia entra e vai para a janela da sala e fica vendo o movimento.

- Nossa aqui é alto mesmo, até parece que estou no alto de uma montanha bem alta.

Seiya fica ao lado de Rydia só observando-a, ele fica reparando no sorriso dela e depois pensa em Usagi.

" - Engraçado, não sei porque mas elas parecem ter o mesmo sorriso..." - pensa Seiya.

Ao pensar em Usagi, Seiya se entristece um pouco, afinal ele tinha sido muito apaixonado por ela.

Rydia olha para o lado e seu olhar e o de Seiya se cruzam, eles ficam olhando um para o outro fixamente, seus rostos vão se aproximando cada vez mais e mais...

- Seiya! A Rydia já chegou? - pergunta Taiki aparecendo na sala.

Os dois ficam um pouco sem graça e se afastam um pouco um do outro.

- Sim, eu já tô aqui... - diz Rydia um pouco sem graça.

- O seu caderno tá aqui Taiki. - diz Seiya entregando o caderno a Taiki, que percebe que estava..."sobrando" ali.

Taiki sai e deixa os dois novamente sozinhos.

- Rydia o que acha de irmos dar uma volta pela cidade? - pergunta Seiya.

- Tudo bem vamos...Seiya posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro que sim .

- Você pode me levar a um lugar chamado cinema, a Hotaru-chan me falou tanto desse tal de cinema mas eu não entendi muito bem o que é...

- Ao cinema? Levo sim.

Os dois então saem para dar uma volta pela cidade.

Kurama e Meiyo estavam andando pela cidade, enquanto isso conversavam descontraídamente.

- Meiyo quanto tempo você morou fora do Japão?

- Morei cinco anos, sabe no começo sentia falta daqui, principalmente da Genkai Basan.

- Deve ter sido difícil o treinamento com a mestra Genkai.

- Genkai Basan é exigente, mas é porque ela quer o melhor para os seus discípulos...mas treinei pouco tempo com ela, eu só aprendi o básico.

- Mas você é bem forte, eu lembro que quando lutei com você não foi uma luta fácil.

- Eu digo o mesmo, você também é muito forte. Olha uma sorveteria o que acha de tomarmos um sorvete?

Os dois então entram na sorveteria, estava muito quente por isso a sorveteria estava lotada, mas eles conseguem encontrar uma mesa para se sentarem.

A garçonete pergunta que sorvete eles iam querer. Na sorveteria duas garotas do Colégio Meiouh reconheceram Kurama e começam a comentar sobre ele e Meiyo.

- Olha é o Minamino, quem será aquela garota com ele?

- Acho que é a tal de Meiyo.

- Você reparou que desde que ela chegou ele está sempre junto dela?

- Sim, no começo me perguntava o que o Minamino tinha visto nela...ela prece ser tão normal...

- É entendo o que você quer dizer, deve ser porque ela é muito inteligente, afinal ela empatou com Minamino no exame geral.

- Ai...que droga se eu soubesse disso antes tinha estudado mais...

Do lado de fora da sorveteria, Ártemis que estava em cima de uma árvore, observava os dois através do vidro da sorveteria.

- Meiyo está diferente, parece até outra pessoa, está falando e sorrindo mais...será que ela gosta dele?

Ártemis então vê Seiya e Rydia e desce da árvore.

- Ártemis, oi tudo bem? As garotas estão por aqui? - pergunta Rydia vendo Ártemis.

- Não eu estava observando Meiyo e Kurama.

- Onde? - pergunta Rydia olhando de um lado para o outro, quando vê os dois, ela acena para os dois e em seguida entra na sorveteria.

- Ela é bem espontânea, não? - diz Ártemis.

- É...mas eu gosto desse jeito alegre dela... - diz Seiya, indo atrás de Rydia.

Kunzite observava o movimento da cidade do alto de um prédio, quando Zeocity chega.

- Então já podemos agir? - pergunta Kunzite.

- Sim já está tudo pronto, tenho certeza de que conseguiremos acabar com aquelas malditas Sailors. - diz Zeocity.

- Certo, mas vamos atacar outro lugar, quero ter certeza de que não haverá ninguém para nos atrapalhar. - diz Kunzite.

- Ora e quem iria nos atrapalhar?

- Ouvi Kaolite e Karasu planejado algo, mas que ter certeza de que seremos nós que acabaremos com as Sailors. - diz Kunzite.

- Você está certo, não vejo a hora de derrota-las.

- Agora vamos!

Os dois somem do prédio. Em seguida Karasu e Kaolite aparece.

- Eles são tolos, não poderão derrotar as Sailors um plano desses. - diz Kaolite com desprezo.

- Não se preocupe, vamos assistir a luta de camarote de depois acabar com todos. - diz Karasu.

Meiyo, Kurama, Rydia e Seiya estavam acabando de sair da sorveteria. Assim que sai Rydia vê Ártemis e pega ele no colo.

- Ártemis você ainda está aqui? - diz Rydia olhando para Ártemis.

- Esse gato é seu? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Não é da Minako-chan.

- Então seu nome é Ártemis...Sua dona deve estar preocupada. - diz Meiyo olhando para Ártemis também.

- Você também já conhece o Ártemis? - pergunta Rydia.

- Sim, ele apareceu lá em casa, como não sabia de quem era fiquei cuidando dele até encontrar o dono. - explica Meiyo.

- Mas afinal o que você foi fazer na casa da Meiyo-chan ? - pergunta Rydia levantando Ártemis e olhando fixamente para ele esperando uma resposta.

- Ei, tô falando com você. - diz Rydia para Ártemis. - gotas.

- Ei...Rydia o Ártemis não pode falar...gatos na Terra não falam. - cochicha Seiya no ouvido de Rydia

- Ah...eu não sabia... - diz Rydia.

Kurama e Meiyo estavam achando aquela situação estranha e engraçada. Rydia Coloca Ártemis no chão que sai correndo.

- Bom, agora ele vai para casa...vê se não se perde Ártemis. - grita Rydia para Ártemis que já estava meio longe. - gotas.

"- Essa garota é meio doida...acho que ela se parece mais com a Usagi do que com a Setsuna." - pensa Ártemis.

- E agora onde nós vamos? - pergunta Kurama para Meiyo.

- O que você acham da gente ir até o cinema? - pergunta Rydia.

Todos concordam, os quatro vão ao cinema, Seiya e Kurama deixam Meiyo e Rydia decidirem que filme iriam assistir.

Como Rydia nunca tinha ido ao cinema ela deixa Meiyo escolher. Meiyo olha bem para os filmes que estavam em cartaz e acaba escolhendo um filme romântico para assistir.

Seiya e Kurama compram as entradas para o cinema, a sessão iria começar dentro de alguns minutos.

O cinema estava lotado, parece que o filme era realmente muito bom, os quatro sentam-se na penúltima fileira do cinema.

O filme se tratava de um melodrama bem dramático, Rydia chorou o filme inteiro... Seiya não tava nem prestando atenção no filme ele estava muito distraído...

Assim que o filme termina, os quatro saem do cinema. Seiya empresta seu lenço para Rydia que não parava de chorar...

- Buáaaa, porque ela tinha que morrer...buáaa, não foi justo! - chorava Rydia.

- Calma Rydia está tudo bem, é só um filme. - diz Seiya tentando acalmar Rydia.

- Mas é muito triste. - diz Rydia, em seguida assoando o nariz. - gotas.

- Acho melhor escolher um filme de comédia da próxima vez. - comenta Meiyo.

- Hum? O que será que está acontecendo? - pergunta Rydia ao ver as pessoas correndo desesperadas.

A resposta vinha logo atrás, um bando de monstros estava atacando as pessoas. Kurama e Meiyo falam para Rydia e Seiya se esconderem e eles vão enfrentar os monstros.

Seiya e Rydia correm para uma beco para poderem se transformar.

Os monstros eram muitos, no entendo não eram assim tão fortes, Meiyo e Kurama não estavam tendo grandes dificuldades contra eles.

" - Tem alguma coisa errada isso está fácil demais" - pensa Kurama.

STAR SERIUS LASER!

HOLY FLAME!

Os monstros que restavam são derrotados por Fighter e Red, mas assim que eles se aproximam de Meiyo e Kurama para ver se estava tudo bem com eles uma barreira se forma prendendo os quatro.

Ártemis que observava de longe sai correndo para buscar ajuda.


	31. Chapter 31

Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum! 

**31. Identidade revelada!**

Figther, Red, Meiyo e Kurama estavam presos dentro de um tipo de campo de energia negativa. Red tenta cortar o campo com sua espada mas não consegue e acaba recebendo uma descarga de raios negros e cai para trás, Fighter corre até ela para acudi-la.

- Red está tudo bem? - pergunta Fighter enquanto ajudava Red a se levantar.

- Ai...acho que sim...

Do lado de fora do campo de energia negativa, aparecem Zeocity e Kunzite.

- Vocês caíram direitinho em nossa armadilha. - diz Zeocity toda confiante.

- Não poderão escapar. - diz Kunzite.

- O que vocês estão pretendendo? - pergunta Kurama.

- Derrotá-los! - diz Zeocity.

Kunzite concentra-se e a barreira começa a brilhar.

- O que está acontecendo? Estou sentindo meus poderes...diminuindo!

- Eu também. - diz Fighter.

- Deve ser essa barreira que está sugando nossa energia. - diz Meiyo.

- Temos que fazer algo, ou toda nossa energia será sugada. - diz Kurama.

- Desistão não poderão fazer nada, a não ser esperar pela morte. - diz Zeocity.

Os quatro se enfraquecendo mais e mais. Meiyo fica observa Fighter e Red que lutavam para conseguirem manter-se em pé e Kurama que se preparava para lançar um de seus golpes.

Antes que Kurama pudesse lançar seu golpe, Meiyo lança seu leigun, mas o resultado foi pior, sua energia começou a ser absorvida mais rápido.

- Tola! Você vai ser a primeira a morrer! - diz Kunzite.

- Meiyo? Por que? - pergunta Kurama.

- Por que... não queria que você se arriscasse, tinha medo que algo assim acontecesse com...você Kurama. - diz Meiyo caindo de joelhos no chão.

Kurama ia amparar Meiyo, quando os olhos dela começam a brilhar.

LIGHT WALL!!!!

Uma grande barreira branca se forma, a energia de Kurama, Fighter e Red pára de ser sugada pelo campo de Kunzite.

- Nossas energias estão voltanto! - diz Red surpresa.

- Garota tola, não pode defender-se para sempre, logo toda a sua energia será sugada e depois a de seus amigos, você só está adiando o inevitável! - debocha Zeocity da ação de Meiyo.

- Minha intenção não é apenas defender. - diz Meiyo.

- O que você vai fazer? - pergunta Red.

A barreira que Meiyo criará, começa a brilhar mais intesamente.

- O que? O que está acontecendo? - pergunta-se Kunzite que sente estar perdendo o controle da situação.

Meiyo intesifica o poder de sua barreira, o campo negativo de Kunzite não suporta o poder da barreira o campo explode, Kunzite e Zeocity são jogados para longe.

Por causa da barreira de Meiyo, os outros não sofreram nenhum dano.

- Bom...acho que eles tiveram o que mereciam. - diz Fighter.

A barreira se desfaz, exausta Meiyo desmaia, ela tinha usado muita energia na barreira.

- Ela está bem? - pergunta Red.

- Sim, ela só precisa descansar um pouco. - diz Kurama tomando Meiyo em seus braços.

- Sei não, mas acho que não vamos ter tempo para isso. - diz Red, vendo Kunzite e Zeocity voltando para atacar.

- Ai...parece que eles não vão desisti. - diz Fighter desanimada.

Kurama coloca Meiyo deitada em um banco, em seguida ele se transforam em Kurama Youko e se junta à Fighter e Red.

Zeocity e Kunzite pensam em recuar pois estavam em desvantagem, mas antes que fugissem, Karasu e Kaolite aparecem.

- Não se preocupem, podem fugir se quiserem mas nós iremos acabar com eles para Nikúme. - diz Kaolite provocando Zeocity e Kunzite.

- Ora sua... vocês estavam nos espionando o tempo todo! - esbraveja Zeocity.

- Zeocity, pare esse não é o momento. Karasu, Kaolite vamos ver quem acabara com eles primeiro. - diz Kunzite.

- Certo, então vamos começar a diversão. - diz Karasu.

- É pelo visto eles não gostam de jogar limpo.- diz Fighter.

A batalha se inicia.

No templo Hikawa o clima não era dos melhores...Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna e Michiru tinham acabado de chegar...

Após terem ouvido sobre o caso de Neflity as outers senshis não ficam muito felizes com a novidade.

- Vocês realmente não aprendem...não vêem que ele pode estar inventando tudo isso? Ele pode estar do lado do inimigo! - diz Haruka exaltada.

- Mas vocês nem ao menos conhecem ele? Antes de ser morto por Zeocity ele tinha se arrependido. - diz Usagi, defendendo Neflity.

- Usagi-chan...você confia demais nos outros. - diz Michiru.

Nesse momento o comunicador de Minako toca.

- Ártemis? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Minako.

- Sim, depressa o inimigo apareceu novamente, Fighter, Rydia estão lutando com eles!

- Tem mais alguém lá Ártemis? - pergunta Makoto.

- Sim, Meiyo e aquele rapaz chamado Kurama.

- E quem apareceu desta vez? - pergunta Rei.

- Zeocity e Kunzite, depressa a situação não é nada boa. - diz Ártemis, encerrando a transmissão.

- Vamos nossos amigos precisam de nossa ajuda. - diz Minako.

- E quanto ao Neflity? - pergunta Makoto.

- Acho que é melhor ele ficar aqui. - diz Setsuna.

- Não, essa é minha chance de provar que eu não estou mentindo, vou com vocês. - diz Neflity.

- Nada disso! Você quer ir para nos atrapalhar! É uma armadilha. - protesta Haruka.

- Haruka..Michiru, pensem bem se ele realmente estivesse do lado do inimigo eles já saberiam nossas identidades à muito tempo e poderiam nos atacar a qualquer hora. - diz Amy.

Ao ouvir o que Amy havia dito, todos ficam pensativos...Mamoru é o primeiro a se manifestar...

- Está certo, você pode vir conosco. - diz Mamoru, dando um voto de confiança para Neflity.

- Obrigado, prometo que irei fazer o melhor que puder para protege-lo príncipe Endymion. - diz Neflity.

- Agora vamos, temos que ajudar nossos amigos! - diz Usagi.

Eles partem.

Taiki e Yaten estavam andando pela cidade, quando ouvem barulho de explosões.

- Parece que o sossego acabou... - diz Yaten.

Os dois vão ver o que estava acontecendo.

Perto dali, Youko Kurama, Fighter e Red lutavam.

Kurama Youko estava lutando contra Karasu, a luta estava bem equilibrada; Fighter estava lutando contra Kaolite e Red contra Zeocity e Kunzite.

- Desta vez acabarei com você Kurama! - diz Karasu fazendo bombas aparecerem e irem na direção de Kurama.

Kurama salta e começa a desviar-se das bombas que vinham ao seu encontro, ele tira uma rosa de trás de seus longos cabelos prateados e transforma-a em um chicote e corta todas as bombas, fanzendo com que explidossem antes de atingi-lo.

Karasu salta e aparece por trás de Kurama, ele tenta explodir uma bomba em Kurama, mas Kurama é mais rápido e consegue fugir a tempo.

Kaolite usa seus cabelos para atacar Fighter que fica enrolada no emaranhado de fios de cabelos...

- Ah, estou ficando sem ar... - dizia Fighter que estava sendo sufoca pelos cabelos de Kaoliete.

- Você vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa... - diz Kaolite...e seus cabelos vão apertando Fighter mais e mais.

Enquanto isso Red, lutava como podia contra Zeocity e Kunzite.

Zeocity usa seu golpe de pétalas contra Red e acaba distraindo, Kunzite se aproveita, um espada surge na mão dele e ele pula contra Red e acerta-a, mas nada lhe acontece pois a espada acertou na armadura de Red que não teve nenhum arranhão.

Irritado Kunzite usa seu poder para jogar Red contra um árvore.

- Assim não, dá...preciso fazer alguma coisa... - diz Red se levantando.

- Agora você morre! - Zeocity avança sobre Red com uma espada de cristal.

Red só tem tempo de desviar do ataque de Zeocity para dar de cara com Kunzite que lhe ataca novamente acertando-a bem no braço direito.

- Acho que dessa vez nós vencemos. - diz Zeocity.

Red coloca a mão esquerda em seu braço ferido, ela se levanta e encara os dois que vinham em sua direção.

" - Não vou deixar que esses dois covardes me vençam, não vou!" - pensa Red, cerrando a mão que estava sobre seu braço ferido ela o ergue sua mão fechada em seguida abre e sua espada aparece em suas mãos.

- Não vou deixar que vocês vençam! - diz Red pronta para invocar seu golpe.

HOLY FLAME!!!!!

Red lança seu golpe contra Zeocity e Kunzite, os dois conseguem fugir, Kunzite aproveita para usar seus braceletes, mas Red percebe e consegue se desviar do ataque, no entando o ataque acaba atingindo Youko Kurama que estava próximo.

Um flor surge na testa de Youko Kurama, a flor se abre e de dentro dela sai um cristal verde, em seguida ele volta a sua forma ningen.

- Essa não! Kurama! - grita Red indo ajudar, mas Zeocity e Kunzite interferem e ficam em seu caminho.

- Onde pensa que vai? - diz Zeocity sarcasticamente.

- Terá que nos derrotar primeiro se quiser ajudar seu amigo. - diz Kunzite.

Sem muita escolha, Red parte para o ataque, ela não estava conseguindo, pois não era muito boa manejando a espada com o braço esquerdo.

Red tenta acertar Kunzite que consegue desviar-se do golpe, Zeocity lhe ataca pelas costas, Red cai no chão.

Ainda de bruços, tentando se levantar, Rydia olha para trás e vê Fighter sendo sufocada pelos cabelos de Kaoliete.

- Figther! - Rydia se levanta e sai correndo para tentar ajuda-la.

- Não se mexa, se você tentar fazer algo eu acabo com a vida de seu amigo! - ameaça Zeocity segurando a star seed de Kurama nas mãos.

Red fica sem poder fazer nada, Zeocity e Kunzite já se consideravam vitoriosos.

- Permita-me que eu faça isso... - diz Karasu aparecendo ao lado de Zeocity e tomando a star seed de Kurama em suas mãos.

- Não! o que vai fazer?! - grita Rydia que sai correndo para deter Karasu, mas é detida por Zeocity.

- Admita a derrota vocês não podem fazer mais nada. - diz Karasu exibindo a star seed de Kurama como se fosse um prêmio.

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!

Maker acerta Karasu que deixa a star seed de Kurama cair.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!

Healer acerta Kaolite e Fighter consegue se libertar.

- Droga, maldição, estava indo tudo tão bem. - reclama Zeocity.

Maker pega a star seed e devolve-a para o corpo de Kurama.

- Agora está tudo igual, quatro contra quatro. - diz Fighter.

- Vamos ver se conseguem nos vencer jogando limpo! - desafia Red.

- Jogar limpo? Acho que não. - diz Kaolite e cinco youmas aparecem ao redor de Red e Fighter.

- Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca... - diz Red arrependida.

- Não se preocupe vamos acabar com esses youmas num piscar de olhos. - diz Figther piscando.

As duas então começam a lutar com os youmas, realmente foi fácil acabar com os youmas, logo em seguida Karasu encara as duas e parte para o ataque.

Enquanto isso, Healer e Maker lutavam contra Zeocity e Kunzite.Fighter e Red conseguem derrotar os youmas sem maiores dificuldades.

- Esses youmas eram muito fraquinhos. - reclama Red.

- É verdade não deu nem par esquentar... - diz Fighter.

Red olha de uma lado para o outro como se estivesse procurando algo.

- O que foi Rydia? - pergunta Fighter.

- Hã, não nada. eu só queria saber pra onde foi aquela tal de Kaolite. - diz Rydia.

- Acho que vocês tem preocupações muito maiores do que ela agora.

Figther e Rydia olham para trás, era Karasu...

Healer que estava lutando contra Zeocity LIGHTorque não quero deixar a r levava vantagem, parece que Zeocity não era páreo para ela...

Com muita facilidade Helaer se esquivava dos ataques de Zeocity.

- Você realmente quer me derrotar usando esses poderes ridículos? - pergunta Healer fazendo pouco caso de Zeocity.

- Ora sua...eu vou mostrar do que eu sou capaz! - diz Zeocity irritada.

- Acho que não... - diz Healer.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!

Usando seu melhor golpe, Healer consegue nocautear Zeocity.

- Bom...um a menos. - diz Healer.

Healer olha para o lado e vê Kaolite se aproximando de Meiyo sorrateiramente.

Kaolite afora estava muito próxima de Meiyo, ela se prepara para usar seus braceletes...

- Ao menos conseguirei me livrar de um de vocês. diz Kaolite que se afasta uma pouco e usa seus braceletes para atingir Meiyo.

- Ah! Não vai não!

Healer empurra Kaolite que cai com tudo no chão.

Meiyo acorda, ela vê Healer na sua frente preparada para atacar novamente, depois ela vê Kaolite se levantando.

- Agora vai pagar por ter me atrapalhado! - grita Kaolite furiosa, sem exitar ela usa seus braceletes e acerta Healer.

Assim uma flor surge no alto da cabeça de Healer, a flor se abre e de dentro dela surge um cristal e a transformação de Healer se reverte...

- Não...não pode ser...Yaten! - surpreende-se Meiyo ao ver que Sailor Star Healer era na verdade... Yaten Kou.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Segredos e Revelações!**

- O que? Healer...é...Yaten! - diz Meiyo surpresa.

Kaolite se aproxima de Healer e pega sua star seed.

- Tola agora tenho sua star seed, isso servirá para agradar Nikúme. - diz Kaoliete.

- Nada disso, devolva essa star seed! - diz Meiyo.

- Se quiser venha buscar garota! - diz Kaolite provocando Meiyo.

Meiyo avança para atacar Kaolite mas três youmas aparecem na sua frente.

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!!!!

Maker lança seu golpe e nocautei Kunzite, ela procura por Healer mas não encontra, mas encontra Fighter e Red lutando contra Karasu.

Fighter e Red estavam tendo dificuldades para lutar contra Karasu que usava suas bombas com um nível de energia um pouco mais baixo impossibilitanto que elas enxergassem as bombas.

- Ah...se eu pudesse ao menos ver o ataque dele... - diz Red segurando a espada com a mão esquerda.

- Já está desistindo? Realmente não em graça lutar contra vocês. - diz Karasu provocando Red.

Fighter olha para Red que estava perdendo a paciência, ela ia dizer para ela manter a calma...mas não teve tempo.

Red avança sobre Karasu, ele apenas sorri e uma bomba prende sua perna e explode.

- AHHHHHH!!!!! - grita Red, caindo no chão com a perna direita ferida pela bomba.

- Red!!!!!!! Maldito! - grita Fighter.

- Vocês não são páreo para mim, mas sabe gosto de vocês ficaria muito feliz em vê-los morrendo e irem para o outro mundo. - diz Karasu feliz e pronto para atacar Fighter.

- Você...você não terá essa felicidade... - diz Red tentando se levantar apoiando-se em sua espada.

- HUm...você será a primeira, pois gosto do seu espírito de luta. - diz Karasu, preparando-se para lançar mais uma bomba.

- YAMETTE!!!! - grita Fighter.

DEEP SUBMERGE!!!!

WORLD SHAKING!!!!

- O que?...

Antes que Karasu pudesse fazer algo, os golpes combinados de Sailor Uranus e Sailor Neptune acertam-o deixando fora de ação.

- Uranus...Neptune...que bom que vieram... - diz Red.

Red tenta se levantar mas cai, Figther vai ajuda-la assim como uranus e neptune.

- Red? Aguente firme... - diz Fighter.

- Meu deus precisamos leva-la ao hospital e depressa! - diz uranus alarmada com o estado de Red.

- Onde estão os outros? - pergunta Sailor Vênus.

Vênus, e os outros tinham vindo logo atrás de Uranus e Neptune.

- Ei! Alguém viu a Healer por ai? - diz Maker chegando.

- Não nós não...

Nisso eles vêem três youmas sendo atirados para longe e virando pó.

Era Meiyo que derrotara os youmas e agora lutava com Kaolite para recuperar a star seed de Yaten.

Kaolite luta contra Meiyo usando seus braceletes, mas era dificil acerta-la pois ela era muito rápida, mas Meiyo também não conseguia chegar perto de Kaolite que não parava de atacar.

"- Tenho que pensar em um jeito de chegar perto dela." - pensa Meiyo enquanto se esquivava dos ataques.

- Você não vai poder ficar se esquivando dos ataques a vida inteira! Desista...eu já ganhei essa luta garotinha. - diz Kaolite com seu jeito cínico.

" - Ela tem razão...o que eu posso fazer?Se pelo menos eu pudesse usa o Light Wall em movimento seria mais fácil..." - pensa Meiyo.

Kaolite continua atacando, cada vez mais. Mas para quando ouve as outras Sailors se aproximando, Meiyo aproveita a distração dela e ataca.

- Agora é minha chance! - diz Meiyo se aproximando de Kaolite.

- O que?! - diz Kaolite que percebe a proximação de Meiyo tarde demais...

Meiyo Dá um soco em Kaolite e a star seed cai das mãos dela. Meiyo pega a star seed de Healer.

Kaolite se levanta, sua boca estava sangrando, ela olha com ódio para Meiyo ela se levanta, mas percebe que estava em desvantagem pois percebe a presença dos outros ali.

- Não pense que isso acabou! Agora eu sei a identidade dessa Sailor e posso atacar quando bem entender! Vocês vão me pagar! - grita Kaolite em seguida desaparecendo.

- Do que ela estava falando? - pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Ela estava falando sobre Yaten. - diz Meiyo.

Todos olham para Meiyo que segurava a star seed de Healer e em seguida percebem Yaten caído em um canto.

Fighter e Maker correm para ver como estava Yaten, enquanto Meiyo devolvia sua star seed.

- Yaten! Yaten! Você está me ouvindo? Yaten! - gritava Fighter tentando acordar Yaten.

- Calma Fighter, acho que ele deve estar fraco vamos levá-lo para um lugar mais seguro. - diz Maker.

Todos estavam preocupados com Yaten, no entando haviam outros problemas à serem resolvidos também.Uranus se aproxima de Meiyo.

- Não precisa me dizer nada...eu não vou revelar a identidade de Healer. - diz Meiyo antes que uranus falasse algo.

- Não é isso o que eu ia dizer. - diz uranus.

- Eu sei, você ia dizer que eu não posso obrigar vocês a ajudarem a mim e à meus amigos, mesmo sabendo qual e identidade de Healer... é isso não é? - pergunta Meiyo sem olhar nos olhos de Uranus.

Uranus fica sem palavras, o fato de Meiyo ter adivinhado suas palavras deixa-a irritada e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

- Olha aqui, não se faça de boazinha! Era isso mesmo que eu ia falar! Não vamos ajudar vocês, nós temos nossos próprios problemas! - diz uranus exaltada.

- Uranus! - adverte Neptune.

- Eu sei...eu sei disso... - diz Meiyo lembrando-se de que ela mesma era uma Sailor mas não podia revelar isso para ninguém...

- Não sabe não! Você não pode saber o que é ser uma Sailor senshi! - diz Uranus...a se ela soubesse como ela está enganada.

- Uranus pare com isso, afinal não seria má idéia se nós nos juntassemos contra o inimigo. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Isso é verdade, já lutamos tantas vezes juntos. Por que não? - diz Mercury.

- Ai...você realmente não aprendem mesmo.. - diz Uranus.

- Você é que é muito desconfiada. - diz Fighter.

- Pelo menos eu tento fazer a minha parte! Sua intrometida! - grita Uranus.

- Você é cabeça quente isso sim! - diz Fighter.

As duas começam a discutir feio, Meiyo se afasta ela vai até onde Kurama estava...ele ainda estava descordado.

Sailor Moon observa Meiyo e segue ela.

- Kurama...ei Kurama, você está me ouvindo? - dizia Meiyo tentando acordar Kurama sem sucesso.

- Acho que ele deve estar fraco... e agora para onde vou leva-lo? Estamos longe da casa da mestra, da casa de Yusuke e está quase anoitecendo...

- Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. - diz Sailor Moon aparecendo.

- Sailor Moon?

- Meiyo não liga para o que a Uranus disse ela fala isso mas é porque se preocupa muito em nos proteger...e as vezes acaba exagerando.

- Tudo bem...acho que ela não está errada, afinal essa guerra não está nada fácil... - diz Meiyo suspirando.

- Venha vamos levar Kurama para um lugar mais seguro. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Para onde? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Ele precisa de cuidados...venham com a gente, sei que o que a Uranus disse não está certo. - diz Sailor Moon.

- Mas afinal...porque você quer me ajudar? - pergunta Meiyo surpresa.

- Por sei que vocês são boas pessoas...sei que estamos do mesmo lado e que podemos vencer essa batalha se lutarmos juntos! - diz Sailor Moon sorrindo.

Enquanto isso todos estavam tentando fazer com que Fighter e Uranus parassem de discutir, mas parecia em vão.

Red estava se apoiando em uma árvore, ela sentia tonturas, sua visão estava embassada e aos poucos vai escurecendo...

- RYDIA!!!! - grita Pluto acudiando a irmã que acabará de desmaiar.

No mesmo instante Fighter e Uranus param de discutir.

Kaolite estava em um dos quartos da fortaleza do reino Gandara. Ela estava muito irritada por não ter conseguido pegar a star seed de Healer e sua raiva contra Meiyo cresce a cada momento.

" - Se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido pegar a star seed...mas agora eu sei a verdadeira identidade da tal de Healer e posso atacá-la quando bem entender! Vou derrota-la e ficar com a glória toda para mim!"

Kaolite então sorri, ela caminha até a janela e fica observando a paisagem de Gandara, céu avermelhado onde os raios cruzavam o horizonte constantemente.

Após muita confusão, as Sailors, Tuxedo Kamen, Neflity e Meiyo chegam ao templo Hikawa.

Sailor Mercury examina os ferimentos de Rydia e constata que não eram tão graves e que podia cuidar deles.

- Certo então vamos leva-la para dentro, Yaten e Kurama também. - diz Mars.

Meiyo olha a sua volta, ela fica observando o templo e acha estranho estarem ali, depois ela olha para as Sailors e fica pensativa.

" - Estranho...templo Hikawa, mas não é aqui que a Rei mora?" - pergunta-se Meiyo.

Uranus só ficava observando Meiyo de longe, ao seu lado estava Sailor Neptune.

- Haruka, acho que você foi muito severa com Meiyo, acho que você deveria pedir desculpas. - diz Neptune.

Mas Uranus não responde, ela fica quieta, no fundo nem mesmo ela queria ter sido tão dura com Meiyo, ela não sabia por que mas sentia um profundo arrependimento.

Sem dizer uma palavra para Neptune, Uranus vai falar com Meiyo.

- Ei, Meiyo - chama Uranus.

- Hã, sim. - diz Meiyo que estava um pouco distraída.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas...eu não queria ter falado daquele jeito com você. - diz Uranus.

Neptune que observava tudo não acreditava que Uranus estivesse pedindo desculpas sem estar emburrada, geralmente ela era muito cabeça dura e não gostava de admitir quando estava errada.

- Não tudo bem, acho que estamos todos um pouco nervosos por causa de tudo que vem acontecendo. - diz Meiyo aceitando as desculpas de Uranus.

- É realmente...eles me deixam muito irritada. - diz Uranus.

Meiyo e Uranus se entreolham e começam a rir, os outros olham e não entendem nada.

- Acho que seremos grandes amigas. - diz Uranus.

- É eu também. - diz Meiyo.

As duas apertam as mãos, parece que mais uma nova amizade estava nascendo.

- Parece que as duas se entenderam. - diz Sailor Moon contente.

- É...como será que a Meiyo conseguiu esse milagre? - pergunta-se Fighter observando a cena intrigada.

- Acho que é porque ela é uma pessoa muito gentil e sempre quer ajudar os outros. - diz Vênus.

- Hum agora eu me lembrei de algo, não podemos ficar assim, meu avô e o Yuuchiru não podem nos ver assim. - diz Sailor Mars.

- Bom nesse caso, é só a gente reverter a nossas transformações. - diz Sailor Moon.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizar algo, Sailor Moon reverte sua transformação e volta a ser Usagi.

Meiyo olha e não podia acreditar, então Usagi era Sailor Moon.

- Usagi sua tonta! Você não tem cérebro não?! - grita Sailor Mars irritada.

- Eu não sou tonta! Você que é! - diz Usagi.

- Você é tonta sim!

- Não é você!

- Idiota!

- Chata!

- Ei vocês duas podem parar com isso, agora não é hora. - diz Sailor Júpiter.

- Bom...acho que já não adianta esconder mais nada da Meiyo. - diz Sailor Neptune.

- Esconder o que? - pergunta Usagi. - gotas.

Enquanto isso, o Toshio estava em reunião com mais algumas pessoas, que eram seus sócios e também estavam interessados na reconstrução do Black Black Club.

Um homem entrou na sala e começou a falar.

- Como todos sabem temos um grande problema que nos impede que prossigamos com os nossos planos. Os detetives sobrenaturais que estão à serviço do Reikai.

- Disso nós já sabemos, o senhor Toshio trouxe os arquivos sobre quatro deles, mas ainda temos que descobrir quem é o quinto detetive. - diz um dos sócios.

- Não, acabamos de descobrir quem é o quinto detetive. - diz Toshio.

Nisso o homem que tinha entrado na sala apaga as luzes, a parede se abre e aparece uma tela onde são mostradas as fotos de Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Meiyo.

- Mas...essa garota não é a sua sobrinha senhor Toshio? - pergunta um dos sócios.

- Sim, mas isso não faz diferença. Aliás tenho um plano para acabar com esses detetives sobrenaturais. Peço que deixem essa tarefa em minhas mãos.

- E qual é o plano? - pergunta o sócio.

- Logo vocês saberão... - diz Toshio.

Kurama acorda, já era noite, ele levanta e tenta e se recorda do que havia acontecido, ela olha a sua volta e pensa estar na casa da mestra Genkai, então ela sai do quarto e vê que aquela não era a casa da mestra Genkai.

- Mas afinal onde eu estou? - pergunta-se Kurama.

Ele ouve vozes e vai ver o que era, ele abre a porta e vê Meiyo e os amigos dela, ele não entende muito o que estava acontecendo ali.

Estavam todos presentes ali, inclusive Neflity e Yaten.

No instante em que Kurama havia aberto a porta todos param de falar e ficaram olhando para ele, Minako foi a primeira se manifestar.

- Né, Kurama, você já está melhor? - pergunta Minako.

- É...eu estou...espera ai como você sabe que eu me chamo Kurama.

- Bom...é melhor você se sentar... por que isso é uma longa história. - diz Mamoru.

Kurama então senta-se ao lado de Meiyo e ouve tudo, ele fica surpreso com a revelação de que as amigas e o Three Lights eram as Sailor senshis e que Mamoru era Tuxedo Kamen.

Após ouvir as explicações, como já era muito tarde, Kurama pede para que eles se reunissem amanhã, pois precisariam conversar o que fariam dali para frente. Por sugestão de Meiyo resolveram se reuinir na casa de Genkai no final da tarde.

Como de costume Kurama acompanha Meiyo até em casa.

" - Ah...eu estou me sentindo tão cansada...sinto que o cerco está se fechando e preciso agir rápido ou será tarde demais...mas sinto mais confiança estando mais próxima da Sailors..."

- Meiyo você está bem?

- Hã... o que? Ah...sim estou bem Kurama...só estou um pouco cansada por causa da confusão de hoje...só isso.

Os dois se despedem, Kurama fica olhando até Meiyo entrar na mansão e depois segue seu caminho.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakushô em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**33. Será possível uma aliança?**

No colégio Juuban o sinal para o intervalo tinha acabado de tocar, Minako vai conversar com Meiyo que parecia estar meio distante.

- Meiyo, tudo bem com você? - pergunta Minako.

- Hã? Desculpe eu estava distraída, o que você disse Minako? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Eu perguntei se você esta bem...

- Estou..só um pouco cansada, só isso. - diz Meiyo sorrindo.

- Os outros devem estar no pátio, você não quer ir comigo até lá? - pergunta Minako.

Meiyo ia responder que sim, mas ela muda de idéia quando vê Yaten parado na porta da sala de aula olhando para ela.

- É...acho que não preciso resolver uma coisa primeiro, mas podemos conversar depois da aula. - diz Meiyo.

- Tudo bem... - diz Minako saindo.

Assim que Minako sai da sala de aula Meiyo se levanta da carteira e vai até o terraço da escola, onde encontra Yaten.

- Eu só queria agradecer o que você fez por mim ontem. - diz Yaten que estava encostado na grade.

- Eu só fiz o que achei que deveria ser feito. - diz Meiyo.

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempo, até que Meiyo caminha se aproximando de Yaten.

- Na verdade...eu é quem deveria agradecer...desculpe...por minha causa eles sabem quem você é... - diz Meiyo.

Yaten, olha para Meiyo, ele sente o quão culpada ela estava se sentindo, mas também sente algo estranho...ela carregava consigo um peso muito grande, como se escondesse algum segredo e quisesse compartilha-lo com alguém mas não podia.

- Meiyo... não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, o inimigo não poderá nos vencer. - diz Yaten.

As palavras de Yaten de certa forma consolaram um pouco Meiyo, abrandando um pouco o sentimento de culpa que ela carregava dentro de si, no entanto o problema maior para ela não era esse...

Yaten deixa Meiyo sozinha, assim que Yaten desce as escadas Botan aparece.

- Você pediu que eu viesse Meiyo-chan? - pergunta Botan.

- Sim...Botan preciso que você transmita um recado para mestra Genkai...

No colégio Mugen, Yusuke estava matando aula, já fazia um bom tempo que ele não fazia isso, hoje ele não resistira a tentação e acabou matando aula após o intervalo.

- Ai, mas que preguiça...como é bom matar aula, acho que vou ficar aqui e tirar um cochilo.

- Faça isso enquanto puder, no final da tarde haverá uma reunião na casa da mestra Genkai.

Yusuke olha para cim e vê Hiei em cima de uma árvore.

- Reunião na casa da mestra? Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei, Kurama me avisou hoje e pediu para avisar você, ele disse que tinha uns assuntos para resolver.

- Ah...tudo bem, e o Kuwabara já avisaram ele?

- Não. E eu não vou avisar ele.

Dizendo isso Hiei desaparece.

- Ah..justo hoje que eu tô com preguiça, bom fazer o que... - diz Yusuke deitando na grama para tirar um cochilo.

No Reikai, Kurama estava na sala de Koema.

- Eu já disse que não sabemos nada a respeito delas. - diz Koema.

- Mas isso é impossível, aqui há informações sobre a vida e a morte de todos os seres vivos, como é que não há informações sobre elas? - insiste Kurama.

- Nem nós sabemos... - diz Koema.

- Será que as informações não estavam naqueles arquivos roubados recentemente? - pergunta George o assistente de Koema.

- Arquivos roubados? - indaga Kurama.

- É uma possibilidade, pois ninguém sabe o que havia naqueles arquivos...mas o mais estranho é que eram arquivos da sessão secreta, ninguém tem acesso a essa área somente eu. - diz Koema.

- E não nenhuma pista de quem poderia ter roubado esses arquivos? - pergunta Kurama.

- Não, até agora não temos nenhuma pista. - diz Koema sério.

Kurama acha tudo muito suspeito, ele não acha que Koema estivesse mentindo, mas essa história estava muito mal contada, afinal quem entraria na sessão secreta de arquivos sem ser visto.

Mais uma vez no colégio Juuban, a aula já tinha terminado, Meio estava arrumando suas coisas quando Minako vem falar com ela.

- Né, Meiyo-chan eu e as garotas vamos até o colégio Mugen, você não quer ir com a gente? - pergunta Minako.

- Colégio Mugen? Não é aquele colégio que foi reconstruído a pouco tempo?

- É sim...Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru estudam lá. - diz Minako.

- Ah..tudo bem eu vou sim.- diz Meiyo.

- Ei, vocês duas nós estamos aqui! - grita Usagi chamando Meiyo e Minako.

- Nós estamos indo! - responde Minako correndo.

Então elas vão para o colégio Mugen, no caminho acabam encontrando Chibi Usa, que também vai com elas.

Os Three Lights, foram para o estúdio treinar um pouco...se bem que na verdade eles queriam mesmo era evitar encrencas...

Na casa de Genkai, Yukina e Genkai estavam curtindo um pouco a tranquilidade, pois Yomi, Mukuro e os outros tinham ido treinar em outro lugar, os únicos que permaneceram lá foram Kuroune e Nova.

Yukina e Genkai não se importavam com a presença de Kuroune ali, pelo contrário. Kuroune era gentil, amavél e engraçado, ele estava sempre rindo de algo.

E Nova era uma pessoa quieta, mas de bom coração, ela e Yukina tinham se tornada grande amigas.

Kuroune estava descansando um pouco em baixo de uma árvore quando ouve algo, ele rapidamente sobe em na árvore e fica observando para ver o que era.

- Mestra Genkai! Mestra Genkai! - era Botan que vinha voando em alta velocidade.

- Hum? Não é aquela guia espiritual? - pergunta-se Kuroune.

Genkai vai para fora ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi Botan? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Genkai.

- Mestra...Meiyo me pediu que lhe transmitisse um recado para a senhora...parece que as senshis virão hoje para cá.. parece que ela e Kurama descobriram a identidades delas. - diz Botan quase sem fôlego.

Setsuna estava em casa fazendo o almoço.

- Precisa de ajuda Sets. - pergunta Rydia indo até a cozinha.

- Não eu já estou quase terminando...Rydia você não tinha que estar descansando? - pergunta Setsuna.

- Ah...eu não aguento mais ficar descansando...nossa desse jeito acho que vou acabar indo mal nas provas... - diz Rydia se lembrando que tinha um monte de tarefas atrasadas para fazer.

- Não se preocupe logo você consegue alcançar os outros alunos. - diz Setsuna enquanto terminava o almoço.

- Ai...só de pensar nisso dá uma preguiça... - diz Rydia imagiando-se entre um monte de papéis.

" - Não há como negar as semelhanças." - pensa Setsuna consigo mesma.

- É... Sets, quando é que vamos contar a verdade para os outros? - pergunta Rydia

- Rydia...eu sei que este segredo está incomodando você, pois sei que você não gosta de mentir, mas tenha paciência assim que descobrirmos quem é a misteriosa Sailor Earth e quando encontrarmos a princesa Ceres...daí então contaremos a verdade...

No apartamento dos Three Lights, o clima não era dos melhores.

Seiya e Taiki estavam preocupados com Yaten, pois o inimigo sabia sua identidade, sendo assim o risco de um ataque era inevitável e eles tinham manter atenção redobrada.

- E se nós mandassemos Yaten de volta para Kimouku? - pergunta Seiya.

- Nesse situação seria prudente...mas duvido que ele aceite essa idéia... e também como explicariamos a ausencia de Yaten para os fãs e na escola?

- É isso é meio complicado...ainda mais porque estamos no final do ano letivo e por causa do contrato que assinamos com aquele homem.

- Não há como...parece que desta vez estamos num beco sem saída. - diz Taiki.

Yaten estava em seu quarto, ele estava pensando na conversa que tivera com Meiyo no colégio Juuban aquela manhã.

Ele não sabia porque, mas sentia que ela não era apenas como os amigos dela, ele sentia que ela possui algum segredo, um segredo que ela carregava consigo como se fosse um grande fardo e não pudesse ou não quisesse comparitlha-lo com ninguém.

" - Devo estar imaginando coisas...se bem que eu senti isso desde a primeira vez que eu a via...meus poderes empaticos não podem estar errados... talvez seja melhor eu esperar para poder averiguar melhor. - pensa Yaten.

- Yaten! - chama Taiki batendo na porta de Yaten.

- O que é?!

- Vamos está na hora, temos que ir se encontrar com os outros! Mamoru já está aqui! - diz Taiki.

- Tá, eu já vou!

Enquanto isso Mamoru esperava na frente do prédio onde do Three Lights moravam, não demora muito até os três aparecerem, eles entram no carro de Mamoru e partem para o templo Hikawa.

Haruka e Michiru estavam saindo do colégio Mugen, hoje elas haviam saído mais tarde porque estavam tendo aula extrar por causa das provas da próxima semana,.

Durante todo o dia Haruka tinha estado calada, mesmo na hora do interavlo ela mal falaou com Michiru.

- Haruka?

- O que foi Michiru?

- Você está tão calada hoje... você está preocupada com o que aconteceu ontem?

- Em parte sim, acho que aqueles três vão ser um problema para nós, agora que descobrirão a identidade de Yaten.

- Concordo com você, acho que vamos ter que nos afastar deles para que o inimigo não descubra a identidade de todos.

- Sim, nossa missão é proteger a princesa e príncipe, não podemos permitir que o inimigo descubra identidade deles.

- Só que vai ser difícil fazer com que as inners senshis concordem com isso.

- Ei! Haruka! Michiru!

- Por fala nelas...ai estão. - diz Haruka.

Usagi e as outras tinham chegada à mais ou menos uma hora.

- Nossa vocês demoraram para sair hoje. - diz Minako.

- É que hoje tinhamos aula extra por causa das provas da semana que vem. - diz Michiru.

- Nossa é verdade! - exclama Amy.

- O que foi Amy? - pergunta Makoto.

- Esqueci de estudar física ontem! - diz Amy. - gotas.

- Mas a prova de física é só na semana que vem, relaxa Amy. - diz Usagi.

Nisso Setsuna chega em uma carro cinza.

- Setsuna-sama onde estão Chibi Usa e Hotaru? - pergunta Michiru.

- Elas já estão no templo Hikawa, Rydia foi com elas. - diz Setsuna.

- E como ela está? - pergunta Meiyo.

- Elá já está melhor. - diz Setsuna.

- Bom, então vamos para o templo Hikawa! - diz Haruka.

Assim elas partem para o templo Hikawa. Usagi, Meiyo e Michiru vão no carro de Haruka; enquanto Amy, Minako e Makoto vão no carro de Setsuna.

A caminho do templo Hikawa, Usagi conversa o tempo todo com Meiyo.

- Meiyo-chan onde você estava hoje na hora do intervalo? - pergunta Usagi.

- Eu? Bem...eu estava resolvendo alguns problemas. - diz Meiyo.

- Por um acaso você estava conversando com algum de seus amigos? - pergunta Usagi.

- Sim, eu estava...conversei com Botan pedi para avisar sobre a reunião para a mestra Genkai. - diz Meiyo.

- Ah...essa mestra foi quem te ensinou a lutar?

- Sim, eu aprendi o básico com ela...comecei a treinar quando tinha sete anos...

- Nossa!! É por isso que você luta tão bem. - diz Usagi sorrindo.

- E seus poderes? Você já os tinha com essa idade? - pergunta Michiru.

- Sim..na verdade foi com essa idade que eu descobri que tinha esses poderes. - responde Meiyo com um ar meio triste.

Haruka observava Meiyo pelo retrovisor do carro e percebeu a reação de Meiyo.

- O que foi Meiyo-chan algum problema?- pergunta Usagi.

- Não, não foi nada. - diz Meiyo tentando esquecer suas tristes lembranças.

- Já chegamos. - diz Haruka, não muito animada por avistar os Three Lights na entrada do templo.

Eles não ficam muito tempo no templo, logo partem para a casa da mestra Genkai.

Kurama, Kuwabara e Hiei já estavam na casa da mestra esperando pelos outros.

- É Kurama, porque vocês marcaram essa reunião aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Sim aconteceu... as senshis revelaram as identidades delas. - diz Kurama.

- O que? É verdade? - diz Kuwabara surpreso.

- Humf...e o que elas pretendem revelenda a identidade delas? - pergunta Hiei.

- Na verdade, elas não tiveram escolha... na verdade quem sabe os detalhes do que aconteceu é Meiyo...sei que um dos inimigos atacou umas das Sailors e ela reverteu a identidade civil dela e Meiyo estava lá. - explica Kurama.

- Bom, pelo menos agora saberemos quem são elas. - diz Kuroune aparecendo na porta do salão.

- Sim, isso já é um grande passo. - diz Kurama.

- AH...mas cadê aquele folgado do Urameshi? - pergunta Kuwabara olhando para o relógio.

- Alguém perguntou por mim? - diz Yusuke aparecendo atrás de Kuroune.

Yusuke e Kuroune entram, Kuroune fica encostado em um dos pilares, Yusuke senta-se ao lado de Kuwabara.

- É, então o que, que tá pegando? - pergunta Yusuke.

- As senshis revelaram as identidades delas para Kurama e Meiyo. - responde Kuwabara.

- Ué? pensei que elas não estavam afim de lutar com a gente.

- Bom...quando Meiyo chegar ela vai pode explicar tudo melhor. - diz Kurama.

Não demora muito e Meiyo e os outros chegam.

- Oi Meiyo-sam! Mas...por que suas amigas estão aqui? - pergunta Kuwabara.

- Porque precisamos conversar com vocês. - diz Haruka.

- Espera ai...não vai me dizer que...você são as Sailor senshis! - diz Yusuke.

- Somos nós sim! Eu sou a Sailor Vênus...anteriormente conhecida como Sailor V - diz Minako. - gotas.

- Bom então entrem, vamos começar com isso logo. - diz Genkai aparecendo.

A reunião se inicia, o clima não muito bom, Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna não concoradavam em trabalhar junto com Yusuke e sua turma e também estava querendo que as Starlights ficassem fora do caminho por um tempo.

- Mas Haruka-sam, agora que eles já sabem que nós somos as Sailors senshis, não há porque lutarmos separadamente sendo que o inimigo é o mesmo. - diz Usagi.

- Não, não confio neles, quem pode garantir que eles realmente estão do nosso lado? - diz Haruka.

- Ai,ai...meu deus... Se estivessemos do lado do inimigo você não acha que a gente ia estar aqui perdendo tempo? - diz Yusuke.

- Não esquenta ela é sempre assim mesmo, muito cabeça dura. - diz Seiya só para complicar mais a situação.

- Cabeça dura? E vocês? Vocês vivem se metendo onde não são chamados! E agora por causa de vocês estamos nessa encrenca! - diz Haruka exaltada.

- Se não quiserem nossa ajuda ótimo vamos embora agora mesmo, mal agradecida! - diz Seiya.

- Vocês nunca ajudaram em nada! Não devemos nada á vocês!

- Haruka para com isso. - pede Michiru, mas Haruka não ouve.

Os dois continuavam discutindo, Rydia já não estava mais aguentando aquilo, ela detestava brigas, aquele não era o momento para brigas entre eles.

- Seiya, Haruka, por favor agora não é hora de brigar. - diz Rydia.

Mas de nada adianta o apelo de Rydia, ela é totalmente ignorada pelos dois que continuam discutiando, e isso irrita Rydia profudamente...

- Silêncio vocês dois!!!!!!!!!! - grita Rydia

Haruka e Seiya levam um susto e param de brigar, Rydia olha para os dois e encara muito séria eles.

- Vocês dois deveriam estar envergonhados! Isso não é hora para estarmos brigando entre nós!

- Mas... - Haruka tenta se denfender.

- Nada de mais! Usagi tem razão agora é hora de nos unirmos contra inimigo e impedir que eles consigam o que querem!

Todos ficam surpresos com Rydia, eles nunca tinham visto ela tão séria e nervosa daquele jeito.

- Para isso acho que primeiro devemos faze o que não fizemos da última vez que nos reunimos. - diz Amy.

- O que? - pergunta Usagi.

- Perguntas e respostas. - diz Makoto.

- Eu sou a primeira!! Kurama-kun você tem algum irmão? - pergunta Minako. - gotas.

- Minako-chan!!!! - gritam as inners senshis.

- Ah...eu não pude evitar. - diz Minako. - gotas.

Com a situação mais controlada a reunião começa, as senshis e o grupo de Yusuke trocam informações, quando a reunião acaba já era bem tarde...

Genkai diz que não elas podiam fica lá se quisessem pois havia espaço para todos no templo.

Rydia olha para a porta e vê Nova, ela olha para todos e ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, percebendo isso ela se levanta e vai falar com Nova.

As duas andam um pouco caladas até chegarem a entrada do templo, Nova é a primeira a falar.

- Rydia...eu queria perdir desculpas por ter traido a sua confiança. - diz Nova.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que você vez aquilo por sua irmã, você estava preocupada com ela...como sempre.

- Sim, eu não entendo muito bem ela e sei que ela nunca vai me ouvir, por isso a única coisa que eu podia fazer era fica do lado dela para garantir que nada de mal acontecesse, mas acho que eu estava errada...

- Nova, não se preocupe, um dia Myu vai ver que o que está fazendo está errado.

- Tomara que você esteja certa. - diz Nova um pouco triste.

- Nova,você não contou para ela sobre o segredo da rainha Selene contou? - pergunta Rydia.

- Não, não contei...aliás eu nem toquei no assunto desde que eu voltei a vida.

- Nova guarde esse segredo, não diga nada para ninguém, nem mesmo meus amigos.

- Está bem Rydia, eu entendo e farei isso.

- Obrigada Nova, sei que posso confiar em você.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**A Sailor e a Detetive**

Yaten acorda, mas não se levanta da cama, ele olha preguiçosamente para o relógio, que marcava 9 horas, ele boceja e fecha seus olhos querendo dormir mais um pouco, quando ouve Taiki chamando-o, ele apenas coloca o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e fingi não ouvir, mas Taiki insisti, irritado e sentindo-se contrariado, ele levanta-se não muito animado, espreguiça-se e começa a resmungar.

- Ah...por que? Tão cedo...hoje é sábado... – diz Yaten aparecendo na cozinha, onde Seiya e Taiki estavam tomando café.

- Estamos em período de provas...marcamos sessão de estudos hoje no templo Hikawa. – diz Taiki enquanto tomava seu café e lia o jornal.

- AH...tinha me esquecido... – diz Yaten não muito animado.

Usagi, corria de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, ela estava atrasada havia dormido demais. Meiyo e Minako estavam na frente de sua casa esperando-a. Quando ela finalmente termina de se arrumar desce correndo pelas escadas quase caindo.

- Ohayô!! Vamos! – diz Usagi animada.

- Ohayô Usagi. – diz Meiyo cordialmente.

- Vamos a Rei deve estar esperando por nós! – diz Minako alegre.

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama também estavam seguindo para o templo Hikawa, no caminho acabam encontrando-se com os Three Ligths, os seis seguem juntos para lá, na escadaria do templo eles acabam se encontrando com o resto da turma.

- Ohayô!!! – diz Minako acenando para o pessoal.

- Então, é aqui que vcs se reúnem? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Hai, tanto para estudar como para tratar de outros assuntos. – diz Amy.

- Então vamos começar? – pergunta Taiki.

- Hai! – dizem todos.

Kuwabara e Yusuke estranham um pouco no começo e enrolam um pouco para começar a estudar, mas acabam entrando no embalo. Taiki, Amy, Mamoru e Kurama ajudam o pessoal nas dúvidas.

- Rapaiz...seria muito mais fácil estudar todo dia com vcs do que com aquele professores chatos. – diz Yusuke que começava a gostar da idéia do grupo de estudos.

- Eu também acho, vcs sempre fazem essas sessões de estudos? – pergunta Kuwabara.

- Hai, principalmente na época de provas. – diz Amy.

Rydia aparece correndo, atrás dela aparecem Hotaru e Chibi Usa.

- Gomen! Gomen!!! Estou atrasada! – diz Rydia quase tropeçando.

- Yoh Rydia. – diz Seiya.

- Vocês demoraram, aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Makoto.

- O pneu do carro da Haruka papa furou. – diz Hotaru.

- Hai, hai...a Haruka ficou nervosa...ela e Michiru estão na oficina. – Chibi Usa.

Seiya e Yusuke iam dizer algo, mas são adverditos para não falarem nada.

Algumas horas mais tarde a turma resolve parar para almoçar e vão até a lanchonete de Motoki, mas quando estão a caminho param quando percebem que as pessoas estão sendo atacadas no parque. Mamoru e as garotas vão se transformar, Seiya e Taiki dizem para Yaten ficar escondido, ele não gosta da idéia e protesta, mas acaba sendo convencido por Meiyo e seus irmãos a não lutar.

As Sailors e os reikai tantei, lutam contra os youmas quem estavam atacando as pessoas. Meiyo e Kurama ajudam as pessoas a fugirem, ela observa os youmas e acha estranho que somente eles tenham aparecido, Kurama olha para ela, ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

- Você também percebeu? – pergunta Kurama.

- Sim...somente os youmas apareceram até agora...isso é muito estranho. – diz Meiyo.

Perto dali Yaten observava a luta de longe, com raiva por ter ficado de lado. Atrás de um muro ele observava a luta, repentinamente Kaolite aparece atrás dele, qdo ele olha só vê ela estendendo os braços para usar os braceletes. Mas Kuroune aparece e salva Yaten usando a corrente de seu foice para prender os braços de Kaolite.

- Maldito! Como ousa me atrapalhar. – diz Kaolite irritada com a interrupção.

Mesmo presa, Kaolite junta os braços e usa os braceletes...

- Shimatta!- diz Kuroune virando-se para trás, quando vê que Yaten ia ser atingido.

- LIGTH SPIRIT!!!

Meiyo dispara seu ataque neutralizando o ataque de Kaolite bem a tempo. Kaolite desaparece e reaparece golpeando Kuroune e derrubando.

- Kuroune! - diz Kurama indo ajudar o amigo.

- Desta vez não vou falhar! – diz Kaolite pegando uma seringa e injetando um estranho líquido nela mesma.

Kuroune levanta-se ele e Kurama ficam em posição defensiva, enquanto os outros chegavam para auxilia-los. Meiyo vai até Yaten e pede para que ele acompanhe-a, Yaten fica um pouco aborrecido pois queria lutar também, mas a jovem detetive sobrenatural o convece de que seria melhor ficar de fora dessa vez, já que o alvo de Kaolite era ele.

Karasu, estava desconfiado de Kaolite e resolve ir até o ningen kai para ver o que ela estava aprontando, mas acaba encontrando Yaten e Meiyo. Ele os observa de longe e os segue.

- Meiyo! Você não acha que já estamos longe o bastante? – resmunga Yaten, parando de correr.

- Hai, acho que... – Meiyo fica séria de repente, ela olha assustada para Yaten, ela empurra-o e logo em seguida várias bombas explodem onde ele estava.

- Você está bem Yaten? – pergunta Meiyo.

- Não...mas que droga o que foi dessa vez! – diz Yaten de mal-humor.

- Ora, ora. Vejo que nos encontramos de novo... – diz Karasu aparecendo atrás de Meiyo que rapidamente se levanta e fican a frente de Yaten.

Os dois se estudam por um tempo, Yaten conseguia sentir uma enorme tensão no ar. Karasu é quem inicia o combate, ele salta na direção de Meiyo e aproxima-se tentando explodir suas bombas nela, mas ela consegue esquivar-se. Conforme ela ia se esquivando e se afastava de Yaten para que ele não fosse envolvido na luta. No entando, Karasu logo percebe sua intenção, ele olha para qdo ia atacar e depois olha para Yaten e lança suas bombas na direção dele. Ela corre e ativa o ligth wall para proteger Yaten.

- Sua intenção é nobre...se quer tanto defender seu amigo. Farei com que ambos morram juntos. – diz Karasu sorrindo.

- Meiyo, pare de se preocupar tanto comigo, acabe logo com esse sujeito.

- Do que adianta eu ganhar se ele conseguir ferir você? – diz Meiyo olhando para Yaten séria.

Ele não esperava essa resposta dela e fica um tanto desconcertado. Karasu intensificará o ataque, enquanto ela continuava com o ligth wall ativado.

Enquanto Isso, Kaolite atacava as Sailor e os rekai tantei, após ter injetado o estranho líquido em seu corpo, ela invocara cristais e os atirava contra seus oponentes, os cristais que caiam no chão transformavam-se em pequenas estrelas que perseguiam seus inimigos.

VÊNUS BEAUTY AND LOVE SHOCK!

JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!

Os Ataques de Vênus e Júpiter, aparentemente destroem as estrelas, mas em seguida elas se recompões e pior ainda, se multiplicam.

- Oh maravilha...essas coisas além de chatas se multiplicam também... – reclama Yusuke.

- Ah...eles se multiplicam? Eu...eu ataquei e eles não voltaram...- diz Red olhando para Yusuke.

- Então estamos dependendo de vc Rydia...-diz Sailor Júpiter.

- Pode deixar comigo! – diz Rydia entusiasmada.

- Nossa quanta disposição.. – diz Kuwabara, perdendo a concentração e sendo atacado pelas estrelas.

- Kuwabara seu baka... – diz Yusuke.

Rydia consegue acabar com as pequenas estrelas de cristal, mas era necessário derrotar Kaolite também, pois ela estava invocando mais cristais.

- STAR SERIUS LASER!!!

Fighter dispara seu golpe na direção de Kaolite que esquiva-se, ela fica irritada e concentra-se para atacar Fighter e não acaba percebendo o ataque de Maker que a derruba Sailor Moon aproveita para usar o Moon theraphy kiss, fazendo os braceletes de Kaolite desaparecer e junto com eles a própria Kaolite.

- Conseguimos! – diz Rydia abraçando Sailor Moon.

- Esperem! Onde estão Meiyo e Yaten? – pergunta Sailor Vênus.

No que Vênus pergunta, eles ouvem explosões e correm para ver.

Meiyo ainda estava com o Ligth Wall, Karasu já estava ficando impaciente vendo que o poder da barreira não diminuía, ele ataca várias vezes até que percebe uma abertura na barreira. Ele salta e joga uma espécie de Dinamite que se arrasta dentro do concreto da calçada e via rapidamente até o centro da barreira.

- Essa não... – diz Meiyo percebendo quando a dinamite aparece dentro da barreira.

A dinamite explode, a barreira se desfaz, Yaten não conseguira ver nda, por causa da Fumaça, ele estavano chão e quando a poeira baixa ele vê Meiyo sobre ele, ela havia jogado-se para protege-lo.

- Oê! Meiyo! Vc está bem? – diz Yaten segurando Meiyo.

- Hai, eu estou bem...não se preocupe isso não foi nada...rápido...sai daqui. – diz Meiyo levantando-se.

Karasu aproveita e joga suas bombas, sem tempo para levantar o Ligth Wall, Meiyo empurra Yaten e é atingida pelas bombas e fica muito ferida, Karasu aproveita e pega-a pelo pescoço e joga-a contra o muro, em seguida corre para atacar-la mais uma vez, mas Kuroune aparece e imobiliza Karasu e diz para Yaten pegar Meiyo e fugir, ele obedece e leva Meiyo para outro lugar. Os outros aparecem em seguida e Karasu invoca youmas para ajuda-lo.

Yaten corre e chega até um bosque, lá ele e Meiyo ficam escondidos.

- Aquele covarde... agüente um pouco Meiyo, vou tentar curar esses seu ferimentos.

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem, não está doendo Yaten... – diz Meiyo que estaca sentada encostada em uma árvore.

Yaten ouve um barulho e fica na frente de Meiyo ele se transforma em Healer e fica alerta.

Três youmas aparecem e atacam Healer, cada youma usava um elemento para atacar e eram muito fortes, Healer estava tendo dificultadades para atacar, um dos youmas lança bolas vermelhas na direção de Healer as bolas perseguem Healer e cercam-na, explodem e formando um circulo de fogo ao seu redor em seguida agulhas são lançadas contra ela e ela recebe vários choques, o youma de fogo entra dentro do círculo e pega Healer pelo pescoço.

Quando Healer olha para fora do círculo de fogo vê o terceiro aproximando-se de Meiyo, os braços do youmas esticam e como se fosse uma cobra envolvem Meiyo e deixam-na imobilizada, em seguida o outro youma faz suas garras crescerem como se fossem lâminas afidas e aproxima-se de Meiyo.

- Meiyo!!!

Meiyo mal conseguia respirar o Youmas estava apertando-a cada vez mais, ela estava muito fraca e não conseguia usar seus poderes.

" – Kuso o que eu faço... tenho não tenho outra saída a não ser...me transformar... mas não posso fazer isso... o que eu faço...

- Não se preocupe, vc não ira´sózinha para o outro mundo. – diz o youma para Meiyo.

Meiyo olha com raiva para o youma, com as últimas forças que ainda lhe restavam ela usa o seu reiki para libertar-se do youma, em seguida sem pensar muito ela pega seu broche.

-EARTH CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

De dentro do círculo Healer Vê a transformação de Meiyo para Sailor Earth.

" – O que? Meiyo é Sailor Earth?


	35. Chapter 35

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**35. Confidencias!**

Healer não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de presenciar, ela sabia que Meiyo escondia alguma coisa, mas nunca imaginará que ela fosse Sailor Earth.

Com a transformação o youma que ameaçava Meiyo é lançado com força ao chão. Os outros youmas que atacavam Healer voltam sua atenção para Sailor Earth, os três youmas saltam para atacar Earth, esta faz seu cetro aparecer para atacar os youmas.

ANGEL'S IMPERIAL ATTACK!

O golpe de Sailor Earth acaba com os três youmas e faz o fogo ao redor de Healer desaparecer. Após derrotar os youmas, Earth gira seu cetro no ar e este desaparece, sua transformação se reverte e ela volta a ser Meiyo, sem mais forças para fazer qualquer coisa ela desmaia. Healer estava muito ferida, mas consegue andar até onde estava Meiyo, ela apenas olha para ela demoradamente... pensando no que faria agora que sabia o segredo dela.

Kuroune estava lutando, mas quando seu adversário vê as sailors e os rekai tantei se aproximando, ele foge.

- Kuroune! Onde está Meiyo? – pergunta Kurama.

- E o Yaten? Cadê ele? – pergunta Figther preocupada.

- Estamos aqui. – diz Healer, que estava carregando Meiyo.

O pessoal retorna ao templo Hikawa, onde cuidam dos ferimentos de Healer e de Meiyo.

Já no Templo, Amy, Kurama e Kuroune cuidaram dos ferimentos de Healer e Meiyo, depois se juntaram aos outros e começam a discutir sobre o ataque.

- Yaten disse que foi por muito pouco que ele e Meiyo conseguiram escapar. – diz Taiki.

- Hai...e mais uma vez foi Sailor Earth quem os ajudou. – diz Michiru.

- Mas.. me digam uma coisa que eu não entendo...se ela também é uma sailor...como vocês não sabem que ela é? – pergunta Kuwabara intrigado.

- Para dizer a verdade... isso não é uma novidade. – diz Amy.

- Como assim Amy? – pergunta Minako.

- Acho que entendi... ela quis dizer que quando as Inners encontraram-se com as Outers e as Starlights, elas não sabiam as nossas identidades. – diz Michiru.

- Exato, e ao que parece, com Sailor Earth é a mesma coisa. – diz Amy.

- Mas, será então que ela esta sozinha ou será que há outras sailors? – pergunta Taiki.

- Acho que ela deve estar sozinha, já tem algum tempo que ela vem aparecendo... E nunca vimos outra sailor ao lado dela... se houvesse já teria aparecido. – diz Amy.

Yaten estava do lado de fora do templo, ele havia chegado à conclusão de que não contaria nada sobre o que descobrira, pelo menos não antes de ter uma conversa com Meiyo.

Ao retornar junto do pessoal, Yaten apenas havia dito que ele e Meiyo haviam sido salvos por Sailor Earth e não revela mais detalhes.

Na manhã seguinte, Meiyo acorda e percebe que esta no templo Hikawai, ela levanta-se e procura por alguém quando encontra Rei.

- Bom dia! Esta melhor? – pergunta Rei, que também acabará de acordar.

- Sim... estou... Onde estão os outros?

- Foram para casa ontem à noite, Kurama e Kuroune ficaram eles estão dormindo em um dos quartos.

Meiyo, ao conversar com Rei percebe que Yaten nada havia revelado.

Kurama e Kuroune acordam, eles e Meiyo despedem-se de Rei e partem para o templo de Genkai onde haviam combinado de se encontrarem com Kuwabara e Yusuke.

No meio do caminho para o templo da mestra Genkai, Meiyo pede para Kurama e Kuroune irem à frente, pois ela tinha algo a fazer.

Yaten estava em casa quando o telefone toca, ele atende, era Meiyo pedindo para ele se encontrar com ela.

Em Gandara, Nikúme estava ficando impaciente com a sucessão de falhas de seus subordinados, por conta destas falhas ela agora estava mais do que nunca, disposta a acreditar nos planos que o ningen, chamado Toshio havia lhe apresentado e se ele tivesse sucesso ela poderia partir para a próxima etapa de seu plano.

No terraço do Colégio Juuban, Sailor Earth estava à espera de Healer que logo chega.

- Então por que me chamou aqui? – pergunta Healer.

- Para agradecer, mesmo sabendo da verdade você não disse nada para os outros. – diz Earth.

- Não, eu não disse por que queria ouvir você primeiro. Afinal por que nunca nos contou nada?

- Até pouco tempo, nem mesmo eu sabia que era Sailor Earth, descobri naquela batalha para resgatar Sailor Moon e Yusuke.

- Mas como você não sabia? E afinal por que ainda não disse nada?

- Porque fiquei e ainda estou confusa com tudo isso, a única coisa que sei é que tenho que achar a princesa Ceres, da Terra e algo me diz que tenho que fazer isso sozinha.

- Certo, mas ainda não estou convencida, mas não irei contar nada para os outros, pelo menos não agora, mas saiba que irei contar se achar necessário.

- Espero eu mesma poder contar isso para os outros. – diz Earth, em seguida partindo.

- Eu também... Hum... ela disse princesa Ceres, estranho esse nome me parece familiar... – diz Healer, em seguida partindo também.

Os dias se passaram e nada do inimigo aparecer, todos estavam ficando preocupados, achando que o inimigo estava tramando algo. E na verdade estava mesmo...


	36. Chapter 36

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

_**Participação especial: Weisb Kreuz**_

**36. Plano de Toshio!**

**Parte1: Perigo no baile!**

Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn estavam na caverna onde era a entrada entre o Makai e o Ningenkai, elas estavam observando uma estranha movimentação de youkais e um grupo de homens, que estavam bem vestidos, pareciam empresários.

- Sinto que estão tramando algo grande... – diz Saturn

- Sim... vamos observar e depois avisaremos os outros. – responde Setsuna.

As duas continuam a observar, quando dois um youkai percebe a presença das duas e alerta os outros e antes que elas pudessem fugir são cercadas pelos youkais.

No Colégio Juuban, era hora do intervalo, estavam todos reunidos, menos Meiyo que não havia aparecido.

- Meiyo, não apareceu hoje. – diz Minako.

- Será que ela esta doente? – pergunta Usagi.

- Não sei, mas poderíamos visitá-la para ver como ela esta. – diz Usagi.

- E por uma acaso você sabe onde ela mora? – pergunta Rei.

- Rei?! – dizem todos.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Usagi.

- Estranho... – diz Yaten pensando alto.

- O que é estranho? – pergunta Minako.

- Nada... só tenho a impressão de que alguma coisa de muito ruim vai acontecer ainda hoje... – diz Yaten sério.

- Hum... isso tudo é preocupação? – diz Usagi maliciosamente.

- Não é nada disso... – diz Yaten ficando bravo.

- Hum... será um retângulo amoroso? – diz Minako com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- É triângulo... triângulo amoroso, Minako. – diz Amy corrigindo Minako.

- Vocês só pensam nisso... – diz Yaten emburrado.

No colégio Mugen, Yusuke estava guardando suas coisas em seu armário, ele vê um envelope branco sem muita curiosidade ele apenas pega o envelope e coloca no bolso.

Michiru estava na aula de artes, quando tem um estranho pressentimento, o mesmo acontece com Haruka enquanto estava na aula de educação física.

Meiyo estava em seu quarto, em sua cama havia um vestido azul-claro, com mangas bufantes, rendas e laços de cetim, era um vestido de baile. Caminhando devagar ela pára diante do vestido, ela senta-se na beirada da cama e fica olhando para o vestido.

"– Esse vestido...é uma honra usa-lo...mas não queria usá-lo agora...não numa situação dessas..." – pensa Meiyo passando as mãos suavemente sobre o vestido com uma feição de tristeza.

- Espero que ele sirva. Não se esqueça do combinado. – diz Toshio, que abre a porta do quarto sem bater antes.

- Não vou me esquecer... – diz Meiyo com pesar em sua voz.

Toshio fecha a porta do quarto, ele caminha até a biblioteca, lá em uma estante encostada na parede ele tira um livro e a estante se move, ele desce até uma espécie de refúgio subterrâneo, onde havia um grande corredor com paredes de aço que ia dar em um tipo de central de controle, dessa central dava para ver um tipo de arena ao redor dela havia algumas celas, em umas dessas celas estavam Sailor Saturn e Sailor Pluto.

Kurama estava inquieto, pela primeira vez não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas, tanto que o professor até lhe chamou a atenção. Após a aula ele vai para casa, ao chegar, sua mãe diz que havia uma correspondência para ele em cima da mesa, ele vê, mas fica preocupado, era um convite para um baile, em nome de Meiyo.

"- Isso é muito estranho...ela não disse nada...não acho que mandaria convites sem dizer nada antes. – diz Kurama desconfiando do convite."

Ainda em seu quarto, Meiyo estava experimentando o vestido, que por sinal caíra perfeitamente nela, ela olha para seu reflexo no espelho sem muito ânimo, ela pega seu broche de transformação e olha para ele, nesse momento seu comunicador toca.

"– E agora...será que consigo avisá-los? É arriscado...de qualquer maneira devo atender..." – Pensa Meiyo deixando seu broche sobre o criado-mudo e pegando o comunicador.

_- Meiyo, esta tudo bem? – pergunta Kurama pelo comunicador, ele estava preocupado._

- Hai, esta tudo bem... aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Meiyo tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

_- Não... é sobre o seu convite... - diz Kurama se referindo ao convite para o baile._

- Desculpe... eu esqueci de avisar sobre isso... com tantas coisas acontecendo eu acabei esquecendo. – diz Meiyo, mas ao terminar de falar ela move os lábios sem emitir sons, mas como se quisesse dizer algo, isso deixa Kurama preocupado.

- Está certo, então nos vemos mais tarde. – diz Kurama de maneira casual.

- Até mais tarde então. – diz Meiyo desligando o comunicador.

Kurama entendera o recado de Meiyo o que ela disse, somente movendo os lábios era: "Não venha é uma armadilha". E apesar de seu aviso, com certeza ele e os outros iriam.

Os Three Lights estavam em seu apartamento arrumando-se, eles tinham sido contratados para tocar em um baile. Seiya e Taiki já estavam saindo, Yaten ainda estava se arrumando.

- Yaten! Anda logo! Vamos chegar atrasados! – grita Seiya já abrindo a porta para sair.

- Vamos colocando as coisas na van Seiya. – diz Taiki.

Yaten estava saindo do banho, normalmente ele iria rebater os comentários de seus irmãos, mas ele estava com a sensação de alguma coisa não estava certa e por algum motivo achava que algo iria acontecer com Meiyo.

" – Devo estar só preocupado ... por saber o segredo dela... mas mesmo assim estou com essa sensação...só senti isso uma vez e foi na época em que Galáxia destruiu nosso planeta..." – pensa Yaten enquanto se arruma.

Já era noite, Meiyo ainda estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar quando um dos seguranças bate na porta e avisa que seu tio estava pedindo para que ela descesse, ela apenas responde que já iria descer.

No salão, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Genkai tinham acabado de chegar.

- Meu Deus! Esse salão é enorme! – diz Kuwabara olhando ao redor.

- Pare de agir como um bobo... – diz Yusuke dando tapa na cabeça de Kuwabara.

- Parem vocês dois! Não estamos aqui para brincar. – diz Kurama sério, a bronca dele deixa Yusuke e Kuwabara assustados.

- Yusuke! Kuwabara! Circulem pelo salão... Acho que vocês já perceberam que entre os convidados há alguns caras suspeitos. – diz Genkai.

- Certo mestra, vamos nessa Kuwabara! – diz Yusuke que estava interessado na mesa de petiscos.

Kurama ia seguir os dois quando a mestra lhe chama a atenção.

- Kurama, você fica aqui... Tente se acalmar, Meiyo não é tão indefesa e você sabe disso. – diz Genkai.

Nesse momento eles notam um pequeno alvoroço. Seiya, Taiki e Yaten estavam entrando no salão.

- Certo vamos logo com isso, não estou a fim de ficar por aqui muito tempo. – diz Yaten não se sentindo muito a vontade.

- Fica frio Yaten se falar desse jeito com a aniversariante, vamos sair daqui sem cantar e sem pagamento também... Hei aquele ali não é o Kurama? – diz Seiya apontando para Genkai e Kurama e indo falar com eles.

- Hei Seiya espere! Ah... ele não muda. – diz Yaten, ele ia seguir Seiya, mas ele sente algo estranho, uma sensação de perigo eminente que o deixa preocupado.

- O que foi Yaten? – pergunta Taiki vendo a cara de preocupação de Yaten.

- Yoh, é alguma amiga sua que esta fazendo aniversário hoje? – pergunta Seiya conversando com Kurama.

- Melhor você fazer de conta que não nos conhece. – diz Genkai.

- Esta festa é uma armadilha... – diz Kurama.

- Como assim? – pergunta Seiya.

- Quem esta promovendo esta festa é o tio de Meiyo, Toshio. – diz Genkai.

- Hum... não entendi ainda, mas vou ficar atento... agora... preciso encontrar o responsável. – diz Seiya ficando preocupado e vai falar com Yaten e Taiki, mas assim que os três estão juntos um dos seguranças aparece encaminhando eles para o palco que havia sido improvisado no salão.

Meiyo estava a caminho do salão, quando vai até as escadas, de cima ela observa os convidados e vê Yusuke e Kuwabara comendo, e perto das sacadas ela vê Genkai e Kurama.

" – Acho que eu já sabia que não ia adiantar pedir para eles não virem..." – pensa Meiyo, quando ela olha para o um palco montado no salão e neles estavam os Three Lights, ela fica surpresa, ela continua olhando para ver se as garotas também estavam ali, mas não as vê e acha estranho Seiya, Taiki e Yaten estarem ali.

No momento em que Meiyo começa a descer as escadas os Three Lights começam a cantar. Kurama olha para a escadaria, ele até se esquece de toda a situação e só conseguia pensar em como Meiyo estava linda com aquele vestido azul.

- Também acho que ela esta maravilhosa, mas não esqueça de que temos que ficar atentos. – diz Genkai para Kurama que acorda e volta a prestar atenção.

Meiyo desce as escadas e seu tio vem conduzi-la até o salão, ela passa o tempo todo ao lado dele, sem conseguir falar com nenhum de seus amigos. Kurama fica apenas observando de longe. Depois de algum tempo, os Three Lights dão uma pausa e aproveitam para avisar para as garotas o que estava acontecendo.

Do lado de fora, Hiei estava do lado de fora da mansão olhando a movimentação para ver se conseguia descobrir algo.

Pouco antes dos momentos finais da festa, Meiyo consegue sair de perto de seu tio, ela vai até a sacada ela olha para a lua e depois para os jardins ela percebe um vulto passando rápido entre as árvores, era Hiei, ela se vira e encosta-se em um dos pilares de cabeça baixa.

- Quer uma bebida senhorita? – pergunta um garçom que aparentava ser bem jovem.

- Ah, não obrigada... – diz Meiyo, nem disfarçando mais sua angustia e cansaço.

- A senhorita não parece bem... – diz o garoto preocupado.

- Eu só quero que essa noite acabe logo... – diz Meiyo suspirando.

- Meiyo venha, vão tocar a valsa. – diz Toshio aparecendo na varando e chamando por Meiyo.

- Hai... com licença tenho que ir. – diz Meiyo despedindo-se do garoto.

Na cozinha um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que estava vestido de garçom e com uma bandeja em mãos sai discretamente e vai até o interior da casa e começa a vasculhar. O mesmo garçom que conversará com Meiyo encontra-se com ele no interior da casa.

- Então? Descobriu alguma coisa Omi? – perguntou o de cabelos castanhos.

- Conversei com a sobrinha, achei ela um pouco estranha... Ken algo irá acontecer hoje. – diz Omi.

- Está certo avise Aya e Yoji, para ficarem alertas.

Uma orquestra agora estava no lugar do Three Lights, Meiyo dança a primeira valsa com seu tio Toshio.

- Não se esqueça a próxima... você sabe com quem deve dançar. – diz toshio no ouvido de Meiyo ao termino da valsa.

Toshio anuncia Meiyo iria escolher seu par para a próxima valsa, ela escolhe Kurama que é meio que pego de surpresa, Meiyo se aproxima dele e os dois começa a dançar.

- Esta tudo bem? – pergunta Kurama sentindo que Meiyo estava tensa.

- Eu disse para vocês não virem... – diz Meiyo desabafando.

- Você acha que eu iria deixar algo acontecer com você? Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – diz Kurama e Meiyo olha para ele emocionada, ouvir aquilo em sua atual situação era algo que de certa maneira confortava e dava forças para não cair em desespero.

Yaten observava enquanto os dois dançavam ele nota algo brilhando na parte superior das escadas. As luzes se apagam, os convidados ficam assustados, alguém dispara um tiro, as luzes se acendem novamente, muitos gritos, pessoas desmaiando, pessoas correndo...

- Não!! Yaten!! - grita Meiyo acudindo Yaten.

Momentos antes das luzes se apagarem Yaten havia percebido um homem com uma arma ele estava apontando-a para Kurama e Meiyo, ele só teve tempo de correr e entrar na frente dos dois. Seiya e Taiki correm para ver como estava Yaten, felizmente o tiro havia certado-o de raspão. Yusuke e Kuwabara vão atrás do homem que atirará, Kurama e Genkai vão atrás de Toshio.

Yusuke e Kuwabara vão atrás do homem que havia atirado em Yaten, mas encontram-no bem no momento em que Hiei acabava de deixá-lo inconsciente.

- Achei que você não fosse aparecer. – diz Kuwabara, mas Hiei nem liga.

- E ai Hiei! Conseguiu descobrir algo? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Eles têm um esconderijo subterrâneo, vamos atrás do tal de Toshio ele deve nos levar até lá. – diz Hiei.

Kurama e Genkai estavam indo atrás de Toshio, mas quando estão na porta da biblioteca alguns youkais aparecem bloqueando a passagem deles. Enquanto isso no salão as Sailors tinham acabado de chegar.

- Ah, o que aconteceu?! – diz Vênus vendo Yaten sangrando.

- Por favor, levem Yaten para um lugar seguro e cuidem dele. – diz Meiyo, que havia amarrado um lenço no braço de Yaten, em cima do ferimento.

- Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. – diz Yaten mesmo estando com dor, Seiya e Taiki acham estranho, pois numa situação como essa ele geralmente estaria reclamando.

- Vamos fazer como Meiyo disse, não seja teimoso Yaten. – diz Taiki, ele e Seiya ajudam Yaten, Mercury e Júpiter, levam eles para fora da mansão.

- Meiyo, eles devem estar com Saturn e Pluto, não vejo elas desde ontem. – diz Rydia séria.

- Hai... elas estão presas aqui, mas não sei onde. – diz Meiyo.

- Não se preocupe, vamos encontrá-las. – diz Sailor Moon.

- Cuidado! Youmas! – diz Sailor Marte.

Vários Youmas surgem no salão e as sailor e Meiyo começam a lutar, mas durante a luta Um piso em que Meiyo pisa se abre e em seguida se fecha.

- Meiyo! E agora mais essa! – grita Uranos enquanto lutava com um dos Youmas.

Kurama e Genkai tinham acabado de derrotar o último youkai, eles estavam na biblioteca tentando encontrar Toshio, quando Kuwabara, Yusuke e Hiei aparecem.

- Kurama! Deve haver uma passagem secreta por aqui, o cara que atirou no Yaten disse que há um esconderijo subterrâneo. – diz Yusuke.

- Deve haver algum dispositivo para abrir a porta para esse esconderijo. – diz Genkai.

- Ah... vamos levar séculos para encontrar! – diz Kuwabara socando uma estante, um dos livros cai e a estante se move revelando a porta para o esconderijo.

- Boa Kuwabara! Agora vamos nessa! –diz Yusuke.

Meiyo estava cercada por youmas e youkais, ela estava em uma espécie de arena, mal iluminada e com cinco metros de diâmetro.

- Melhor você parar de lutar se não quiser que Yuriko morra. – era a voz de Toshio.

Meiyo olha para cima onde parecia haver uma sala blindada com vidro fume, ela sabia que seu Tio estava ali.

- Se você lutar Yuriko morre. Você escolher ou ela ou você. – diz Toshio friamente.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Genkai desciam por uma extensa escadaria, que descia em espiral. Assim que chegam ao final da escadaria se deparam com um grande corredor, com as paredes revestidas com aço, com luzes que emitiam pouco brilho.

Os cinco caminham pelo extenso corredor, esperando que fossem atacados a qualquer momento, mas para a surpresa deles nem um inimigo apareceu e ao final do corredor eles encontram uma grande porta fechada pelo lado de dentro.

- Acho que vamos precisar bater antes de entrar. – diz Yusuke, preparando-se para socar a porta.

Enquanto isso, Hotaru e Pluto acabavam de acordar, do lugar onde estavam aprisionadas elas podiam ver uma arena na qual havia vários youkais e youmas que pareciam estar atacando alguém.

- Onde estamos? – pergunta Hotaru ainda um pouco atordoada.

- Não sei, mas temos que sair daqui. – diz Pluto pensando em como se livraria das correntes que prendiam ela e Hotaru.

Na arena, Meiyo estava servindo de saco de pancadas, para os youmas e youkais, ela não ousava revidar, para ela a vida de Yuriko era mais importante no momento. Toshio observava tudo como estivesse se divertindo.

- Garota tola, prefere morrer por uma velha a salvar a própria vida. – diz ele em seguida virando-se para Yuriko.

- Por que... Por que o senhor está fazendo isso com Meiyo? Ela é sua sobrinha... – diz Yuriko lamentando-se e chorando ao ver a cena.

- Minha sobrinha?... não, não é bem assim. – diz Toshio, deixando Yuriko confusa.

As sailors tinham acabado com youmas que estavam no salão, elas se separam para procurarem por Meiyo e seus amigos.

Do lado de fora da mansão, Seiya, Taiki e Yaten encontram-se com Tuxedo Kamen e Neflity, eles explicam a situação, os dois acham melhor ficar do lado de fora, mas caso algo acontecesse eles agiam imediatamente.

- Yaten como você esta? – pergunta Taiki preocupado com seu irmão.

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe... precisamos nos preocupar com o que esta acontecendo lá dentro. – diz Yaten.

Vasculhando a casa, Aya, um ruivo, alto de olhos azuis, que vestia um, sobretudo preto e carregava uma katana entra em um dos quartos de hospedes e lá encontra uma passagem secreta atrás do guarda-roupa do closet, ele avisa Youji e pede para ele avisar os outros. Sem pensar duas vezes ele segue pela passagem secreta e chega até um corredor estreito e curto e sem iluminação, no final dele havia uma porta, ele gira a maçaneta, mas a porta não se abre, mas sim o chão sob seus pés.

Na arena, Meiyo já estava bastante ferida, cheia de arranhões e cortes profundos nos braços e pernas, ela agora estava cercada pelos youmas e youkais ela não tinha como fugir.

- Não acho uma saída... não posso atacar... se ao menos Yuriko estivesse a salvo... – pensa Meiyo sentindo-se frustrada por não conseguir achar uma solução.

Pluto e Hotaru estavam tentando se libertar das correntes quando vêem Meiyo cercada.

- É Meiyo! Temos que ajuda-la! – diz Hotaru.

- Se ao menos eu estivesse com a Time Staff eu poderia fazer algo...

A Time Staff, de Pluto e a Silent Glaive, de Hotaru; estavam guardadas na sala onde estava Toshio.

Yusuke atira seu leigun e abre a porta, ela dava para um estranho corredor circular que dava acesso a sala de controle da arena, que era onde estavam Toshio e Yuriko. Hiei com sua velocidade consegue nocautear Toshio e todos os seus seguranças. Kurama solta Yuriko.

- Por favor, Salvem Meiyo! Ela esta em perigo! – pede desesperada Yuriko.

- Olhem! Lá em baixo!! – grita Kuwabara olhando para a arena onde estava Meiyo.

- Meiyo!! – grita Kurama, mas ela não podia ouvir.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

_**Participação especial: Weisb Kreuz**_

**37. O Plano de Toshio!**

**Parte 2: Apenas cinzas!**

Os youmas e Youkais então avançam sobre Meiyo, nesse momento uma parte do teto se abre e Aya aparece, ele cai na frente de Meiyo ele vê os vários Youmas e Youkais, ele dá uma olhada para trás e vê Meiyo, ele apenas tira sua katana da bainha e corre na direção dos oponentes e começa a lutar, da mesma abertura de onde aparecerá Aya, aparecem Omi, Ken e Youji.

- O que são essas coisas?! – diz Ken em posição defensiva.

- Seja lá o que forem não parecem muito amigáveis. – diz Omi.

- Vamos dar um jeito nessas coisas! – diz Youji.

Os quatro começam a lutar com os youmas e youkais.

- Quem são eles?! – pergunta Kuwabara apontando para os quatro rapazes que haviam aparecido na arena.

- E eu sei lá? Vamos temos que ir lá ajudar Meiyo. – diz Yusuke preparando-se para estourar os vidros.

- Esperem, há duas sailors presas em uma das celas da arena também. – diz Yuriko parecendo estar bem cansada e fraca.

- Vamos ajudá-las também não se preocupe. Creio que aquelas armas devem pertencer a elas. – diz Genkai olhando para a Time Staff e a Silent Glaive que estavam em cima de um balcão.

Nesse momento, Toshio abre os olhos, ele acorda e se levanta, mas ele parecia estranho.

- O que foi seu desgraçado?! Quer apanhar mais?! – diz Kuwabara percebendo e partindo para cima dele, mas pára quando vê que Toshio tira algo do bolso.

- Vocês não vão sair daqui vivos! Vão todos morrer! – diz Toshio com a voz estranha como se fossem duas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo. Ele aperta um botão de um detonador e explosões começam a ocorrer.

- Esse lugar está indo para os ares, temos que sair daqui! – diz Kuwabara.

Yusuke e Kuwabara protegem Yuriko, enquanto Genkai pega a time staff de Pluto e a silent glaive de Saturn. Hiei dá um soco na boca do estômago de Toshio e o pega para levá-lo fora dali. Kurama salta da sala e vai ajudar Meiyo.

- Meiyo? Por favor, fale comigo! – falava Kurama, aproximando-se de Meiyo e checando seu estado.

- Ku... ra...ma, por favor, me leve daqui. – diz Meiyo com os olhos entreabertos e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, vamos sair daqui. – diz Kurama carregando Meiyo.

Aya, Ken. Omi e Youji haviam derrotados os youmas e youkais e procurando por uma saída, Omi e Youji encontram Sailor Pluto e Sailor Saturn, eles ajudam as duas a se livrarem das algemas e a saírem de onde estavam presas. Aya e Youji encontram uma saída. Youji avisa Ken e Omi que ajudam as Sailors, enquanto Aya avisa Kurama, eles saem por uma escadaria que dava direto para o salão. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Genkai saem com Yuriko e Toshio pela passagem da biblioteca de lá se encontram com Seiya, Taiki e Yaten do lado de fora.

Kurama, Meiyo, Saturn e Pluto encontram-se com as outras sailors no salão e também vão para fora, na confusão nem notam quando Aya, Omi, Youji e Ken saem do local.

- Vocês estão bem? – pergunta Tuxedo Kamen.

- Hai, mas precisamos levar Meiyo daqui, ela não esta bem. – diz Kurama.

Toshio estava largado no chão, ele acorda, vê uma arma no chão e rasteja na direção dela.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer? – diz Yusuke pisando em cima da arma ao perceber a intenção de Toshio, ele pega Toshio pelo colarinho. – Você me dá nojo! Como pode Fazer uma coisa dessas?! Ainda mais contra sua própria sobrinha!! – diz Yusuke com raiva, mas Toshio só ri.

- Minha sobrinha? Você não sabe o que esta falando... eu não sou tio dela! Não somos parentes de verdade. – diz Toshio.

- Do que você esta falando? – diz Kuwabara.

- Hum... ele é apenas um amargurado.. não aceita que seu irmão tenha deixado a parte dele para Meiyo. – diz Genkai.

- Como assim? – pergunta Yusuke olhando para Genkai.

- É isso mesmo, Meiyo não é minha sobrinha de verdade ela foi adotada pelo idiota do meu irmão. – diz Toshio.

Yusuke fica com Raiva de Toshio e lhe dá um soco e o larga deixando no chão. As Sailors revertem suas transformações, a polícia chega ao local e depois de ouvir os depoimentos eles prendem Toshio e seus homens, Meiyo, Yaten e Yuriko são levados para o hospital. Quanto à mansão, nada sobrará dela.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**38. A Ameaça de Nikúme!**

Minako, Seiya e Taiki estavam no hospital, visitando Yaten, ele estava bem, o ferimento dele era bem superficial e ele ia receber alta já naquela tarde.

- Então como esta se sentindo Yaten? – pergunta Minako.

- Levei um tiro, como você acha que estou me sentindo? – diz Yaten sendo sarcástico.

- É acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. – diz Seiya descontraído.

Yaten lembra-se do momento em que se jogou na frente de Meiyo e Kurama e de quando começaram as explosões na mansão.

- E Meiyo o que aconteceu com ela? – pergunta Yaten preocupado.

Os três ficam em silencio, até a chegada barulhenta de Rydia no quarto de Yaten.

- Bom dia!!! Como está se sentindo Yaten? – diz Rydia entrando entusiasmada com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ela trazia consigo uma sacola cheia de coisas.

- Ah, acho que esta ficando meio cheio aqui... – diz Yaten... emburrado, mas isso não diminui a alegria de Rydia.

- Oi Rydia! – diz Seiya nem ligando muito para Yaten.

- Oi Seiya, Oi pessoal, eu vim aqui visitar o Yaten e a Meiyo... e trouxe umas coisas. – diz Rydia tirando caixas e pacotes de chocolates, salgadinhos e bolachas da sacola.

- Ah! Meu favorito! – diz Minako pegando um pacote de chocolates recheados com creme.

- Ei... eu achei que eles fossem pra mim...ah deixa pra lá... Mas e Meiyo como ela esta, Rydia? – pergunta Yaten pegando um pacote de bolachas.

- Não sei... não consegui falar com ela... – diz Rydia com um ar meio triste.

- Não deixaram você entrar no quarto? – pergunta Minako.

- Parece que ela não quer falar com ninguém... – diz Rydia.

- É compreensível, ela deve estar mal com tudo o que aconteceu. – diz Taiki.

- Afinal o que aconteceu lá dentro da mansão? – pergunta Yaten.

- É na confusão de ontem nem deu para perguntar nada. – diz Seiya.

- Sets me contou mais ou menos o que aconteceu enquanto ela estava lá... – diz Rydia, que então começa a contar o que Setsuna havia contado a ela.

Enquanto isso em um quarto próximo, Meiyo estava repousando, segundo os médicos ela deveria ficar no hospital pelo menos uma semana, ela tinha vários hematomas e cortes profundos pelo corpo. Mas o pior para ela, era a dor em seu coração, ela agora se sentia só.

Apesar de Toshio sempre ter sido frio e distante, e de todas as evidências contra ele, Meiyo ainda acreditava que um dia conseguiria se aproximar dele e que tudo ficaria bem. Por ter tido esse sentimento, ela agora se sentia culpada, sentia que tinha sido negligente e colocado a vida de seus amigos em perigo.

"– Eu só queria...só queria viver em paz..." – pensa ela antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer novamente.

Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam no apartamento de Yusuke, quando vêem na televisão o anúncio do assassinato de Toshio, dentro da prisão. Depois de ver a notícia, Yusuke desliga a TV e coloca sua jaqueta.

- É... acho que ele o que merecia. – diz Kuwabara meio cabisbaixo.

- Melhor nem falar nada disso para Meiyo. – diz Yusuke.

- Por quê?! O canalha quase a matou! – diz Kuwabara não entendendo.

- Mas ele era o tio dela... e tipo se ela não tivesse esperanças de que ele pudesse mudar ela já teria feito algo antes. – diz Kurama, em seguida abrindo a porta do apartamento e saindo.

No Makai, todos os servos de Nikúme haviam desaparecido do castelo de Gandara misteriosamente, ela estava furiosa, andava de um lado para o outro quebrando o que via pela frente.

- Ah! Malditos!! Aquele imbecil falhou também! Não adiantou nem manipular a mente dele! Inútil! Vou eu mesma pegar o cristal dourado! Bando de inúteis. – diz Nikúme esbravejando, em seguida ela balança os braços em um movimento brusco e desaparece.

Em algum lugar bem distante, nem no Makai, Reikai ou Ningenkai, uma mulher escondida pelas sombras observava Nikúme.

- Você é apenas um joguete em minhas mãos Nikúme, sabia que não seria capaz de acabar com as sailors... mas você me deu tempo e foi uma bela distração... já você é bem mais útil do que Nikúme. – diz a mulher e ao lado dela estava Myu.

Rydia, Seiya, Taiki e Minako estavam saindo do hospital, para buscar as coisas de Yaten que iria ter alta mais tarde quando encontram com Yusuke e sua turma do lado de fora do hospital.

- Oi, vocês também vieram visitar Meiyo e Yaten? – diz Rydia cumprimentando o pessoal.

- Sim viemos... mas o que! – diz Yusuke e todos sentem uma energia maligna fortíssima.

Assim que sentem a onda de energia se espalhando, o céu é tingido de um vermelho escuro e a imagem de Nikúme aparece no céu.

- Saudações! Humanos insignificantes! Sou Nikúme! Quero mandar um recado para Sailor Earth! Compareça a Marine Catedral daqui uma hora ou irei acabar com essa cidade e todos que moram nela!!! - Nikúme dá seu recado e assim que sua imagem desaparece raios negros começam a cruzar os céus destruindo algumas partes da cidade.

- Kuso e agora. – diz Kuwabara.

Da janela de seu quarto Meiyo observara tudo, ela acordara ao sentir a energia maligna de Nikúme, ela então se vira e vê Yaten que acabará de entrar no quarto.

- Então o que vai fazer? – pergunta Yaten encarando Meiyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas: - Qto ao assassinato de Toshio os responsáveis pela morte dele foram os integrantes do grupo Weiss Kreuz , que aparecem no capítulos 36 e 37.**


	39. Chapter 39

**39. Segredos expostos!**

Nikúme estava aguardando por Sailor Earth, na Marine Cathedral. Apesar dos seus servos terem desaparecido, ela estava confiante.

- Não preciso daqueles tolos, vou acabar de uma vez por todas com essa Sailor intrometida e pegar o cristal dourado! - diz Nikúme observando a cidade através de uma espécie de bola de cristal, pela qual ela mandava seus ataques.

No hospital, Yaten continuava encarando Meiyo, ela suspira e desvia seu olhar e caminha na direção da janela.

- Não tenho muita escolha... vou atrás de Nikúme... – diz Meiyo, que agora estava de costas para Yaten.

- Mas é isso o que ela quer! Meiyo! Acho que é hora de contar para os outros a verdade! – diz Yaten exaltado.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso! Por favor, Yaten! Não conte a eles, não quero envolvê-los nisso! – diz Meiyo agora se virando e olhando para ele.

- Como não?! Já estamos todos envolvidos nisso! Se você for lá sozinha será suicídio!

- Por favor, Yaten... não conte a eles... – diz Meiyo aproximando-se de Yaten e segurando os braços dele e suplicando para que ele não contasse a verdade.

Yaten olha para ela e sente o desespero dela, ele não queria ver ela daquele jeito, então ele apenas fecha os olhos e suspira.

- Ah... esta bem, mas com uma condição! Não contarei se você me deixar ir com você. – diz Yaten, achando que essa seria o único modo de ajudá-la naquele momento.

- Obrigada... Yaten... – diz Meiyo sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada.

Minako e os outros correm para dentro do hospital, mas não encontram nem Yaten e nem Meiyo.

- Onde eles estão?! – diz Minako preocupada.

- Não sei, será que foram capturados? – diz Kuwabara.

- Tomara que não... vamos tentar usar o comunicador para falar com eles. – diz Taiki.

Seiya tenta usar seu comunicador para falar com Yaten, mas não obtém nenhuma resposta.

- Kuso! E agora? O que faremos? – diz Yusuke.

- Vamos avisar o resto do pessoal! Acho que não vamos ter muita opção a não ser ir atrás da Nikúme. – diz Minako.

Todos concordam e assim que avisam os outros eles combinam de se encontrarem próximos a Marine Cathedral.

Mamoru estava em seu apartamento segurando uma carta em suas mãos, ele parecia um tanto chocado, ele segurava a carta lia e relia várias vezes, sem acreditar ainda no acabará de ler, sua concentração só é quebrada quando seu comunicador toca e é avisado por Usagi sobre Yaten e Meiyo. Após receber a notícia ele parte ao encontro dos outros, como Tuxedo Kamen.

- Não pode ser... será mesmo verdade? – diz ele para si mesmo enquanto ia ao encontro dos outros.

Yaten e Meiyo, ou melhor, Sailor Earth e Sailor Star Healer, encontravam-se em frente à Marine Cathedral.

- Nikúme deve estar lá dentro... – diz Earth.

- É... mas é estranho achei que ela enviaria vários youmas e youkais para nos "recepcionar". – diz Yaten.

- Eu também... talvez estejam lá dentro... não descarto a possibilidade de armadilhas também... devemos tomar cuidado.

Healer concorda e os dois entram na Marine Cathedral e caminham cautelosamente pelos corredores.

"– Ela não demonstra, mas ela ainda não se recuperou totalmente dos ferimentos... é não vai ser nada fácil lutar nesse estado." – pensa Healer olhando para Earth que caminhava na sua frente.

Tuxedo Kamen já estava próximo a Marine Cathedral, quando se encontra com Sailor Moon e Chibi Moon.

- Tuxedo Kamen-sama! – dizem Chibi Moon e Sailor Moon.

- E os outros? – pergunta ele.

- Acabei de falar com a Puu, ela, Uranus, Neptune e Saturn já estão no ponto de encontro, os outros ainda não chegaram.

- Certo, então vamos até lá. – diz Tuxedo Kamen.

Os três partem para o ponto de encontro, Sailor Moon repara que Tuxedo Kamen parecia tenso e muito preocupado.

- Mamo-chan ...

- Hum?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece preocupado. – diz Sailor Moon.

- Ah, hai... mas prefiro dizer quando estiverem todos aqui... – diz Tuxedo Kamen.

Healer e Earth continuavam caminhando pelo interior da Marine Cathedral, Earth de repente pára.

- O que foi? – pergunta Healer.

- Está ouvindo? – pergunta Earth

- Não... espere...tem alguma coisa...

- Cuidado!!! – grita Earth.

Uma parede desce separando duas.

- Healer!!! Healer! Você está bem?! – gritava Earth batendo na parede que havia entre elas, mas Healer não podia escutar a parede era espessa demais, ela tenta usar o comunicador, mas seu comunicador havia caído do outro lado.

- AH AH AHAH! Não se Preocupe com sua amiga Sailor Earth! Ela ficará bem agora venha ao meu encontro estou esperando por você! – era a voz de Nikúme que ecoava pelo local.

- Nikúme... – Earth então parte ao encontro de Nikúme.

Healer ia usar o seu comunicador para falar com Earth, quando vê que o comunicador dela havia caído e estava ao seu lado, nisso ela ouve Nikúme.

- Essa não! Ela não pode enfrentar Nikúme sozinha! Tenho que conseguir sair daqui!

Enquanto isso o pessoal já havia se encontrado e agora estavam próximos entrada da Marine Cathedral, eles tentam entrar, mas havia uma barreira cercando o prédio.

- E agora?! Como vamos fazer para entrar? – diz Minako.

Sem dizer nada, Rydia pega sua espada e lança um ataque contra a barreira quebrando-a.

- Isso foi muito fácil. – diz ela achando estranho e coçando a cabeça.

- Boa ! Agora vamos nessa! – diz Yusuke.

Nisso o comunicador de Maker toca, era Healer, pedindo ajuda, ela não dá muitos detalhes do que estava acontecendo, apenas pede para que tirassem ela de onde estava presa.

Enquanto Earth estava prestes a se encontrar com Nikúme e o resto do pessoal estava indo ajudar Healer, Luna e Ártemis estavam no templo Hikawa esperando pela volta de todos, Neflity aparece... mas ele não estava sozinho.

Sailor Earth, finalmente chega até onde Nikúme estava.

- Você finalmente chegou, já estava ficando entediada aqui. – diz Nikúme com pouco caso.

- Nikúme, deixe a cidade em paz! – diz Sailor Earth.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, entregue o cristal dourado e eu pararei o ataque. – diz Nikúme.

- Não posso, mesmo que eu quisesse. – diz Earth.

- Hum... por quê? Só porque ele esta incompleto? – diz Nikúme rindo.

- Do que... você esta falando? – diz Earth não compreendendo.

- Você tem apenas metade do cristal dourado, pela que sei, o outro portador deve ser o outro herdeiro do reino da Terra.

- Outro herdeiro... – Earth lembra-se de que a princesa Ceres tinha um irmão mais velho, o príncipe Endymion e pelo que havia sido dito sobre as Sailors e seus aliados, ele era Tuxedo Kamen.

- Mas chega de conversa, ou você me entrega o cristal ou eu tirei que tira-lo de você a força! – diz Nikúme ameaçando Earth e raios começam a cair dentro do salão.

- Vai ter que me pegar primeiro. – diz Earth, fazendo seu cetro aparecer em suas mãos em seguida prepara o contra ataque.

Healer estava tentando quebrar a parede com seus golpes ela estava quase conseguindo quando os outros chegam.

- Vocês não podiam ter vindo mais depressa?! – reclama Healer.

- Mas como é mal agradecida... eu hein, mas cadê a Meiyo? – pergunta Yusuke, mas Healer fica calada.

- Vamos quebrar essa parede logo. – diz ela dando as costas e preparando-se para disparar seu ataque novamente.

- Ah! Deixa isso comigo!!! – diz Rydia, ela corre até a parede pára e dá uma batidinha e a parede começa a rachar e desmorona. – gotas.

- Como... como ela fez isso? – diz Healer inconformada.

- Boa pergunta. – diz Kuwabara abismado.

- Ah... a parede tava fraquinha... acho que foram seus golpes anteriores. – diz Rydia para Healer.

- Agora vamos! – diz Healer então correndo para não dar explicações para os outros.

- Hei!!! Espere! – diz Rydia correndo atrás dela.

Todos então seguem Healer, mas Pluto pára e olha para trás.

- O que foi Puu? – pergunta Chibi Moon.

- Não foi nada, vamos Small Lady... – diz Pluto e elas seguem em frente.

Mas nas sombras alguém observava escondido toda à movimentação.

- ANGEL'S IMPERIAL ATTACK!!!

Os ataques de Sailor Earth e Nikúme se chocam e elas começam a duelar para ver quem atingiria quem, por alguns segundos a luta se manteve equilibrada, até que Sailor Earth começou a ceder, seu corpo estava começando a sentir os efeitos dos ferimentos, causados no incidente na mansão.

" – Não posso, desistir, não agora." – pensa Earth, mas aos poucos ela vai perdendo as forças e Nikúme com seu poder a lança para longe.

- O que foi? Achei que você fosse me derrotar. – diz Nikúme desaparecendo e aparecendo ao lado de Earth.

- STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

Nikúme consegue se esquivar do golpe de Healer a tempo, vendo os outros chegarem ela desaparece e reaparece no fundo do salão e vários cristais negros aparecem rodeando-a.

- Você está bem? – pergunta Healer para Earth.

- Hai, estou... – diz Earth, mas ela não estava nada bem.

- Ela não me parece nada bem. – diz Fighter.

- Não se preocupem comigo... temos que vencer Nikúme. – diz Earth.

- Cuidado! – grita Sailor Moon vendo Nikúme lançar os cristais negros na direção de Earth.

- LIGTH WALL!!

Earth se levanta e fica na frente de seus amigos e uma barreira surge para proteger Healer e Fighter que estavam ao seu lado. Kurama ao ver Earth usar o Ligth Wall deduz quem ela era na verdade. Assim que o ataque é neutralizado a barreira de Earth se quebra e ela cai de joelhos.

- Baka! Você não está em condições... – diz Healer ajudando Earth.

- Aquele poder... – diz Fighter pensativa.

- Todo esse tempo, por quê? Por quê? Não nos contou antes? Meiyo? – pergunta Kurama se aproximando deles.

- O.. o que? – diz Sailor Moon, agora todos estavam ao redor de Earth e até tinham se esquecido de Nikúme.

- Isso..é verdade? – pergunta Júpiter olhando para Earth.

Earth olha para Healer e depois para os outros.

- Hai... é verdade sou eu Meiyo... – diz Earth, sem olhar para eles e sentindo-se mal, mas no fundo ela sabia que esse momento chegaria.

- Mas por quê? Você não confia em nós? Por isso não contou nada para gente? – pergunta Kuwabara indignado.

- Não, não foi por isso... eu...eu não sabia o que fazer direito... é por isso... – diz Meiyo sem saber o que dizer direito.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – pergunta Maker para Healer.

- Hai... eu descobri, mas tinha prometido que não contaria nada... até achar necessário...

Kurama estava calado, no fundo ele sentia que Meiyo estava escondendo algo, mas ao descobrir o que era, ele ficou sentindo, ele olhava para ela com um olhar severo, Earth, ou melhor Meiyo olha para ele e depois desvia o olhar e fecha seus olhos e evita encarar os outros. Sailor Moon ia se aproximar de Earth, para falar com ela, mas Tuxedo Kamen a detém e ele vai falar com Earth.

- Não se preocupe, você não está sozinha, deve ter sido difícil manter segredo dos seus amigos...sei que esse não é melhor momento mas tem algo que você tem que saber. – diz Tuxedo Kamen entregando uma carta para Earth.

Earth, lê a carta e depois olha para Tuxedo Kamen com olhar de espanto.

- Como? Eu não entendo! Você é meu irmão!! – diz Earth.

- O que?! – dizem as Inners ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim? Earth e Tuxedo Kamen! Irmãos?! – diz Vênus.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**40. A decisão de Myu!**

Earth olhava para carta sem entender muito bem o que acontecerá, ela não te muito tempo para ler novamente, pois Nikúme aproveita o momento de distração e ataca, Yusuke usa seu Leigun para desviar o ataque.

- Parece que teremos que resolver isso mais tarde. – diz Earth sendo ajudada por Healer.

- Hai, Onegai cuide dela. – diz Tuxedo Kamen, pedindo para Healer cuidar de Earth.

Kurama apenas fica observando tudo, ele estava se sentindo como se alguém lhe tivesse traído. Hiei e Vênus percebem, mas não tem muito tempo para falar, eles estavam concentrados em desviar-se dos ataques de Nikúme.

- Pelo visto vocês me pouparam tempo! Agora poderei ter o cristal completo! – diz Nikúme gargalhando e atirando para todos os lados.

- Do que ela esta falando? – pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Ela deve estar falando sobre o cristal dourado. – diz Rydia.

- Metade dele está com Earth. – diz Pluto.

- E a outra metade? – pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Baka! Você se esqueceu? Nós já estivemos com o guardião do cristal dourado! – diz Mars para Sailor Moon.

- Hai, mas ela deve achar que o cristal está com o príncipe Endymion. – diz Pluto.

- Ou seja, temos que proteger Tuxedo Kamen e Earth. – diz Rydia.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham? Vou acabar com vocês e pegar o cristal...

Enquanto Nikúme falava e atacava ela fora golpeada pelas costas, por uma espada, quem havia golpeado-a era ninguém menos do que Myu. As Sailors e os reikai tantei olham sem entender o que estava acontecendo, a espada de Myu atravessara o corpo de Nikúme, que agora agonizava, mas ninguém tinha sentido a presença dela.

- Sua ... maldita... – e essas foram as últimas palavras de Nikúme.

Myu remove sua espada do corpo inerte de Nikúme e apenas olha ao seu redor, como se fosse um robô, sem vida e sem vontade própria.

- Como ela apareceu aqui, eu nem vi direito quando ela acertou a Nikúme! – diz Kuwabara.

- Ela esta muito estranha, melhor não vacilar! – diz Yusuke.

Nisso eles sentem um enorme poder, muito maior do que o de Nikúme.

- O que... que é isso, que poder é esse? – diz Mars assustada.

- Esse poder... impossível! – diz Rydia, perplexa.

- O que foi Rydia? – pergunta Fighter, vendo a reação de Rydia.

Nisso uma espécie de portal se abre atrás de Myu.

- Ainda se lembra de mim? Princesa Rydia?- diz uma voz que vinha do portal e olhos vermelhos aparecem no portal.

- Zelany! – diz Rydia.

- Princesa? – diz Uranus olhando para Rydia e para Pluto.

- Você conseguiu atrapalhar nossos planos, mas dessa vez terá o que merece! Myu! Acabe com ela! – ordena Zelany.

Myu parte para cima de Rydia numa velocidade incrível, ela não poderia se esquivar do ataque.

- Rydia!!! – grita Pluto.

- O que, mas... Nova?! Por quê?! – diz Rydia.

Nova seguirá as senshis até a Marine Cathedral, Pluto quase tinha conseguido descobri-la, nesse momento, enquanto ela respirava aliviada, ela virá Myu, que também seguia as senshis. Quando Nova viu o que ia acontecer, ela não hesitou e com a velocidade do vento ela se colocou na frente de Rydia para defendê-la. Nesse momento, os olhos de Myu voltam ao normal, vendo o que fizera ela tira sua espada e fica imóvel diante de Nova e Rydia.

- Nova! Nova fale comigo! – dizia Rydia, segurando Nova em seus braços.

- Rydia, não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – diz Nova sussurrando.

- Sua baka... sempre se metendo onde não deve. – diz Myu.

Os outros se aproximam e ficam ao redor de Rydia e Nova.

- Ela é sua irmã! Como pode falar assim com ela! – diz Sailor Moon nervosa.

- Eu sei! Sua idiota! – diz Myu nervosa e lágrimas começam a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Nee-san... não chore, você sabe que...não importa o que aconteça eu só quero o seu bem. – diz Nova quase sem forças.

- Myu... – diz Rydia com pesar.

- Nova sua baka, eu sou o que sou, mas você sempre tem que entrar no meu caminho... já te disse um vez para não se preocupar...mas você é muita cabeça dura... – diz Myu se aproximando, ela então entrega um pingente para Rydia.

- Meu... meu pingente, mas por que? – diz Rydia não entendendo.

- Anda logo, pega seu pingente, saia daqui e salve Nova... – diz Myu se voltando para o portal.

- O que foi Myu? Vai lutar comigo? – diz Zelany.

Myu não responde apenas entra no portal, assim que ela entra o portal se fecha e a marine Cathedral começa a ruir.

- Temos que sair daqui! – diz Uranus.

- Vamos! Isso aqui vai virar pó! – diz Yusuke.

Eles saem da Marine Cathedral a tempo de ver o prédio indo abaixo.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**41. Desentendimento em hora errada!**

As sailors e os rekai tantei, saem da Marine Cathedral a tempo, poucos minutos antes de tudo vir a baixo, do lado de fora Kuroune, Yukina e Genkai esperavam por eles, Luna e Ártemis avisaram sobre o que estava acontecendo e eles vieram para ajudar e numa boa hora. Yukina cuidou do ferimento de nova, ela estava estável, mas não fora de perigo, ele deveria ficar em algum lugar onde pudesse se recuperar. Todos então partem calados para o templo de Genkai.

Em uma dimensão paralela, Nikúme jazia imóvel no chão aos pés de Zelany que segurava a espada dela nas mãos.

- O cristal é uma questão de tempo... mas antes...vou me vingar de você...princesa Rydia... – diz Zelany com ódio em seu olhar.

Quando a noite cai, cada um estava em um canto pensando sobre o que faria, era evidente que a batalha final aproximava-se... mas algumas coisas estavam incomodando e deveriam ser esclarecidas, mas parece que ninguém queria dar o primeiro passo para reunir todos e exigir explicações sobre as algumas das revelações feitas no Marine Cathedral, cada um fora para um canto e se confidenciava com quem lhe era mais intimo. Usagi conversa com Mamoru sobre a carta, em meio a brigas com Chibi Usa, as garotas ajudavam Yukina a cuidar de Nova, que ainda estava inconsciente, Kuwabara apenas observava Yukina e lhe dizia coisas que ela não entendia. Haruka e Michiru conversavam com Setsuna, querendo saber por que Zelany chamara Rydia de princesa. Seiya e Taiki conversavam com Yaten sobre Meiyo. Hiei fora para algum lugar ficar sozinho pensando, Kuroune estava em um canto do templo só observando a movimentação. Yusuke estava com Genkai e lhe contava como havia sido a batalha. Enquanto isso Meiyo estava tentando se aproximar de Kurama que estava na floresta ao redor do templo, ela caminha pela floresta e encontra-o perto de um pequeno lago, ela tem receio de se aproximar, quando foi revelado que ela era Sailor Earth, ao olhar nos olhos de Kurama ela pode ver toda a desaprovação dele com a situação.

- Kurama eu... eu desculpe eu não queria... – diz ela tentando se desculpar com Kurama.

Mas o ruivo, não se vira para encarar meiyo, ele continua de costas.

- Você não confiou em mim... não confiou em nós... – diz ele com certo rancor.

- Não é isso... eu não queria envolver vocês... – diz Meiyo.

- Como não! Já estávamos mais do que envolvidos nessa história! – diz Kurama agora se virando e falando em um tom severo, a senshi nunca havia o visto falando dessa maneira com ninguém antes.

- Mas... eu nem...

- Por quê? Você contou para Yaten e não para nós? Nós não éramos dignos de confiança? Não diga que não estávamos envolvidos! Nossos inimigos também reviveram e vieram nos atacar, tanto que até chegaram a seqüestrar Yusuke! Ou já se esqueceu?! Não, não me venha com desculpas. – diz Kurama elevando o tom de voz, quase se alterando.

- Por favor, kurama... me deixe explicar...

- Me deixe sozinho... – diz Kurama voltando a ficar de costas para Meiyo.

Meiyo sente um aperto no coração, lágrimas começam a cair e ela nem mesmo sabia por que, mas ela sai correndo dali, suas pernas a levam sem rumo para algum lugar longe de Kurama. Hiei estava passando e depois que Meiyo sai, vai falar com Kurama.

- Você não devia ter sido tão duro com ela. – diz Hiei.

- Mas ela mentiu para nós... isso não te deixa com raiva? – pergunta Kurama.

- Não, ela não mentiu. – diz Hiei.

- Como não? – diz Kurama.

- Você costuma ser mais racional Kurama... Meiyo não mentiu, apenas omitiu ser a tal Sailor Earth e você nem ao menos deu chance para ela explicar por que. – diz Hiei.

Ao ouvir as palavras do koorime, Kurama cai em si, ele estava com tanta raiva que nem escutara as justificativas de Meiyo, não dera nem ao menos chances dela poder explicar para ele entender o porquê da omissão dela, mas ainda sim sentia algo que o incomodava nisso tudo.

- Sua raposa idiota, você está com raiva por que a primeira pessoa para quem ela revelou o segredo, não foi você, mas outra pessoa! É Por isso! Baka. – diz Hiei desaparecendo.

Kurama cai em si, sim essa era razão de sua raiva, na verdade ele queria que meiyo confiasse nele e lhe tivesse contado em primeira mão seu segredo, ele se sentiu a deriva e por isso ficara com raiva, mas como Hiei havia percebido isso... e ele não? Agora ele não tinha muito tempo para pensar, mas precisava se redimir, precisava ir atrás de Meiyo.

Yukina termina os procedimentos para curar Nova, que agora estava fora de risco, mas precisaria descansar bastante para se recuperar, ela e os outros a deixam descansando em um quarto e vão para o salão, se reunir, Haruka e Michiru haviam chamado a todos para falarem sobre Zelany. Todos se encontravam ali, menos Kurama e Meiyo, quando Kuroune ia sair para procurá-los, Kurama aparece.

- Alguém viu Meiyo? – pergunta Kurama.

Caminhando solitária pelas ruas, uma Sailor vai para a batalha sozinha, sem intenção de voltar.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**42. A princesa que um dia existiu!**

Zelany observava a cidade, através de uma bola de cristal negro, ela então vê Sailor Earth caminhando sozinha pelas ruas.

- Não era quem eu estava procurando, mas é uma ótima oportunidade de acabar com você. – diz Zelany agora colocando suas mãos sobre a bola de cristal, e no mesmo instante ela começa a emitir um brilho avermelhado cor de sangue.

Earth caminhava, ela estava determinada a encontrar Zelany e por um fim em tudo, nem que isso custasse sua vida, ela não queria mais ver ninguém ferido e também não queria ver ninguém magoado, ela pára por um momento e fecha os olhos lembrando-se de como Kurama havia ficado bravo com ela, quando ela abre novamente os olhos, vê um raio vermelho vindo do céu em sua direção e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo ela é atingida pelo raio vermelho e tele transportada para o interior de um prédio, próximo, para ser mais exato, a Torre Starlight.

- Seja bem vinda, Sailor Earth! Estou a sua espera, venha me encontrar no topo do prédio! – diz a voz de Zelany para Earth.

Earth olha ao seu redor, ela se levanta e olha ao redor e vê uma escadaria, ela percebe um tremor, o chão começa a se desfazer ela corre até alcançar a escadaria.

- Ahaha, espero que você me proporcione algum divertimento e não morra antes de me encontrar! – diz a voz de Zelany.

- pode ter certeza de que não vou morrer... não antes de acabar com você. – diz Earth prosseguindo.

Enquanto isso, Kurama acabava de entrar no salão do templo da mestra Genkai.

- Alguém viu Meiyo? Vamos respondam! – diz Kurama aflito.

- Não, eu achei que ela estava com você. – diz Minako.

- Estava... mas eu acabei brigando com ela... – diz Kurama se sentindo meio mal por ter sido tão rude com Meiyo.

- Essa não! Será que ela foi... – diz Yaten sem completar sua frase.

- Foi o que?! Desembucha logo o rapaz! – diz Yusuke.

- Se ela não está aqui... ela deve ter ido a procura de Zelany...sozinha! – diz Rydia se levantando.

- Kuso! Temos que ir atrás dela! – diz Yaten.

Earth passava por um dos últimos andares, desviando-se de labaredas de chamas e pequenas bombas vermelhas que apareciam em seu caminho, ela já subira mais ou menos 15 andares, repletos de armadilhas e ainda faltavam mais cinco andares.

- Eu não... vou desistir. – diz Earth, se escorando na parede da escadaria que ficava entre o décimo quinto andar e o décimo sexto.

- Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir. – diz a voz de uma garota.

- O que? Quem disse isso? – pergunta Earth, mas ela não tem tempo de descobrir, pois youmas aparecem para atacá-la.

Enquanto isso, Zelany observava Earth, mas ela não pode ouvir a voz que falara diretamente com a Sailor.

- Ela é boa, como eu esperava é uma pena ter que mata-la. – diz Zelany e com um estalar de dedos sua bola de cristal desaparece e ela aparece no último andar do prédio e a bola de cristal reaparece flutuando a sua frente.

Em outro lugar, muito distante, uma garota de cabelos verdes observava o progresso de Earth.

- Não desista, por favor...

- Devemos ajudá-la? – pergunta um garoto.

- Sim, você deve partir... entregue o cristal, espero que cheguem a tempo para salva-la...não tenho muita energia...mas farei o possível para ajuda-la. – diz a garota.

- Hai, entendido. Estou indo então. – diz o garoto que parecia feliz ao partir.

- Onegai... agüente firme... Ceres Hime... – diz a garota.

Enquanto isso, os amigos de Meiyo corriam para ajudá-la. Mercury com seu computador havia conseguido captar o sinal do comunicador de Meiyo.

- Ela está perto... parece que está, na Torre...Starlight! – diz Mercury.

Ao dizer o nome da Torre Starlight, a reação das inners e de Tuxedo Kamen, foi imediata, aquele lugar trazia lembranças não muito agradáveis. As outers se entreolham, Saturn apenas faz sina de afirmativo para elas. Quando elas iam avançar Pegasus aparece diante de Chibimoon e se transforma em Hélios.

- Hélios?! – diz Chibimoon.

- Chibi Usa-chan, eu vim para ajudar... – diz ele.

- E esse ai quem é? – diz Yusuke apontando para Hélios.

Apenas mais um andar, Earth agora lutava com uma centena de youmas que barravam seu caminho, ela estava evitando usar o poder do cristal dourado, os youmas não eram fortes, mas eram muitos, ela vai lutando, mas eles avançavam, então para não usar o cristal, ela usa o Light Spirit para abrir o caminho e correr para o último andar onde Zelany aguardava. Enquanto isso nos arredores da Torre Starlight, Hélios falava com Chibimoon e os outros.

- É bom te ver Chibi Usa, mas infelizmente não tenho muito tempo... vim para entregar a outra metade do cristal dourado. – diz Hélios.

- Mas Hélios... vai ficar tudo bem? – pergunta Chibimoon preocupada.

- Hai... não se preocupe eu ficarei bem... príncipe Endymion... por favor pegue o cristal e ajude a princesa Ceres. – diz Hélios.

- Princesa Ceres? – pergunta Kuwabara confuso.

- Hai, ela foi ao encontro de Zelany... vocês devem se apressar. – diz Hélios.

- Espere... se você está dizendo que a princesa Ceres foi atrás da Zelany...então, Earth! É a princesa Ceres?! – pergunta Tuxedo Kamen.

- Hai, somente o príncipe e a princesa podem usar o poder do cristal dourado. – diz Hélios.

Hélios então entrega o cristal para Tuxedo Kamen que se transforma em príncipe Endymion, mas algo acontece, sua espada e armadura tornam-se dourados e a lâmina da espada agora parecia ser feita de cristal, logo em seguida Hélios volta a se transformar no Pegasus e parte.

- Por favor, salvem a princesa! – diz Hélios enquanto partia.

- Nós iremos salva-la... Vamos! – diz Endymion determinado, todos concordam e vão salvar Earth.

Earth subia os últimos degraus antes de encontrar Zelany, quando ela pisa no último andar, uma parede desce fechando a escadaria, ela rola no chão, antes que a parede caísse sobre ela.

- Meus parabéns, conseguiu chegar até aqui... princesa Ceres! – diz Zelany.

- Eu não sou a princesa... – diz Earth se levantando e encarando Zelany.

- Tola... você ainda não percebeu? Você é a princesa Ceres, somente a princesa e o príncipe da Terra podem usar o cristal dourado e ninguém mais..., mas pelo visto você não se lembra, não é mesmo? Esqueceu-se de tudo sobre sua vida passada como princesa da Terra. Ahahah, eu não a culpo por isso, afinal acho que você queria esquecer tanta dor e sofrimento... mas eu vou fazer você lembrar-se...de TUDO!!! – diz Zelany e a sua bola de cristal, que flutuava a sua frente começa a brilhar e emitir a mesma luz avermelhada de antes, e raios são disparados na direção de Earth que vai se esquivando e ao mesmo tempo avançando na direção de Zelany, ela chegam bem próximo de sua inimiga, mas quando ia desferia um soco, Zelany desaparece reaparecendo atrás dela e atingindo-a pelas costas, nesse momento Earth tem flashs de sua vida passada, ela se vê observando a princesa Serenity e o seu irmão, o príncipe Endymion nos jardins do palácio da Terra, vê a princesa da Lua e as inners, depois ela se vê na Terra, na batalha contra Zemus, ela vê as outers e as starlights lutando contra o exército de Zemus, enquanto ela corria pelo interior do castelo, chegando à sala do cristal dourado, junto com um garoto de cabelos brancos e olhos claros.

- Princesa! Espere, você não pode fazer isso! – gritava o garoto, enquanto ela corria pela escadaria.

- Não há outra maneira. – gritava ela, que naquele momento estava transformada em Earth.

Earth então chega à sala do cristal, ela pega o cristal e coloca-o em seu cetro e concentra toda a sua energia para acabar com o exército de Zemus, ela consegue, mas o poder do cristal era demais para ela...

- Tola! Eu irei pegar o cristal de você! – diz uma voz sinistra.

- Nunca... se eu for, você vai junto! – diz Earth e num último esforço atinge o seu inimigo que se escondia nas sombras.

- Nãooo!!!! – grita o inimigo se contorcendo e em seguida desaparecendo.

Nesse último esforço, o cristal dourado se parte em duas partes, e a transformação de Earth se reverte e ela volta a sua forma de princesa.

- Princesa Ceres, não... – diz o garoto tentando acudir a princesa.

- Não chore... Hélios... nós conseguimos é o que importa... – diz ela quase já sem forças.

Nesse momento barulho de passos apressados podem ser ouvidos.

- Mas eles vão ficar triste... você não pode morrer... – diz Hélios.

- Talvez... mas eu não quero isso...Hélios por favor...tome conta do cristal dourado... eu sinto que...ah eu sinto que ainda meu irmão ainda precisará dele...ah, Hélios eu não tenho muito tempo...dê-me a outra metade...rápido. – diz a princesa Ceres fazendo o seu cetro aparecer em suas mãos.

Já com lágrimas em seu rosto Hélios pega as duas metades do cristal dourado e entrega uma delas para a princesa.

- Não quero que ninguém se lembre desse episódio tão triste e que ninguém lamente a minha morte...mas sei que será necessário que alguém esteja alerta quanto a Zemus e Zelany...eles ainda voltaram... então... Hélios, apenas você... e Pluto se lembraram sobre o dia de hoje... mas ninguém saberá quem sou... e você será o guardião do cristal... e eu só deverei aparecer... quando as duas metade forem necessárias. – diz Ceres quando Hélios lhe entrega o cristal.

Ceres pões o cristal no cetro, ela se levanta com dificuldade, ela ergue o cetro e o cristal na sua ponta começa a brilhar e a Terra é restaurada, as starlights desaparecem e voltam para seu lar e ninguém se lembra do que havia acontecido, a não ser Pluto e Hélios e a princesa desaparece, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Ao acordar do transe, Earth não pode conter suas lágrimas, ela havia se sacrificado para salvara a Terra de Zemus, mas só havia reencarnado novamente, por que ele havia voltado, caso contrário ela nem ao menos estaria ali, ela fica confusa e triste ao mesmo tempo, ninguém sabia quem ela era, ninguém se lembrava dela...

- Então? Recordações agradáveis? Princesa? – pergunta Zelany em um tom de deboche.

- Isso não é verdade...não pode ser... – diz Earth.

- É verdade, você fez isso se quiser culpar alguém por não saber quem você é culpe a você mesma! - diz Zelany.

Zelany se aproxima de Earth que não conseguia se mover, ela estava sentindo um vazio tão imenso e um dor muito insuportável por saber daquilo tudo, era como se ela nunca tivesse existido, sua inimiga aproveita para atacá-la, atingindo-o em cheio e lançando-a contra a parede.

"– Será que meu destino é morrer novamente...e ser esquecida?" – pergunta-se Earth, que estava caída no chão.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**43. O despertar!**

Depois de se encontrarem com Hélios, os amigo de Meiyo partem em seu auxílio, mas se deparam com um exército de youmas ao redor da Torre Starlight.

- Mercury qual a situação do prédio? Você pode verificar? – pergunta Endymion.

- Hai, vou verificar. – diz Sailor Mercury usando o seu visor para visualizar a situação.

- Vamos ter que acabar com esses youmas se quisermos passar, pelo visto. – diz Júpiter.

- É isso aew! Vamos botar pra quebrar! – diz Yusuke, mas Neptune se coloca na frente deles.

- Esperem! Precisamos saber a situação primeiro, temos que ter certeza que Meiyo esta aqui. – diz Neptune.

- Mas o sinal não nos trouxe até aqui? – diz Kuwabara.

- Mina, a passagem está bloqueada em todos os andares...não há como subir pelas escadas ou pelos elevadores... – diz Mercury, observando o prédio.

- E Earth? Ela esta lá? – pergunta Sailor Moon.

- Hai, ela esta no último andar com a tal Zelany. – diz Mercury.

- Se não podemos entrar...então melhor usarmos o sailor teleporte. – diz Mars.

- Vai ser o único jeito... – diz Uranus.

- Então vamos logo! – diz Healer.

- Ei! E nós?! Vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada?! – diz Yusuke.

- Não se preocupem, eu acho que posso ajudar vocês. – diz Rydia.

Earth já não tinha mais forças para lutar, além de estar cansada e ferida, estava confusa com as revelações sobre seu passado. Ela sentia uma agonia insuportável, como se tudo o que ela tivesse vivido até aquele momento, cada ação, tudo, não fosse apenas uma mera ilusão. O que reforçava ainda mais seu desespero, eram as últimas palavras que ela ouvirá de Kurama, o olhar dele, o seu tom de voz...ela sentia-se frágil e pior do que isso, ela se sentia só, mergulhada em uma solidão profunda. Zelany se aproveitava da confusão da Sailor da Terra, para lançar ataques contínuos sem dar trégua para Earth, que ia sendo atingida, golpe após golpe... até que Zelany se cansa.

- Achei que você fosse mais forte do que isso, Nikúme era realmente uma incompetente, se tivesse um pouco mais de inteligência podia ter acabado com você facilmente. – diz Zelany se aproximando de Earth, que estava caída no chão e não tinha mais forças para se levantar.

"- Ela tem razão sou uma fraca, não consigo... não posso mais..." – pensa Earth, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

Zelany pega Earth pelo pescoço e começa a sufoca-la, a senshi sente-se zonza, ela já tinha se entregue, aquele parecia ser o fim, mas um clarão surge e Zelany larga Earth e protege seus olhos do clarão, eram as sailors, que haviam chegado usando o sailor teleporte.

- Earth! Fale comigo! Earth! – dizia Healer, que ao chegar vai acudir Earth, mas ela não responde.

- Vocês chegaram tarde demais, para salva-la, mas vou fazer com que compartilhem do mesmo destino que a princesa Ceres. – diz Zelany, atirando rajadas de energia contras as sailors e conseguindo acertar e nocautear, Sailor Mars e Sailor Mercury.

- Mars! Mercury! – grita Sailor Vênus mal tendo tempo para se esquivar dos ataques de Zelany.

Neptune e Uranus, tentam atacar Zelany, mas uma barreira de forma ao redor dela e os os golpes das duas acaba sendo refletido e atingindo-as.

Enquanto as inners senshis e as outer senshis tentavam atacar Zelany, as Starlight protegiam Endymion e Earth.

- Ela ainda esta viva, mas inconsciente...precisamo tira-la daqui. – diz Healer.

- Não sei se conseguiremos sair daqui, precisamos fazer com que Zelany recue primeiro. – diz Maker.

- Acho que vamos ter que contar com os outros para poder distraí-la. – diz Fighter, referindo-se à Rydia e a turma de Yusuke.

Do lado de fora da Torre Starlight, Yusuke e sua turma tinha acabado de aniquiliar o exército de youmas, enquanto isso Rydia se concentrava para poder leva-los até onde as sailors estavam.

- Então Rydia?! – pergunta Yusuke.

- Falta pouco, dêm as mãos vamos até onde eles estão. – diz Rydia.

E dando as mãos e formando um círculo eles são envolvidos pela energia que Rydia emana e logo um clarão surge eles desaparecem.

Zelany havia conseguido nocautear todas as sailos com exceção das Starlights e Eternal Sailor Moon, que agora ficavam na frente de Endymion e Earth para protegê-los.

- Hum...acho que terei que acabar com vocês primeiro... – diz Zelany olhando para Endymion e Earth.

- Não, não vou deixar que você machuque Earth. – diz Eternal Sailor Moon, fazendo seu cetro aparecer e preparando-se para atacar, mas Zelany ataca-a derrubando o cetro das mãos de Sailor Moon.

- Essa não! – diz Sailor Moon, olhando para o cetro que cairá de sua mão e fora parar longe de seu alcance.

Aproveitando a distração de Sailor Moon, Zelany acerta-a nocauteando-a.

- Agora só faltam vocês três e finalmente conseguirem o cristal dourado em sua forma completa. – diz Zelany fitando as Starlights.

- Nós não vamos deixar que você se aproxime mais. – diz Fighter.

Enquanto isso, em sua mente, Earth apenas via-se num vazio, escuro e frio...ela estava encolhida e permanecia imóvel e em silêncio...quando uma pequena luz surge.

- Acorde, vocês precisa acordar.

Earth abre os olhos, vagarosamente, e quando desperta por completo, já não era mais Earth, era apenas, Meiyo.

- O que...quem esta me chamando? – pergunta Meiyo percorrendo seu olhar pelo vazio e pousando seus olhos na pequena luz que lhe chamava.

- Você precisa lutar...

- Não consigo...eu não tenho forças... – diz Meiyo num sussuro.

- Você pode...já conseguiu uma vez...nós já conseguimos...- diz a luz.

- Quem é você?

- Lembre-se...lembre-se...

A luz se aproxima e envolve Meiyo.

Zelany atacava as Starlights, que tentavam contra-atacar em vão, num último ataque ela lança as três contra a parede e em seguida olha para Endymion que estava com Earth.

- E agora príncipe Endymion...terei ao cristal dourado.

- Não vou permitir isso. – diz Ele levantando-se e ficando na frente de Earth para protege-la.

Endymion e Zelany se encaram, o príncipe da Terra tinha o olhar determinado ele estava disposto a tudo para proteger sua irmã. Já Zelany estampava um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto, ansiando pelo cristal dourado, a inimiga é a primeira se mover, mas quando ela ia lançar o ataque ela se detém, Endymion sente uma energia emanando de Earth. O corpo da Sailor emanava uma energia que ia aumentando gradativamente, a transformação dela é revertida e ela flutua no ar, uma grande flor branca surge embaixo dela, as pétalas de fecham, formando um espécie de botão, como se fosse o botão de uma rosa branca que começa a emitir um brilho muito forte que se torna um clarão, Zelany protege os olhos, pois o clarão lhe feria os olhos.

- Kuso...não isso não pode acontecer!! – esbravejava Zelay enquanto protegia seus olhos.

Endymion e as Stalights apenas olham então a flor explodir e espalhar milhares de pétalas brancas e de dentro dela... Meiyo aparece, mas diferente, com os cabelos soltos, um vestido azul celeste com mangas que pareciam folhas, aberto nas costas, dando liberdade para o grande par de asas que se abria. Tinha um par de brincos de pérolas que caia até quase os ombros. Mas seus olhos estavam opacos, e apesar das lágrimas que escorriam nenhum sentimento parecia ser demonstrado. Meiyo havia transformado-se e agora diante deles, estava a princesa da Terra. A princesa Ceres.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**44. O Reino da Terra!**

As Starlights e Endymion olhavam surpresos para a princesa Ceres, que havia acabado de despertar. Zelany por sua vez furiosa concentra sua energia para atacar a princesa.

- Cuidado! – grita Healer.

Endymion fica ao lado da princesa Ceres, as duas partes do cristal dourado aparecem, um aparece na frente do príncipe Endymion e a outra parte na frente da princesa Ceres. Zelany lança seu ataque, mas ele é neutralizado pelo poder do cristal dourado. Nesse momento surgem os reikai tantei, juntamente com Rydia, que os teleportará. Vendo-se em desvantagem, Zelany resolve retirar-se para poder rever seus planos, ela apenas dá as costas seus oponentes.

- Ei!! Volte aqui onde pensa que vai! – grita Kuwabara correndo com sua espada Reiken atrás de Zelany, mas esta desaparece segundos antes que ele pudesse acertá-la.

- Ai... minha cabeça...o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Sailor Vênus acordando.

As Sailor começam a despertar e a primeira coisa em que reparam é na princesa que estava diante de todos.

- Meiyo? – pergunta Sailor Moon.

A princesa então apenas estende seus braços e sorri, sua parte do cristal dourado vai até sua mão direita e começa a brilhar e como num passe de mágica todos agora pareciam estar vendo o que antes fora o Reino da Terra.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunta Sailor Mars confusa.

- Isso parece ser o Reino da Terra... – diz Endymion, que se lembrava muito vagamente de sua vida passada.

- Hai... esse é o Reino da Terra... – diz Sailor Pluto com um tom meio triste.

- Parece que estamos diante de uma tela de cinema... – diz Kuwabara meio confuso.

Ceres pára de sorrir e seu rosto volta a ficar da mesma maneira, sem expressão, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

As imagens vão passando rápido, mostram um Reino próspero, mas que estava sob constantes ataques de forças malignas, as quais eram contidas pelo exército do rei, mas a força maior parecia vir de uma das Torre do Castelo, um brilho dourado que emanava e impedia qualquer mal de entrar.

- Essas forças malignas... tem alguma coisa haver com a Rainha Beryl? – pergunta Mars vendo as cenas, mas também sentindo algo familiar naquilo tudo.

- Não. – diz a princesa Ceres surpreendendo a todos, era a primeira vez que ela dizia alguma coisa depois de ter despertado.

- Essas forças malignas eram forças de fora, não sabíamos sua origem. Só mais tarde descobrimos de que se tratava de uma entidade chamada Zemus. – diz a princesa.

- Zemus? Estranho esse nome... me parece tão familiar. – diz Neptune, olhando para Uranus que acena com a cabeça concordando em sentir a mesma coisa.

- Hai... isso porque nós as outers senshis, lutamos contra Zemus, junto com as Starlights. – diz Sailor Pluto.

- O quê? Isso não é possível. – diz Fighter.

Então mais uma vez a cena muda, dessa vez é mostrado um verdadeiro campo de batalha, nas proximidades do castelo. Nesse campo de batalha, aparecem as outers senshis e as starlights lado a lado, junto com o príncipe Endymion e seus guardiões (Jedity, Neflity, Zeocity e Kunzite). Eles lutavam contra vários youmas.

- Mas Pluto isso não pode ser verdade! Vocês nem ao menos se lembravam das Starlights quando elas apareceram. – diz Sailor Vênus.

- É verdade, nem eu mesma lembrava, só recordei algum tempo depois. – diz Sailor Pluto, olhando para Rydia.

- Hai, vocês não se lembravam porque esse foi um dos desejos da princesa Ceres. – diz Rydia.

Observando as cenas da batalha, todos notam que Earth também estava no campo de batalha, mas ela repentinamente corre para o castelo, eles a vêem indo até a Torre de onde emanava o brilho dourado, lá eles assistem a cena onde Earth, usa o cristal e expulsa as forças do inimigo.

No entanto a vitória teve um alto preço, a vida de Earth. Pouco antes de morrer ela ainda teve tempo e forças para usar o cristal, para fazer cumprir sua vontade... a de que ninguém se lembraria do ocorrido... ninguém, exceto Pluto e Hélios.

As cenas vão se apagando, tudo escurece e quando a luz retorna, todos olham ao redor e vêem que estavam novamente na Torre Starlight.

- Então foi isso, por isso não lembrávamos de nada... – diz Júpiter.

- Nem nós...nada sobre o reino da Terra. – diz Neptune.

Ceres então volta a ser Earth, seu cetro aparece e o botão de rosa que ficava na ponta abre-se para receber a parte do cristal dourado da princesa. Enquanto a parte do cristal de Endymion é absorvida pela espada dele. Quando o cetro de Earth vai para suas mãos seus olhos voltam ao normal e ela desmaia e é amparada por seus amigos.

Enquanto isso, Zelany andavam de um lado para o outro em seus esconderijo, agora mais do que nunca ela precisaria acabar com todos.

- Preciso acabar com eles, ou estragaram todos os nossos planos novamente. – diz Zelany para si mesma observando um gigantesco espelho a sua frente o qual mostrava algo se aproximando da Terra.

Mais tarde no templo Hikawa, Meiyo acorda, sua cabeça doía e seu corpo estava todo dolorido... ela então tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido e achava que tinha sonhado ou coisa parecida.

- Ah! Você acordou! Esta melhor?! – pergunta Rydia entrando no quarto.

- Hai... hum... eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu.. mas acho que devo desculpas... não devia ter saído sem falar nada. – diz Meiyo.

- É com certeza, você assustou a gente, mas o importante é o que importa, né? – diz Rydia com seu jeito descontraído.

- Será que eu posso entrar? – pergunta Mamoru, batendo na porta do quarto.

Ah! Hai! Hum...Meiyo-chan, está com fome? – pergunta Rydia.

- Hum... hai, não comi nada desde o café da manhã. – diz Meiyo pensativa.

- Ok, vou trazer alguma coisa pra você então, espera ai! – diz Rydia.

Rydia abre a porta e deixa Mamoru e Meiyo a sós, para conversarem.

- Ela já acordou? – pergunta Yaten para Rydia, ele parecia bem preocupado.

- Hai, Mamoru-san está lá com ela...acho que eles tem muitaaaa coisa para colocar em dia. – diz Rydia referindo-se ao fato deles terem descoberto que eram irmãos, tanto nessa vida como vida na era do reino da Terra.


	45. Chapter 45

45

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum!**

**45. Sentimentos!**

Mamoru e Meiyo estavam conversando, enquanto isso o resto do pessoal estava disperso pelos arredores do templo Hikawa. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako, estavam conversando no quarto de Rei.

- Quer dizer que Mamoru e Meiyo, são irmãos e foram irmãos também naquela época, quem poderia imaginar? – diz Makoto.

- Hai, mas ainda não entendi os sobrenomes deles são diferentes, então como eles são irmãos? – diz Ami.

- Ah! Parece até uma daquelas novelas dramáticas! Onde irmãos se encontram depois de muito tempo separados! – diz Minako.

- Minako-chan! – dizem todas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, mas parece mesmo. – diz Minako.

Hiei estava deitado em cima de uma árvore escutando a conversa das garotas.

- Elas parecem bem tranqüilas, você não acha?

Hiei só olha para o galho ao lado para ver quem estava lhe dirigindo a palavra, era Kuroune.

- Humf... parece que elas nem tem noção do que esta por vir. – diz Hiei.

- E você tem? – pergunta Kuroune, mas Hiei fica calado.

Meiyo estava conversando com Mamoru, havia muita coisa para eles conversarem, muita coisa havia acontecido, mas o tempo era curto, pois o inimigo ainda não havia sido derrotado.

- Quer dizer que somos irmãos... tanto nesse vida como na vida passada. – diz Meiyo um tanto pensativa.

- É o que parece, acho que tanto você como temos muitas dúvidas... mas acho que não poderemos esclarecer tudo hoje. – diz Mamoru.

- Zelany... ainda temos que derrota-la... – diz Meiyo um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Não fique triste, você não esta mais sozinha... né irmãzinha. – diz Mamoru sorrindo e tentando animar Meiyo.

- Ah hai, arigatô oni-san. – diz Meiyo.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, Mamoru sai e deixa Meiyo sozinha, mas quase em seguida Yaten entra para conversar com ela.

- Gomen acho que você quer descansar, mas queria ver como você estava. – diz Yaten.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco confusa com tudo o que aconteceu... aliás, queria pedir desculpas, acho que eu só dei dor de cabeça para você, não é? – diz Meiyo.

- Ah, claro que não! Meiyo! Você estava em uma situação delicada e eu só descobri seu segredo porque você me ajudou, você podia muito bem ter me deixado lá lutando sozinho e eu nunca ficaria sabendo de nada, mas você não se importou com seu segredo e me salvou... acho que quem ficou te devendo fui eu... – diz Yaten, nem entendendo o porquê de estar dizendo tudo aquilo.

- Você teria feito o mesmo, não é? – diz Meiyo sorrindo para ele.

Kurama caminhava pelo corredor, ele vê Mamoru saindo do quarto onde estava Meiyo, ele ia falar com ela, mas vê Yaten entrando logo em seguida, ele passa e para ao lado da porta e ouve a conversa dos dois. Yusuke observa de longe e depois se aproxima de Kurama.

- Ei, você vai ficar ai parado? Não vai falar com Meiyo? – pergunta Yusuke.

- Acho que não há nada para ser dito. – diz Kurama.

- Bah! Larga a mão de ser cabeça dura Kurama! Nem parece você, agindo desse jeito! – diz Yusuke bravo com Kurama.

Kurama é quem fica bravo e deixa Yusuke falando sozinho. Yusuke ia atrás de Kurama, mas é detido por Kuroune.

- Deixa ele Yusuke, o garoto precisa ficar sozinho. – diz Kuroune.

- Mas que bicho mordeu ele afinal?! – diz Yusuke.

- Hum... isso se chama ciúmes meu caro Yusuke. – diz Kuroune.

Mamoru estava do lado de fora do templo, observando as estrelas, quando Usagi aparece.

- Então Mamo-chan, como está a Meiyo-chan? – pergunta Usagi.

- Ela esta bem, mas parece estar preocupada. – mamoru.

Ao conversar com Meiyo, Mamoru sentiu algo estranho, era como se ele estivesse vendo-o, como era antes de conhecer Usagi. Era como se Meiyo estivesse envolta por uma escuridão e mesmo com tantas pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo assim, havia uma sensação de tristeza, solidão, um vazio que ela não tinha esperanças de preencher ou até estivesse tão mergulhada nesse sentimento que não dava abertura para que alguém a resgatasse dessa escuridão.

- Mamo-chan? – diz Usagi olhando para Mamoru preocupada.

- Ah... gomen, acho que eu me distrai. – diz ele.

- Tudo bem, né Mamo-chan. Você está preocupado com Meiyo, não é? Não se preocupe, vamos derrotar o inimigo, vai terminar tudo bem! – diz Usagi.

- Hai, né. Vai dar tudo certo. – diz Mamoru olhando para Usagi, em seguida eles se abraçam.

Rydia estava na cozinha tentando preparar alguma coisa para Meiyo, mas ela não sabia onde estavam guardadas as coisas, ela ia sair para perguntar para Rei, quando Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna entram.

- Precisamos conversar, Rydia. – diz Michiru.

- Claro, diga, o que fio? – pergunta Rydia ainda tentando encontrar alguma coisa para levar para Meiyo comer.

- Rydia, é sério. Acho que esta na hora de dizer a verdade. – diz Setsuna.

Rydia então pára e vira lentamente e encara Setsuna.

Em seu esconderijo, Zelany caminhava de um lado para o outro enquanto planejava como acabaria com seus inimigos e pegaria o cristal dourado.

- O tempo é preciso, tenho que me apressar. – diz ela olhando para um espelho e a imagem da lua cheia aparece nele, em seguida a imagem muda e mostra algo se aproximando da Terra.

Arigatô: Obrigado

Gomen: Desculpe


	46. Chapter 46

**Sailor Moon e Yuyu Hakusho em: Um novo inimigo em comum! **

**46. Armadilha!**

No Templo Hikawa Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru e Rydia estavam conversando algo importante, pois até mesmo Rydia estava com o semblante sério. Enquanto isso em outro canto do templo, Kuroune estava encostado em uma árvore, ele levanta a cabe a e olha para cima e uma bomba explode, mas ele consegue se esquivar.  
O barulho acaba colocando todos em alerta e interrompe a conversa das outers senshis.

- Pelo visto não teremos tempo de saber o detalhes... mas já entendemos o que deve ser feito. - diz Haruka pegando sua caneta de transformação.

- Hai... levaremos o plano adiante. - Michiru pegando a caneta de transformação também.

Antes de se transformarem elas olham para Rydia e Setsuna.

- Arigatô...Haruka...Michiru. - diz Rydia.

- Vamos, não resta muito tempo. - diz Setsuna.

- Hai! - dizem Rydia e Hotaru.

Todas se transformam e vão até onde ocorreu a explosão. Elas chegam antes de todos ao local e vêm Kuroune lutando contra Karasu.  
Dentro do templo Hikawa, as inners também se transformam, Meiyo também queria ajudar, mas Tuxedo Mask diz ser melhor ela ficar,afinal, momento ela era o principal alvo do inimigo. As starlights também se transformam e ficam para proteger Meiyo. Kurama se transforma em Youko e corre para ajudar seu amigo.  
Yusuke e Kuwabara iam ajudar também, mas acabam ficando dentro do templo pedido de Tuxedo Mask. Ele estava achando estranho karasu ter aparecido de repente e sozinho para ataca-los.  
Karasu apenas sorria enquanto atacava seus inimigos. Kurama, estava começando a desconfiar do comportamento dele, já que lutar com ele anteriormente no torneio das trevas.

" - Tem algo muito errado..geralmente ele não agiria assim em uma luta..." - pensa o youko.

Não só Kurama, mas os outros também começam a perceber. As outers percebendo algo estranho param e sem dizer nada desaparecem, assim como Rydia.

- Ei! Mas...para onde elas foram? - pergunta Vênus.

- Não sei...mas talvez...devessemos acabar logo com isso. - diz Júpiter.

- Sailor Moon! com você! - diz Sailor Mars.

- Hai!

As inners lançam seus golpes na direção de Karasu, ele esquiva-se. Em seguida sailor moon também ataca, mas ele desaparece e reaparece novamente no alto de uma árvore.

- Foi timo brincar com vocês...mas acho que chega. Já cumpri meu objetivo aqui...vou apenas deixar uma pequena lembrancinha. - em seguida some sem reaparecer novamente.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? Indaga Sailor Vênus.

Mercury ent o usa seu visor e seu computador para conferir o perímetro do local.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa Mercury? - pergunta Sailor Mars.

- Estou scanneando o perímetro...para ver se há alguma coisa...

Antes que Mercury terminasse a frase uma estranha esfera de energia negra com raios avermelhados surge em cima do Templo Hikawa ela cresce envolvendo todo o templo em seguida desaparece, assim como o templo e aqueles que nele estavam.

- Essa não! - diz Mars

- Meiyo-chan! Mamo-han! - grita Sailor Moon correndo na direção do templo.

- Droga! Ele queria apenas nos afastar do templo! - diz Júpiter.

Dentro do templo todos est o inconscientes e vão parar em uma espécie de dimensão paralela.  
Karasu retorna até onde estava Zelany para reportar o sucesso de sua missão.

- Ótimo...esta tudo dando certo. Logo conseguirei o que quero.. e você também Karasu. Como prometi você terá sua vingança. - diz Zelany.

Karasu apenas sorri maleficamente.


End file.
